Swimming With Dolphins
by Sunshine68
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Paths, our hero Horatio Caine faces some personal setbacks and a revival of the Mala Noche gang in Miami. Characters: Horatio, original character, CSI Miami characters; violence, mild language, adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 What's She Doing Now**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**"Horatio," Frank addressed his long time friend, "we got a bead on some drug smuggling that might be going on."**

**The red-haired Lieutenant stood quietly looking outside the window of his office.**

**"What do you require of my Team, Frank?" he asked without turning around.**

**"Thought you could use some of them fancy smancy gizmos of yours to help us track the movements of these folks."**

**"Are there any active crime scenes?"**

**"None yet, but I am sure there will be. If this turns into a new faction of the Mala Noche, I'd rather be ahead of the game."**

**"What kind of information do you have?" Horatio asked, again keeping his back to his friend.**

**"All we got is Yelina's info that the drugs might be distributed by way of Miami SeaQuarium. Yelina thinks she tracked one dealer to a dolphin trainer there," Frank paused as he opened his file folder, "a guy named Sam Waterson."**

**"Any priors on Mr. Waterson?"**

**"None. Squeaky clean at this stage. Yelina's doing a background check as we speak."**

**"Whom is he dealing with?"**

**"The guy's name is Salvadore Guadalupe – he's Columbian with a rap sheet a mile long of assorted minor charges. He was just released from jail after doing ten on drug possession and possession with intent to sell."**

**"He's moving up the ladder."**

**"Yelina can't figure out just yet who is actually supplying or who the king pin might be."**

**Horatio groaned deeply. The idea of the rise of the Mala Noche again sent a chill up his spine. Worse yet, his hands were tied. The latest round of budget cuts really hurt the functioning of the lab, and Rick Stetler was up to his old tricks looking for any way to hold Horatio down. The Lieutenant needed more than just suspicion to be able to send his team out. Unfortunately, that meant having to wait for someone to get hurt – or worse – to die activating a crime scene investigation and satisfying proper use of lab time. Horatio couldn't give Rick Stetler anything less than that or face IAB issues, and after all that the Lieutenant went through just to return to work after the mess with Ron Saris, he wasn't about to travel that road at the moment.**

**"Frank, I wish we could help, but unless you have an active crime scene or some evidence we can work with, we are not allowed to go out on wild goose chases."**

**"Gotta love Stetler. I thought we all were battin' for the same team."**

**"We are. Rick, unfortunately, has his job to do." Horatio paused for a moment. "If Yelina's on the case, she's your best avenue. I'll do what I can to analyze what Yelina finds."**

**"I'll keep you in the loop with whatever my squad turns up – see if we don't come up with any additional connections with pending cases."**

**"Keep me posted."**

**The tall Texan could hear the tension in Horatio's voice and knew the man was obviously on edge. Worse yet, he seemed as if his attention was drifting elsewhere. Frank blamed it on the continuing recovery from the emotional hell the Lieutenant suffered over the last several years. With everything he had been through, Frank certainly understood the minor breakdown his colleague suffered after the Ron Saris ammunitions case that got the redhead shot and had the man's son in danger. So much had happened that Frank realized that even his normally level-headed intelligent take-everything-in-stride friend suffered from overload. Yet, despite it all, Horatio had demonstrated he was able to get back on the proverbial horse and re-established himself as an ace crime fighter. In fact, right after his return to work, he solved six tough cases with great ease and still was fit as ever and no slouch when it came to foot pursuit. His intellect and ability to work a case from start to finish in record time hadn't suffered any downfall.**

**Horatio continued to keep his back to his friend without turning going against the normalcy of facing those he addressed. It was blatantly obvious to Frank that something was troubling the Lieutenant and not allowing him to give his friend his full attention.**

**"Rick Stetler is an ass and needs to be taken out back and given a good pistol-whipping."**

**"Frank, I wouldn't say that too loud."**

**"Aw, hell, Horatio. You and I both know he's been riding your coat tails taking advantage of your situation. I wish the guy would get a life and let us do some good old-fashioned police work instead of counting the damn numbers and pushin' pencils."**

**Horatio remained quiet. Frank knew his old pal all too well. Something else was bothering the tall redhead – something other than the job and Rick Stetler – something weighing very heavy on the Lieutenant's mind that seemed to pull his attention away. Horatio continued with his weekly sessions with the staff psychologist but was growing restless with the intended goals at this point. He just wanted to be done and get on with his life as a cop and a crime scene investigator – to hunt down those who hurt the good citizens of his city.**

**But, he had no choice as far as Rick Stetler was concerned. Rick pushed the Lieutenant leaving him no other option to satisfy the requirements of the stipulations put into effect regarding his full reinstatement – if he wanted to keep his job. To make matters worse, Stetler made sure the Lieutenant – and everyone within the precinct – knew that if Caine showed any signs of an inability to follow procedure that he would be relieved of duty for fear of the jeopardy he could put all the staff in. To Caine's team, it was ridiculous. Unfortunately, it left the Chief in a precarious position having to abide by Stetler's requirements.**

**Horatio was annoyed with Stetler's assumption that Caine had completely lost control, when in fact he capitalized on a situation that deemed him otherwise dead. It was a ploy that worked like a charm, no thanks to Caine's immense volume of expertise, determination, and experience. Horatio got the 'bad guy' in a rather unorthodox manner, all due to personal connections to the case – namely, his son, Kyle – but in the end, Ron Saris was neutralized and the ammunitions ring destroyed. To Stetler, it didn't matter. All he cared about was seeing his nemesis fall hard – to show how Caine tweaked the system in his favor – and this allowed him the opportunity to put Caine under the microscope and keep him there indefinitely.**

**"Um, Horatio - I gotta ask, but are you still pining over that Sara broad?"**

**Horatio just barely turned his head while lifting an eyebrow as he tuned in to his friend's direct question. Analyzing Caine's stance and silence, Frank knew his question struck a nerve.**

**"Damn it, Horatio! I thought I told you to get over her if you ain't gonna call 'er."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"Well, move on, man! You know single women are a dime a dozen down here. You still got the goods – go find another one."**

**Frank's voice was stern as he strongly scolded the Lieutenant. Horatio wanted to turn and give Frank a piece of his mind.**

**"Horatio, you got enough hanging over yer head with Stetler breathing down your neck. I'd focus on that and quit worryin' about some female – one who namely is no longer living in Miami."**

**If Frank only realized Sara wasn't just 'some female' to Horatio. Frank's strong Texas accent added flare to the sting to his stiff harsh words biting Horatio where it hurt most. But, despite the harshness, Frank's heart was in the right place hoping to spur the redhead into realizing it was time to move forward. The normally private Lieutenant had done the unspeakable last week when he and Frank went to the local hangout to scarf down hamburgers and beers. It took only two bottles of Sam Adams to loosen up the Lieutenant to spill his guts about how much he missed Sara. Of course, the Texan strongly bit into Horatio then. Frank had no patience to hear of his friend's preoccupation with a woman. Poor Horatio couldn't get her out of his mind nor could he find the nerve to call her, and Frank made sure Horatio knew his point of view on the matter – drop her like yesterday's trash and find another. What Frank didn't realize was that it was early May and a full year from the time Horatio had first met the lady and how she rocked his world in ways he thoroughly didn't discover until now.**

**Maybe this latest walk down memory lane was spurred on as the Lieutenant's life was somewhat back to normal – professionally speaking. In years past, Horatio would have been completely satisfied with that. However, something was missing – an emptiness he could only equate to the loss of someone of great importance to him – and he had lost many over the years to recognize the feeling. The emptiness hit him square in the jaw last week when he walked down the hall passing by the DNA lab. Seeing Maxine Valera hard at work on the stack of new cases reminded him of the days when Sara was employed there – she kicked butt ripping through the case load with ease through her efficiency. Maxine was always considered a 'miracle worker,' but in combination with Sara – they were an unstoppable and effective team. Yet, Sara knocked horns several times with the Lieutenant – and through all the posturing, Horatio found himself falling in love with her. She was full of moxie – strong, unrelenting – passionate about her work and about life – he loved being around her for she had some power to lift his spirits when he was feeling down or stressed. She knew how to make him laugh so hard and in ways he never thought possible. Horatio loved her tenacity and passion for her work, as she was so much like him allowing the red-haired cop to easily relate to her. It was her love of life, her playfulness, and compassion that sparked deep interest on Horatio's part – and she never knew how she affected him – he never told her.**

**This particular day, Horatio was really feeling depressed missing the lady. He had confessed to the staff psychologist how much he loved this lady, and Frank had enough information to last weeks in water cooler gossip. Horatio was a smart man but brutally shy at times and, as much as his heart ached for her, he couldn't muster up the strength to call her. Now, she no longer resided in Miami having taken herself back up north to continue with her life and her work.**

_Last time I saw her it was turnin' colder  
But that was years ago  
Last I heard she had moved to Boulder  
But where she's now I don't know  
But there's somethin' 'bout this time of year  
That spins my head around  
Takes me back makes me wonder  
What she's doin' now_

_'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptyin' my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now_

_Just for laughs I dialed her old number  
But no one knew her name  
Hung up the phone sat there and wondered  
If she'd ever done the same  
I took a walk in the evenin' wind  
To clear my head somehow  
But tonight I lie here thinkin'  
What she doin' now_

_'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows_

_What she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now_

**Horatio went outside hoping a breath of fresh air would help him clear his mind. As he peered aimlessly into the yard, his fingers played with the arms of his sunglasses as he recalled a Garth Brooks song he heard yesterday on the radio. The lyrics really struck a chord in him as his mind drifted into a jumbled mess of thoughts – visions of the lady he wished he had made his sweetheart were running amok tormenting him with a constant reminder of his being alone. His chest tightened as sadness gripped his heart. The eternal intellectual, Horatio tried to wrap his fingers around the reasons behind his fall. One of two things happened - she stole his heart like a thief in the night or, most likely, he readily handed it to that lady pirate. Work was always his number one priority with relationships taking second fiddle many times, despite the fact that he would put his heart and soul into them. He led a lonely hero's life – dedicated to finding the truth and maintaining justice in his city by being Miami's great protector.**

**Where was she now? What might she be doing? Was she kicking ass and raising hell on behalf of the non-human inhabitants she stood up for, just as he stood up for the victims of crime? The worst of his thoughts revolved around the idea of whether or not she might have found someone special to share her life with. Several months had passed and life had a funny way of tossing things at people when they least expected it. Horatio had this lady dropped into his lap when she bore witness to murder. Over the course of events, he found himself enjoying being around her and now he thoroughly regretted not telling her how much she meant to him having completely fallen head over heels in love with her. He wanted to be the one – her only guy – hoping she'd love him enough to trust her heart, body, and soul to him. He knew he'd do right by her – love her as she deserved to be loved. Caine wanted to protect her – to swear his life to her. But, the storm of events demanded his full attention – there was no time for a relationship – let alone having the IAB rules hanging over his head. The best he was able to do was maintain a friendly distance.**

**He had tried to tell himself that she was better off without him. She would always be in danger from his enemies, and he wouldn't bare it if something happened to her too. Sara had too much to give the world, to her work, or to a good man. He would never forgive himself if someone took her life on account of her affiliations with him. Horatio told himself he had set her free and that was the reason that kept him from making that phone call. Yet, he knew he was kidding himself and was the fool for just letting her go. His life was empty without her. Yelina had tried a few times to make him call her at least to find out where he might stand in the grand scheme of things, and he refused.**

**But, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear she had moved on, especially now that his feelings for her were riding high again. The slight chill in the springtime air made him think of how he met her in the Glades just a year ago – how events almost took her life – and how those events allowed him an opportunity to hold her close. He could still envision her sitting in Eric's Hummer bleeding profusely from a gaping wound having run for her life. If it weren't for her photographic skills and her determination and stubbornness to help, he wouldn't have had the evidence needed to bring in the Vargas Brothers for murder nor to put him on the trail of Ron Saris. If he had it his way, she'd be there now by his side where he'd romance her in ways only he could.**

**To add salt to a gaping wound, Caine was attempting to cope with distance his son was maintaining. The previously strained relationship really went south after the Saris mess, and the boy, now seventeen and getting ready to go on summer holiday before becoming a senior in high school, couldn't forgive his father for the turn of events that caused his mother, Julia Winston, to abandon him – again. He blamed everything on Horatio. Yelina put a roof over the boy's head having taken him in as legal guardian while Horatio attempted to sort things out with the boy. Caine wanted to file for legal custody but opted to let Yelina be the boy's caregiver until he was able to get through to him and re-establish a relationship. Somehow, the court saw fit to award foster care rights to Yelina even though she was not a blood relation to Kyle. And this was just another situation that Stetler made note of and kept tucked under his hat. He really felt Caine would do anything to twist the legal system in his favor instead of seeing how Caine preferred to do what was in the best interest of parties involved. With Kyle, he was sacrificing being a real father to a son he previously knew nothing of. Yelina kept Horatio thinking positive hoping in time when the wounds were not so fresh that the boy would want to talk more thoroughly to his father. In the meantime, Horatio's visits were strained if they happened at all. Yelina continued to encourage Horatio to keep trying to chip away at the boy's fears and anger a little at a time. And she did her best to support Kyle emotionally while attempting to persuade the boy to spend time with Horatio and at least give him a chance to get to know him better. Kyle was stubborn at best and there were times he'd hang around and engage in meaningless small talk with his father or he'd run off to the beach and avoid Horatio all together. Yelina knew it would be slow going, but it was better than nothing at all. Way too much had happened to just hop in full throttle.**

**Right now, Horatio wished he could make it all better – that Kyle would forgive him and to have Sara in his life again. Reality hit him hard that he had fallen to pieces over that lady. But, the Lieutenant was too proud – or just plain stupid and scared – to pick up the phone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Feeling the Pain**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Yelina opened the door and saw him leaning on the railing of the landing. It broke her heart knowing exactly what was on Horatio's mind – again. Frank had given her the heads up that Horatio was really out of sorts today. This wasn't the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She was keenly aware of her brother-in-law's situation – more so than any of his colleagues since Horatio did a stellar job of holding himself together, for the most part. Yet, Yelina could have counted a hundred other times she had seen him lost in thought. However, this time he was at his worst. Even with his back to her, she could tell by the way he stood leaning on that railing that his eyes were filled with sadness as the aura of loneliness emanated around him. She knew he could hear her coming down the stairs as she saw his head tilt slightly. As she leaned on the railing alongside him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, he just barely shifted his eyes to glance at her before returning his line of sight to nothing in particular in the yard. He was hurting deeply causing Yelina great concern because one thing Horatio was guilty of was holding his pain inside.**

**"Thinking of Sara again?"**

**He didn't need to say a word for her to know, but she had to be blunt in her questioning.**

**"Frank warned me. Look, I know you miss her. Everyone misses her."**

**Horatio continued to look out into the yard. His mind was still stuck on the lady with the dark red chestnut hair and he wasn't in the mood for another scolding after the verbal beating he had already received from Frank. He punished himself by visualizing her face – her golden brown eyes peering caringly into his. He could almost feel the gentle touch of her hand on his cheek as the wind breezed passed him. And he could hear her smart ass remarks she would throw his way never failing to make him smile. Horatio just couldn't shake the visions out of his mind because deep down he didn't want to.**

**"I can't stop thinking of her."**

**"If I told you once, I told you a dozen times that I wished you would have at least called her to tell her you are alive."**

**"I pick up the phone and something stops me," he said lowering his head.**

**"I can't stand seeing you tear yourself apart like this."**

**"It's nothing for you to worry yourself about."**

**"I do worry about you. Everyone is worried about you."**

**"Please don't. I've handled worse. Time heals everything."**

**"Why do this to yourself when there's so little effort in making a phone call?"**

**"Yelina, please."**

**Yelina sighed. He was hopeless.**

**"I hear you are working a case for Frank – something involving a dolphin trainer at SeaQuarium," Horatio said trying to change the subject.**

**"Yes. In fact, I had a wonderful idea that I just set in motion. I thought I would include you in this since this case seems to be showing a revival of the Mala Noche and I know you will want in on it as it develops."**

**"What have you found out?"**

**He finally turned to her as curiosity gripped him. She handed him a file folder with the current details regarding the case she was working.**

**"From what I gather, there is a fellow by the name of Waterson working at SeaQuarium. He's been seen with some of the less desirables in town. I started watching him a bit more thoroughly and I've caught him accepting packages from these folks. One of the delivery boys has Mala Noche written all over him."**

**"How so?"**

**"I've only got one poor photograph, but I can just make out the tips of the fork tattoo on his chest. I've asked Mr. Cooper to try to enhance it."**

**Horatio groaned softly. Thoughts of the agony the Mala Noche put him through when they murdered his very short term wife, Marisol, seeped into his thoughts adding insult to injury as far as his current state of mind was concerned.**

**"What is this idea you are putting into play?" Horatio asked.**

**"I have someone going under cover. She's a bright lady with all the right credentials. In fact, Waterson did the interview and liked her a great deal."**

**"Sounds like you have done your homework. You have warned this person of the potential dangers, right?"**

**"Of course. This lady comes with great experience as she's done this kind of work before."**

**"Where is she based out of?"**

**"I don't know to be honest with you. All I know is she has the expertise and experience I need to get further information on what is transpiring there."**

**"Do you have her name?"**

**"Danielle Stevens."**

**"That's not a familiar name to me."**

**"It took some time to recruit her. I needed just the right person to do this, and the great thing is her background allows her to talk the talk and walk the walk."**

**Horatio's mind drifted off again.**

**"Horatio, really now. You need to snap out of this. I know Frank gave you quite a scolding today."**

**"Yeah, he did."**

**"I have to second him. You need to move on. You're insisting on letting things be as they may isn't going to bring resolution. And since you refuse to act, then I agree with Frank – you have to move on."**

**He hung his head shamefully as he turned to lean on the railing again. Yelina ran her hand over his shoulders.**

**"I know you are hurting, but you are doing this to yourself."**

**"Have you considered putting a wire on this person?" he said trying to change the subject again.**

**"Not yet. She wants to get comfortable with Waterson first."**

**"You know this is going to get nasty if the Mala Noche is indeed attempting to reclaim lost ground."**

**"They were a tough crew. Horatio, factions like this die hard. After you stopped the Diablos, apparently someone got the idea of resurrecting the Mala Noche name."**

**"Have you any ideas on who might have initiated this?"**

**"No. Not yet. But, I am sure that information will come about soon enough."**

**"How long has your undercover connection been involved?"**

**"She just started – hired as an intern so she can really get in close. Waterson has been very cooperative in wanting to 'educate' her. I can't imagine anything earth shattering will happen any time soon. It's only been a few days."**

**"Keep me posted."**

**Horatio suddenly became subdued as sadness washed over him and the solemn look returned in his eyes. Yelina figured he needed a wake up call to reality.**

**"Horatio, you still have a chance, if you let yourself take it."**

**"Yelina, please stop pushing. It's over."**

**She grabbed his arm making him turn to her.**

**"It's over because you won't even try."**

**He refused to respond.**

**"You have to get yourself out of this slump. It's starting to affect your work and you don't need Stetler using anything against you."**

**He knew his work had to take priority, but he hadn't realized how it was being affected. Yelina leaned against Horatio as she put her arm over his shoulder.**

**"You are not focused," Yelina said. "You are spending a little too much time out here instead of in there doing your job."**

**"I know. I keep remembering how she said how she loved to breathe in the salty air to help clear her mind."**

**"All it does for you is remind you of her."**

**"Yes."**

**"I can't help but wonder if Sara wouldn't jump at the chance to work this case with us. This would have been her cup of tea," she said.**

**The Lieutenant lowered his head.**

**"Yes, she would have – and I would strongly oppose her involvement."**

**"Well, I better get back to work. Miss Stevens will be calling in shortly."**

**He couldn't move – he didn't want to move.**

**"Horatio, you are letting this destroy you, and I'm not going to stop reminding you."**

**"I'll be fine," he said softly.**

**"You've been moping around for weeks, Horatio. And it's gotten worse. I don't want to see Stetler pounce on you for this."**

**Horatio swallowed hard.**

**"It's a year now – a whole year when she…" he trailed off.**

**"Yeah, remember when we all first met her? Wow, she was such a mess. But, how she didn't totally fit in and do one heck of a job."**

**"And almost got killed because of me."**

**"You have to stop blaming yourself for that. She had a job to do just as much as you did. She did kick some butt, didn't she?" she asked.**

**He smiled thinking about how Sara did do just that.**

**"She sure did."**

**Yelina looked deep into her brother-in-law's eyes seeing them brighten up.**

**"She made you fall in love with her." Yelina grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't know why you won't call her."**

**"Because it's been too long."**

**"Love doesn't have a time frame, Horatio."**

**She knew he wasn't going to do anything. He hadn't up until now and Yelina could tell nothing was going to change that.**

**"Well, I need to get back to work. You take care, alright?" she said.**

**"You know I do."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Assessing the Situation**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Mr. Cooper completed the enhancement of the photo Detective Salas had brought in. Calling Horatio on his cell phone, he asked that he come down to the A/V lab, and Caine appeared quickly.**

**"Wow. Where were you that you go here so fast?" Cooper jokingly asked.**

**"Just down the hall. What do you have?" Horatio asked enthusiastically.**

**"Looks like Detective Salas was right. This guy definitely has the tat of the Mala Noche. I double checked against the records," Cooper said.**

**Horatio peered at the computer monitor. The image showed a young Hispanic man in his early twenties handing off a package to a gentleman in his late forties.**

**"That's got to be Waterson," Horatio said pointing to the older man in the picture. "I don't recognize the boy from any previous dealings with Mala Noche."**

**"I can have Delko run a make on the kid – see if he comes up with anything. He'll have to do the mug shot thing since we don't have prints to go on."**

**"Sounds like a plan," Horatio said as he pulled his cell phone from the inside pocket of his black blazer. "Yelina, the tat is confirmed – Mala Noche."**

**Yelina stated she'd be right over.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. Excellent work."**

**Meeting Horatio in the front of CSI, he showed her the enhanced image Cooper printed out.**

**"Ah, yes, Mala Noche. Horatio, we don't need them back. Any suggestions on how to prepare for this?" she asked cautiously.**

**"Has anything new surfaced with your undercover agent?"**

**"No. Actually, she took a couple of weeks off to assist with a short research project."**

**Horatio shifted his weight standing sideways and squinted curiously.**

**"She's not there?" he asked unable to comprehend the current course of events.**

**"No. It's ok. SeaQuarium approved her leave, and it keeps Waterson from suspecting her in any odd behaviors. Besides, they will be privy to her work as she collaborates with their research team."**

**Horatio couldn't help but feel strange about this whole situation.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"Ah, nothing. Sorry," he apologized as he snapped back to attention.**

**Yelina cocked her head curiously. Somehow, she knew he was again reminded of Sara.**

**"I'm sorry, Horatio. There are just constant reminders being tossed your way."**

**He gazed sadly into her eyes without uttering one word.**

**"Oh, Horatio," she said hugging him.**

**"It's ok. I'm fine. Hey, why don't we go grab a bite to eat? It's lunchtime. We can review what you have again."**

**"Sure. I'd like that."**

**They walked down the sidewalk to his Hummer.**

**Sitting outside at one of the umbrella-covered tables, Yelina dug into her salad as Horatio dove into a tuna sandwich.**

**"So, we got a guy at SeaQuarium receiving packages from a boy with Mala Noche ink. Where are they coming from and what is contained in the packages?" Horatio mused.**

**"I can't say. It can't be good, that's all I know."**

**"Where did your original information come from?" he asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.**

**"A young man by the name of Thomas Sanders was caught peddling some small packets of pure heroine. He confessed that he stole them from Waterson's locker."**

**"And Waterson pleaded innocent?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Typical. And, there was no proof to make any indictment stick."**

**"No. No charges made. Sanders had two charges for possession against him, so it seemed likely that he was lying and the drugs were his and he was attempting to draw Waterson in."**

**"So, Waterson's free and clear but is now seen associating with potential drug carriers."**

**Horatio finished the last bite and looked intensely at the photo.**

**"Who is this boy and what is he up to?" Horatio asked thinking out loud. "Have your insider try to determine exactly what is in the boxes. Don't have her swipe any – you don't want to raise any suspicion."**

**"I had asked her to keep her eyes peeled. While she's been away, I've stepped in periodically on stake out. The drops seem to occur at the same time every few days and in the same fashion. The boy comes in with one box – and they all seem to be of the same size – and he hands them off to Waterson."**

**"How big a box?"**

**"Oh, maybe about the size of a video cassette box."**

**"Just big enough to hold a pound of pure heroine and small enough to stash inside his shirt without being seen. OK, have your person continue surveillance and keep me posted."**

**"That was the game plan. I figured by the time she gets back, he'll be ready for another drop."**

**"Plenty of time to mule more heroine over from South America."**

**"That's if it is indeed coming from there. I am wondering if the distribution man is Waterson and they boy brings the drugs in from the lab itself."**

**"Well, I'll count on you to try to figure that out."**

**Yelina smiled. It was always good to hear him so enthusiastic about work. She took his hand in hers. He glanced off into the distance noticing a familiar face – Kyle. Horatio stood up wishing he could get his attention. The boy happened to look his way and noted his father's presence. Quickly, he tapped the shoulder of his friend and ran off into the crowd breaking Horatio's heart.**

**"He's still really sore at you," she said.**

**"I know. He's cold and distant every time we speak."**

**"Horatio, he's coming around slowly. I feel it. At least he lets me mention your name without throwing a total fit these days."**

**"This isn't what I wanted for him."**

**"I know. He is still very immature. I am sure it's all due to his not having a stable family life. Horatio, you have to realize that boy has faced constant abandonment and has issues trusting anyone."**

**"I wish if I could just talk to him beyond 'hi, what did you do today?' then maybe I could make some headway with him."**

**"He's got to be ready, Horatio. I've asked the school counselor to begin pushing him a little harder – to try to get him to really open up about what happened with his needing to be sent to England to maintain his safety."**

**"Has anything come of it yet?"**

**"No. But, I will keep you informed. I am sure the counselor will ask for a family meeting to lay it all out on the table. I'm just happy he's going faithfully to those appointments. He wants to feel better about this but he doesn't know how."**

**"If he'd just hear me out, it wouldn't have to be this way."**

**"It's easy for us to rationalize, but not for him. Horatio, you need to know that what he's been through has totally disrupted his ability to trust."**

**No matter what Yelina said, it wasn't really helping. They drove back to CSI where Horatio parked near her car. He held her hand as she got into the car and closed the door when she was belted in.**

**"So, maybe you might think about coming over for dinner tomorrow night? Richard asked why you haven't been around lately," Yelina said.**

**"Um, I'd love to. Will you give the boy a heads up? I'd hate to spring my presence on him considering how previous visits have gone south when he wasn't informed ahead of time."**

**"I always do. Maybe this time will be different."**

**"So, what time would you like me?"**

**"How about 7?"**

**"Fine. I'll… I'll see you all then."**

**Yelina drove off leaving Horatio standing there in the parking lot. He was so happy that she had someone in her life – and he was a good man. Although no matter what, he'd always be looking out for her. That's when his mind drifted off again…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Yelina's Special Request**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**"Miss Duquesne, do you know where I can find Horatio?" Yelina asked.**

**"He's outside – his usual perch when he's in need of time alone," Calleigh said. "Yelina, he's been doing this more often and I'm really getting worried. What's got him so uptight?"**

**"Ah, it was another disaster with Kyle last night at dinner."**

**"Oh, gosh. What happened?"**

**"Horatio tried to explain to him what really happened with Ron Saris. The minute he brings up Julia and how he thought she died but instead that she ran off, Kyle flipped out and left. He just won't accept that his mother was only out for herself."**

**"And he won't give Horatio a chance to explain."**

**"Not at all."**

**"Horatio did so well when he returned to work. We all were not sure he would recover and get back into the swing of things so easily and quickly," Calleigh explained.**

**"He's had too many things riding on his shoulders. It's more than just what happened with Saris and Kyle."**

**"He's been reminiscing about Sara an awful lot. I saw him the other day poking around on the Internet doing a search for her."**

**"You are joking?"**

**"Not at all. Of course, the minute I walked into his office, he minimized the screen, like I wouldn't see it!"**

**"I'll bet he was really embarrassed. You know how many times I told that man to call her?"**

**"Yeah, I bet a few dozen times. Oh, Yelina, it's like trying to get a stubborn mule to move when he doesn't want to."**

**"Sadly, he wants to. He's just afraid of what he might hear on the other end."**

**"Well, we can't force him; that's for certain."**

**"I beg to differ. Calleigh, considering all the nonsense going on, I think Horatio needs some time away – and I don't mean just out of the office. I've decided to send him on a vacation of sorts – just for a few days."**

**"That sounds nice – and definitely needed right now. Tell me, what do you have in mind for him?"**

**"Is there a private place where we can chat?" Yelina asked.**

**"Yeah, let's go to the Ballistics lab."**

**The two women walked down the hall where Calleigh put up the 'in use' sign denoting to all other staffers not to enter.**

**"Calleigh, between you and I – I am sending Horatio to pick up my undercover person."**

**"Oh, I heard a little bit about this case of yours – Mala Noche, right?"**

**"Yes. I recruited a lady who fits into that niche perfectly. She's really smart. The great thing is her background makes her the perfect person to work at a place like SeaQuarium."**

**Calleigh cocked her head curiously wondering who such a person could be. Her eyes widened as only one name entered her mind.**

**"Oh, you don't mean…" Calleigh trailed off.**

**"Yes, Sara. Please. Not a word of this to any of the other staff members."**

**"Oh, my lord! He's gonna flip!" Calleigh said before covering her mouth with her hands.**

**"He doesn't know – at least not yet. I've set up living arrangements for her – a safe house close to MDPD. I don't want Horatio thinking I'm putting her in any danger. She leaped at this opportunity."**

**"Has she found out anything about the case?"**

**"She only worked a few days so far before she returned to Massachusetts to assist with a research project. The great thing is that the SeaQuarium will benefit from it as well, so they were ok with her going. Sara's doing her thesis, and her employment with the SeaQuarium as an intern is fitting in quite nicely – marine mammal studies."**

**"How are you going to get him to go?"**

**"I have the plane ticket here," Yelina said pulling the envelope from the inside jacket pocket, "and I'll be asking if he'll kindly go there to escort my agent back to Miami safely."**

**"Have you notified Sara?"**

**"I've been in touch with Sara's research leader, Miss Carlson, and asked her not to say anything regarding his arrival."**

**"That's if he actually goes."**

**"Oh, he'll go. I guarantee it."**

**Calleigh shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips while eying Yelina suspiciously.**

**"Yelina, you are something else!"**

**"He'll balk, I'm sure. But, it's the only way, but I know he'll forgive me in the end."**

**"Oh, gosh, this is just too funny. I figured you'd play Cupid at some point!"**

**"I'm tired of seeing him do this to himself when all he needs to do is pick up the phone. I'm going to demand he go and not leave him with any way to back out of it."**

**"Yelina, I can tell you that I have heard rumblings from many of the higher ups that they are concerned with his ability to focus right now. They have no idea it's all due to relationship issues with Kyle and what not, but I know Frank's been all over him lately."**

**"Oh, Frank gave him both barrels of a shotgun a couple days ago. Everyone feels sorry, but he's got to get off his butt on this one."**

**"And you're giving him a little push in the right direction."**

**"Please, swear your silence on this – nothing to anyone else. I need to keep her return under wraps while she's working undercover."**

**"Not a problem. You know how well I keep a secret."**

**"Good," Yelina said while hugging Calleigh. "Well, let the fun begin."**

**"Oh, I hope he's agreeable."**

**Yelina pulled out her cell phone and rang Horatio.**

**"Caine," she heard him respond.**

**"Horatio, I need to speak with you immediately. Where are you?"**

**"Outside. Back landing."**

**"Stay there, please."**

**Yelina hung up and smiled as she left Ballistics.**

**Yelina stepped outside the door and walked down the stairs to the landing where Horatio was standing.**

**"Horatio, I spoke with Frank Tripp regarding Salvadore Guadalupe. Between his office and mine, we determined he is the head ring leader pushing heroine. The interesting fact that surfaced is that he used to work for Antonio Riaz. Ray Junior identified him when he was muling drugs for Riaz."**

**"Everything seems to come back to Antonio Riaz."**

**"Like a bad penny. Mr. Guadalupe seems to be reforming the Mala Noche himself. I don't have any other information right now, but I am beginning to think he's the new ring leader and recruiting boys to peddle the drugs around for further distribution."**

**"Have you determined how many might be involved?"**

**"There's no way to say right now."**

**"I had Eric pull up some recent files. There were a few situations that were red flagged by Frank's office. I'm having Eric work with Frank on determining connections."**

**"In the meantime, Horatio, I need you to do me a favor."**

**"Oh? What is it?" he asked with concern.**

**"Can you fly to Massachusetts and pick up my undercover agent? I want her coming back with police protection."**

**"OK. Any particular reason why you want me to go?"**

**"Because I think you'd like some time to speak to my agent."**

**Horatio cocked his head curiously.**

**Yelina pulled the envelope from her jacket pocket. Hooking his shades around his neck, he accepted it.**

**"What is this?"**

**"You leave at 5:30 today for Boston. A limo will pick you up and drive you to Plymouth. I took the liberty of booking your hotel room and a rental car. Oh, I've already cleared your away time with the Chief and he agreed that this situation required your personal attention for this case – so, there's no time to delay."**

**"Do you have a description so I know whom to look for?"**

**"Yes I do. I'm sorry, there wasn't time to get a photo for you, but she's about five foot two, has reddish brown hair with blonde highlights, and has brown eyes."**

**"Danielle Stevens, right?" he asked.**

**Yelina waited a moment waiting for him to mentally store the information.**

**"Acually, her name is Dolante – Sara Dolante. I believe you do remember her."**

**Horatio was stunned and stared at Yelina.**

**"Wh… what? Why?"**

**"Because she talks the lingo and jumped at the opportunity to help out. She's suspicious that this could double as another Federal case of animal abuse and infringement of using international waters for transporting drugs."**

**"No. Absolutely not. She can't do this," Horatio balked.**

**"Horatio, she did a stellar job with the Vargas case."**

**"And almost got killed. No, Yelina."**

**"This is an excellent opportunity to get someone on the inside to crack this case, Horatio."**

**Horatio shifted his weight nervously. Yelina refused to back down.**

**"The address is to the town wharf. Kit Carlson – the lead scientist on the project – says they will be at the pier Friday morning for an all day trip at sea departing at 9am. If you are smart, you will be there at 8 o'clock. You have a few days to get reacquainted before she needs to be back here to resume her surveillance."**

**He lifted his eyes to her.**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Because I knew you wouldn't make a move, and because we need her here. She's ready to rock."**

**"Yelina, she's not a CSI or a PI – she's not trained to deal with these animals."**

**"Damn it, Horatio! I'm tired of your excuses. She's perfect for it and she's already established her in."**

**He lowered his head. Yelina grabbed his arm forcing him to give her his undivided attention.**

**"She hasn't stopped thinking of you."**

**A pitifully sad expression crossed his face.**

**"How do you know?" he asked coldly.**

**"Because I know. Since setting this up, I have spoken with her nearly every day, and nearly every day your name never fails to come up."**

**Horatio's face paled and his stomach turned into knots.**

**"I've honored your request to not say anything about you. What I will tell you is that you are lucky she didn't run into you those few days she was here."**

**Caine thought of what a disaster that would have been.**

**"I can't help but think of how this is a perfect opportunity to visit with her before you bring her back to Miami. The beauty of it all is that maybe you two might have a chance to get to know each other again – no IAB rules will get in the way this time."**

**Horatio stood quietly.**

**"Horatio, one way or the other, she's returning to Miami and I'm going to tell her about you. This has to stop. So, think about how she might feel hearing this from me? What will you tell her?"**

**"I'll tell her the truth."**

**"What? That you didn't want her to know you were alive? That you let her go because you thought she'd be better off without you? You think that wouldn't break her heart thinking you didn't want to bother with her?"**

**"Yelina, I did this for her safety. She'd always be in danger because of me."**

**"Oh, that's the biggest line of bull I've ever heard."**

**"She never said she felt anything for me, and I never said anything to her."**

**"No, you both didn't have to. Everyone heard and saw enough just in your interactions together. Besides, Calleigh got an earful from her when she resigned from CSI – how she couldn't stand working at the lab because she missed you too much. And your behavior during the time she was with us, and the way you are acting now, we'd all have to be dumb and blind not to know how much you love her."**

**Horatio stepped away to lean on the railing again. He inhaled deeply and sighed audibly.**

**"What if she's met someone else?"**

**"Then, you will have some closure so you can move on. I know it's the unknown that's killing you."**

**She could see how incredibly uncomfortable he was thinking of seeing her let alone having her work a case with them again.**

**"Horatio, she could really help break this case wide open as she knows more about that kind of stuff than any of us do. She fits right in at SeaQuarium as she's one of them. Besides, I think it would really benefit both of you if she got to see you again."**

**"Why?"**

**"I wish you could hear the sadness in her voice when your name comes up. You have no idea how hard it is keeping the truth from her."**

**Yelina grasped his arm strongly.**

**"Please, Horatio. Please do this. She deserves to know the truth and I know she'd feel safest with you when she returns here."**

**He looked over the plane ticket again.**

**"Think of this trip as a gift – from me – just like the one you gave Ray Junior and I to go to Brazil with Ray. I have to think this situation is happening for a reason. Horatio, it's very important you do this."**

**"How did you get this passed the Chief?"**

**"By telling him the truth. You know how the Chief felt about Sara's contributions to the lab, so he was quite fine with allowing you to escort her back to Miami. You didn't know it but he wanted to give her a third extension. I think if a permanent position could have been added to the budget, he would have insisted on her staying on board."**

**"What would I say to her?" he asked.**

**"Remember I asked you that same question? And you told me I'd figure that out."**

**Yelina could see he was a mess inside.**

**"If you don't go, I would hate to have to ask Frank to toss you over his shoulder and leave you on the plane kicking and screaming."**

**Horatio laughed softly. There was utter determination in Yelina's Brazilian voice and it sounded so much like something Sara would say. There was no getting out of this. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought of seeing her again. What would he say to her? Would she be upset seeing him alive? Would she want to see him after all this time? He put on his sunglasses and tried to look confident.**

**"That's more like it," Yelina said jokingly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It will be great having her share her expertise with us again. We're gonna get these guys – all together."**

**"Come here," he ordered.**

**Hugging her, Horatio silently thanked her.**

**He knocked on the door of the Ballistics lab where Calleigh was working.**

**"Hey, what can I do for you?" she asked with her usual happy southern drawl.**

**"Calleigh, I need to leave for a few days to take care of some business. I'd like you to fill in for me again."**

**"OK. Any special orders?"**

**"No. Just do the great job you always do."**

**"Sure." Calleigh waited a moment as Horatio gazed into her soft caring green eyes. "Go get her, tiger," she said sweetly.**

**He lowered his head and smiled boyishly.**

**"You know?"**

**"Yelina gave me a heads up that she was going to send you off to escort Sara back to Miami for the case she's working on with her. It's ok - nobody else knows and I'll be silent about it."**

**"Thanks, pal."**

**She walked over to him and held his hand.**

**"It's good seeing you light up like this," Calleigh said. "It's been a long time, Horatio."**

**"It has, and I'm sorry I've not been my usual self."**

**"Actually, you have been – holding it all in – just like a man!"**

**He snickered as she smiled coyly.**

**"Won't it be great to have her back here kicking butt with all of us?" Calleigh asked.**

**Horatio smiled. "Yeah, it will be."**

**Horatio gave Calleigh a hug.**

**"Bring her home, handsome. And no worries about this place while you are away."**

**"Thanks, Ma'am."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Reunion**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Horatio stood halfway down the pier just watching. She looked beautiful as ever – her hair was a new color just as Yelina described – reddish brown with blonde highlights – and was tied back in a high ponytail. She wore a light blue windbreaker over a white tank top and denim shorts. Her expression was of shear concentration – going through her gear before loading it on the boat. The only time she would look up was when her name was called seeking her attention. The boat behind her was huge – he figured a 75-footer. He wanted to walk down there but he found he couldn't make himself move. Horatio, as brave as he could be on the job, was so shy when it came to approaching a woman – especially one he had a particular interest in.**

**"Sir, can I help you?" a friendly female voice asked.**

**He turned his attention to an assistant standing by his side.**

**"I'm looking for Sara Dolante."**

**"Oh, you are the fella we were expecting. Sara's on board," the lady said while pointing ahead.**

**"Thank you, Ma'am."**

**The woman walked up the pier to gather more tubs that were to be loaded onto the boat. Sara placed her equipment on board and then crouched down by the remaining tubs looking at her clipboard when he walked up. Placing his briefcase at his feet, he shifted sideways to her, removed his sunglasses and just watched quietly. Sara was so immersed in what she was doing that she was oblivious to anything going on around her.**

**Shannon and Kit stepped out from the wheelhouse noticing the redhead. Kit waved to him acknowledging his presence, for it was she who spoke with Yelina on the phone about his impending arrival. The cool morning breeze off the harbor's waters played with his ginger hair, but seeing her warmed him immensely.**

**"Jeez Loiuse, Sara! Don't ya realize you got company?" Shannon questioned loudly.**

**Her attention obtained, Sara looked up in the direction of her friends annoyed with the interruption.**

**"What?" she asked snidely.**

**Shannon and Kit both stood quietly with their hands on their hips denoting their annoyance with her. Sara stood up wondering what they were so pissed about. That's when she turned around finally noticing she was being watched by an unannounced guest. He shifted his weight nervously, tilted his head and smiled. Sara's face instantly flushed with shock, as if she had seen a ghost.**

**She dropped her clipboard and ran off the boat down the ladder to the pier and straight into his arms. She giggled with him as they hugged each other tightly.**

**"I can't believe it. You're alive!" she said excitedly.**

**"Stories of my demise were greatly exaggerated."**

**She leaned back to peer deeply into those expressive blues as her friends clapped. She was unable to speak wanting to just feel his arms around her. He could hear her muffled sobs as she buried her face into his chest. Pulling herself together, she again looked into his eyes as he wiped the tears away.**

**"You stinker! You pulled a fast one!" she scolded.**

**"It got the job done."**

**"And nobody said squat to me. Do you know how many times I've emailed and called?"**

**"It's a long story, Miss."**

**She looked him over still trying to grasp the fact that she had the genuine article standing in front of her and not a figment of her imagination. Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders and down his arms as she continued to process his existence. He was there and indeed alive. Another tear formed at the corner of her right eye that he quickly wiped away.**

**Sara peered again into those beautiful blue eyes melting at the sight of that sweet gentleness. There were no other words to share – only their actions to speak volumes. He bundled her up in his arms not wanting to let her go.**

**"You know I'm working with Yelina on a case?"**

**"That's why I'm here."**

**"Sara, why don't you invite your guest on board," Shannon said.**

**"Yeah." Sara responded half-heartedly. "Oh, gosh, yes, please! Lieutenant, come on board," she said snapping to attention.**

**Sara had turned into a total train wreck and did her best to collect herself again.**

**"Shannon, this is Lieutenant Caine – remember I told you I worked under him at the Crime Lab."**

**"Horatio Caine," he said in correction.**

**"Under him, huh?" Shannon joked. "Um hum, I wouldn't mind working _under_ him either," Shannon said in a snide voice as she shook the Lieutenant's hand.**

**"Shannon is my best friend and colleague since high school, and has a deplorable sense of humor that outdoes me," Sara explained.**

**"And you think only Sara can call an ace an ace? Hah, I got her beat hands down!"**

**Shannon Duprey was a tall voluptuous African American woman who wore long beaded braids in her hair that she tied back into a ponytail. She had the same sarcastic and playful attitude as Sara, and Horatio could certainly understand how they maintained a long term friendship. He didn't need to know Shannon very long to see the sisterly dynamics between them.**

**"Lieutenant, you have no idea how unbearable it's been working with this woman. All she ever does is talk about you. Lieutenant Caine this and Lieutenant Caine that. She's been a mess since your little death thingie," Shannon added in further jest.**

**Horatio looked into Sara's eyes and smiled. He knew Sara cared deeply for him – her intense response was enough proof. And it would be up to him to let her know the feeling was mutual.**

**Sara introduced the rest of the crew to the Lieutenant. Kit was the lead scientist of the project – an American marine biologist Sara was now studying under.**

**"I spoke with your sister-in-law regarding your arrival, Lieutenant. I am happy to have you on board. I'll admit it was difficult keeping this secret," Kit said.**

**"Yelina drives a hard bargain," Horatio replied.**

**Simon served as ship's captain and scout. Tisha – a flirtatious blonde college intern of medium height and thin build was on board hoping to add several credits towards her Bachelors Degree in Marine Science and made no bones about hiding the fact that she was eying the Lieutenant. What took him by surprise was Sara's playful introduction of her boyfriend, Tyler.**

**"I know you two will have lots to chat about. Tyler used to work for a crime lab in Tampa."**

**"I would love to talk to you about some of your new technologies. I am constantly adapting what I can to our research," Tyler said.**

**"Tyler is really smart and stays on top of all the new toys," Sara added as she hung onto Tyler.**

**His heart sank. He had no reason to think ill of her. Sara was a beautiful and vibrant woman – it only made sense that she finally found someone special to share her life with. It was not like he ever told her of his plans to get Ron Saris – let alone the lengths he had to go to in order to do so, nor did he ever openly express his interest in her – and it had been so long since they last saw each other. Horatio had such a lump in his throat threatening to choke him as he tried to remain composed. He had traveled all this way hoping to rekindle what he neglected to act on before all hell broke loose – he couldn't even think about the reason why he was there in the first place. A nauseous feeling swept over him thinking of how nice a couple they did make. Horatio couldn't help himself taking several long moments to study the younger man. Tyler was handsome – maybe a couple inches shorter than the Lieutenant, with straight spiky jet black hair, sky blue eyes, and a muscular build. He figured the fellow was in his mid-thirties and spent much more time in the sun than Sara did as his skin had a deep golden brown tone. Well, at least he would have closure, as Yelina suggested.**

**"Um, we are about to ship out. I don't want to bore you with our work, but I'd love to catch up with you and we can discuss what's going on," she said.**

**Sara tried not to seem too overwhelmed or complacent, yet Sara's inviting voice was enough to hook him.**

**"I'd love to."**

**"Are you sure? I can't promise you anything as exciting as the latest dead body."**

**He shifted to stand sideways and tilted his head giving her that gentle sweet look again.**

**"I'd love to stay."**

**His smile told her he'd be happy anywhere doing anything – as long as he was with her. What she couldn't see was the brewing jealousy inside him. Part of him wanted to stay so he could see for himself just how serious the relationship was with Tyler.**

**Shannon looked on curiously as Sara finished loading her stuff with Horatio's help. When they finished, Horatio stood by the stern cleats looking out upon the harbor as Sara walked over to Shannon.**

**"Tall, good-looking, incredibly pleasant - hum, ok I see why you liked working _under_ him," Shannon said softly and sarcastically while ribbing her friend.**

**"What would Tom say if he knew you were thinking those thoughts?" she asked jokingly.**

**"Who says he needs to know?" Shannon replied before departing to continue prep for the voyage.**

**Horatio looked to Sara and smiled. She suggested he grab his briefcase and put it inside the wheelhouse.**

**"You… you look good," he said softly as he set the case down on the floor. He wanted to say more but opted to let it be.**

**"You too. But, you always look good, when you aren't dead!" she said jauntily poking him in the stomach with her finger drawing a smile from the Lieutenant.**

**With little prodding, she hugged him again.**

**"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," she said.**

**Horatio was dying a thousand deaths wanting to spill his guts to her. But knowing she had someone in her life made him hold back.**

**"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. It's really a long story."**

**"So, you are my escort back to Miami?"**

**"Yelina tells me this case suits your talents superbly."**

**"I could have flown back myself. Yelina demanded you be here, didn't she?"**

**Horatio shook his head affirmatively.**

**"And that's the only reason why you are here?"**

**He shook his head in the negative. Sara shot him an odd look.**

**"You are a lousy liar, Lieutenant."**

**He stepped close to her and snaked his arms around her.**

**"Yelina would make my life a living hell if I didn't personally escort you back."**

**She leaned back looking into his eyes as she giggled. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were alive?"**

**Her tone was tainted with hurt. He swallowed hard hearing her sharp scolding voice.**

**"I… I didn't want to hurt you."**

**"Lieutenant, I thought you were dead."**

**"I know and I'm sorry. There's no way to make it up to you."**

**She shook her head seeing the pained look in his eyes and opted to back off from her interrogation.**

**"So, this case – once we are moving, we can discuss the details," she said.**

**"This voyage of yours – where are you heading off to?"**

**Sara could hear the nervousness in his voice. They walked over to the little desk where a map was laid out. Sara showed him what they were planning to do – survey a highly productive area known as Stellwagen Bank off the coast of Massachusetts within Cape Cod Bay. The area was noted for plentiful fish, whales, and other sea-going creatures. Sara and her team were hoping to obtain more photographic data and video recordings of the whales they were studying. Horatio examined her expression and listened to the excitement in her voice.**

**"Is there anything I can do while on board? Put me to work," Horatio offered.**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Yes, I'm serious," he said.**

**The rising enthusiasm in his voice threw her for a loop.**

**"OK. Um… well, let me see if I can stimulate that forensic-focused brain of yours," she joked. "Let me show you our version of mug shots."**

**She pulled out two three inch binders of photos of whale tail flukes and explained that every whale had an individual pattern of black and white on the flukes – quite like humans had individual fingerprints. Horatio was ready to play the identification game using the binders and the computerized database as Sara and her team photographed whatever was seen today.**

**"Are you sure this isn't going to bore you?" she asked. "We'll be doing plankton tows, and some water chemistry analysis – those will probably really interest you."**

**He shifted to stand closer to her.**

**"I'm happy to help. It'll be fun doing something different."**

**"Well, call the boat home – help yourself to anything in the galley. There's plenty of food and drinks on board."**

**Sara was happy to have the opportunity to work with the Lieutenant again. And this time, he'd really get to see what she did just as she got to experience the life of a Crime Scene technician. Sara turned to face him before sliding her arms around him again. He hated himself at the moment as his thoughts drifted to her 'boyfriend.' But, he found her incredible attention and desire to be so close to him odd. Horatio rationalized that her attention was solely stemming from the fact that she was still trying to grasp his really being alive.**

**Just then, both Tyler and Shannon peeked through the wheelhouse window catching Sara's attention.**

**"Well, now is this a Kodak moment!" Shannon joked. "Sara, you gotta stop or you're gonna smother the poor man!"**

**"Sara, we are just about ready. Let me know when you are all set," Tyler said.**

**"Give me two minutes," Sara requested. She looked into Horatio's eyes smiling sweetly. "I need to help as we leave dock."**

**"Let's go, then."**

**"Are you going to be comfortable in that jacket?" she asked. "There are a couple extra tee shirts and a windbreaker in the locker."**

**He wanted to say something playfully obnoxious but decided to just smile instead. But, he did hang up his blazer as Sara handed him a bottle of sunscreen. She stripped off her windbreaker revealing the white tank top. Forecasts stated a hot sunny day and Sara was ready. Horatio couldn't say he was ready as his eyes remained fixed on her.**

**Sara helped Tyler pull in the boat ropes before they signaled to the captain that they could leave dock. The boat's horn sounded – three short blasts followed by one long blast denoting their departure. As the boat was backed into open water, Sara watched to be sure they were clear of the dock before shifting direction to head out into the channel.**

**Once they were under way, Horatio tried not to watch as Sara and Tyler spoke softly to each other. She kissed his cheek and offered to take the Lieutenant below deck while Tyler readied some of the equipment. The journey would take at least forty-five minutes to reach the zone where their surveys would start. Sara asked Horatio if he wanted to discuss the case, and Horatio decided to discuss it with her later. He was intrigued with doing something different and asked she prime him on what her team was going to be looking for. Sara taught him about the behaviors they might see the whales do and quickly trained him on identifying some of the creatures they might run into. He listened with great enthusiasm all stemming from the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins but the good feeling was clouded by the constant reminder of another man on board who obviously meant something to Sara.**

**Horatio thought of all the years he lived by the sea – the coast of Miami boasted of excellent fishing, awesome vistas and wildlife, and just a short trip away were the Florida Keys - he had never taken advantage of it having never had the interest sparked in him. Now, he tried to show his enthusiasm to know more about what she did without revealing the hurt in his heart. He buried his feelings deep down inside, but he couldn't help but recall how this felt exactly like the days when he pined for Yelina and had seen her interactions with Stetler that drove him crazy.**

**"Sara, Pole-vault is doing his tricks again!" Shannon shouted over the loudspeaker.**

**Sara ran up the stairs with Horatio following her. She grabbed her camera and handed him a pair of binoculars, and they ran for the bow of the boat. Horatio stood by her side as she leaned on the railing steadying herself before making several images of the whale. She giggled wildly watching through her camera lens as Horatio watched through the binoculars.**

**"Pole-vault is a young male – maybe 8 years old or so. He loves to show off," she said.**

**The whale went through a series of behaviors – from spyhopping to fluking and fin slapping. She pointed out that they were still not sure if the behaviors were for play or out of aggression. But, she felt deep down inside they were playful behaviors as this whale would only do them whenever whale watching boats were near by. And just a short distance off was a touring boat. The whale did its version of a handstand flipping his tail above the water's surface as if he was waving to the tourists. Then, he did a rollover giving excellent views of the pleats running down from the bottom jaw to the middle of the belly – the pleats being folds of skin that expanded when the whale fed taking in huge gulps of water and fish. The water would have to be strained out leaving the fish inside the mouth. The whale then laid on his side slapping the water with his huge flipper – over and over again – and then glided along with the fin in a vertical position.**

**"I swear he's playing. These animals are just too intelligent for this to be anything else," Sara said.**

**She shot several frames of these behaviors making sure she captured them with the tour boat in the background. Horatio moved closer to her catching her attention as he watched the activity. As his arm brushed against hers, she stopped taking pictures and glanced at him. It really sank in that he was there with her. Adrenaline was now raging through her system – the excitement of the observations and his presence combined to heighten the high she was experiencing. For Horatio, he realized how correct Sara was – there is great beauty around if people just opened their eyes to it. And for what felt like the first time, he thoroughly looked at Sara absorbing all the lovely details she offered his hungry eyes, and he had to swallow his pride that he had lost out on what could have been.**

**Sara rested her camera against her chest letting the neck strap bear its weight as she returned her sunglasses in place over her eyes.**

**"You are right," he said. "I never really looked at what was around."**

**"It's quite exhilarating," she stated.**

**After a couple of hours, the boat had toured several spots and Sara photographed a dozen different whales. They collected water samples that Tyler and Shannon showed Horatio what and how to test them. The plankton tows revealed many different species, and the bird population was counted and observed. As whales fed, Sara taught Horatio about the collaborative maneuvers these marine animals used by working together to isolate and capture gaping mouthfuls of fish and krill. Afterwards, Sara and Horatio returned to the wheelhouse where she downloaded her images to the laptop and let Horatio go to work identifying the individual animals as she had taught him to. Periodically, she would peek in on him_. "Oh, how handsome he is,"_ she thought to herself. He was still that picture of perfection she remembered him to be as he concentrated on his task. She walked over and leaned against the tall chair he was sitting on. Sara's mind drifted nefariously into thoughts of pleasurable ecstasy as she inhaled the scent of his aftershave. He turned ever so slightly raising a curious eyebrow to her.**

**"How's it going?" she asked quickly realizing he caught her glancing over his shoulder.**

**"This isn't as easy as one would think," he stated. "I've got this guy here that could be one of two animals."**

**"Let's take a look," she said as he pulled up the photo in question.**

**As they both peered intensely at the image, Sara's eyes worked over the captured details in the image and scanned the two photos Horatio thought the animal looked most like. Finally and with great excitement, Horatio made a final determination. In looking at the very tip of one of the flukes did he notice a tiny patch of white in the shape of a horseshoe that was on one animal's tail and not the other. To be certain, Sara took it a step farther. There was yet another book showing the shapes of the individual whales' short fin on the dorsal side. Each one differed in size and shape. Having captured an image of the whale in question showing this dorsal fin, she was able to solidify Horatio's identification.**

**As the trip wound down and the team sat in the galley, Horatio admitted to thoroughly enjoying his time on board and assisting with Sara's research.**

**"So, Lieutenant, you got your first taste of what we nutcases do," Shannon said.**

**"I'm sure he will be excited to get back to his regular work," Sara said.**

**"This was truly an eye-opener for me," Horatio added.**

**Horatio liked the idea that he got to see Sara again, but it was killing him knowing he would be with her and unable to truly express his feelings to her. It was apparent by the closeness she demonstrated to Tyler that it was a serious relationship and Horatio had no choice now except to accept the fact that his hopes were dashed and he'd have to move towards closing that chapter of his life…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Reacquainting Moments**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara led the group off the boat as they joked and giggled about the excitement of the day's events. Tyler was carrying a large case while Horatio followed up the rear of the pack with his briefcase. He solemnly watched wishing he could be as excited as they were, but it was time for some business. It was just 6 pm and everyone was chumming about dinner plans. Sara walked back to Horatio hoping to engage him in some after-boating plans.**

**"Hey, what's your game now?" she asked.**

**"Are you hungry?" Horatio asked Sara.**

**"Sure. We were just discussing that."**

**"Um, I saw an interesting restaurant up the street. I'd be honored if you joined me."**

**"Oh, Lieutenant. That place is pretty expensive. And I'm not exactly dressed for it," Sara said as she glanced down at her attire.**

**"I'd be happy to wait, and I do owe you. I really would like some time to review the case Yelina is working on," he said.**

**Sara realized he was gently urging her to go home and change. He wanted to treat her and wasn't about to take no for an answer. Typical gentleman.**

**"Sara, I thought we'd go to our usual dive and have a few beers," Shannon whined. "You're dressed for that place."**

**"Would the sexy redhead join us?" Tisha asked coyly while batting her big light brown eyes.**

**Sara pondered her options while ignoring Tisha's question. She'd need at least an hour to shower and change. Deciding that she really wanted to be with him, she sauntered over to Shannon, gave her a big hug, and peered lovingly into her eyes before putting her arm around her shoulder and taking a good hard look at the Lieutenant.**

**"Dinner with my friends and the redhead or dinner alone with the redhead? Which would you choose?" Sara whispered into her friend's ear.**

**"OK. I get it. You're ditching us for "Ginger" over there. I guess I can live with that."**

**"Yeah. We have business to discuss regarding my project in Miami starting Monday. And he is here to see to it personally that I return safely," Sara said stressing the fact that Horatio was there for her and not Tisha.**

**Shannon walked over to Horatio, shook his hand, and bid him goodnight after expressing her happiness in finally getting to meet him – as did all of Sara's research buddies. He watched as Sara bid each person goodnight, but he had to look away when she hugged Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. The group left Sara and Horatio alone at the crosswalk.**

**"I'll wait for you there," he said not wanting to put too much pressure on her.**

**"I don't live far from here – it'll only take me an hour or so," she said.**

**"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere tonight."**

**She grabbed her duffle bag and ran to the parking lot where she left her car. Horatio knew this was going to be hard, but it had to be done. He still had a job to do despite it all.**

**

* * *

****Sara ran into her house, threw her duffle bag down, stripped and showered quickly. She speedily dried off and ran to her bedroom looking for something appropriate to wear. Sara wasn't one for current styles and didn't have much in the way of 'nice clothes' as most of her wardrobe was currently work-related – anything comfortable for being out on a boat or hiking. Most of her better stuff had gone with her to Miami when she met with Yelina to begin her under cover work. She cussed angrily at herself discussing the need to have at least a couple really nice outfits to wear wherever she went, just in case such occasions occurred, but she never was good at making the time to seek out such clothes. Finding her only dress in the closet, Sara knew she'd have to make due with it. It was a simple bit of fabric – burgundy in color with spaghetti straps and knee length. It hugged her body's curves nicely but not in a slutty manner and revealed just a hint of cleavage to tease any man's ravenous eyes. She finished it off with a thin gold herringbone chain and complementary bracelet.**

**She dressed, fixed her hair and put on her make up, and ran out of the house so she could get to him within the promised hour. Horatio was inside having already arranged for a table for two in a quiet corner of the place. The dim ambient lighting provided a nice touch of romance he liked when taking a special lady to dinner, although he knew that wouldn't mean all too much at this point. When she arrived, he was waiting patiently on the front step. Horatio took a step back, and Sara thought his eyes would leap out of his skull as he soaked in the vision before him.**

**"You… you look stunning," he said slowly trying to keep a gentlemanly tone.**

**"It's nothing, really," she shyly said.**

**He offered his arm to escort her inside. Sara smiled wildly with great amusement over his sweet treatment of her. If she had only realized that there was sadness in his heart. Taking her to their table, he pulled out her chair. Sara was so enthralled that she wanted to scream with excitement. It had been a long time since she was treated so nicely.**

**"So, suggest something of the local cuisine you think I should try," he said.**

**As Sara peered at the menu, she noted the prices – they were definitely not of a range she was comfortable with. He could see she was nervous about it, but when it came to a lady he was taking out, trivialities of that nature were of no consequence to him.**

**"And don't settle for just a salad," he ordered.**

**She swallowed hard and looked over the listings again.**

**"OK, well I would say you have to try the clam chowder as an opener. I've heard rave reviews that it's one of the finest in the area. And for the main course, I'd say let's try the local caught grilled blackfish, and the fillet of sole. We can sample each other's plate."**

**"Sounds good. Now, how about wine?"**

**"I'll have whatever you choose."**

**Horatio placed the order with the waiter before returning his full attention to Sara.**

**She grasped his hand before saying, "I'm sorry. I just can't get over seeing you again."**

**He smiled boyishly demonstrating that incredible charm she loved so much in him.**

**"I'm so sorry things got out of sorts. I know I all but ignored you as things were ramping up with the ammunitions case. All I could think of was getting Saris, especially after what he did to you."**

**"I heard all about the danger your son was in." She looked into his eyes feeling a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that he had a past that included a child. "His name's Kyle, right?"**

**"Yes. But, I want to hear all about what you have been up to."**

**"Sooner or later, Lieutenant, you are going to have to give up some details on yourself."**

**"You know I'm not crazy about you doing this stunt with Yelina."**

**"Now why did I know that was coming?"**

**"I don't want to see anything happen to you – again."**

**"Lieutenant, nothing is going to happen this time. I think I learned a valuable lesson last time. This time, I'm just being the eyes and ears."**

**Horatio was uncomfortable with the whole idea, but he realized she was a smart lady and wouldn't do anything that put herself in danger.**

**"My gut is telling me that dolphins are being trained to transport drugs to other locations. I mean, who'd think they would use them like this or to even look for them as couriers?"**

**"The military attempted to train them for delivering bombs."**

**"Two dolphin carcasses were found. Lieutenant, they were sliced stem to stern and gutted. I'm guessing Waterson is packing drug pellets inside the fish he feeds them. They are tagged so they are easily identifiable. I bet he must call the receiving distributors with the tag numbers so they can watch for them. After the drugs are extracted, they remove the tags and dump the bodies hoping the sharks would take care of the leftovers."**

**"They could certainly hold more than a boy – their usual method of muling drugs around."**

**"I can't be certain, but I'd bet money on it that Waterson is the main distribution guy. Lieutenant, I want this guy – for one, the Feds will have a field day with him for all the counts I am sure they will put on him. Bottlenose dolphins are the more common species, but still."**

**"I'd be concerned with other factions taking up the same idea to mule the drugs around."**

**She could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted this case solved and quickly.**

**"Whoa. Now if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were ready to beat the snot out of someone."**

**"I'm not keen on who these folks are affiliated with."**

**"Affiliated with whom?"**

**He sat back inhaling deeply. His anger was subtle but apparent enough for Sara to pick up on. She had gotten to know him well enough to read him like a book.**

**"The Mala Noche gang. One of the ring leaders put the hit out on Marisol to get to me."**

**"Oh. I'm so sorry."**

**Horatio leaned forward.**

**"Now, you understand why I am concerned. These guys are dangerous."**

**Discussion continued over dinner and they toasted to bringing down the Vargas Brothers and ultimately Ron Saris. Horatio filled her in on the events that led up to his being shot and how he and Ryan walked a fine line to bring Saris down. She could hear the animosity in his voice whenever he mentioned Ron's name. Part of her wanted to giggle – he sounded like a posturing stallion voicing his possession of territory with the citizens of Miami being like this stallion's herd, but she knew all too well that this was never a laughing matter for it almost cost her life in the end. She tuned in to his retrained anger when he mentioned how Ron confronted him about what Ron did to her. It was at that moment that she realized just how much he was affected by the course of events that hurt her and put his son in jeopardy. Horatio didn't hide the fact that Ron threatened him in wanting Caine out of the way – in possessing not only his former lover but their son, and ultimately did unspeakable harm to Sara. She could see by the intensity in his sapphire blue eyes that his response was from someone who thought more of her than just another victim, but Horatio wasn't openly stating his interest. Then, Caine's face changed as sadness washed over him. She grasped his hand as he began to explain how Kyle was angry with him.**

**"Only time heals those wounds," she said.**

**He looked sadly into her eyes.**

**"You sound just like Yelina."**

**Sara waited a long moment smiling softly to try to comfort him.**

**"Well, if you silly men would only listen to us ladies – we are incredibly perceptive and wise," she said as she sat back sounding snide and goofy at the same time.**

**She had hoped her silliness would lighten the moment. Sara could see that he was uptight with the end results, although he was happy Ron Saris was out of the way – never to hurt anyone ever again. Part of her was equally thrilled as she would have loved to take her own bit of revenge out on the son of a bitch for almost killing her. However, she enjoyed the idea that the Lieutenant stood up for her and took care of the situation – that he had proven himself a gallant protector and ultimately her savior.**

**After dinner, they walked outside. Horatio wasn't sure what to do now. Did he bid her a good night or ask her to go for a walk by the beach? He'd do anything to spend just a few more minutes with her – and to hell with her boyfriend. Sara realized the lack of comfort and broke the silence.**

**"Lieutenant, why don't you come over to my place – to chat. I'm still trying to get over the thought that you are back from the dead. And, we didn't talk squat over the case," Sara said.**

**He never expected such an invitation and quickly responded.**

**"I'd love to."**

**He followed her to the little brown sided raised ranch she currently called home.**

**"It's not mine. It belongs to the team, just like the beach house in Miami."**

**She opened the door and in they went. Horatio's heart was nervously pounding. Sara showed him around – there were more interesting photographs on the walls – several of which were taken by Sara. The bookshelf in the living room was loaded with every animal and plant identification book the researchers could get their hands on. A whole shelf was dedicated to marine life. Sara excused herself to check her messages. When she returned, she sat on the love seat next to the couch where Horatio had sat down in an attempt to relax.**

**"Why did you leave Miami?" He just had to ask.**

**"To be brutally honest, I had to. I couldn't stand being there after you – well, died. I hated the idea that you weren't - around."**

**He lowered his head and grinned. Hearing how his 'death' affected her confirmed what Yelina said. But, he had to remind himself that she had a boyfriend.**

**"Lieutenant, there wasn't a place I went that didn't remind me of you in some way."**

**The look in her eyes revealed a hidden sadness that she had kept inside. He really hated himself for what he was now thinking – how he wanted so badly to tell her how he felt about her.**

**"I hated having to get shot to bring Saris down."**

**His statement was almost a half joke.**

**"Your funeral was no picnic to attend, Lieutenant."**

**"I heard you gave Julia a run for her money."**

**"To tell you the truth, I wanted to take the bitch's head off when she had the balls to show up. Sorry, I know she meant something to you."**

**"We do have a history, but it was a long time ago."**

**"Lieutenant, I don't know what was really going through my head at that time. So much had happened and I just snapped."**

**He leaned closer to her curiously cocking his head.**

**"When are you going to call me Horatio?"**

**She smiled.**

**"We need to stop being so formal," he added.**

**"Then, tell me the real reason why you are here – Horatio," she requested.**

**There was silence as he pondered his response. He couldn't tell her the truth – it was pointless now.**

**"Yelina asked me to see you safely back to Miami."**

**"I'm not buying it – Horatio. I know there's more to it. I see it in your eyes."**

**He sighed. She knew him too well – there was no getting around it.**

**"Would you accept my saying I missed you?"**

**"I know Yelina pushed the envelope, but am I to believe you would have otherwise traveled all the way here to say you missed me? You could have called or emailed?"**

**He agreed. She was right.**

**"I wasn't kidding when I said Yelina would make my life miserable if I didn't personally see to delivering you safely back to Miami."**

**"Fess up. Tell me why you didn't call me."**

**The demand in her voice wasn't subsiding.**

**"I wanted to call and was afraid to."**

**"You? Afraid? Why?"**

**He was uncomfortable with the course of discussion and knew he'd never be able to change the subject. Sara was just too smart for that.**

**"I guess I didn't know what to expect. I… I knew it had been so long and I… I didn't tell you some things that maybe I should have."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Look, all that matters is that you are safe and Saris is gone."**

**She sat back into her chair and inhaled deeply. He wasn't going to reveal anything more and she knew she had to let it go on account of him breaking eye contact. Sara wanted to believe his words were really hiding his true feelings – that he was indeed interested in her. She began to think back to how he reacted to Tyler, but she had made that mistake one too many times in the past. Unless she heard the words and saw direct evidence in his actions, she forced herself to take it at face value. Yet, Sara could see something was desperately troubling him.**

**"I suppose it would be useless asking what those things are that you wanted to tell me."**

**He was in the hot seat now and he hated it. Did he tell her or did he come up with some lame excuse that he knew all too well that she would see right through? He returned his line of sight to her. The look in his eyes was intense.**

**"You and Tyler – how long have you been…" he trailed off.**

**Sara knew exactly what the rest of that question would be. She got up and sat by his side – her hand resting gently on top of his. Sara sensed an underlying jealousy in his voice.**

**"Tyler and I? All our lives practically."**

**The look on his face was priceless, in her eyes. He had just the right combination of surprise and jealousy to make her want to giggle.**

**"Um, Tyler bats for the other team, Lieutenant."**

**He looked oddly into her eyes not immediately grasping her meaning.**

**"He's gay," she whispered. "We all call him my boyfriend because we grew up together in the same neighborhood. He's younger than I, but it didn't stop us from having the most awesome of friendships. He's always been there for me like a brother. I had two great people help me through some of the worst times in my life – Shannon and Tyler. But, Tyler has always been there to protect me."**

**She observed his puzzled expression.**

**"Was he the one who helped you during…?"**

**"Yes. Tyler was the one who stopped Derek from hurting me when I was eighteen. He's lived with the guilt all his life since then."**

**She could see he was beginning to understand.**

**"Derek was one of Tyler's best friends throughout high school. He was so happy we started dating, until he saw a very different side to his friend. Tyler broke in after hearing Derek yelling at me. I really thought Tyler would kill him for what he did to me."**

**The opportunity was right there for him to spill his feelings, but he wasn't sure it was the right time. If only he could get the words out that he wanted to be her protector – and more – if she wanted.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, she let her fingers fall in between his. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers thinking of how this simple form of physical contact was sending strong vibes throughout his entire body. They studied each other's eyes thoroughly with continuing silence. As certain thoughts ran through both their minds, focus moving to the ideas of each other's current possible wants and desires, that's when it happened…**

**Her phone rang breaking their concentration and interrupting what could have been a very special moment.**

**"Excuse me. I have to take this," she said angrily.**

**He sat back disappointed and yet angry with himself. Why was it so difficult to just say what was on his mind? It would eliminate so many of the complications if he could just spit it out and stop avoiding the truth.**

**Sara took the cordless down the hall out of earshot.**

**"So, what's going on?" Tyler asked.**

**"Why do you want to know?" Sara asked snidely.**

**"Aw, come on honey. Tell us," Shannon said.**

**"You guys are crazy," Sara said.**

**"Sara, we know he followed you home," Tyler said.**

**"What? Are you guys spying on me? For Heaven's sake, I'm forty years old! If I can't invite a friend to my house for coffee and additional chatting without it meaning we are going to do something unmentionable…" she trailed off.**

**The conference call became an interrogation and Sara wasn't giving up anything. Sara could hear them laughing at her.**

**"Aw, Sara. You know we are just bustin' on ya," Shannon said.**

**Sara laughed too. "I gotta go," she said. "I'll see you bright and early."**

**When she returned from her call, he was standing – waiting quietly and patiently.**

**"I should get going," he said softly.**

**"Where are you staying tonight?"**

**"In the little motel in town."**

**"Do you still have the same cell phone number?"**

**He looked oddly at her.**

**"I never took you off speed dial."**

**"It's still the same."**

**She walked him to the door. Before he left, he turned and glanced lovingly into her eyes. Did he push his luck or call it a day?**

**"Um, I'm going to call Kit and bail out on our trip tomorrow. I think we should go visit Dr. Danielson. He might still have those dolphin bodies on ice."**

**"If there's any trace evidence, it might be worth having them shipped down to my lab."**

**"Ok. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you doing that."**

**"Well, I'll see you in the morning?"**

**"I'm up early, so anytime after 7 is cool with me."**

**"I'll call first."**

**He was about to turn around and go when she took hold of his arm. Sara wasn't letting him get away that easily – not without at least letting her hug him. Horatio's embrace was so warm and inviting and she hated his letting her go. He bid goodnight and walked down the path to his rental car. When he had driven out of sight, Sara went to her phone to call Kit and was also interrogated regarding her visitor.**

**"Kit, if you, Shannon, and Tyler keep bugging me, nothing is going to happen!"**

**Kit laughed loudly.**

**"I'm so sorry, honey! You know, after all the planning Mrs. Salas did to make sure your friend made it up here to see you, we are just so happy your reunion is turning into a good one."**

**"It's been a long time and there's just so much ground that needs to be revisited."**

**"All in good time, Sara. Just don't rush into anything you might regret."**

**"I've got a job to do, and if anything, I've got Miami's ace crime fighter to work it with. That's most important on the agenda. All else will have to wait."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Initial Findings**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**The next morning, Horatio called at exactly 7am and Sara was ready to roll. He offered to take her to breakfast at one of the local diners that had a good reputation for healthy cuisine. After friendly morning chat over coffee and bran muffins, they walked down to the pier and wished her friends a 'happy hunting'.**

**"I can't believe you bailed on us, Sara," Shannon snidely said.**

**"I wish we could go, but I think the project we will be working on would fair better if we visit with Doc Danielson."**

**"I'll bet old Steve wouldn't mind helping you out. He's a local authority on dolphins that inhabit the area, Lieutenant," Kit said. "He's definitely one whose brain you should pick."**

**"Well, I guess we should head out. You will email me your findings, right?" Sara asked.**

**"Of course! I'm sorry we won't see you for a bit. Lieutenant, it was great meeting you and take care of our little Sara," Kit said as she shook his hand.**

**Sara hugged everyone goodbye.**

**"Sara, you make sure you email me with whatever you and Ginger end up doing," Shannon said with a wink.**

**"Absolutely. Sara, I approve of this one," Tyler said protectively.**

**"I love you both and I'm not jinxing this one. Just let it be, ok, guys?" Sara requested.**

**"Lieutenant, I do hope you'll venture back this way in the future," Tyler said shaking his hand. "I'm grateful for your insight on some of the new forensic toys coming out. I'll be sure to check into them."**

**"It was my pleasure. And, thank you for having me along," Horatio said kindly.**

**"Hi, we are here to see Dr. Danielson. I called earlier," Sara asked the secretary.**

**"Oh, Miss Dolante, do come in. He's expecting you."**

**Sara and Horatio followed the lady into the lab.**

**"Ah, Sara! It's been a while," the scientist said.**

**"Doc, this is my companion, Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Sara said.**

**"Miami Dade P.D., sir," Horatio said as he shook hands with the scientist.**

**"Dr. Steven Danielson, Marine Biologist and retired professor of Marine Studies, University of Rhode Island. Glad to make your acquaintance, sir."**

**"Um, Doc, I wondered if you still had those gutted dolphin bodies that washed up on shore a couple of months ago," Sara said.**

**"Actually yes, I do. I hated to just dispose of them. Something just seems too strange. I don't know why anyone would take the insides of them."**

**"Oh, thank the heavens you kept them. And examination might reveal the real reason why they were killed like this," Sara replied.**

**He took them into another room with a large freezer. Inside, the two dolphins were kept frozen for further study. Horatio assisted in lifting one out and they placed it on the large lab bench. He began looking it over for any forensic evidence that might serve useful.**

**"Is there anything in particular you are looking for, Lieutenant?" Dr. Danielson asked.**

**"I really am not sure. I don't normally deal with this kind of victim," Horatio replied.**

**"I can tell you one thing – whoever did this knew how to bring them in on command. There's no evidence of them being caught by hook and line or netted. They must have known the commands to get them in close, and then they must have been brought on board with a boat hook – there's a large wound just behind the dorsal fin on each animal."**

**Doc Danielson pointed out the wounds and showed Horatio the kind of boat hook that might have made the wounds. Horatio agreed that the implement used was consistent with the type of wounds seen. The other interesting issue was the fact that the animals were in the way the sliced flesh appeared. Whoever removed the insides used a large knife but was in no way concerned with making clean incisions. The wounds were consistent with wounds Horatio had seen when a boy was used to bring drugs from Rio to Miami. When one of the heroine pellets broke open and began poisoning the boy, the man who received them cut the boy open in the same hideous fashion.**

**"They aren't concerned with precise incisions, which means all they cared about was getting inside in whatever manner possible," Horatio mused.**

**"What is it they were after?" the scientist asked.**

**"We're concerned that this might be a new form of drug smuggling," Sara said.**

**"Would it be alright if I requested these animals be shipped to my crime lab in Miami?"**

**"Oh, I don't see why not. They obviously can serve you far better than they will sitting in the freezer. I am glad I ended up keeping them."**

**"There may be some trace evidence linking the bodies of these animals back to some drug running folks I am tracking in Miami."**

**"No kidding."**

**"Would it be a problem to ask anyone who handled them to provide me with fingerprints for elimination samples?"**

**"The only other person who handled them besides me was my assistant, Randy."**

**"I'd be very appreciative if you and Randy could have your prints taken and faxed to this number," Horatio said as he handed the scientist a business card that had the Crime Lab's main fax number on it. "Put it to my attention."**

**"I believe the university would have a sizable shipping container for both animals."**

**"I know this might be a huge inconvenience, but it might really help me with this case," Caine added.**

**"If you will excuse me, I'll call Randy now. He can help us pack them in ice for immediate shipping."**

**Horatio got on his cell phone.**

**"Calleigh, I'm having a large carton shipped down to the lab. If you would see to it personally that Eric is notified to begin trace analysis immediately upon arrival. Ask Alexx to borrow a couple of crypts in the freezer."**

**"Horatio, what are you sending us?" Calleigh asked.**

**"Two dolphin bodies. In particular, I need prints pulled, if you can find any, and to examine the internal tissues for drug residue."**

**"Not a problem. I'll get right on it as soon as they arrive."**

**"I'm going to request that the shipping bill be reimbursed to the University where these animals are coming from. If you'd be so kind as to give the Chief a heads up."**

**"I can do that. When will you be back?"**

**"We'll be in Miami late tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you Monday morning."**

**"OK, handsome."**

**As Horatio concluded his call, Randy had entered the lab and had immediately gone to work to assist Dr. Danielson in packaging the large mammals for transport. Afterwards, the scientist called to arrange pick up and immediate overnight shipping. Doc Danielson copied all the documents in the report that was assembled so Sara and Horatio could review it later.**

**"The delivery service we use should have them in your lab by noon tomorrow."**

**"That's excellent," Horatio said.**

**"Um, Alexx, can I make a request on behalf of Horatio?" Calleigh asked.**

**"Absolutely, sugar. What can I do for you?"**

**"Horatio is having two dolphin carcasses sent down for analysis. He'd like to store them here if possible."**

**"Dolphins? What is that man up to now?"**

**"I don't really know. But, knowing Horatio, it's important. I have to let Eric know that they are priority for trace analysis when they arrive."**

**"How are they sending them?"**

**"I don't really know. The University of Rhode Island has some special service. That's all I know."**

**"Well, leave it to Horatio to pull out all the stops."**

**"Yeah. Now, I have to get approval from the Chief to reimburse the shipping expenses."**

**"Good luck with that one. He's been such a bear lately with all the budget issues."**

**"Wish me luck!" Calleigh said as she exited the morgue.**

**After concluding their business with Doc Danielson, Sara and Horatio went to the location where the dolphin bodies were collected. It had been a long time, but it was worth a shot to tour the area and see if anything might have been left behind by those who gutted the animals. And as luck would have it, they did find one single pellet that had either been dropped and came in on the tide or was not removed from the carcass and dislodged when the animals were collected. Horatio's keen eyes recognized the typical packaging common to drug dealers who would mule drug pellets inside human carriers. Sara luckily had a small zip lock bag and her camera in her car and he put it into his pocket after photographing it in place before collection.**

**"I doubt there's anything viable left, but at least we have something to possibly connect the dead animals to drug importation."**

**"That will be up to your incredible intellect to figure out," Sara said proudly.**

**He glanced into her eyes seeing a strong affection for him. As he looked to the ground and smiled boyishly, Sara smiled in return. She just loved how he was so cute when complimented. They continued to walk the beach looking for anything else. As they walked side by side, Sara could sense he wanted to get closer but opted to keep a comfortable distance. It was torture to say the least, as neither party pushed the issue when both were obviously feeling the same thing.**

**Sara hated it. The following silence was making her crazy and she had to do something about that. Casting a funny glance his way, he smiled again and she took advantage of it by poking him in the side drawing a soft laugh from him.**

**"Oh, did I get ticklish spot?" she asked.**

**"I'm not ticklish," he quickly replied.**

**She cocked her head curiously.**

**"Why do I get the impression you are lying to me?"**

**"Because I'm not."**

**"You are so fast to reply. Trying to keep me from investigating further?" she asked as her fingers went for that spot just under the last rib.**

**As he leaped trying to avoid her, she knew damn well he was protecting a secret. Or, he was playing it up for her benefit. She dropped her camera bag to allow freedom of both hands to work him into such a laugh. To retaliate, he played her at her own game grasping her sides and tickling her. She broke away running as fast as she could with Horatio in hot pursuit. His long strides easily allowed him to catch her. But, she was a crafty one not allowing herself to be caught so easily. They sized each other up as only good opponents would, but when the attack came, it came with speed. Horatio launched himself at her just as she was spinning to run the other way. As he got his revenge on her, Sara was hysterical laughing. Finally, he stopped. They were both in the sand on their knees staring into each other's eyes. Reality set in that they were not alone on the beach and had become the subject of observation by several passers-by. Sara giggled yet again thinking of how silly they were being, but Horatio realized one thing – he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.**

**They collected themselves and walked back to the car – each still taking shots at each other trying to tickle each other. Back in town, they ate a late lunch at the local diner.**

**"As it stands right now, Mr. Waterson thinks I'm an intern studying marine mammals. Part of it isn't totally a lie either – I really am working on a thesis."**

**"I'm glad you are expanding your education. There's nothing better than constantly challenging oneself to higher knowledge."**

**"I want to eventually master all aspects of the marine ecosystem – from water quality and the various ecosystems to the organisms within it. You know my passion is greatest for the cetaceans."**

**"Yelina said you ultimately want to swim with a group of whales. I can't help but wonder if you aren't partially crazy," he said jokingly.**

**"Not crazy – just looking to connect with another being. Horatio, these are not just animals – they are thinking beings. They have families, the young play, they communicate and learn from each other, and they have been around far longer than we have. And yet, we know so little about them because not enough people see the true joy there is in connecting with non-human entities."**

**"If anyone is going to accomplish such a task, it will be you."**

**He knew Sara very well. Her determination spoke loudly.**

**"Horatio, one of our trips out, a whale came right up to the boat and spent a great deal of time checking us out. Seeing him roll so his eye was facing us, it was like making eye contact with a kindred spirit. I don't know how else to describe it to you."**

**He looked into her eyes trying to imagine the depth of such an encounter.**

**"You think I'm nuts, don't you?"**

**"No. I think you have a special gift to reach beyond what maybe others can't or won't do. It's quite endearing, Sara."**

**"You think I'm crazy. You're just being nice."**

**"No, I'm not. I mean it. Sara, not too many people understand my obsession to be the voice of the victims I work cases on."**

**"I do."**

**"So, what's your plan to get close to this Waterson guy?" he asked.**

**"Just be myself. Look enthusiastic. Be courteous. Listen to orders when given."**

**Horatio laughed so hard when she said she'd listen to orders.**

**"What's so funny?" she asked.**

**"You? Listen to orders? I'd like to see that one."**

**"Oh, very funny – Horatio!"**

**They both shared a good laugh recalling the many times she wouldn't listen to him. Her inherent stubbornness always had them locking horns, and the Lieutenant couldn't see her changing her personality to accomplish this task.**

**"I really want you to be careful," he said with concern.**

**"No worries. I have my redhead cop to come save me if I get into trouble," she said taking hold of his hand.**

**A rush of energy shot through his entire body as she held his hand. If she only knew how these simple gestures really made him feel.**

**"So, what time do we head out for Miami?" she asked.**

**"We have an 8am flight – barring any issues, we'll arrive in Miami around 11 or 12."**

**"We'd have the whole rest of the day to play," she joked. "Um, since it's such an early flight, why don't you stay here tonight?"**

**"I couldn't impose."**

**"You're not. I'm insisting. Go back and collect your stuff and I'll pick you up at the car rental place."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive. Heck, if I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone."**

**Sara and Horatio drove back to the motel he was staying at.**

**"I'll be about an hour or so. Want me to ring you on your cell?" he asked.**

**"Sure. The town wharf isn't too far down the pike."**

**They parted ways.**

_Author's note: I want to thank the readers of my stories. What I would like to ask is to provide honest feedback on the storyline, characters, and especially on the capturing of the essense of the CSI Miami characters, in particular, Horatio Caine. I am to try to do right by the characters and would be honored in your messages - both posted reviews or private emails._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 To Make You Feel My Love**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. To Garth Brooks for "To Make You Feel My Love" that inspired this chapter._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara decided to make use of her time shopping. She wasn't one to keep much in the refrigerator, and since he had been so good to her, Sara wanted to make him dinner. Her first stop was to the local spirits shop where she picked up a bottle of wine. Then, it was the big decision on what she'd make him. Pondering her choices and what she was good at, she opted for something healthy – chicken and steamed locally grown vegetables – simple and effective.**

**He called her that he was ready.**

**"What have you been up to?" he asked curiously.**

**"Getting dinner."**

**"Oh?"**

**He turned around to take a look at what was in the bags in her back seat.**

**"Hey! No peeking!"**

**Horatio turned around smiling like a fresh boy.**

**Back at her house, she had him stay in the living room to relax. But the obsessive cop sat down and read through the report made by the marine scientist while Sara made dinner. As the grill worked its magic on the chicken sending a wonderfully appetizing scent through the entire house, Horatio just had to go see.**

**"Out of my kitchen!" she ordered as she swatted his backside making him quickly retreated back to the living room.**

**When dinner was ready, she lit the centerpiece candle and called him in.**

**"Chow time!" she said with excitement. "Um, don't expect too much. I usually only cook for me and I don't particularly care how things turn out."**

**"Whoa. This looks fantastic," he said as he pulled out her chair.**

**He sat down and together they enjoyed a quiet dinner together.**

**When they finished, Horatio insisted he assist in doing the dishes with her. Of course, Sara wanted no part of his help but let him help in the end as he threatened to tickle her again.**

**"Is it always this way with you?" Sara asked.**

**His boyish smile was all she needed as a response.**

**Afterwards, he excused himself to call home and check in on Yelina and the boys. Sara, in the meantime, packed a few things into a carry-on bag that she would need in Miami.**

**"So, how are things going?" she asked.**

**"Fine. We just finished dinner and wanted to know if you had any new information to share."**

**"Horatio, a quick change of subject? Things must be going even better than expected."**

**"Yelina, nothing's going on."**

**She giggled softly. "I don't have anything new to tell you regarding the case. Frank has been surveying the known connections with nothing new surfacing."**

**"I had two dolphin carcasses shipped down for trace analysis."**

**"Oh! That sounds nasty."**

**"I don't know what might surface with them. The bodies are two months old and were afloat in the ocean for who knows how long."**

**"Well, if anyone will figure anything out, it will be your staff."**

**"So, how are…" he trailed off.**

**"The boys are fine. Ray Junior can't wait for you to get back so you can go fishing together."**

**"Tell him I promise a fishing trip very soon."**

**"Um, Kyle's been pretty quiet. Part of me thinks he misses you."**

**"You would never know by the way he acts."**

**"Oh, Horatio. I know how much family means to you. This will work out in time. I have faith. After all, things sound promising with..."**

**"I have you to thank for the kick in the backside."**

**"Well, you enjoy the rest of your evening and we will see you tomorrow at the airport."**

**Horatio hung up.**

**With the evening approaching, Horatio was completely prepared to take the couch for the night.**

**"Over my dead body," she quipped as she sashayed down the hall, grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, and turned down the covers on the bed.**

**"You take the bedroom – I'll take the couch this time."**

**Sara then returned to the bedroom placing his suitcase on the bed before she changed into her evening sweats for the night.**

**"Now, if you need me to tuck you in, you just call when you are ready."**

**He couldn't help but smile – yet again. Oddly enough, he found that he was constantly smiling when around her. Before she left him for the night, Sara turned back and looked him over. He had removed his blazer and placed it over the chair in the corner.**

**"I missed you so much, Horatio. If I… if I only knew…" she trailed off.**

**"Only Mr. Wolfe and Detective Berkeley knew. I had to take advantage of what Saris was going to do to me."**

**"Yeah, kill you."**

**The look in her eyes was a gentle reminder to him of how hard she had taken his ruse. There was just no way to make it up to her no matter how many times he apologized. She had to see it. Taking two steps forward to stand in front of him, Sara brazenly pulled his shirt out and lifted it up just enough to reveal it - the scar left from the bullet that nearly took his life. Running her finger over the scar, she raised her eyes to meet his. Satisfied with its existence, she let him snake his arms around her holding her close. He apologized again as he rested his cheek on top of her head and squeezed her tightly.**

**She broke away from his embrace and started out the door. Taking one last look back, she said 'goodnight' before leaving him.**

**Horatio had a hard time wrapping his mind over the idea of sleeping in the bed knowing she had spent many a night there. He began cussing at himself for not finding the courage to really talk to her having had more opportunities than he could count at this point. There was no excuse not to be completely honest with her. Part of him felt she already was on to him, but it was still his responsibility to say what was in his heart.**

**At the same time, Sara was on the couch laying on her side hugging her pillow. Sara couldn't sleep. It was just too unnerving to know Horatio was just down the hall.**

**Horatio paced in her room – his senses working overtime processing all the stimulations emanating around him. It made perfect sense that the entire place smelled of her, and it was slowly driving him crazy.**

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**

**When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**

**The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love**

**Sara couldn't handle it any more and got up, walked to the sliding door and sat outside on the steps leading to the back patio. The air was cool, the sky was unbelievably clear, and there was silence other than the occasional hoot from an owl or the crickets singing. It was incredibly peaceful and she hoped it would take her mind off of the erotic thoughts that made her restless. Aiming the telescope out into space, she started scanning the night sky.**

**Horatio had heard her stirring restlessly and her escape to find peace outside in the fresh air. Before long, Sara felt like she was being watched. Slowly, she turned around finding the Lieutenant standing in the doorway of the glass slider. He too needed a little fresh air.**

**"Hey," she said acknowledging his presence.**

**"Hey."**

**"Can't sleep?" she asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**He sat down by her side. There was no point stating that they both had certain things on their minds in regards to each other. Sara tried to ignore him as she focused on viewing whatever she could through the telescope. But, that was next to impossible. Part of her wished he had not joined her. It was the whole reason why she went outside – to stop thinking about him. Adding insult to injury, he sat so damn close to her driving her even crazier. She knew he did it on purpose.**

**"_Oh, God, don't look at him!"_ she thought to herself.**

**She just had to take a peek out of the corner of her eye. He was still dressed, although he had left the blazer inside.**

**"See anything interesting?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Stars, galaxies."**

**"Cool. You ever think there are others out there?"**

**"It's hard to think that we are the only lucky ones in the whole universe. You ever see the movie Contact?"**

**"Can't say that I have."**

**"There was a great line in that movie – that if we are it, it's a total waste of space."**

**"True."**

**"How could we be the only lucky ones?"**

**"That's a good question."**

**He squinted trying to focus on the distant bodies out in the heavens.**

**"Here, take a look," Sara said as she moved over a bit.**

**Horatio slid over and peered through the eyepiece.**

**"Don't ask me the name of it, but that's another galaxy."**

**"Far, far away…"**

**She giggled. Well, it seemed he was familiar with Star Wars.**

**"I didn't know you were into astronomy," he said.**

**"I want to know about everything surrounding me – and it's not limited to what's on this planet – Horatio."**

**Hearing her stress his name made him smile.**

**Shifting over a few inches, Sara returned to her place. He had not moved over very far and continued to look out into the night sky. Horatio sighed deeply before glancing at her looking through the telescope again. He had such an urge to put his arm around her but kept to himself.**

**Sara felt as if she was tuned in directly to what he was thinking. She knew that sigh was to get her attention and that he wanted to be closer to her. Being the bold woman that she was, she slid close to his side, lifted his arm and nestled into his embrace as his arms fell around her. He was thrilled to death enjoying her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as her head rested against his chest. There was nothing more exhilarating being wrapped up so securely in each other's arms. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek there as he tightened his embrace.**

**She loved the way he made her feel – so safe and secure – protected – warm – warmer – oh, how the temperature seemed to get hotter around them. Sara wondered how this normally calm gentleman could be so nervous noting how his whole body seemed to tremble. But, it was now so obvious that the true reason why he had travelled north was to be with her and not just as her police protection, and it didn't matter if Yelina had a hand in getting him there or not.**

**After several long moments, Sara allowed him to mesh his fingers with hers. He raised the back of her hand to his lips kissing it gently. Sara gazed lovingly into his eyes studying how even in the moonlight she could see the intense brilliant blue color. Not a single word passed between them while she leaned into his gentle caress as he ran his fingers around the frame of her face before lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes. Horatio hesitated as he peered deeply into her eyes. There was silent approval and invitation to make his next move.**

**Her pulse rate increased when their lips met. His kiss was so warm, sweet, gentle, and all-consuming - but not demanding. It was exactly as she figured it would be coming from a gentleman of Horatio's caliber. She closed her eyes letting herself fall into him while accepting his passion and loving the softness of his lips.**

**When he pulled away, she quickly realized how the cool night air no longer affected her. He looked down at the stonework under his feet. She didn't understand what could possibly have been troubling him sensing something was on his mind. Sara let her hand slowly walk up and down his back hoping to draw him out. He grasped her hand holding it gently as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.**

**"I want to be your guy - your only guy."**

**Shock overwhelmed her hearing him say what was on his mind and in his heart. He looked down to the grass again unsure if he had said too much too soon. He got up and walked silently into the yard. Being the kind of person that she was, Sara went after him pulling his arm until he turned to face her.**

**"What are you telling me?" she asked point blank.**

**"I love you. I have for a long time now."**

**She inhaled deeply, turned her back to him, and looked out into the night sky. Horatio began to worry wondering if he had pushed his luck too far.**

**"Do you remember when I said I envied you – about your love for Marisol?"**

**He did remember. She took a step back leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I've never felt this way before. I've never let myself." She spun around slowly within his embrace letting her hands rest on his hips. "But, it feels so right with you."**

**"I'm crazy about you, Sara."**

**He held onto her tightly. Sara began to panic – thinking of her disastrous past relationships. She didn't want to end up in the same situation with him and began to fear ruining something good before it even happened.**

**"Horatio, are you sure you want me for a girlfriend?"**

**Now, the insecurity was off him and on her. Horatio kissed her deeply to answer her question.**

**"I… love you," he said softly.**

**She looked into those beautiful blue eyes as they gazed so lovingly into hers. How could she go wrong with a man who was as genuine and giving as he was?**

**"I love you, too, Horatio."**

**As she nestled into him again, she held back wanting to cry. For the first time in her own life, she openly admitted to feeling something so deep for a man. Sara had spent many years in and out of shallow relationships because she was afraid of getting too close to someone. And this time, she felt such a burden was lifted in re-discovering just how much the Lieutenant meant to her. Hearing him say it first gave her the courage to face her own fears and to cast them aside.**

**Recognizing the energy that was building up, the gentleman in him decided it best to call it a night before he did something inappropriate. Although sharing their passions at this stage would not have really been inappropriate, he knew they had an early day tomorrow – a day of travel back to Miami – his home - and he didn't want to take advantage by robbing her of much needed rest. It was very late as is and the next day, she would need to be at the top of her game. He kissed the top of her head again before getting up.**

**"Good night, Sara," he said softly.**

**She watched him go to the slider and stop in the doorway to look back at her.**

**"Don't stay up too much longer. We have an early morning tomorrow," he stated jokingly.**

**Sara giggled listening to his fatherly tone. "Good night, Horatio," she replied snidely.**

**"I mean it."**

**"Go to bed," she ordered in a silly tone.**

**He smiled returning that silly attitude. Instead of going inside, he returned to her to steal another kiss.**

**She giggled realizing she had unleashed a part of him he kept bottled up inside – that playful part of him that he had been ignoring for a long time.**

**Pushing him gently but being rebelled against, she continued to be kissed by him.**

**"Go to bed, you big silly!" she joked.**

**He let her go and walked back to the sliding door. Turning back one more time, she smiled coyly. The devilish look in her eyes combined with the slight tilt of her head made him feel so warm inside. As he stepped inside, she continued to watch him until he disappeared into the darkness.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Return to Miami**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. To Garth Brooks for "To Make You Feel My Love" that inspired this chapter._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Morning arrived and Sara woke up to the sounds of someone softly beckoning her to rise and shine. The sounds of breakfast being prepared filled her ears, although nothing registered in her clouded brain. Sara got up rubbing her eyes trying to get them to focus.**

**"Oh, you are kidding me," she said through a yawn.**

**He turned around. There was Horatio having already showered, shaved, and dressed looking like Gentleman's Quarterly cover material and smelling so wonderful, and Sara rose looking and feeling like the living dead still dressed in her sweats, her eyes half closed, and her hair a tangled mess. She attempted to decipher what was entering her half open eyes. Fresh juice was poured, coffee was brewing, and he was getting ready to make breakfast for them.**

**Horatio ordered her to shower and dress while he continued to work. Stepping under the cascade of warm water, her eyes still half closed, the warm liquid poured over her bringing her clouded mind and tired body back to life. Sara made it fast, returning to the kitchen having dressed and brushed her teeth. Her hair was combed and scrunched into large damp curls. She was now fully conscious of what he had been doing. As her arm slipped around his waist, she glanced curiously over what he was preparing – scrambled eggs and toast.**

**"I haven't even slept with you and this is what I get?" she said jauntily.**

**He kissed her cheek quickly before putting the utensils down so he could embrace her fully. If Horatio could offer one thing he loved most about Sara, it was her incredible boldness. Leaning into her, he bestowed a passionate kiss upon her lips before returning his attention to his task.**

**She didn't need him to respond verbally to her question. His actions spoke loudly as they always did. One thing she truly loved about him was the fact that he was a no-pressure kind of guy. From the first moments of their initial meeting, she recognized him as the type that placed higher value on being genuine and caring. He wasn't afraid to show he was sensitive to the feelings of others.**

**He plated the steaming food, laid the plates on the table in their respective places, and turned to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply yet again. She loved the way he held her so strong and close, the scent of his aftershave was enticing, and the taste of his mouth on hers drove her crazy with desire.**

**"I'm going to hate not being able to see you once I get going with this project," she said softly.**

**"There's always ways around things," he said reassuring her.**

**"Honestly, everyone knows you. I'd hate for Waterson to find out my new love is a cop – and one of the most crafty, intelligent, and resourceful ones to boot."**

**"He'd definitely spook and that would put you into extreme danger. That I won't have."**

**"This is going to be difficult. But, distance does make the heart grow fonder."**

**She tried to think of the positive side of the situation, but it didn't make it any easier for either of them at the moment. They had just discovered their feelings for each other and now they would have to be apart making them both feel ill about it.**

**They ate breakfast, cleaned the dishes and locked the house up. Horatio had arranged transportation to the airport in Boston that promptly delivered them on time for their flight.**

**The airport in Miami was so busy with travelers – people coming to visit or people leaving on business or to vacation destinations. Yelina was waiting for Horatio and Sara leaving the boys in her mother's care until she returned.**

**"Horatio, Sara – I'm glad you arrived safely," Yelina said hugging them both.**

**"So, I think we should take you to the safe house and get you situated. Tomorrow's a big day for you," Horatio said.**

**"Um, any chance we could go hang at the beach house for a bit? I'm just not ready to go there," Sara requested.**

**Horatio looked to Yelina for approval.**

**"It's your call, Horatio," Yelina said knowing she didn't need to give him permission.**

**Yelina could see the look in his eyes. The time he had spent away definitely resulted in a strong bond developing between the redhead and his lady. Part of him could tell Sara was a little nervous about this project and her request to go to the beach house was to be near the ocean so she could relax.**

**"Yelina, I did discuss my ideas with Horatio on how I want to tackle this. Why don't you come along so we can discuss them together and I can collect my stuff that I will need to take with me to my new living quarters," Sara suggested.**

**The detective smiled. Sara referred to her brother-in-law by his first name. Last time she had spoken of him, Sara referred to him in a more formal way. This was a step up revealing that things had progressed in the right direction.**

**"We could pick up lunch along the way," Sara added.**

**"That sounds good," Horatio agreed realizing his stomach was talking to him. "Yelina, I need to pick up my car, so why don't you take Sara and I'll meet you there with lunch."**

**The two ladies left as Horatio split off. After collecting his vehicle, he traveled to one of the finer diners to order some Mexican take out. While waiting, he stepped outside and looked around. It was great having returned to the place he called home for the last dozen years - Miami. Although his jaunt up north was nice thanks to Yelina's insistence, he missed his city – the sights, smells, and sounds – and best yet, he was home and with his new love. Along his route to the beach house, he stopped by a street side vendor to buy a couple bouquets of flowers – one for his sister-in-law, and one for Sara. The one for Yelina had many bright colors to remind her of the exotic flowers of her homeland of Brazil. The one for Sara was a dozen red roses with the sweetest fragrance to express his love for her – a genuine demonstration of the romantic within him.**

**In the meantime, Sara and Yelina traveled to the beach house. Upon arrival, Sara showed Yelina around making her laugh as she told the story of how Horatio got trapped in the small flight cage that Eric later replaced.**

**"Oh, my goodness! I could just see him now," Yelina giggled.**

**"It was priceless! I would smile every time I walked by this enclosure."**

**"So, I guess things went pretty well," Yelina said.**

**"I know you made him do it," Sara replied suspiciously. "It was such a shock seeing him."**

**"I won't tell you how hard it was abiding by his request to keep his existence a secret."**

**"Why didn't he want to tell me?"**

**"You know Horatio. He can be so strong and brave when dealing with criminals. But, he can sometimes fear his own shadow."**

**"It makes no sense to me. I still don't get it."**

**"He said he was afraid to find out you had moved on."**

**"So, for months he never bothered to call."**

**"Don't be upset. He did try and, believe me, I did try to make him call. He owed you that much."**

**"Well, it really is water under the bridge. His visit was, well…" Sara trailed off.**

**Yelina shot her an odd look. "Yeah?"**

**"It was nice," Sara replied with a smile.**

**"Sara, this is me. Just tell me he told you how he felt about you."**

**"He did. And I admitted how I felt."**

**"Oh, good! I was so afraid he'd get there and clam up."**

**"Yelina, I did have to pry him open. To be honest, I think he wanted me to."**

**"He did. I can guarantee it."**

**Before conversation could go any further, Horatio arrived opening the door and entering to find his two special ladies sitting in the living room. Handing off his two bouquets, they giggled like two teenage girls admiring their gifts.**

**"You are such a romantic, Horatio," Yelina said.**

**"And for you, my sweet," Horatio said to Sara.**

**"You are too much," Sara agreed.**

**They all went outside to enjoy lunch by the water and discuss Sara's plans. Of course, Horatio made sure Yelina knew how Sara thought she would follow orders causing Sara to give him a friendly smack on the shoulder. After lunch, they take her to the safe house where Sara will reside while under cover. Yelina gave her a new cell phone, her undercover materials – license with her undercover name, a birth certificate, social security number – all keyed in to protect Sara's true identity, and Horatio gave her a new waterproof watch.**

**"It has a GPS locator in it," he said. "I'll be able to find you should something happen. Just make sure you always have it on."**

**Sara agreed to wear it all the time as instructed.**

**"When you feel he's gotten comfortable enough, you can start wearing a wire," Yelina said.**

**"That might take time. And I do have a small digital camera I'll keep on me at all times. Sam knows I'm a photography buff so he shouldn't spook on my always have one with me," Sara stated.**

**Yelina wished Sara her best and arranged for Sara to call in nightly around 9pm. After Yelina left, Sara realized this was really happening – she was going under cover to expose the possible use of dolphins as drug mules. It upset her to no end and she began pacing nervously.**

**"Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'd prefer you didn't myself, but that's just me," Horatio said while gently holding his hands on her shoulders.**

**"I'll be fine. I want this guy to pay if it's all true."**

**He could see the determination in her eyes, but behind the bravery, there was a hidden fear. Horatio sensed it, but there was no changing Sara's mind. Since it was getting late, he decided it time to go. He gathered up his black blazer from the closet and before he put it on he saw that scared look in her eyes.**

**"This is going to sound nuts, but would you stay with me a while longer?" she asked softly.**

**He put his jacket down and hugged her tightly. "Of course, I will."**

**"I know you have work tomorrow too, but if you could just stay until…" she trailed off. Her grip around him tightened. "I just want you to hold me – like you did that night you took me home from the hospital."**

**"No problem, Sweetie."**

**"You know how I hate sleeping in strange places," she tried to joke.**

**But deep down inside, she was a bundle of nerves and he knew it. She changed into her night clothes and brushed her teeth. When she finished, he cutely picked her up.**

**"Ok, here we go," he joked as he put her down on her bed.**

**She invited him under the covers where he cuddled with her making small talk.**

**"I want you to know that no matter what, I'm on this case with Yelina. We will both be close by if something goes down," he said. "You just call, and I'll be there."**

**"My protector," she replied as she tilted her head to look into his eyes where she drew a smile from him.**

**She nestled down again – her head on his chest – her arm over his waist. He gently stroked her hair sensing her slipping into Dreamland. Once she was asleep, he slowly slipped out from under her. After tucking Sara in, he kissed her cheek and walked to the door of her room. Looking back upon her sleeping peacefully, a part of him wanted to stay the night regretting leaving her alone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Back to Work**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. To Garth Brooks for "To Make You Feel My Love" that inspired this chapter._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara woke up during the night to quite a surprise. She was on her side with the Lieutenant sleeping soundly behind her - his arm possessively holding her to him. He was still fully dressed and nestled so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. She felt terribly guilty in having asked him to stay until she fell asleep as he apparently dozed off by her side. Sara glanced over to her nightstand – it was 2 AM in the morning. She asked herself what to do – did she wake him or let him stay? Like her, he had to report to work in the morning. He had no extra clothes with him and was nearly an hour drive to the Crime Lab.**

**Feeling her stir, he woke up. Stretching his long lean body, he let his arm tighten around her.**

**"You ok?" he asked.**

**"I am so sorry I asked you to stay."**

**"Why? You asked me to stay."**

**"I didn't mean you had to stay all night."**

**"I didn't have the heart to leave you," he said.**

**"Horatio, you have to go to work in the morning, just as I have to."**

**"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked.**

**She sat up facing him.**

**"Oh, gosh, no! Horatio, I really appreciate you staying. In fact, I am happy you did."**

**Sara lowered her eyes attempting to hide her sadness. With his finger under her chin, he slowly raised her face and peered deeply into her eyes.**

**"You know I have to do this, but I'm going to hate every minute I can't be with you," she said softly.**

**"We'll get through it. Believe me, I really wish you were not participating in this craziness."**

**"Horatio, I'm best qualified to fit in. You know that."**

**"I do. But, we have Special Ops people who are trained to deal with thugs like Waterson."**

**No matter what, Sara wasn't backing off the project despite her apprehension.**

**"Sara, you are getting up at five. That's plenty of time for me to get back to my apartment and report to work."**

**"You'll be on the road an hour just to get home."**

**"And you forget I am in charge. It wouldn't take much to ask Calleigh to hold the fort until I get there."**

**She still felt bad about what he would have to do, but she did appreciate the fact that he would do anything for her.**

**"No worries," he said as he turned onto his back. "Get a couple more hours shut eye, ok."**

**Sara nestled down by his side. As Horatio wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, he realized just how easy it would be to make a habit out of waking up each morning with Sara by his side. This wasn't the first time he had the opportunity to stay with her, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. Although he didn't say it, Sara could feel his love just in the warmth of his embrace. She too thought of how wonderful it was in having him remain with her until morning. Sara loved how he didn't put any pressure on her by demanding more from her than either of them were able to give right now. He was so different than any other man she had ever known. Considering all they had been through, he didn't push her. Despite their both having an incredible attraction to each other, she knew he definitely put preference on owning her heart by showing his desire to love her and protect her first and foremost. Rationalizing the matter even further, if they took that next step in their budding relationship too quickly, it would only make the distance they would now need to sustain that much harder to handle. With that, she sank in even closer to him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.**

**Morning arrived and Sara gently whispered in his ear to wake him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was met with her smile. She had already showered, dressed, and made coffee. What was even nicer was being greeted with a good morning kiss.**

**"I wish I had more to offer besides fresh bran muffins," she said softly.**

**He sat up accepting her offerings. "It's perfectly fine, sweetie."**

**They shared their fast breakfast before Horatio called Calleigh to ask her to handle things until he arrived. Before they parted ways, Sara enjoyed his warm embrace and the passion in his kiss. He held her tightly making her feel so secure and safe.**

**"Just remember, I'm not that far away. If you need me, I'll be right over," he said reassuringly.**

**"I'll be fine," she said as a half lie.**

**He still sensed a hint of nervousness in her voice. She was a bundle of nerves despite her attempts to seem unaffected by what she knew would be potentially dangerous. But, she wanted to do this job – for the sake of the dolphins that might be dying every day muling drugs. He tightened his embrace around her.**

**"You call if you need me," he said – his voice so comforting and calm.**

**She gazed into those beautiful blue eyes knowing he meant what he said. He'd fly by helicopter to get to her if the need arose.**

**"I'll be checking in each night with Yelina. I'm supposed to be off duty at six each night," she said.**

**"You call me right after you talk to her. No matter what I am doing, I want to hear from you."**

**"But, what about keeping outside contacts to a minimum?"**

**"Sara, you call me – I'll get an additional cell phone under a different name if I have to."**

**"You really would do that for me?"**

**"Yes, I would. We do have to be careful just in case this guy is smarter than estimated."**

**She leaned into him again not ready to leave the safety of his embrace.**

**"Stay safe, Sweetheart," he said before kissing her goodbye.**

**"Miss Stevens, you remember Mr. Sam Waterson. He'll be your immediate supervisor," Dr. Tanya DeRosa said.**

**"Thank you," she replied while shaking the lady's hand and then Mr. Waterson's. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to be able to work with you."**

**"It's a privilege to have someone with such great interest in cetaceans as yourself. I do hope you learn a great deal through this intern program," Sam said.**

**"Well, I'm ready to go!"**

**Sam led Sara down to the whale and dolphin area.**

**"We have one female killer whale named Calista and three bottlenose dolphins – Sandy, Terry, and Dolly."**

**"Oh, will I be able to work with the Calista?"**

**"Absolutely. Calista is quite smart and takes very well to all people."**

**"I've always had a special fondness for them. I can't get over the different dialects in their vocalizations."**

**"It's quite amazing."**

**"Well, let me get you started with some baseline tasks. First thing we need to do is assess water quality and overall health of the animals."**

**"Cool! Um, do you use standard water test kits or something more detailed?"**

**"Oh, we start with standard water test kits and move to more detailed analysis if something seems out of sorts. Blood is drawn daily on the animals and sent off to the lab for screening. We check for certain contagious diseases as well as assess red and white blood cell counts."**

**"OK. Well, get me started! I'm ready to dig in!"**

**"I really appreciate your enthusiasm. Now, with the thesis you are doing, what do you hope to see from us here?"**

**"I'm focusing on animal behavior. What interests me most of all is seeing how quickly they learn new tricks and to see if they teach each other those new tricks."**

**"Oh, I can definitely tell you they learn fast and they do teach each other – especially the dolphins since we do have the three of them. Unfortunately, we can't tell much of that nature with Calista, since she's here alone."**

**"Doesn't that bother her since killer whales are pod animals?"**

**"Well, we haven't been able to obtain approval for obtaining another whale unless one comes in injured and unable to be released."**

**"I know it's a really controversial situation – keeping wild animals in captivity. But, I see no harm in obtaining a non-releasable animal. At least they can stay safe, fed, and monitored on a daily basis."**

**"I agree. OK, if you are ready, here are the water bottles – let's go collect our samples and get started. Then, we'll go collect the blood samples."**

**"Great! Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to have this opportunity."**

**Horatio walked into the main lobby of the Crime Lab and was instantly approached by Calleigh.**

**"Hey, handsome! Great to have you back," she said in her southern drawl accompanied by a big smile.**

**"Glad to be back."**

**As they walked down the hall, she noted his unusual silence.**

**"Everything ok?" she asked.**

**"Yeah," he said with just the slightest hint of a smile.**

**"Ok, well, um… I guess I should tell you I sent Eric, Ryan and Natalia off to collect evidence on a double homicide over in Coral Gables, and we caught up on several of the backlogged cases. It was actually a quiet few days."**

**"I always knew I could count on you to keep the ball rolling in my absence."**

**"You really aren't going to tell me how things went, huh?"**

**"Calleigh, I'd rather not discuss it – not right now," he said softly.**

**"Alright. I understand."**

**"Suffice to say, there were no hang ups."**

**"Well, that's good to hear."**

**Calleigh recognized his need to get back to work. He wasn't one to give up much information about his private life, despite his breaking his own rule over the last few months. The events of the past several months had instilled some temporary changes in him. Now, he truly seemed back to his old self. Calleigh could only blame it on a successful reunion with Sara on a very personal level.**

**"Hopefully we can collect the necessary evidence on this dolphin case without much trouble," he said.**

**"I know you are concerned, but she'll be fine."**

**"I haven't much say in the matter."**

**Calleigh laughed softly.**

**"She's a determined lady," she said.**

**"Which one? Yelina or…" he trailed off.**

**"Well, let me brief you on the current caseload," Calleigh said as she escorted him into the conference room.**

**Over the next week, Sara went through a daily routine testing water quality of the tanks the dolphins and killer whale stayed in and learning how to monitor the health of the animals being cared for at SeaQuarium. It wasn't long that she learned how easy it was to show an extreme amount of enthusiasm by staying past her normal working hours. She worked hand in hand with Waterson learning how he trained the animals. Sara also learned of where she could stash herself after hours to spy on Mr. Waterson. Only once did she catch a fleeting glance of the young Hispanic boy who delivered a brown paper bag covered package to Sam. It was the same size as all of the other one's Yelina had seen delivered. Waterson would quickly hide the package under his shirt when the boy left. Sara managed to snap off one photo with the small digital camera she kept in her pocket for such an occasion – the identity of the boy was confirmed by Yelina and Horatio.**

**"She's good, Horatio. I have to say I don't think we would have found someone who could so easily blend in as she can," Yelina said.**

**"I still think this is over her head."**

**"Well, I am sure she will be careful. She's got you to answer to now!" Yelina said jokingly.**

**Just then, Yelina's cell phone rang.**

**"Salas."**

**"Yelina, did you get the digital image I sent?" Sara asked.**

**"Yes. In fact, I am here with Horatio reviewing it. Say hello to him," Yelina said putting the phone to Horatio's ear.**

**"Hey. All is well?"**

**"You bet! Having fun too."**

**"Um, I'm glad to hear that." Horatio walked away from Yelina to speak privately to Sara. "I want you to be careful, Sara."**

**"I will be. I promise – no funny stuff this time."**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you."**

**Sara hung up and Horatio returned the phone to Yelina.**

**"Love, huh? Oh, that's just too sweet," Yelina said.**

**Horatio smiled boyishly.**

**"Between you and Calleigh… I'm in trouble if Stetler gets wind of her and I."**

**"Why? She's working for me, not the Crime Lab."**

**"You know how Rick will twist it to seem as if she is really an employee of our system."**

**"He can try all he likes, Horatio. She's not your direct subordinate."**

**"In a way, she is, and that makes our involvement subject to the Rules."**

**"Well, nobody's talking. Calleigh's good at keeping a secret, and I'm not talking."**

**Horatio knew he would have to be very careful when dealing with Sara. Rick Stetler was a master at twisting the truth if he saw fit, and if it had something to do with Horatio Caine, he'd be all over it. Yet, he had to think that Yelina was right. Sara's undercover work was sanctioned by Yelina's private investigation company, not MDPD.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sara jumped head first into her duties as hired undercover officer

Sara jumped head first into her duties as hired undercover officer. Her determination was unsurpassed when it came to situations involving environmental issues or animal abuse – much like the way Horatio was in dealing with cases involving children. She was focused on finding any clue she could to link Waterson and the dead dolphins together to hopefully prevent others from meeting the same fate. Of course, this all depended on how close she could get to Waterson without spurring his suspicions.

Over the next week, Sara observed and photographed the Hispanic boy bringing packages to Waterson – but it just wouldn't be enough to pin anything on him. Sara realized she needed another plan that went beyond just making observations. She had to get in tight with Waterson. One thing was for certain – she wouldn't say a word to either Yelina or Horatio for both would absolutely forbid her from any such action. Sara was a stubborn woman and nobody – not even the good Lieutenant – would stop her from bringing this man down.

In the meantime, Horatio's team worked on the bodies of the dead dolphins that had been shipped down.

"Eric, why exactly are we working on these?" Ryan asked with a bored sound in his voice.

"H said something about some new method of transporting heroine undetected."

"So, we're looking for traces of heroine?"

"Yes, Ryan – heroine. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no! I just figured this was a little odd. You know Stetler's been nosing around wondering what's going on."

"Rick doesn't know when to mind his own business."

"In fact, he's in drilling Horatio now."

"Horatio, this is highly unusual. Why weren't those animal carcasses sent off to some biology lab?"

"Rick, they might serve as evidence in a drug trafficking case. My team is working up the tissue samples now."

"You better turn up something. This better not be some crazy Biology experiment of yours."

"I will, Rick. No worries."

"You can't afford to put the man hours on your own tab."

Horatio walked up to the IAB man standing toe to toe with him. The annoyance in Horatio's eyes burned through Stetler. Knowing that Horatio had developed something of a short temper in the last several months, he was not going to risk having Horatio unleash his wrath on him.

"I won't have to."

Just then, Eric walked in excitedly.

"H, we got the result on the tissue analysis. It was heroine – uncut pure heroine."

Horatio looked at the print out and smiled happily. Tossing it down on the table, his glare cut right through Stetler.

"See, Rick. No worries."

"We didn't have any luck matching the partial print to anything in CODIS," Eric added.

"That's fine. The tissue results are a good start."

"Um, I'll leave you to your work," Rick stated as he shrank back towards the door.

"Thank you, Rick," Horatio courteously said.

"He's afraid of you – ever since that day when Sara was in the hospital and you knocked him on his ass," Eric said.

"Yeah, well, even I reach a point where enough is enough."

Eric laughed heartily as his boss pulled out his cell phone.

"Yelina, we have a positive on the tox screen," Horatio said.

Horatio listened carefully to her before hanging up. A concerned look crossed his face.

"H, what is it?"

"Yelina's working this case from another angle and has gotten word of a big push to take over all territories owned by the other drug lords. The streets of Miami are going to turn upside down, Eric."

"How?"

"Apparently, Salvadore Guadalupe is on the move. He's beginning to assemble his forces to go on a killing spree to take over all the turf of all the other local gangs."

"That will make the Mala Noche name the most powerful gang in the Miami area."

"And once they establish their foothold here, there will be no stopping them," Horatio replied nervously.

His mind drifted off to Sara. She'd be in great danger if she didn't watch her step. He called Sara.

"I need to see you. We need to talk." He turned and looked to Eric. "If anyone asks, I'm in the field."

"What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you. All I ask is that you trust me."

"Of course."

Horatio was on the move quickly. He sadly had an hour drive to get to her, and with his sirens blaring, he raced down the pike where he met with Sara.

"What's all the excitement about?" she demanded to know. "Not for anything, but I'm in the middle of rounds. If Sam sees you, this is over."

"Sara, I'm going to talk to Yelina. I'm pulling you from this case."

"Like hell you are!" she said angrily while planting her hands on her hips. "I'm seeing this through."

"Damn it, woman. You promised no silly stuff this time."

"What exactly am I doing wrong? I'm watching. I'm reporting. He's completely unaware of who I am. How could I be in danger?"

"His affiliates are ramping up their forces. I want you out of this before things get crazy."

"Oh, so you get to have all the fun."

"Sara, this isn't fun at all. This is getting really serious. And I won't loose you the way I lost Marisol."

Horatio grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Horatio, I'm not going to die. Not this time. Not after everything we've been through. Fate couldn't possibly be that cruel to either of us," she said. "I have to go before I'm missed."

He didn't want to let her go.

"Horatio, please. Let me see this through. If things start getting dicey, I'll excuse myself. Deal?"

"Like hell you will excuse yourself. You think you are clever by feeding me what you think I'd want to hear. I won't have it."

She kicked at a stone on the ground expressing her great frustration.

"Let me go back and try to get enough to pull Waterson down. Won't that eliminate their pipeline?"

"Yes, it would."

"Then, let me work that angle so you can arrest him. You know I can do this as much as you don't want to admit to it."

Caine reluctantly had to let her go. She was right.

"Um, why don't we meet this weekend? Sam's going out of town, so there won't be any going's on."

Horatio raised his eyes to her.

"Ok."

"Let me call you later on. We'll discuss details."

When she sped off back to the aquarium, Horatio reluctantly returned to the lab.

Over the next couple of days, she anxiously looked forward to meeting with Horatio on Saturday. In the meantime, she caught Sam discussing meeting with two gang members to drop off a bigger stash of drugs for shipping. She actually obtained a date, time and location – a week from Monday at the entrance of Alligator Alley. Sara finally had something useful – and something Horatio and the police department could use.

Horatio arrived promptly and knocked on the door of Sara's apartment.

"Come on in – door's open," she called out.

Opening the door, he peeked inside finding her at the small desk busy at work reviewing photographs on her laptop. The desk was stationed facing the window that overlooked the ocean allowing for a spectacular view. He leaned on the back of her computer chair as she continued to work not breaking her concentration as she carefully examined two similar images of a hawk she had taken while in Massachusetts. Sara felt his breath on her neck and leaned back tilting her head to bring him into view.

"Hey, handsome," she said sweetly.

He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"You look exhausted," he said.

"Been at this for hours. A colleague back home wanted a few of my better images to accompany a presentation he's doing on the lives of the red-shouldered hawk."

"Hum, looks like a bird I wouldn't want to mess with," he said taking note of the long talons on the feet.

"This is actually one of the smaller Buteos. The cool thing is that many of the hawk species mate for life. I had the privilege of watching this pair right in the back yard."

Horatio listened in to the following details of hawk life. His mind drifted to the idea of being a mate for life and he so wanted to make an obnoxious comment. But, the gentleman in him prevented him from speaking out of line.

Sara began to rub her shoulder which had been kinking up on her over the last hour as she worked through her images. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly massaged her aching muscles. Softly she moaned feeling the pain subsiding as he worked to unravel the knots in her shoulders.

Wanting to conclude her business on the laptop as quickly as possible, she relegated the better images into a folder on the desktop. Then, she found another folder on the hard drive that promised even more possibilities. But, her screaming shoulder wouldn't allow her to continue working.

"Come on. Enough of this for now," he demanded pulling her out of the chair.

She didn't bother to fight him as she very much preferred to enjoy his company and attention at the moment. He sat down on the couch inviting her to join him. Horatio continued his ministrations on her shoulders drawing a pleasure-filled sigh from her as he released the knots in her muscles. After a short while, he sat back letting her rest her head comfortably on his shoulder as his arm draped around her.

"So, besides the photograph project, what else is going on?"

She looked oddly at him.

"Inquisition already? And, here I thought you'd come over to relax," she joked.

"I am relaxing."

"Yeah, right. You are itching to hear the details."

"OK, touché."

"So, Waterson is meeting with some guy named Ruiz to pick up a large amount of stuff for shipping."

"I've arranged for Frank and a SWAT team to meet at the location you reported."

"Well, with this all arranged," she said as she got up and straddled his lap, "can we go have a little fun now? I've been dying to go fishing."

She waited patiently for his reply.

"Anything you wish."

They hopped into his Hummer and drove down to one of the local fishing spot that was far enough away from the usual hang outs of any of his CSI colleagues. He couldn't risk anyone other than Yelina and Calleigh knowing she was in Miami – not until this case was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Day of Rest and Renewal**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. To Garth Brooks for "To Make You Feel My Love" that inspired this chapter._

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Out on the pier, Sara prepped her line to cast out as Horatio scanned the water's surface where his bobber sat. She loved him in his usual business attire, but there was something so enticing about him when the redhead dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. For him, he enjoyed her tank tops and denim shorts that teased his hungry eyes. After she cast out, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and stuck it through the back of her baseball cap. Horatio peered at her over the rims of his shades as she worked. As he absorbed all he could of her, he noticed his son in the distance. He called out to him hoping the boy would hear him. Of course, the boy didn't respond but cast an angry glare in his direction and headed off through the crowd. Sara noticed the dejected look on Horatio's face.**

**"Was that…?" she asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Stay here. Watch my line."**

**Sara was such a determined woman when she set her mind to something and if anything – that boy was going to hear her out. She had heard plenty from Horatio that they were treading on unstable ground since the ammunitions case that almost cost Horatio his life, took Kyle out of harm's way from the threats of Ron Saris, but resulted in the disappearance of Kyle's mother.**

**"Kyle! Kyle! Hold up!" Sara called out as she sprinted after the boy.**

**Kyle had thrown himself onto one of the park benches holding back his anger. He would have done anything to put his fist through a wall or something. Sara sat down by his side.**

**"Hey, my name is Sara Dolante," she said.**

**"You know my dad, don't you? I saw you with him."**

**He was fast to get to the point.**

**"I do know your dad. I met him as a witness in a case he was working on and then I spent some time employed in his lab. Now, I'm working a case he's helping me with."**

**"So, what are you doing with him now? Screwing him?"**

**"Excuse me, but that's not very nice of you. I'm not screwing him. We are friends and simply enjoying a gorgeous day outside today while we discuss work."**

**"He always works."**

**"Well, maybe he'd take more time off to spend with you if you let him. From what I heard, you run off every time he tries to talk to you."**

**"I wish he'd get off my back and leave me alone."**

**"I don't understand how he's on your back when you are never around him."**

**Her words struck back with equal sting. Kyle quickly realized he wasn't going to strike without her striking back.**

**"Hey, I know things are rough between you and your dad, but at least you have a dad who cares," Sara said.**

**"Why won't he leave me alone?"**

**"Why did you stop? You could have ignored me and continued on your way.**

**Kyle shrugged his shoulders unsure of how to respond.**

**"Maybe a part of you wants to make him hurt for something he didn't do to you. Or, maybe you really want to get to know him but don't know how."**

**"I don't need a father. I've never had one and I certainly don't need him now."**

**"That's not fair. I don't think you are giving your father a chance at all," Sara said.**

**Kyle looked angrily into her eyes.**

**"How is he really my father besides donating DNA to make me?"**

**"Now, you listen good right now. Your father had no idea you even existed. Your mother didn't bother to inform him about you. And I am sure if he did know, he'd have made sure to be a part of your life."**

**"What do you care?"**

**"I care because I've gotten to know your dad pretty well. He's a good man and you should be happy to have him in your life. It's more than I had."**

**Kyle looked into her eyes squinting as the afternoon sun blazed down upon them.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"My dad killed himself when I was seven years old. Do you know what that's like?"**

**"I wouldn't know. I spent nearly all of my life in and out of foster homes with people who didn't care about me."**

**"I'm so sorry, but Kyle – your dad desperately wants to be a part of your life. He knows he can never make up for the time lost, but he can certainly be a father to you now. He's trying but you won't. My dad copped out on my mom and I. He thought it better to take the selfish route and blow his brains out for me to find after school."**

**"Why?"**

**"Pride. Mom made more money than him and he thought he was supposed to be the bread winner."**

**"That's a stupid reason to kill yourself."**

**"It was. Your dad didn't know about you, or I am certain he would have been there for you a lot sooner. Your mom didn't bother to find him to tell him about you."**

**"I wish people would stop knocking my mom. She did what she thought was right for me."**

**"By dumping you off?"**

**Her words stung him hard.**

**"You can forgive her for ditching you and you can't forgive your father for not knowing about you and wanting to try to be a father to you now?"**

**"He will never make up for the past."**

**"No, he won't – he can't. But, you both can certainly start fresh here and now."**

**She could see the tenseness in his eyes and the way he slouched over. He was not going to win this battle of wits – not by a long shot.**

**"Your mom shacked up with that loser Ron Saris who saw no use for you except being in the way of the money he married your mother for. Your father almost died to protect you from what Saris certainly would have done to you. Your mother didn't care too much about that. I know this sounds harsh, Kyle, but your mom could have done more for you – like finding your father. You have no idea how caring and giving he is. He did so much for me when I almost died – thanks to Ron."**

**Kyle looked into her eyes feeling the sincerity in her voice. He began to let down his defenses.**

**"What did Ron ever do to you?" Kyle asked curiously.**

**"Ron almost killed me. He attacked me in ways a man should never do to a woman."**

**"He raped you?"**

**Sara lowered her head taking in a deep breath. This boy was smart and intuitive.**

**"Yes, he did – he tried to – and then left me to die on a hot beach. Your dad rescued me and stayed by my side the entire time I was in the hospital – all because he cares so much for the people he deals with."**

**Kyle was trying to process all the information Sara was readily handing him.**

**"Your father goes out of his way for the people he serves because he cares so much – and he goes even further for those he loves. I've seen him do some remarkable stuff when on the job – like how hard he works to get criminals who hurt other people."**

**She could tell he never really heard these things about Horatio, or that he refused to listen.**

**"But, he killed Ron and now Mom is missing."**

**"You need to give him a chance to explain. Kyle, I don't have all the details on what happened during that time, but your father deserves that opportunity. He risked his life for you and almost died because of it – all because he loves you and wanted to protect you. Your mom – I don't know what to say about her except that she had an odd way of showing she cared. I got the impression she was only out for herself."**

**The boy lowered his head shamefully.**

**"I know you must think I'm being a total bitch, but I call the shots as I see them."**

**She put her hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently.**

**"Look, I know it's going to take time, but I think you need to offer him the opportunity to show you what he's all about."**

**"Where do you fit into things?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Are you his girlfriend?"**

**Sara took a deep breath. The boy was probing for more than she thought was appropriate at this stage.**

**"Your father and I are good friends – and colleagues."**

**He eyed her suspiciously.**

**"Ok, I can see you are too smart for this. I care a great deal about him. But, that has nothing to do with your relationship with him. I'd never stand in the way of you and him."**

**"Miss Dolante, I don't know if I can forgive him for what happened."**

**"Kyle – for one, call me Sara, and you need to try. At least offer him some time to really talk to you. Maybe you would learn a lot about each other and what happened to at least understand. Constantly running from him isn't going to fix things and all it will do is poison your soul and continue to break your father's heart."**

**"I wish he knew how I hate that mom is gone – that he made her run away."**

**"Kyle, I don't know all the specifics about what happened, but I doubt he'd do such a thing. It would be out of character for him to chase her off."**

**"If you are such good friends, why haven't you talked about it?"**

**"Because that's his private history and he hasn't wanted to share it – and I won't make him. It isn't right. Besides, I was just so happy to learn he was still alive."**

**"You really do care for him, don't you? You wouldn't be here talking to me if you didn't."**

**"I do care for him, Kyle. Your dad means a lot to me. But, will you just think about spending some time with him and really listening to him?"**

**"Maybe - Sara."**

**His voice was tainted with humor.**

**"Good," she said as she ruffled up his hair.**

**"Um, I have to get back to him before he thinks I ditched him for a younger man," Sara joked. "Maybe you'd come down? We're fishing."**

**Kyle smiled feeling a bit more at ease. Sara returned the smile realizing that even though Kyle was now eighteen years old, he was still a boy inside – a boy who needed his father more than ever. They walked back to the pier.**

**"Um, Lieutenant, I followed this stray and thought he'd like a little time in our company," Sara said.**

**Kyle lowered his head shamefully.**

**"Dad."**

**Horatio shifted his weight nervously.**

**"Son."**

**"I'm sorry, Dad. I… We… I want to talk with you."**

**The concerned look on Horatio's face was enough to set the boy's mind at ease.**

**"It's ok, son."**

**"Maybe you two want some time alone?" Sara asked.**

**"It's ok. You set me straight," Kyle said.**

**"Hun, as I told you, I'd never get in the way. You got a gem of a dad here," she replied.**

**Kyle looked at his father and grabbed onto Horatio hugging him tightly.**

**"It's gonna be ok," Horatio said softly.**

**It was time for the healing process to truly begin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Heart to Heart**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of inspiration writing to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara stood by watching the boy as he stood tentatively wanting to interact with his father. He'd been neglected by his foster parents, and supposed he'd been abandoned by his biological ones, so he had no clue how to proceed in this situation. Usually, seeking a parent had gotten him into deep trouble, sometimes even beaten; so his timidity was normal. What wasn't normal was his father's reaction to his fright. Whereas most of his foster parents had immediately attacked him as a sissy, dad just sat there while he gathered his courage, waiting patiently for him to begin speaking.**

**Horatio immediately picked up on Kyle's uncertainty and opened their talk by asking,**

**"Son, I know you're scared to ask me the questions that mean the most to you. You've nothing to fear from me. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, but you should know this by now."**

**"Why weren't you around when I was younger? The fosters told me it was because you were more interested in making kids than in raising them."**

**Horatio inhaled deeply, wounded to his soul by the lies his son saw as truth. From Kyle's perspective, as from that of most abandoned or abused kids, the actual abandonment hurt more than anything else could have done. He wasn't surprised that Kyle wanted to start right at the very beginning, but that didn't mean he was prepared for this part of their discussion He, too had been abused as a child; so he empathized with his son's torment.**

**But he'd spent the better part of his later childhood and youth scrambling for honest work to support mom and his younger brother. Being the oldest son, his mother had leaned far too heavily on him; giving him the role of the 'man' of the house long before he was ready to accept or fulfill the role properly. He was far too immature and lacked the knowledge to enjoy the role of parent to the remaining three in the house.**

**He explained this to Kyle and saw the light of understanding dawn in his eyes at last. Pop was just as tormented a soul as he was, but had chosen an entirely different path than the one he'd picked. While dad's path required a great deal of heavy labor to keep on, it led to a quieter less destructive place; a place that Kyle wanted desperately to reach for himself, but didn't know how to find.**

**He'd met Julia while undercover as a rookie officer with NYPD. She'd been under attack from her first of many bad choices, and was badly beaten. He'd rescued her from that and several other soured relationships over a three year period. When she'd graduated from Radcliff, she'd vaporized; which had suited him fine then.**

**Horatio cleared his throat nervously; here came the sticky part; his reunion with Julia and her resulting pregnancy. He was far from proud of his part in her condition, and even less proud that he hadn't tried harder to find her when she'd again vanished from his life; but he manned up and plowed forward, saying,**

**"We were getting on really well together, even talking about getting married the following spring, but for some reason Julia decided she wasn't ready; rather than tell me she didn't want to get married, she disappeared during my next assignment. I went through the usual procedures, filed a missing person's report, and even went with the many search teams to find her; but no luck."**

**"I got a '411' page from my boss at MDPD and hustled butt to the precinct for the lecture I knew I was due for my reckless behavior with her. I'd risked outing several agents just to see her, and now was fully exposed myself because I'd bothered to look for her. Needless to say, the ass chewing was severe. I almost lost my job because she chose to vanish without leaving an explanation."**

**A lot of what happened after he left for his last assignment was a mystery to him; especially that his fiancé had left him, apparently preferring to be pregnant and alone to having his loving support during her gestation period. Had he known of her delicate condition, he'd have made sure she and his child were comfortable, without further physical contact from him unless she requested it.**

**"I loved your mother deeply and I thought she loved me, too. However, as I later learned, she was only out for herself. A beat cop's salary certainly wouldn't appease her desire for wealth. If she'd bothered to wait a few more months, she'd have been a lot more comfortable; because I was promoted to Al's primary field tech on the bomb squad. Instead she abandoned me and our plans for a much bigger pool of money, for all the good it's done her."**

**Horatio's words were sharp at first as it denoted the pain he had suffered when the woman left him – a woman he wanted to devote his life to so many years ago. Sara cringed hearing this history but sighed in sympathy. She turned away from her fishing rod and gently rested her hand on Horatio's shoulder offering what little comfort she could, for she knew telling this tale was not at all easy for him. He glanced into her eyes and realized just how uncomfortable hearing of his deep love for his ex made his current love, especially since she'd later given him the boy with whom he was now trying to form a tighter bond.**

**He also realized that Sara's own distrust of men would take a beating while he hashed out the thornier issues of life with Kyle; but he prayed to God that she'd see it through and not flee as Julia had done. Sara, sensing his discomfort, searched his face for clues to it and gently patted his hand in understanding. Something in the warmth in her gaze and the gentleness of her touch told him all he needed to know. This one wouldn't leave when things got tough. Instead, she'd stay and fight for her men with everything she had in her.**

**Even Kyle noticed the solidness of her body as she joined his dad on the sand. She wasn't about to vaporize if things went south for awhile. She wanted this to work as much as they did, which comforted the lad immensely. Unlike Julia, Sara was gonna stick it out until things got better, try to help, and only step out if they asked her to leave. Somehow the mere thought of asking that question made Kyle's stomach lurch uncomfortably.**

**Like his dad, he'd do anything to keep her safe; because she'd given them back to each other and nothing could repay her for giving them this second chance. He needed to be sure that Julia, he now refused to call her mom because she'd proven so feckless, wouldn't appear to mess things up just as they were getting back on track.**

**Still, there were uneasy questions that needed asking, so Kyle courageously took that step. He wanted so badly for a relationship with his father to gel that it hurt. He took a quick look in Horatio's direction and saw the same determination mirrored in his eyes, and something deep within his mind relaxed; allowing him to begin trusting the gentle, red-haired giant's answers as truth.**

**"Why did you leave her alone?" Kyle continued to probe, his young mind still not understanding the workings of an adult's logic. "Didn't you know how scared she was?"**

**"I never left her, Kyle. I came home from work one morning and she was gone-just gone. She'd left her engagement ring on the side table in the living room; no note, no explanations, nothing, just gone."**

**Horatio paused to gather his wandering thoughts and Kyle knew his father was in as much pain as he'd been in for the last 16 years. When Julia had up and left him, she'd abandoned a good man who only wanted to make a life with her, ditching him for the excitement and uncertainty of the streets. She thrived on adrenalin rushes, and being married to a beat cop wouldn't provide near the rush she needed to enjoy life, so she'd left.**

**Julia was seduced by the idea of earning her living by manipulating men to get what she wanted. She was a tall beautiful blonde with eyes that brought any unsuspecting man to his knees. She played up the damsel in distress act so well that she would win an Academy Award (TM). In the meantime, Julia had amassed so much wealth so quickly with her schemes, that she saw no reason to leave her chosen path. Men were such idiots when it came to gorgeous women, that fleecing them was too easy for words. She hadn't forgotten the redhead, but put his memory on a backburner until she needed him again.**

**Both men looked over at Sara, who had returned her attention to her rod and reel, facing the open ocean and waiting patiently for something big to bite. Once satisfied that she wasn't a wishful apparition, they returned to their intense conversation. Sara was happy that they were finally opening up to each other, for it boded well for their future together.**

**Kyle needed the stability of a father in his life, and Horatio needed his son to obtain his family. Learning of Kyle the way he did was worse than having a bomb dropped on his head, but he'd adjusted quickly and found that he enjoyed fathering his son; even when things weren't that smooth between them.**

**Sara had seen how much this man put family first. She'd learned of his immediate assistance to little Madison when she fell sick. He'd run to Yelina's side whenever she was in trouble. He tried his best to be a father figure to Ray Junior when the boy's father couldn't keep his own head above water and had really stepped up to the plate after Ray Senior was murdered. Family meant everything to this man and Horatio was willing to go to the ends of the Earth – even to risk his own life – to protect those he loved most. Kyle needed to know that about him.**

**She took solace in the knowledge that they were finally having the heart to heart that Kyle hadn't allowed to happen until she'd boldly stepped in. Sara returned her concentration to the task at hand, landing dinner. She knew this conversation would take awhile and wanted them to have their space. She was happy she had pressed on having never met Kyle before.**

**Part of her could relate to the boy; she ached for a small boy having to fend for himself for so many years, just as she had. What drove her more than anything was seeing how sad Horatio had become when the boy refused to talk to him. Sara wasn't about to stand for it since she could appreciate Horatio's desire to be a father to the boy, as it was so much more than her own father had done for her; his having felt it was better to put a bullet in his brain out of damaged pride than to be there for his family.**

**Sara spent many years feeling betrayed by the one man she should have been able to count on. Sara had to hold her own emotions in check. It was so difficult hearing Horatio talk about Julia whom he obviously loved at one time. She felt a part of him still loved her despite the path Julia had chosen to travel and despite his obvious anger with her.**

**She'd admit to feeling a bit jealous in a heartbeat – there was no denying that she cared a great deal for the redhead; but she had to accept the fact that Horatio had a past and it did contain a woman who gave him a son. So, she opted to tune them out and let them talk until their hearts were content.**

**As Sara sat back focusing on her fishing, Horatio realized what she was doing. Feeling a little guilty for inviting her to be here, he decided she should be thoroughly included in the discussion. Especially since this was a part of his history that he'd never openly discussed with her; a part that she needed to understand if she were to understand him as well as she needed to do.**

**Sara, seeing his subtle signal to join them reeled in her line and sat down beside the Lieutenant. She maintained her silence despite the moments when she wanted to explode hearing about the tall blonde bitch who had broken Horatio's heart and didn't give a hoot about the son created by the love Horatio had shared with her – a son she really didn't give a damn about unless he was helping her rake in yet another patsy.**

**Seeing that Kyle was just a troubled teen, her heart went out to the boy. One thing Sara settled on, and if the relationship with Horatio ever got as far as marriage, she had no problem making Kyle her own through adoption. Sara loved the redhead enough to make his son her own.**

**"Julia had my undercover name, and claims she couldn't find me when I was on an assignment. With her own high level of influence, though, I can't possibly imagine that she couldn't find me to give me the news when she learned she was pregnant," Horatio cleared his throat of his tears and continued.**

**"She knew how I felt about kids and family, so I don't buy her reason for leaving you off in foster care. You can be sure, son, that had I known of you, I'd have done everything to find you and raise you, so you wouldn't have suffered in foster care."**

**Sara almost cried when she saw the depth of Horatio's love for his son shining in his eyes. It was there for Kyle to see in his gentle expression, soothing voice, and intense concentration on their conversation. It held in his thoughtful words, reassuring glances at his son, and the intensity of his need to explain his actions after Julia had disappeared. Sara now knew just how deeply his belief in family and tradition influenced his decisions - whether he made them at a crime scene, or during the interrogation of a frightened, young witness.**

**"Why did she run again?"**

**"Son, I wish I knew why. Unfortunately, she always seemed to run when things got tight for her. She kept moving around hooking up with men she thought she could get something from, hoping for the upper hand, and that's why she had the huge bankroll that she collected over the years. However, it took her deeper into the criminal world."**

**"You know when she brought me home, I figured the only reason why she wanted me was to keep me away from you. All I saw was the easy life she offered me – money, cars, a huge house…but in reality, she took me to hurt you and I just didn't know how to call you for a rescue without upsetting her."**

**"If that is your assessment, I can't disagree with you."**

**"Why didn't you fight for me?"**

**"It wasn't my place to. You were old enough to make your own decisions and I didn't want to force you to come with me if you didn't want to. It killed me watching you leave with her. I had the custody papers all filled out and signed."**

**Kyle lowered his head, focusing his eyes on an errant sand crab crawling across his sneaker. He was deeply troubled and it showed in his overall demeanor. He knew that his father was telling the truth, and that he genuinely cared about him, but still couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had a hard time trusting people. Everyone always left. He even said so to Horatio the day he was put aboard that plane and whisked away to England to protect him. He remembered standing outside the doors at school with Horatio begging him to trust him, and Kyle couldn't do it.**

**"I'm sorry, Dad. I just don't understand."**

**"Son, I don't expect you to completely trust me after this short conversation, but I hope you'll give me a chance to prove myself to you. I'd only want what's best for you."**

**Horatio's voice strained as he choked up on his words. He loved this young man before him, and it showed in everything he said and did. If Kyle couldn't see that, there was little he or Sara could do to open his eyes. He'd have to be patient, coaxing his son back into his life; but leaving the ultimate decision with him as to whether he'd stay or leave.**

**"I want to trust you, but there's just so much I need to figure out."**

**"I understand. I'll always be there for you."**

**"I know. You've done so much to save me – a heck of a lot more than anyone has been willing to do. I can't tell you what Ron did to both of us."**

**Horatio shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn't want to pry, but needed to know what Kyle had suffered, so they could both file charges against Julia when the time came. At this point, Horatio was furious with the tall blonde to know she had deliberately put his son in jeopardy. He devoutly hoped he wouldn't be her arresting officer, because he feared what he'd do and say to her if he was.**

**One look at Sara's face, and he knew she felt the same rage he did; so he'd be extra sure neither of them was anywhere around when they finally found and collared Ms. Winston. The last thing Kyle needed with for his dad to get the needle for killing the woman all three of them now heartily despised. Horatio knew Sara was an incredible woman full of compassion – and he sensed by her expressions that she'd think nothing of participating in Julia's offing.**

**They had to build a history of abuse and endangerment against her, so Kyle's words would make the charges stick. The real question was, would he send his biological mother to prison for her crimes against him; or would he bury these crimes in the sand with the rest, so he could forgive her and move on with his life.**

**"What did the SOB do to you?" Horatio asked, choking back his rage towards the dead man, because he knew it was pointless to give it its head.**

**Kyle struggled to speak through the tears in his voice. "He beat both of us – her more than me, because I'd vaporize whenever he got crazy. But then, I'd worry about Mom and go back. Then the pattern would start all over again."**

**"You wanted to protect her, Kyle, and that's normal for a young man your age. Sadly, she brought this on herself and on you when she married the brute. Worse still, she continues to act against your best interests when it suits her; and doses you with more poisonous lies while you're with her."**

**"Ron was bad. I know that now," Kyle said as he looked at Sara. "He didn't care about anyone and he didn't care who he hurt if it got him his way. It was the same with any of the foster homes I lived in - all they wanted was the money they got for me."**

**Tears began to form in Kyle's eyes as he began to think of all the abuse he suffered and how all he ever really wanted was a home with a family who loved him. "I'm sorry Ron hurt you, Sara. He should never have done what he did to you."**

**"Kyle," Sara stated expressing her outright gift for compassion, "it wasn't your fault. That's entirely on your mother and Ron's shoulders, because they made the choices and did the deeds. You and I were the victims, but not at all willingly. Ron wanted you out of the way to get to your mother's money. He hurt me to get back at your father just out of a sick need to be superior."**

**Kyle sank to his knees as he sobbed softly and Sara's intuition quickly informed her that the boy certainly knew the difference between right and wrong. It was one of the finer attributes he'd inherited from his father's side of the gene pool - a strong, positive trait that needed to be encouraged to flourish.**

**Sensing his need for comfort and solace, Sara knelt down by the boy's side, where Horatio soon joined her. It was apparent to them both that Kyle's life had been filled of abuse and pain. Their eyes locked silently wishing they could wave a magic wand and make the pain go away and replace it with peace, comfort, and joy.**

**Sara saw the shadows fall over Horatio's face, and he tried to turn away to hide them; but she persisted until he faced her, because she knew he had to learn how to turn to her when he felt this way. He had sought her presence in the past even though he might not have opened up to her as readily as she would have liked him to. She knew that he too was a lost boy inside, and he needed someone to show him some compassion and understanding to find the strength to work the hidden demons out of his soul, before they destroyed him. He lifted a curious brow and she almost collapsed in laughter, because it was so out of place in their current setting.**

**She could see that Horatio was guilt-ridden with wishing he could turn back the hands of time to make things right for the boy; and for himself in the process. These two were so alike it was frightening. Horatio hadn't repeated the cycle of abuse with his son, but others had; others he'd kill if he ever got the chance.**

**"All I ever wanted was to have a real family!" Kyle wailed painfully, the tears now cascading freely down his dirty face. "But it was just so far out of reach without my mom and dad there, I gave up after awhile and went with the flow, but that didn't work, either. I'm still so confused!"**

**"Kyle," she said softly, knowing he needed reassurance after so many big admissions, "you have your father now, and I can assure you from all I know of this great man, he'll always be there for you."**

**Horatio smiled shyly as Sara spoke the praises he at times didn't feel he deserved. He felt in some way he had failed the boy and it would take time for him to relieve himself of that guilt. Perhaps things would have been so different if he had been with Julia. But right now, all he could think of was having this wonderful lady by his side – one that thought nothing of initiating this situation despite her own insecurities.**

**"Kyle, if you're tempted to follow your associates into a criminal activity, please call me immediately. I don't want to stand before a judge again, trying to help you help yourself; but I'll do it until you understand that you can trust me whenever you're in doubt or trouble."**

**His words were strong and fatherly – the best he could offer at the moment for he too was still on shaky ground. Horatio needed to learn what it would take to fully embrace his role as a parent.**

**Sara embraced Kyle as Horatio put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He was momentarily startled by the contact, flinching away unintentionally; and the unconscious gesture took Sara by surprise. This young man had leapt into his father's arms just an hour ago and she had to accept his lack of trust when establishing new bonds. She'd work on that as time went on. Right now, she consoled herself knowing that there was a strong bond forming between Horatio and Kyle – and to Sara, that was most important at the moment. Horatio sensed her sadness but marveled at the fact that she was so willing to take a step back and let the boys take the spotlight while she stood in the shadows.**

**"Son, we will get through this – together. It's going to be different now – I promise you." They said in unison, surprising both themselves and Kyle. Were they really that in sync with each other's thoughts? Apparently so, for they'd both reached to comfort this hurting child simultaneously; and spoken the same sentiment aloud as well.**

**Sara just grinned widely in her special way drawing a smile from both men. She hooked her arm through Horatio's and offered the other to Kyle, who hesitated to take it. When he did, she smiled softly in reassurance before saying, "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go for ice cream?" Sara suggested hoping to get the boy's mind off his pain. The ploy had ALWAYS worked on her, so she suspected it might also soothe her guy's pains; but wasn't 100 percent positive.**

**As Kyle's eyes rose to meet hers, he felt funny wondering why this complete stranger had taken such interest in him and his life, especially since his biological mom couldn't be bothered unless she needed him for something. Sara had gladly opened her heart to him – offering her friendship and her compassion so readily to him recognizing that it would take time to heal the wounds. But knowing this lady was willing to travel that road together with father and son set the boy's mind to rest.**

**Horatio determined that Sara was like the protective lioness that would fend the cubs of a sister member of the pride. Sara never ceased to amaze him with her uncanny abilities to reach right inside and grasp his heart. She'd be a fierce protector just as well as she would be a gentle guiding force and it didn't matter that she had not produced this child herself.**

**Sensing that both gentlemen were too deeply in thought for her liking, Sara glanced to either side of her, pivoted to look behind, and said with a wink,**

**"Is there snot on my nose or something? You see a ghost ship behind me, or what?" she queried on a semi-serious note, spoiling it all with a giggle, a wiggle, and a grin.**

**The two men eyed her even more curiously, but this time with smiles that actually reached their eyes. Sara saw a tentative grin escaping from Kyle's mouth and pounced on it eagerly, saying,**

**"You guys are looking at me like I said something really funny or did something that is only acceptable coming from you boys."**

**Kyle began to smile which raised Horatio's spirits. As the trio all rose to their feet, Sara tussled Kyle's hair.**

**"You are not so old as to not enjoy some ice cream. Don't you know that is the cure-all for the worst of times?"**

**"I only got ice cream when I was especially good, Sara," Kyle answered shyly. "And since I wasn't all that good, at least according to my fosters, I hardly ever got ice cream."**

**"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Sara asked as she glanced at the man beside her. "I can't conceive of a kid going without the stuff, even when he hasn't been all that wonderful. Take away his Nintendo, lock up his skateboard, or ground him from seeing his buddies if he's misbehaving; but never, ever, EVER, deprive him of his ice cream. That's an unspeakable crime."**

**Both men broke into gusts of appreciative male laughter at this edict; one because he suspected that was his fate with Sara, and the other because he loved her too much not to laugh. Horatio got to see another very special side to Sara – she accepted his son and was willing to be his shoulder to lean on. And for Kyle, he found a new friend who was willing to shake some sense into him but who was not so insensitive to not be there for him. This was something so new to him, and because of it, Kyle smiled genuinely for the first time in days.**

**Sara offered her arm to him, which he quickly accepted linking his through. Horatio offered his to Sara. Neither of them wanted her to disappear, so they made certain that wouldn't happen; much to Sara's secret delight. She giggled like a school girl with two wonderful guys on each side of her.**

**It felt wonderful to be so protected and loved by these two big boys. Sara made a new friend in the Lieutenant's son; while she knew they'd still face many wicked twists and bends in their road, she was determined that from today onwards no one would face a difficult problem alone, not even her. Sensing this change in her mood and liking it, her escorts gently lifted her up with their arm strength as they approached a huge mud puddle in the middle of her path.**

**Rather than allow them their gentlemanliness, Sara wriggled free and plunked down amidst it, splashing away like a little girl. Her wide grin, infectious giggling, and thorough enjoyment in her playtime brought appreciative grins to both guys' faces. When Kyle decided to join her in her fun, Horatio wished heartily for a camera to capture the event; and it wouldn't be the last time such a wish assailed him in the coming days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Heat Is On**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of inspiration writing to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**After an enjoyable time of ice cream and laughs, Kyle learned so much about Sara – her passion for wildlife and her love of hard rock music and photography. Kyle informed her on how he loved to draw – always keeping a sketch pad handy for those times when he was really feeling alone and lost. Drawing allowed him to escape into a different world. Horatio remembered finding several drawings in the trash when seeking information about the boy during the kidnapping case that dropped Kyle into his lap.**

**"Oh, come on! What do you mean you never listened to Def Leppard? That's classic hard rock!" Sara quipped.**

**"The only music I listened to was on stolen CDs. I didn't have any particular likes or dislikes – and forget presents for my birthday or Christmas. I was lucky half the time just to get dinner."**

**Sara glanced sadly into Horatio's eyes. She remembered lean times in her youth when her mother was too sick to cook or dad was on the job. After her father killed himself and especially after her mom was diagnosed with terminal cancer, Sara never saw a birthday let alone any holiday. Ideas were dancing in her mind – things she didn't dare tell Horatio – not yet anyway.**

**"But, it seemed like Christmas every single day when Mom took me home. She had so much money that she gave me anything I ever wanted whenever I wanted it. The only thing I wanted more than anything was her attention. And, I didn't always get that," Kyle added.**

**The pains just kept mounting and Horatio was astonished at just how hurt Sara was feeling for this boy. What he began to assess was the bit of history she had shared with him – the pains of having to take care of herself to survive, of dealing with hardships and family turmoil, and the issues of trusting anyone other than herself in Life. She was definitely having an easy time relating to the youth and it had become completely clear to Horatio on why she always said 'I take care of myself'. Sara had to for many years and she lacked trust in men since the one man she should have been able to count on bailed out on Life for the most ridiculous reason in the world.**

**Yelina called Horatio's cell worriedly looking for Kyle. Horatio confirmed he was with him and allowed the boy to speak with her. Yelina was delighted that the ice was broken. When Horatio returned to speak with her, she asked what brought on the change of mind in Kyle, and Horatio had only one answer for her – Sara Dolante.**

**"Speaking of Sara, I have some things for her," Yelina said.**

**"Do you want to speak with her?" Horatio asked.**

**"If you wouldn't mind sparing her for a few moments."**

**Horatio handed Sara his phone. Yelina requested that Sara come for a visit and pick up her assigned micro and video recorders. The private investigator knew that Sara's skills with a camera would help them obtain key photographic and audio evidences of Sam Waterson's involvement with the Mala Noche revival. Horatio cringed, just knowing how hazardous a position Sara was putting herself in, but he knew she wasn't about to let him talk her out of her quest to save her beloved cetaceans; and he marveled at her courage, passion, and determination to bring this person down for harming them.**

**Her motives differed from his as far as the law was concerned; while his concerns were primarily local, focused on halting a resurgence of the hated Mala Noche, with all of the bloodshed and tears that entailed including a resurgence of the pains that haunted Horatio for a long time – the murder of his first wife. Now, he'd worry about another woman who was taking a higher priority in his life for his Sara wanted to nail Waterson to the wall for the abuse of the beautiful animals that she considered to be her friends.**

**He startled at the thought of Sara being anyone's, much less his. But, once the thought took hold, Horatio let it remain knowing full well she'd admitted how she felt about him. However, she had another hurdle to jump – one of giving him her full trust. Yet, if she gave herself to him half as willingly as she hunted down and destroyed those who harmed her precious whales, it would be worth the wait. Just as he had to be patient bringing down the criminals, so he'd have to be patient with her. In the meantime, part of him struggled with his own feelings for her. There were scary feelings surfacing within him – feelings he wasn't completely prepared to face just yet despite the fact that he pronounced his love for her as she reciprocated back that night before their trek back to Miami.**

**When the conversation concluded, Sara informed Horatio of Yelina's desire to meet with her. Since the afternoon was all but over, it seemed reasonable to head over to Yelina's house. As they exited the ice cream shop, Sara played up her goofiness drawing smiles from both men. Kyle had a hard time grasping the fact that Sara was indeed an adult, and Horatio equally struggled with the fact that he knew Sara was over forty and still had this childlike quality about her – yet, he found her so endearing despite his intellectual nature for he learned to get in touch with his playful side again – all due to her. Sara believed there were times to be serious and times to play – even if the play didn't add up to the age of the person. Kyle leaned over to his father inquiring on exactly where Sara came from. Horatio stated that he really didn't know. Hearing his reply, Sara turned around to face them. She laid her hands on her hips and threatened to get even with him when he least expected it. Kyle laughed aloud at his father saying how he knew that could only mean trouble.**

**"You bet your butt that means trouble," she stated with a wink.**

**Once they'd arrived, Kyle eagerly went off to hang out with Ray Junior, while the three investigators talked shop. Frankly, he didn't know what all the fuss was about; a few drug dealers using dolphins to transport their cargo, a couple of deaths connected to that activity, etc. These things were normal to him, as he'd matured under the watchful eye of at least two major players in the local drug trade. None of the grownups in his life knew that his last foster parent had manufactured, cut, and sold both crack cocaine and methamphetamine.**

**Dad hadn't asked him because he didn't know the man's criminal history; so Kyle kept mum on the subject. He was also silent to protect his own hide, for he'd run some of those drugs to earn his allowance, before dad had stepped in and ruined it for him. At least that's what he'd thought then; now he wouldn't trade his life for that one in a bazillion years.**

**Oddly enough, he began to wonder what it would be like to have Sara as a mom. He didn't know her much at all, but in just the previous few hours, he found he really liked her. She was the kind of mom he always dreamed of having. How perfect it would be to have a cute mom in Sara - one who obviously cared a great deal for his dad and was willing to share that caring with him; and a father who was increasingly involved in his life, smoothing out the rough edges so their cuts wouldn't occur as often or slice as deeply as they had before they'd met; and he had a gorgeous aunt who doted on him. Yep, his life was really sweet now, and he'd do whatever it took to keep it that way.**

**Yelina instructed Sara in using the mini video camera and how to unobtrusively cue the tape recorder at the start of any conversation that led to relevant and usable information. Her eyes lit up with excitement as Yelina described her tasks in the minutest detail to assure that she wouldn't unknowingly blow her cover whilst gathering the required intelligence on their mutual adversaries. She took careful notes and worked with the equipment several times as a dress rehearsal.**

**Sara knew well the dangers she faced, having dealt with slime like these bastards before; so she asked countless questions and listened intently as Yelina answered them. She wasn't about to blow her cover if she could help it - she simply wanted these scumbags behind bars too much for that to even be part of her thought process. Even Yelina was amazed at her intensity; this lady was literally champing at the bit to get moving on her case; so much so that her very eagerness might tip Waterson off to her intentions long before she gave him any other clues to her true intentions.**

**Horatio sat back nervously watching Sara. She was a picture of perfection–so attentive to Yelina's instructions. Oh, if only she would listen to him so attentively whenever it came to her involvements with law enforcement issues! He'd seen way too many excellent CSIs overwhelmed with enthusiasm and killed as a result to face her eagerness with any equanimity whatsoever. Yet, her very excitement was turning him on, big time!**

**"Frank's been tracking the movements of Salvadore Guadalupe. From what I've been able to learn, I'm sure he's ramping up for a fire fight on the streets very soon. He's already smuggled in several high rollers from the Brazilian Cartel," Horatio stated matter of factly. "Sara, we can't urge you enough, be exceedingly cautious in your dealings with Waterson. He's not our leader, but he IS a big part of their Miami-based operations, responsible for securing, implanting, and sending the dolphins out to their destinations."**

**"Well then, it's coming together," Yelina mused sadly. She remembered how excited her late husband had been every time a new operation had been in the planning stages, how he'd disappeared for days and even months on a case, and how sweet had been their brief reunions between cases. Oh but those times had been sweet, and all too short. She sincerely prayed that this time Horatio would know a good thing when it found him, and settle down with the blonde spitfire who'd won his heart so completely.**

**"How do we nail Waterson without endangering the rest of the operation?" Sara asked quietly, "My contacts with the USDA and the DEA have assured me it'll be very messy all around when they finally take the operation down in a couple of days. I'm hoping to be well out of the way when that happens!"**

**"As for Mr.Waterson, " Sara stated between teeth gritted in rage, "I'm not giving up on him. I'll see him into the portals of hell myself before I allow him to harm another animal. He'll have to jettison my dead body if he wants to get away with his evil acts against my cetacean friends."**

**"That's why I want you out. I don't want to find your dead body when the shooting stops, ma'am," Horatio said worriedly. "You mean too much to me for that."**

**"Tough noogies, Horatio. I'm in until the end," Sara returned saucily, the expression in her amber eyes belying her flirtatious glances at him. "I want this man in prison so badly..." Here she stopped and began to sob quietly, having already witnessed the deaths of two fine dolphins because their balloon cargoes had been sliced right out of their bodies. She knew all too well that Waterson was training more animals for the same fate – but she had not ascertained where he kept them just yet.**

**He sat back in his chair knowing that it was absolutely useless to argue with her when she was in this state. He had to find a subtle way to protect her from harm, while permitting her full movement within the cartel's ranks; he just couldn't figure it out clearly with her so close to him. Since Stetler had again tightened the budgetary reins, he'd have to hire independents to satisfy his protective instincts; and that would hit his wallet hard. And Heaven help it if Sara discovered he'd gone that route – she'd have his head on a silver platter for not trusting her to do the job effectively and without his wanting to keep an eye on her. He'd heard her just one too many times on how she took care of herself and Sara would have no problem repeating her mantra. He wanted to believe that she'd be careful after what happened to her before – where her life was indeed almost lost because of her insistence. But, she meant way too much to him now for him to feel secure enough that her passions to protect her animals wouldn't get the best of her judgment and cause her to become reckless with desire to save the critters.**

**Yelina caught his eye and smiled softly at him, trying to ease his concerns. She knew what he was like when he was worried about a woman or a child; the concern would consume his every waking moment until he'd resolved the issues that caused it. In this case, Sara Dolante had walked right into his heart's home, made herself comfy, and had every intention of staying; whether he wanted her to or not.**

**A quick look in Sara's direction assured Yelina that her dear brother in law had returned the favor, big time! She wasn't having second thoughts about her involvement, but was taking things far more carefully than she had in the past. Sara knew she'd fallen hard for the man, and in ways she hadn't yet discerned. Yes, she knew she loved Horatio as a man, but she also needed him as a person; but this she'd only unearth if she survived the coming days under cover at SeaQuarium.**

**"Um, why don't I get some lemonade and we can sit outside and talk about other stuff," Yelina offered trying to change the subject. It was very apparent to her that no matter the level of Sara's involvement it wouldn't sit well with Horatio.**

**"That sounds lovely. In fact, I think Yelina needs to be caught up on your productive conversations with Kyle. I think that we made some serious headway today."**

**"Really? Horatio, that's excellent!" Yelina said delightedly.**

**"Yeah, well it's all Sara's doing." He shrugged uncomfortably. He'd never been good at these kinds of things, and it was erupting big time this afternoon. "She came in, softened up my son, coaxed me into sitting with him, and..."**

**"Oh, I just created the situation and you ran with it," Sara replied, as uncomfortable with the conversation as he was. "It wouldn't have happened at all if Kyle hadn't been ready to talk, and we both know it."**

**Just as they were settling into the lounge chairs outside with their drinks, Horatio's pager buzzed demanding his attention. It was Frank calling in two dead bodies taken down right in the middle of a populated neighborhood where drug dealing was known to occur on a daily basis. The look on his face said it all, turning both Yelina and Sara's stomachs upside down.**

**They knew without having to be told that it was too late to stop the first spate of Mala Noche retribution from occurring. Sara made to join him, but Horatio put his hands on her shoulders and roughly sat her back in the chair she'd just left. "You aren't in the field yet, so don't argue with me," was written all over his face.**

**"I have to go," Horatio said tiredly as he stood to leave. The pain in his eyes again brought Sara upright, but this time to try and erase the deepening furrows from his brow. How she wished things were different! But she knew they weren't, so she sighed in frustration as he turned to go. If she ever got the chance, she'd strangle these spoiled overgrown boys with her bare hands for what their crimes had done to her man.**

**"They've found two DBs at the intersection of Date Palm Boulveard and Cowabunga Street; suspected to be Diablo's boys. The newest round of turf wars has begun, and I want you out of them completely, Sara.**

**"I know that I can't move you from defending and even saving those dolphins, sweetheart, but I can damn sure secure you here so you aren't seen with me on the scene. One glimpse of you there will blow all of Yelina's hard work for the past several months. Please, I beg you, please DO NOT follow me there."**

**"I thought you were off today," Sara said in confused tones. "Now the SOBs have..." She erupted in anguished tears, totally surprising Horatio with their intensity and duration. "God damn them, anyway! I want you here with us, safe from harm. I'll do as you say, because I know you're right, Horatio. I want these bastards nailed so badly that I'll follow them into hell to make sure they stay there.**

**"But I also know that showing up with you on that crime scene would alert every gang member and hoodlum for miles to my presence here; blowing even the whisp of a chance of catching them. I may be stubborn, but I'm also smart enough to know when to bend with the wind so I don't get broken by its force."**

**"I'm sorry. Um, can you stay with Yelina until I get done? I'll take you home when I return."**

**"Horatio, what's wrong?" Yelina asked recognizing the tell tale look on his face that something was really bothering him.**

**He breathed in deeply before responding, obviously uptight over the call.**

**"It's begun, Yelina, the Mala Noches are moving in."**

**"How long do you think you'll be? Perhaps Sara could help me make dinner for all of us," Yelina suggested hoping to take Sara's mind off the fact that Horatio had to leave. "It would be nice to have a real family dinner for once," Yelina added - the yearning in her eyes telling Horatio that he would be missed if he didn't return in time for the meal.**

**The offer seemed odd to Sara, to be considered part of Yelina's family. The sensation was odd enough to collapse her brow completely, causing a strange look to overtake her face. Yelina's face showed her concern for the pair, especially when Sara's face again collapsed in tears. She saw Horatio move to comfort Sara, but then back away in confusion.**

**Horatio couldn't think that far ahead just yet.**

**Now he was needed to defend his citizens again, only later would he face his sweetheart and decide with her where they were going as a couple. She'd kayoed him with a solid roundhouse to the heart, and he wasn't sure what if anything he was going to do about it.**

**"Um, I'd love that, however I haven't a clue how long we'll be."**

**"Take your time. I'll keep dinner on the stove until you get here," Yelina said realizing the man had been struck hard by Sara's reaction.**

**Yelina walked Horatio to the front door.**

**"Make sure Sara stays put," Horatio pleaded.**

**Yelina nodded in agreement and recognition of Horatio's thorough concern over Sara being involved in this mess as is. She knew that the relationship was running far deeper than perhaps either of them really realized.**

**"I told you she was good for you," Yelina stated.**

**As an eyebrow lifted, so Horatio gazed curiously at his sister-in-law. There were no words needing to be said – her answer was so visible in the expression on his face.**

**Yelina returned smiling as if it was just business as usual.**

**"Wow. That was fast," Sara tried to joke.**

**"You know how obsessed he is with his work."**

**"Oh, yes I do. Sadly, so am I," Sara replied while trying to fix her make up that had run when she had her little hissy fit.**

**"Horatio and Kyle, huh? That's great to hear they finally spoke. Wonder why he finally opted to listen. I won't tell you how many times Horatio has tried." Yelina figured the change of subject would do the lady good.**

**"Maybe hearing a few good things about the man from a complete stranger is what shook him up. I don't need the accolades for it. I'm just happy he's finally willing to at least try to hear Horatio out, and that Horatio's willing to return the favor."**

**"Horatio will forever be grateful to you for opening the door. He's been going around with a broken heart over their estrangement for way too long."**

**"It's going to take time, but I have faith he will have that father/son relationship that's been way too long waiting."**

**Yelina gazed deeply into Sara's eyes – her heartfelt words she hoped would lift Sara's spirits.**

**"Sara, it's all because of you. You've really been a cure to his bleeding heart."**

**Sara smiled sheepishly not wanting to take any credit for being the light in Horatio's life, as he had been a bright light in hers on an equal level for months now.**

**"I have to thank you for pushing him to come get me in Massachusetts. I haven't a clue where we might go at this point, but I was so happy to learn where I stood with him at last. The man is so desirable that I'm amazed he feels for me what I didn't want to admit to myself that I was feeling for him."**

**One look at her wistful expression told Yelina he had stolen Sara's heart just as she had taken his. This time, she wisely held her tongue. She still remembered blowing it for him with her cousin from Brazil because she butted in when she should've left well enough alone. At least she thought that was why Marina had broken off their brief affair...but she still hadn't dragged it out of Horatio and she doubted she ever would.**

**"Sara, I am glad for whatever is going on, and I know that it's going to feel so right, once you finally find yourselves on solid emotional ground."**

**Yelina hugged Sara seeing the tears welling up in her eyes again. It would never be easy for her to just let Horatio go off knowing the danger he always faced. So was the life of a cop – and the special person in a cop's life.**

**"I think you both need some time to figure out exactly where you want to take things. It's one thing to love someone, but it's a whole other situation when you find your lives intertwining more than you expect."**

**"Yelina, will he forgive me for going nuts on him like that?"**

**"Ah, Horatio's a tough guy. But seeing you in pain brings him to his knees. I won't speak for him, but I know he feels something very deep for you."**

**"I've never felt this way for anyone before. In fact, I don't even know how to really define it."**

**"That's completely understandable. I think Horatio's feeling the same way – he's a bit confused on how to interpret his feelings. Sara, trust me when I tell you that it will work out. You both will figure things out because you're both smart and you know what you want."**

**Yelina could see that Sara was feeling a bit better as she began to smile.**

**In the meantime, Horatio met with Frank. The crime scene had already been taped off and Eric and Calleigh were already at work collecting evidence around the two male bodies.**

**"Frank, what do we have?" Horatio asked as he removed his sunglasses.**

**"As I mentioned, two males, both Hispanic, probably mid-thirties. The firepower these guys were using is unbelievable. How the heck are we gonna fight these kinds of weapons when all we get are these pea shooters?"**

**"Frank, we take them out one at a time, preferably in a squad car. But we'll use lethal force when necessary, as you already know," Horatio's rictus smile worried Tripp. The only other time it had surfaced was during the blowup with Saris last year; when his best buddy had almost been killed.**

**Horatio signed the obligatory clipboard, entered the taped area, and requested an update from Calleigh.**

**"Bullets are from AK-47s, Horatio. There's tons of casings to photograph and collect. Maybe we'll get lucky and one will have a print from a shooter," she replied. "Other than that, we'll have to wait for Alexx to post her findings before we'll know what went down, why here, and who led the assault."**

**"Eric, any idea on who our vics are?"**

**"Preliminary canvassing says they were two drug lords in the area. One's Victor Rayez, and the other Antonio Saldivar. They kept a low profile, so there's nothing on file for them. However, Ryan's taking one witness to the chamber for an interview, so maybe we'll get something out of him with enough encouragement. He says that the two shooters were both Mala Noche. He knew this because recognized the Noche tats."**

**"The war has begun, ladies and gentlemen. The war has begun." Horatio sighed heavily, depressed by the carnage he'd witnessed here this night. For the first time ever, he wasn't into his job; for his mind lingered on a certain petite blonde, safely ensconced with his sister in law, eating dinner as he spoke.**

**Horatio put his shades back on and walked over to Alexx. "So what's your assessment, Alexx?" He asked tersely.**

**"I'm sorry, Horatio, but cause of death is pretty obvious; multiple shots taken in the torso and head by both men. I'll do a tox screen just to be sure we don't miss anything. What a shame to see such a waste of young lives, and all for a temporary high," she sighed in frustration. "Will they ever learn?"**

**"I'm afraid not, friend. Some things just can't be overcome by law enforcement alone. While you're posting the bodies, please be sure to check for any trace evidence and collect as many of the bullets as you can. We need every little bit to compile a case against these monsters."**

**"I'll get right on it."**

**"Thank you, Alexx. Eric, Calleigh, I'll be back at the lab to sit in on the interview while Ryan takes this witness's statement. I've got the unhappy suspicion he knows more than he's willing to admit about what went down here tonight."**

**"Okay, H. If we find anything, we'll raise you on the cell," Eric replied before watching his boss head off. He watched his friend's body language closely for any danger signs. He usually walked a bit stooped when he was worried about something, and right now his fists practically dragged the ground. That meant that something was really eating away at his heart. Calleigh began to wonder if the reason behind his worry was the marine biologist from Massachusetts and her determination to nail the drug smugglers in Boca Raton.**

**"Calleigh, do you think that Sara is somehow mixed up in this? That was her down by the pier with him and Kyle. He's not said a word about her return to Miami."**

**""I know one thing, if she's a part of this, Horatio's going bonkers over it."**

**Calleigh had to hide the fact that she did indeed know that Sara was involved for that was the reason why Yelina shipped Horatio off to Massachusetts in the first place – to bring Sara back as an undercover agent – and to reunite him with the lady.**

**"Eric, we have to keep this under our hats. If Horatio finds out that we think we saw her with him, he'll go ballistic. You know he's been uptight since he learned Sara had returned up north. Besides, they were so far off in the distance – we don't know for certain it was Sara."**

**"Calleigh," Eric said worriedly, "If I know him, he'd be more concerned for Ms. Dolante's safety than he'd ever be willing to admit, even to himself. And you're right – we can't be certain that was her."**

**"That's why we must be silent over that information. Don't tell anyone – especially Ryan! I'm sure that if it were him, he'd tell us."**

**"No, he wouldn't! If I know H at all – he'd be silent about any involvements."**

**"I disagree. He's been a tad more open about himself lately. I think he'd be jumping for joy and telling everyone if she were back. He knows how we all felt about her – she was part of our family at CSI."**

**"You're right. OK, we better get back to work before he calls in asking what we found. You know that will not make him happy if we don't have anything further to report."**

**Calleigh smiled for two reasons. Yes, she was happy that Eric recognized the need to get back to work, and secondly because she felt she had really dodged a major bullet. She had sworn her silence to her boss regarding Sara's return and involvement in the case. It was just blind luck that they happened upon them out fishing. Eric never cared to go down to that particular area of the beach.**

**Horatio returned to Yelina's house several hours later. Yelina let him in after informing him that Sara had fallen asleep on the couch. Her stressed emotions wiped her out. Horatio knelt down by the side of the couch gently stroking Sara's forehead.**

**"Horatio, you and Sara really need to talk. I think you realize that there's more going on than either of you have really admitted."**

**"What more do we need? We've admitted our feelings for each other."**

**"I think you both are afraid to take things to the next level."**

**"We can't right now. With her participation in your case, it's just impossible – we both know that."**

**"And it's killing you both."**

**Yelina watched as Horatio walked into the kitchen not wanting to wake Sara.**

**"It's hard for me to think that you haven't considered what you may want to happen after the case has been concluded."**

**"There's too much going on right now."**

**"I know. It's frustrating the both of you."**

**Yelina walked over to Horatio and grasped his hand in an effort to comfort him.**

**"It will work out. I have faith that it will."**

**Seeing Horatio light up with what she knew was in his heart, she thought it a good idea to wake Sara and call the boys down for dinner. The boys ran out after several hours of video game challenges anxious to fill their stomachs to re-energize for another hour of gaming. For Sara, she reveled in the idea of having the man by her side again, and she thrilled even more as Yelina again referred to her as being a part of their family. In her own way, Yelina had dropped a silent hint directed towards Horatio.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Nabbing a Rat**

**note - new content and revisement of Chapter 14 has been loaded. please refer there before reading this chap...**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of inspiration writing to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara spent the next couple of days photographing and listening in on conversations between Waterson and people who did not work for the aquarium. She tuned into one particular discussion about the dolphins that were being trained and their readiness to depart for their mission. The dolphins were rescued animals that had spent many a day in rehabilitation in the distant tanks in the back of SeaQuarium. "Oh, not Millie and Jed," Sara thought to herself. It took all her power to keep from running out and going mad crazy on them as the rage steadily built up within her heart. How could he even think to utilize these animals that had already suffered enough after being hurt when they were run over and injured by the propeller on the speed boats of two careless drivers? It was bad enough that he was using animals as is, but it was making her nuts to think that Millie and Jed would be the next victims in this crime scheme.**

**Nonchalantly, she strode into the tank area where Waterson was talking with the two men. He was so bold that his voice didn't change one bit as she walked by. The recorder in her back pack continued to tape the conversation as she passed down the walkway as she journeyed to her next task. Sam eyed her in a rather lecherous manner, for Sara purposely wore skin tight outfits in case she needed to go for a swim in one of the mammal tanks.**

**"Hey, chico , the woman is a nice one," Pedro stated as he laughed.**

**"She's my latest assistant. Nice ass, if you ask me," Sam replied. "I'm thinking of taking her out tonight."**

**"Save some for us for later. That is one chica bonita," Vincenzo added as he made some rather distasteful sexual movements.**

**As the two younger men whistled, Sara turned and acknowledged them with a flirtatious look. She blew kisses to the men drawing all kinds of macho statements from them.**

**"Oh, mamacita! Come here, darling," Pedro requested.**

**Sara sashayed over to Pedro and leaned into the dark haired man's body as he put his arm around him. She kissed his cheek and slapped his buttock to tease him before she walked over to Sam.**

**"Cute compadres," she said to him. "Um, Sam, I'm almost done with today's chores. So, I'll be heading out to work on my thesis a bit more."**

**As Sara walked away, Sam called to her and jogged over to where she stood. He asked her to join him for a drink at the local watering hole. Sara shyly accepted – maybe if he got a few drinks into him, he'd spill the beans. Ever since she joined the aquarium staff, Sam had been making eyes at her. Maybe she could capitalize on his interest in her.**

**Sara walked out of sight ducking into a crevice where she could see them and continue recording their conversation.**

**"So, Sammy, there's something we need to ask you. Apparently, the last few batches of product were a little short," Pedro said. "Salvadore want to know what happened."**

**"I don't know what to say. Maybe one of the dolphins choked it up," Sam nervously responded.**

**Vincenzo pulled a rather large nasty looking knife from his boot and held it up to Sam.**

**"I think you need to learn to be more careful. We have orders to find a new dolphin trainer if you can't handle things," Vinny stated.**

**"I'll be more careful."**

**What the men didn't know was that Sam was skimming off the top with each shipment saving some of the drugs that should have been shipped each time and he was selling them off to competing drug dealers. Sara made a note to herself to make sure she had Yelina check into this. Maybe the payoffs were coming from someone playing for two different drug gangs. She couldn't be certain. The young Hispanic he was initially dealing with was working for the Mala Noche. Maybe something else was going on that needed to be investigated.**

**Sara knew Waterson would be at least two hours late for he spent some time before and after hours to work the animals to prepare them for their long trip north. She utilized the fact that she was working on her thesis to remain within the lab of the aquarium. Waterson liked her enthusiasm, but disliked her hanging around after hours on a daily basis. He was growing exceptionally nervous now that Pedro and his friend might be on to him and his scheme to make a little extra money.**

**As Sara walked down to where Sam was finishing up, she was prepared to go with him to Hives. She wasn't too keen on the place, but what the heck. When he ran up to her, she requested a few moments alone to make a call. If she didn't check in with Yelina, the alarms would go off that she was in trouble. And the last thing she needed was Horatio leading the Calvary to rescue her. She knew she could handle this – they'd be in a public place and she had a back up plan if worse came to worse.**

**"Yelina, I only have a few moments – I need you to investigate Sam's bank roll. I think he's taking some of the drugs and selling them to rival gangs. I have recordings of an interesting conversation. I'll email the images of the men he spoke with later on."**

**"Sara, you sound upset. Is anything wrong?"**

**"No. Please don't call and let Horatio know I'll call later tonight. Sam's taking me to Hives. I bet he'll open up a bit more if I get a few beers in him."**

**"Sara, this is terribly risky."**

**"I know. But, it might be worth it in the end. I gotta go."**

**Sara quickly shut down her cell phone and went out to meet with Sam. She informed him that she'd follow him there and that she was really excited to share dinner with him. Yelina in the meantime called Horatio worried that Sara was getting in over her head. Although the information she had obtained and what she might gather could really help bring this guy down, Yelina worried that she might slip up if she wasn't careful. Sara was good but she wasn't formally trained, and Horatio certainly knew that novices had no place playing this kind of game. Yelina heard the frustration in Horatio's voice as he quickly hung up determined to go check in on Sara.**

**Sam dove right in with a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves. Sara tried to conduct herself calmly opening their date with some meaningless conversation.**

**The man imbibed in another shot and Sara realized he was travelling down a path where she might extract some information from him.**

**"So, Sam, who were those guys?" she asked point blank.**

**"Danielle, I like you," he started as he leaned on the table across from her. "They're just guys I hung with at college."**

**Sara certainly wasn't buying it for a minute for she had seen for herself that they were not college buddies.**

**"Oh, Sam! That Pedro is just so fresh. You should find him a girlfriend."**

**"Speaking of girlfriends," he said as he shuffled around the table to sit closer to her.**

**As Sam attempted to get frisky with Sara, she coyly pushed him off informing him that although she appreciated his interest, she batted for 'the other team'. He quickly stopped making advances and opted to turn his attention to some other broad who might otherwise fulfill his growing needs.**

**After several more shots, Sam was feeling a little off kilter. Sara played him up well – sitting close and attempting to imagine herself sitting with Horatio so she didn't feel so weird. What she didn't know was that her man was keeping a close eye on her. Frank accompanied him in case things got nasty, and it became very obvious to the tall Texan that his colleague and friend was bubbling with jealousy. Gosh, what she did to Horatio. He hated what he was feeling knowing full well she was only playing a part – no different than he would do if the shoe were on the other foot. As Horatio watched Sam get closer to Sara and Sara trying to look like she was enjoying his attention, the redhead wanted nothing more than to launch himself forward to go claim his lady. Frank, seeing the volcano threatening to erupt, grabbed his friend's arm.**

**"What's gotten into you?" he asked the redhead. "You know you could incite a riot that not only will blow her cover but blow the whole case against this loser."**

**Horatio settled down quickly regaining his composure. But, his constant glances behind him in Sara's direction made Frank uneasy.**

**"You really got it bad for the broad, don't you?" Frank pressed. "You're like a horned toad on hot coals just itchin' to run in after her. Let her work!"**

**"This is no place for her to be," Horatio stated coldly.**

**"She's doing fine. You shouldn't be here and you know it." Frank finished his beer and grabbed Horatio's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here before this blows up in our faces."**

**"What a minute. She's leaving him," Horatio said as he watched Sara carefully.**

**She had excused herself to go to the ladies room. As she cut her way through the crowd, Horatio followed her until he determined he was out of Sam's visual range. He grabbed Sara's arm startling her to the point where her fist was on its way to his face as he caught it. Taking her to the back of the bar into a more secluded area, she wanted to yell at him.**

**"Are you crazy?!" she started. "It's obvious you know whom I am here with."**

**"Yes, I do and I want you to leave – now."**

**"Over my dead body. He's just warming up and I'm not leaving until he's passed out in his truck."**

**Horatio lead her outside through the back door.**

**"Sara, I want you to leave now. This is over your head."**

**"How is it over my head? I am out with the guy hoping he might spill his beans since he's tossed back enough whiskey to knock out a horse."**

**Horatio raised his finger to her angry that she wouldn't listen. Slapping his hand down, she eyed him with equal disgust.**

**"You're jealous, aren't you?"**

**He refused to dignify her question with an answer. She felt it in her gut – he was so annoyed with Sam being that close to her that she could feel it and her instincts were confirmed when he lowered his eyes to the ground.**

**"You are jealous," she stated boldly.**

**"This is not a place for you to be," he replied as he locked his eyes angrily upon hers.**

**"Horatio, go home!"**

**"Not until I know you are home at the safe house where security can keep an eye on you."**

**Sara changed her stance placing her hands on her hips. This was the last straw. Horatio had gone and done exactly what she figured he would. He didn't trust her.**

**"I don't believe you. You are having me tailed?"**

**"It's for your safety, Sweetheart."**

**"You are going to blow my cover, darling."**

**He eyed her wishing he could find a way to make her understand that every fiber of his being was telling him she was walking into a hornet's nest.**

**"God damn it, Horatio! I thought you'd let me work…" she was instantly stopped as he grabbed her kissing her so passionately that it nearly took her breath away.**

**When he pulled back, the Lieutenant had to get in the last word. Experience was speaking so loudly – experience and his undying affection for her – driving him to want to make her understand how he no longer wanted her in danger.**

**"You don't get it," he said. "Everything I know is telling me you are heading straight into trouble – and you promised no funny business."**

**"I did promise you, but how do you expect to get all the information you need if I don't remain in the thick of it?"**

**Horatio knew she wasn't going to back down.**

**"Sweetheart, I'm begging you," he said as his expression changed to genuine concern.**

**She laid her hand on his cheek.**

**"You have to trust me, Horatio. I'm begging you now. Please, let me keep going."**

**He looked deeply into her eyes. Her passion to see things through ran so deep it scared him for it was like looking at himself in the mirror. He never backed down from anything, and neither did Sara.**

**"I have to go before he suspects something," she stated.**

**"I'm waiting outside for you to leave. Find a way to split off from him."**

**"Horatio, please don't do this to me."**

**Sara refused to hear any more from him. She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand before she went back inside. Sam was just about done in by the time she got back. He had found a lady to take care of him and had just about forgotten about his being with Sara. Part of her was glad for she didn't know what she would do if she had to take the big clod home if he had passed out drunk.**

**Knowing this would please Horatio, she walked outside finding the Lieutenant waiting patiently alongside his trusty friend. He dismissed Frank for the evening before quickly pulling Sara into the Hummer where she obliged him with another lengthy kiss.**

**"I hate this, Sara. It's getting too risky."**

**"I'm sorry. Um, I have to show you something since you are here. Take me to my car," she requested.**

**He drove her to her vehicle where it was parked. She hopped out, opened the passenger side door and hauled out her camera bag. Sara showed Horatio a picture of the two men Sam had been talking to.**

**"These guys are Mala Noche – see the tat on their arms?"**

**Sara knew it was starting to get sticky for her, but she was determined to finish this job.**

**"Horatio, I know the two animals he's going to use. I'll double check, but I think they are slotted for release the end of the week."**

**She took his hand knowing he was getting really nervous as the situation was becoming more dangerous.**

**"Let me find out when exactly they will be released. I bet my salary that he'll be there early to feed them the drug balloons inside the herring they get every morning."**

**Horatio sighed. If she found out an exact time, it would indeed help.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Slippery as a Dolphin **

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of inspiration writing to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**The animals were slotted for release tomorrow – a full two days in advance which alarmed Sara deeply. This was not going to allow much time to arrange a take down, as far as she knew. Waterson informed his visitors that if they screwed up, they'd end up like the last loser who thought about betraying him – some slick dude from who knows where who asked way too many questions and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. When he called Sam's bluff that he was DEA, Sam quickly dispatched with him. Sara became concerned more for the animals than herself.**

**She knew full well that she needed to be extra careful. The good thing right now was that Sam had taken a strong liking to her despite her cutting him off at the pass saying she was not of his sexual orientation. He didn't take well to that, but it didn't stop him for having great admiration for her enthusiasm and help. But, part of him was growing concerned. The kingpin of the Mala Noche was becoming very suspicious of the small losses of product with each shipment, and with that Sara learned of another dolphin losing its life sending her into a fit of tears once she got home.**

**Sara immediately called Horatio to inform him of the release date. Horatio absolutely forbade her from further involvement as he quickly assembled his team and discussed how they would make the arrest. They all met in the alleyway near a warehouse. Sara wanted to go in to make sure nothing happened to the dolphins. Horatio demanded she hang back while his team did their jobs. Sara refused to listen and a battle of wills was waged three blocks from the aquarium back lot. Frank rolled his eyes angry with Horatio for letting his heart speak louder than his brain. Horatio knew this was not going to sit well with IAB – his involvement with the marine biologist gone novice undercover agent. As luck would have it, Waterson was alerted to the commotion and watched in stupefaction as his lead assistant met with the flame-haired Lieutenant from the CSI Lab. His suspicions were proven true - she was dirty - the bitch! How could he miss this one? Well, there was no time to go back and fix the problem. He would have to get the drugs loaded into the animals before the release team came for them. The animals had already been tagged and he recorded the numbers to send on to the receivers.**

**As silently as he came, he left; but his departure disturbed a flock of gulls gathered nearby, feasting on the remains of the latest associate who'd dared to betray him. That slight movement, with the accompanying cacophony, alerted Horatio to a possible crime scene; that and the awful stench that emanated from the dilapidated Camaro parked just down the block.**

**He'd been a CSI long enough to recognize decomp when he smelled it, so he hustled Sara forcibly into the Hummer before grabbing his kit to check the hulk for a body. He wasn't surprised at his findings, but Sara sure was! She'd been smelling that stench for days now, and hadn't a clue what it meant.**

**"Sara, how could you work so close to this without coming out to see what it was?" He quizzed tersely. "Haven't you smelled decomposition before?"**

**"I've had a passing whiff of rotting horse and other mammalian flesh, but never human; so the odor was vaguely familiar, yes. Since I was on recon, though, I decided I'd better just let it go so I wouldn't alert Waterson or his cronies to my identity. I'm afraid, Horatio, that we've just blown that cover wide open."**

**"Damn straight you have," Tripp rapped out impatiently, eager to be after the crook who was rapidly disappearing. "And now the guy responsible for this mess has gotten away; but only temporarily. That's a dead-ender and there are men posted on both ends of it. Sara, for such a small woman, you sure pack big trouble when you're in Miami ."**

**"I'm sorry, Sargeant Tripp, for inconveniencing you," Sara said, her head bowed for once in true contrition. "But I was only trying to help. Oh, that reminds me; Horatio, here are the tapes from my most recent meetings with Waterson and his acquaintance, Liam Eddleston. I risked a lot to get them because I knew they'd be important to the case. You have no idea how and where I got these."**

**"I'm not sure I want to know," Horatio replied.**

**"Bet you hung out in the men's room for this one," Frank quipped.**

**Sara gave him a thumb's up in agreement. Horatio peered at her inquisitively. Seeing his priceless expression, she shrugged her shoulders.**

**"You'll never know, Sara, just what you risked. As it is, everything you've gathered will be ruled inadmissible because you gained it under false pretenses; and Waterson can prove it now. However, we should be able to salvage something from all of this, if those recordings hold any audio cues to his associates and where the drugs are going to."**

**"Um, should I mention that the video collected by the pinhole cam in my backpack is awesome? I reviewed it last night and I think I have plenty for you to nail him good."**

**Horatio tensed, sensing trouble, and hurled their bodies to the pavement just in time to avoid the first hail of bullets from the warehouse across the alley from the Camaro. Somebody was determined to kill them, one way or another. Luckily for them, neither he nor Tripp was about to let that happen...**

**"Sara, you stay right here," Horatio ordered. "Frank, you take left and I'll take the right."**

**"Horatio, what about the dolphins? You need me to show you where they are if that's where Sam's going."**

**Horatio pointed his finger at her with silent orders to stay put.**

**Horatio and Frank fanned out taking officers with them in each direction hoping to corner Waterson and his cronies before someone got hurt. What they didn't count on was Sara not listening – as usual. She had spotted her colleagues from US Fish and Wildlife – Andrew Donaldson and Steven Erickson. Sara had called them just after speaking with Yelina so they would be on hand when the deal was supposed to go down. She was determined to do things her way and Horatio would most definitely have her head for disobeying him. What she really didn't count on was Waterson having more brains than she estimated, and the man took advantage of her novice abilities as a private investigator or cop.**

**In the meantime, Pedro and Vincenzo escaped unidentified in a rain of gunfire injuring two officers. However, Waterson made the mistake of going right for the holding tank where his captive dolphins were ready to be released. Figuring he'd have his Mala Noche colleagues help get the animals out to sea before the release team came, he was not surprised when Sara showed up to stop him. Her anger rose as she laid her eyes on the two animals who didn't know what it was Sam had trained them to do.**

**Sara went hand to hand with him drawing Sam's attention away from any other going's on.**

**"What the hell is she doing?" Tripp said.**

**Horatio was silent with a rising tide of anger and fear building inside him – anger with the lady because she simply refused to listen and fear because she was risking her life. Frank admitted it was a good ploy on her part, however. Sam wouldn't see them coming. Directing Frank and his team of officers to head down towards the holding tank, Horatio continued down with Eric and Ryan. It was there that they witnessed Sam getting the best of Sara.**

**"Mr. Waterson, give up. You are surrounded and there's no way out," Horatio stated drawing the man's attention.**

**As Waterson backed up feeling like a cornered animal, as Horatio, his team of CSIs and police officers, and the two US Fish and Wildlife officials approached cautiously.**

**"There's no place for you to go, friend," Horatio stated as he held his service weapon ready to fire.**

**"I'm not letting you take me in," Waterson replied while holding Sara hostage with a 7 inch blade at her throat.**

**"I wouldn't advise hurting the girl, or you will have me to deal with," Horatio said angrily as a wave of desire to protect the woman raced through him.**

**"We're finished here. I want out or she bites it," Sam said.**

**"You aren't in a position to make such a demand," Horatio replied. "Where will you go? You know the Brazilian cartel has guessed that you were skimming from them. You know they will eventually hop on your game once they put two and two together."**

**Waterson looked around. He was surrounded by Horatio's team.**

**"Hang tight, Sara. This guy hasn't anywhere to go," Horatio stated cocking the hammer on his Sig Sauer.**

**"I'm sorry, Danielle – or whatever your name is. I wish I didn't have to do this. You really are a special lady," Sam said as he pushed the blade harder against her neck.**

**Sara prepared for the worst. She knew she was about to die, but damn it if she wouldn't go down fighting.**

**"Don't do it!" Horatio cried out.**

**Just then, Sara took her chances – she knew she was dead anyway. Stomping her heel down as hard as she could on Sam's foot, he roared in pain as she followed up by planting her elbow in his gut. As she tried to run, he grabbed her wrestling her to the ground. Sara got in one really good right hook that made the knife fly from his hand as he attempted to deal with the searing pain of the broken nose she dealt him. But, Waterson wasn't out of the game just yet when he got to his feet grasping Sara by a lock of her hair as she attempted to escape. Her feet found no traction on the slippery stonework that had been washed down after feeding the dolphins their latest round of spiked herring. Horatio remained at a distance marveling at her bravery but fearing for her life. He wasn't sure if he should run to her rescue or let her duke it out with the man. It was obvious to him that she could hold her own when the heat was turned up. Although he kept his trusty firearm aimed upon Waterson, he didn't dare fire as he wouldn't want to inadvertently hit Sara. When the opening presented itself, Horatio ran into the thick of the battle connecting his fist with Waterson's jaw dropping him to his knees. As Horatio and Sam wrestled, Eric pulled Sara to safety. Getting Sam down on his stomach, Horatio held his pistol to Sam's head threatening to blow his head off if he even thought of trying to move – his aggression prompted by the redhead's desire to protect his woman. When Frank stepped in to cuff Waterson and read him his rights, Horatio backed off to stand protectively in front of Sara keeping his weapon aimed at Waterson until Frank safely cuffed him and got Sam on his feet.**

**With Sam up, Horatio looked sternly into the man's eyes. Sara was standing behind the red-haired cop.**

**"I should have known you were not all you were cracked up to be – just like the last stupid jerk who nosed in where he shouldn't have!" Sam said.**

**She quickly pushed passed Horatio and decked Sam in the face.**

**"Son of a bitch! You used those innocent animals to deliver your filthy drugs!" Sara yelled.**

**"That's police brutality!" he cried out as Horatio pulled her back.**

**"I'm not a cop!" she said continuing the argument.**

**As she tried to pull free wanting another go at him, Horatio backed her up using his body to block Sara from any further assault on Waterson.**

**"Hey, it's over," he said scolding her.**

**She wasn't finished. In one final attempt to get by the tall CSI, he grabbed her and pulled her close having no choice but to use a vice-like grip to subdue her.**

**"You crazy bitch!" Sam yelled.**

**"You low life jerk!" Sara replied angrily.**

**Horatio spun her around. Sara was snorting like an angry horse. The fire in her eyes hardened her otherwise wonderful feminine demeanor. Horatio had long realized that force was sometimes required to bring her down when something pissed her off. But, oh, how sexy she was when angry! He too was as fired up as she, and he was glad he had already put a check on his testosterone levels or he might have killed Waterson himself.**

**"Hey, hey! Cool off," he said sternly.**

**Then, he attempted to check her out after noticing a small gash over her eye.**

**"I'm fine!" she yelled as she pushed Horatio's hand away.**

**She took an unsteady step back while putting her hands to her temples.**

**"Let me see it," he scolded her.**

**The pain hit as Horatio examined the wound.**

**"Damn it, Lieutenant! Leave me alone!"**

**She had sustained a serious and painful cut that would need medical attention.**

**Before Frank took Waterson to his car, Frank held the guy in front of Horatio.**

**"So, got anything else to say before we haul your ass down to the station?" Frank demanded.**

**"I want a lawyer."**

**"Typical," Frank droned out. "You all want a lawyer."**

**"I'll be haunting you for what you did to those dolphins," Sara threatened.**

**"Go ahead. I have nothing to loose at this point."**

**"Let's go," Frank demanded.**

**"I have nothing to say to any of you," Sam replied snobbishly.**

**"Oh, really? Maybe I should turn you loose with her and call it a day," Frank said in all seriousness. "Bet she wouldn't mind feeding your sorry ass to the sharks and save the tax-payers some money. It certainly would have me a mountain of paperwork."**

**Sara continued to glare angrily at Sam from behind Horatio as Frank escorted him into the back of his police car. Horatio wanted to say something but quickly assessed that she needed some time to cool off. He watched her as she walked down to the holding tank where the two dolphins were swimming around shooting curious looks in the direction of all the action. Sara knelt down by the edge as the two animals swam in squeaking and clicking as they begged for her attention.**

**"I'm Andrew Donaldson – US Fish and Wildlife – and my colleague, Steven Erickson," Mr. Donaldson stated while shaking Caine's hand.**

**"Lieutenant Horatio Caine – Miami Dade PD. I wasn't notified of your arrival."**

**"I'm terribly sorry. Miss Dolante must have forgotten to inform you."**

**"Highly unlikely. She has a peculiar way of doing things on her own when she shouldn't."**

**"Well, all is good now. I know your department will be pressing charges for murder, but we'll need him afterwards for the crimes of animal cruelty."**

**"Murder charges trump animal cruelty."**

**"I know. But, never the less, we need to make an example of him – and besides the cruelty charges, there will be charges of illegal drug trafficking utilizing international waters that are otherwise protected areas."**

**They watched Sara play with the dolphins.**

**"She's really spectacular," Donaldson said.**

**"Yes, she is."**

**"In all my years in this field, I've never seen anyone with as special a way with animals as Sara. It's most uncanny – as if she speaks to them."**

**Eric giggled. "Lady Beastmaster."**

**"In a way, yes. She understands them and they respond to her in ways nobody has seen before."**

**"She's got a special way with people, too," Horatio added thinking of how she infiltrated his heart and worked a small miracle with his son.**

**Eric cocked his head curiously with Horatio's comment. After a short bit, Sara realized just how much her head hurt. She sank her knees feeling an awful migraine coming on. Horatio, Eric, and Mr. Donaldson ran to her.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" Horatio asked her as he knelt down.**

**"Migraine," she said.**

**"Eric, I'm taking her to the E.R. I want her checked out."**

**"No problem, H."**

**"Horatio, I'll be fine. He got in a lucky shot," Sara balked.**

**"I'd rather be certain and have a doctor take a look at this cut."**

**"I'm fine, really."**

**"Sara, you really should listen to the officer," Donaldson said addressing Horatio's concern.**

**"Fine."**

**She knew damn well that Horatio wouldn't hear any more of it. As he prepared to scoop her up, she put her arms around his neck.**

**"OK, here we go," he said as he lifted her up.**

**The team walked towards their vehicles.**

**"Eric, see to it that Frank lets you process Waterson for any trace evidence. We need every bit we can for this case," Horatio said.**

**"Sure. I'll get right on it," Eric replied. "Hey, Sara, nice to have you back in Miami."**

**"It's good to see you, too," she replied. "Eric, please, don't spread the word until this is all over."**

**"No problem!"**

**Sara sat in one of the rooms waiting for the doctor. Horatio waited by her side never thinking twice about leaving her despite her prompts for him to go as she knew he had work to do to finalize Waterson's booking.**

**"Eric and Frank will handle it," he stated.**

**Sitting side by side, she sat with her eyes directed towards the floor. She couldn't even look at him knowing he was boiling with anger wanting to ball her out for what she did. He swallowed hard preparing himself for what he wanted to say next.**

**"Um, you and I need to talk," he stated.**

**Sara cringed knowing the scolding of a lifetime was at hand.**

**"You do realize you could have died today?" His voice was as calm as he could make it considering how upset he was.**

**"I have brushed with death just one too many times whilst in your company, Lieutenant."**

**Her stern formal response annoyed him.**

**"Sara, when I tell you to do something, I want you to listen."**

**"Oh, I've heard that one a few times in my life."**

**"I'm only looking out for your safety – and before you tell me you take care of yourself and to mind my own business, I'll have you know that I am not in any way ready to go to your funeral."**

**"Now, you know what it is like for those who love you – knowing every day you go out could be your last."**

**He glanced into her eyes seeing the anger subside to an expression of concern and hidden pain. If her reaction on his being called away from dinner at Yelina's house was any telling, he knew she was feeling a great deal for him than she was willing to state at the moment.**

**"I've been to your funeral, Horatio. It's no picnic."**

**There was no denying that she had already traveled the road of loosing him, and she wasn't in any way ready to go through that again – and this was all before she even realized what she was truly feeling for him.**

**"Sara, I'm a cop. It's part of the job."**

**"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, what I have been doing is part of my job. So, we both have a problem with each other's chosen careers, don't we?"**

**Her words stung worse than he thought they would. She was right in her own way.**

**"I just wish you wouldn't be so independent and stubborn. Trouble loves to find you."**

**Sara raised her hand to the side of his face.**

**"Part of me thinks you like that about me – gives you a reason to come rescue me – rescue me from myself," she jokingly said.**

**With an eyebrow raised, he glanced curiously at her.**

**"I'd prefer you take a break from attempting to do police work and leave that stuff to me," he commented.**

**"Oh, so you get to have all the fun taking down the bad guys? Not on your sweet…" she was cut off as he kissed her.**

**After a moment of shared passion, the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.**

**"Well, Lieutenant Caine, who did you bring to me today?"**

**"Doctor Livingsten, I have a rather stubborn lady here," Caine replied as he shook hands with his friend. "Don't listen to anything she says as I think she's a bit crazy."**

**"Oh, very funny, Lieutenant!" Sara replied as she shook hands with the doctor.**

**Doc Livingsten was a good buddy to the Lieutenant and had taken care of Sara after she was moved out of ICU after the Ron Saris incident. He remembered how attentive Horatio had been to this lady at that time, and it certainly seemed things hadn't changed.**

**"Yes. Crazy. She took a nasty bump on the head," the Lieutenant stated.**

**The doctor stood in front of Sara. "Well, let's take a look at that gash."**

**As the doctor examined her, Horatio stood back allowing him space to work.**

**"Any headaches, blurred vision?"**

**"Be honest, Miss," Horatio prodded.**

**Sara leaned to the side eying him angrily.**

**"Yeah, migraine-like pain. Vision is fine."**

**The doctor examined her eyes and then the wound itself.**

**"It could do with a stitch or two to close it up. I would also suggest staying here tonight for observation. We shouldn't rule out the possibility of a slight concussion."**

**"Hell, no! I am not staying here tonight!" she balked.**

**"Listen to the doctor, Miss," Horatio replied.**

**Sara sighed angrily. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from the redhead. And sure enough did Horatio begin to gloat on his assessment of the seriousness.**

**"I really can't go home?" she whined.**

**"I'd prefer you let us admit you," the doctor said.**

**Sara lowered her face in disgust and sadness. All she wanted to do was put this entire mess behind her and get on with her research again. But, that wouldn't be possible until all the Mala Noches were caught and behind bars. With Waterson now out of the picture, the heat would be turned up and undoubtedly there would be another hit issued on Horatio's life. He was used to it – as she could tell from his confident demeanor.**

**But she wasn't, and was sure to tell him that during their long visit before she fell asleep. Horatio could tell she was pissed at being incarcerated in this stupid place, when she should be out making sure the dolphins got the care they needed to insure they remained healthy while remaining at Miami SeaQuarium.**

**"Horatio, I'm worried about my cetacean friends. They didn't look well when I played with them before you insisted on bringing me here. Millie was listless and her eyes were too cloudy for my liking, and Jed wasn't tracking her movements as well as he normally does.**

**"I think the bastard gave them a purposeful OD of opiates to assure they wouldn't return once they'd delivered their foul cargo. Please alert my friends of this, so they can make sure the dolphins survive. I'd never forgive myself if either of them died because of me."**

**The sapphire-eyed detective watched worriedly as his charge slipped quietly into sleep. As usual, Morpheous overtook her mid-spate. He gently closed her gaping mouth and asked Dr. Livingsten to check in on her in a couple of hours, as she had bad fits of PTSD periodically; probably from her run-in with Saris and his buddies a year ago.**

**"Horatio, why not arrange for a bed in the next stall, so you can keep a close eye on her tonight? I know you won't catch even a wink of sleep otherwise."**

**"I'm needed back at the office for a few hours, Max, but will take you up on that offer as soon as I'm off shift this evening. I'm drawn to this girl in a way I just don't understand, and it's really beginning to irritate me."**

**"It's called love, Lieutenant," the Doctor's wife said as she entered the room. "You can't live with Sara, but you don't want her out of your sight, either. You're drawn to her feistiness, determination, and willpower; but detest her pigheaded insistence on going solo to nab animal abusers. She reminds us both of a certain Lieutenant with a penchant for helping the downtrodden, even if he has to bend a few rules to do it."**

**The good doctor and his loving wife knew the Lieutenant all too well. It was easy to call the ace an ace after seeing how the red haired cop had behaved when Sara was brought in close to death over a year ago. Horatio tried to downplay his feelings, but a woman's intuition regarding the subject of love ran way too deep.**

**Lyssa chuckled knowingly at her hubby, who promptly left the room to sign out for the evening. She'd taken the night duties so he could go home and get some rest, so Aean took advantage of her generosity immediately. He knew they'd make up for this lack on the weekend, and was keen for it to arrive.**

**Dropping a gentle peck on her cheek, he was pleasantly surprised when she turned so their lips locked instead. Neither noticed the Lieutenant's high color, nor his quiet exit as they ended their prolonged greeting. Horatio had often envied his friends' their obvious joy in each other, wondering if he'd ever have that for himself. Now, looking at Sara's tiny form, buried deeply in her covers, he had his answer.**

**All he had to do was get up his courage and ask her...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Interrogation**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara had been on pins and needles for the entire day. She and her beau were spending a few hours in the 'glades in the late afternoon, exploring the deepest parts of the reserve, searching for rare species of all kinds. Horatio had hoped that taking her out to do what she did best would help get her mind off the ass-chewing she'd experienced at Stetler's crafty hands. Stetler had done such a thorough job on his beloved, that it had brought Horatio to the razor's edge of utterly destroying the IAB suit. Only knowing what such lunacy would ultimately cost him had stopped him from slamming his fist into the man's glass jaw as many times as necessary to satisfy his blood lust.**

**Knowing that she had her own score to settle with the cocky Sergeant, he'd set his sister-in-law, Yelina Salas, on Rick's trail. Her need for legal vengeance on her abusive ex-flame would help her maintain focus as she dug into the man's most recent activities. He wanted to know absolutely everything about where the man had gone, who he'd seen, and what he'd done with them in the past few months, especially since Sara had come to Miami to help MDPD, the DEA, and the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service nab Waterson and his vicious gang of drug lords. Something smelled funny where the Sergeant was concerned, and Horatio wanted to know why before he lost a team member or his new love to the man's manipulations; although he feared it might already be too late for him with Sara, thanks to Rick's evil words. **

**Wrenching his thoughts from their downward spiral, he refocused his mind on the task at hand, elated to spot a gray-winged teal feeding its newly hatched young, and she'd followed soon thereafter with a green-sided monitor swimming lazily through the turgid water under their canoe. They were having such a blast that they almost forgot why they'd come in the first place, and all because Sara and Horatio were masters at hiding what hurt them most. **

**A suspicious noise in the distance soon reminded them that they were hunting for where Sam Waterson's cache of stolen heroine; drugs that he was stealing from Salvador Guadalupe, the newest leader of the Mala Noche. If she could find that cache, it would corroborate her story and get Stetler off her back. Sadly, the other issues that the bastard had raised were quietly poisoning Sara's already troubled heart and mind, for they had put the man she had fallen in love with into a vastly different light; one that made him far less a hero and far more a villain than anyone wanted to believe, including her. **

**Stetler, being the jackass he was, had raised issues with her interrogations and the slight irregularities in her answers. While most of the team had put it down to her novice status and the extreme stress on the day of the event, Rick had insisted that Sara was hiding something; something that would devastate MDPD if they didn't drag it out of her. **

**Rick had used this sorry excuse, as well as the knowledge of Horatio's leading role in the investigation to force them apart, but it hadn't worked very well. The Chief had initially been concerned enough to question his top investigator about it, but Horatio had soon laid his fears to rest. It did however put Sara desperately on edge, something she'd never needed, but especially not now.**

**Stetler had approached the Lieutenant with his crazy theory that Horatio and Sara were involved in some torrid love affair that completely violated the current IAB rules governing such things. Horatio had pleaded for leniency, based on the fact that Sara worked for Yelina and NOT for MDPD, which therefore placed her well outside of IAB's strictures. But Stetler had fielded the argument that she was now a witness to a string of serious crimes and her witness status automatically precluded any unsanctioned relationship between she and the redhead; which meant that their affair could still raise the specter of conflict of interest, and so be used by a clever defense team to get its client off. **

**"Oh please, Rick, give it a rest already!" Horatio exploded, venting some of his pent up rage at its cause.**** "Neither she nor I would do anything to endanger our cases against the Mala Noche and Mr. Waterson; me because I want the bastards behind bars for slaughtering my citizens, and Sara because she wants Waterson's hide for abusing her dolphins." **

**"But Horatio," ADA Nevins inserted on a hiss, "your relationship could be seen as a conflict of interest and used to free them on a technicality." **

**"If no one mentions it, Ms. Nevins," Sara added with equal venom, "then no one will learn of our involvement, now will they? Since this is purely a private matter between the Lieutenant and myself, why sully your clean hands with it at all?" **

**"Sorry, chicky," Rick grated insultingly, "but it's way too late for that. News of your alliance after hours is already rife throughout the building. I must insist that you stop seeing one another, at least until the trial is over. Besides, there's the additional concern that Sara's more deeply involved in the drug trafficking than she'll admit; and that is most definitely my business." **

**"Mr. Stetler," Sara said in her coldest voice, "I abhor drugs because of all the damage they do to their users and the families that love them. During my youth, my mom worked as a nurse at the hospital. I got to see plenty of heroine addicts and what I learned there forever soured me on even the notion of doing them myself. That being the case, I most DEFINITELY wouldn't sell or transport them to others." **

**Everyone in the room let out the breaths they'd been holding unawares when she'd finished speaking. Her eyes were spitting fire, her breasts were heaving under her blouse, and she hadn't looked so alluring to Horatio since they'd met. God help him, but he wanted to take her on his desk, right here and now, ethics rules be damned! **

**She took one look at her beloved's strained features, noted the direction of his gaze, and burst into gales of female laughter. Nevins, thoroughly unnerved by her giggles, left in a huff. Rick took up her coat tails with this warning as he left, "Any more monkey business, Caine, and I'll have your badge."**

**"Sweetie," Sara said coyly after their unwelcome guest were finally gone, "I'd love to follow your lead here, but we'd better save it for later this evening; as I've got far more interesting plans than those in mind for us."**

**Horatio decided it was the better part of valor to wait until later, for which he was rewarded with a delicious kiss that almost made him change his mind. He was working through his never-ending stack of paperwork when he was surprised by a visit from the Chief of Police just before lunch. Chief Chaffee let it be known that he wasn't at all happy with their relationship, but his fatherly look in Sara's direction indicated an entirely different reason for the man's displeasure. He was well acquainted with Horatio's reputation with the ladies, and didn't want his star witness to get hurt. He was equally concerned that his ace detective would suffer professional hits that would scuttle his career at MDPD.**

**"Lieutenant," Chaffee said respectfully, "I've been told by certain parties that our Sara's dealings with the cartel aren't what they're cracked up to be. Is this true?" **

**"I'm sorry, sir, but that's a flat out lie; and we both know it. Sara could no more willingly peddle, do, or manufacture drugs than I could fly to the moon without assistance. I've seen her in the tank with the dolphins and she's too attached to them to want them harmed in any way. Sadly, they're being used to transport illicit drugs through the border patrol checkpoints by literally swimming under them." **

**When Chaffee left the meeting, he was totally satisfied that the Lieutenant was telling the truth about Sara's involvement with the cartel, but with his mind seething with worry over his intentions towards Sara Dolante. The man wasn't known for the length of his relationships, usually ending them for ethical reasons long before the embers died in the grate. He'd seen Ms. Dolante's growing affections for the Lieutenant and wondered how she'd handle it when he bowed out at the end of their affair. This time, Horatio wouldn't have the ready excuse of ethical issues, either; since both were in it up to their necks.**

**As he continued to ruminate over his concerns, he started to replay his own courtship and marriage to his beloved Emma 30 years ago. As those memories crossed his mind, Chaffee suddenly relaxed. The one thing Horatio had never done was try to defend his affairs to his bosses. His budding relationship with this little spitfire was entirely different on those grounds alone, for from its inception he'd stalwartly defended it to everyone who'd listen. **

**"Sara, honey, we need to talk about your involvement with Sam Waterson and his little drug operation," Calleigh said softly as the lady entered the conference room.**

**"Involvement what involvement are you meaning?" She asked the confusion obvious on her face. "I've done everything Yelina's asked of me, kept my head as low as possible, and mostly followed Horatio's orders."**

**"That's what's bothering us, Sara," Alexx said softly. "You constantly rewrite his orders, as though he didn't know what he was doing."**

**"It's not as bad as all that, Alexx. I follow most of them to the letter, but there are some I've discarded because following them would've outed me long before we were finished with our investigation. You wouldn't want me killed, would you?"**

**Eric saw her clear eyes and relaxed posture, both of which reassured him tremendously. From the confusion that had knit her brows together when they'd asked the question to the complete openness of her conversation, they all knew that hers was the true version and that all of the rumors Stetler circulated about her selling drugs for Waterson was a complete fabrication: one begun because Rick Stetler was again jealous of a developing romance between their leader and someone he also wanted, first it had been Marisol (a total non-starter as she was the sister to Eric, one of the techs he'd tried to get relieved of duty on several occasions), next it had been Rebecca Nevins, and now it was the pixie-like marine biologist. **

**It was bad enough the man backed Sara into a corner on more than one occasion, now he was using her alleged involvement in the Waterson case to make things more difficult for them than they already were. And this set Calleigh off in a big way. **

**"Why won't the man leave well enough alone?" she fumed, pacing her firing room like a caged tiger. **

**"Can't he see that they're deeply in love with each other?" Natalia questioned angrily, joining Calleigh for a strategy meeting. "She isn't even working here any more, so she's not under our ethics guidelines, no matter how hard Rick tries to make it look like she is. I'm so mad at him I'd take him out with one punch if I got the chance." **

**"Whoa, Nattie," Eric said with a grin, "the last thing we need is our top forensic DNA analyst behind bars for assaulting her boss. Not that I don't agree with you, though," he sighed longingly, looking deeply into Calleigh's emerald orbs. "I think those rules are bunk and need to be discarded." **

**"That wouldn't be because you're interested in a certain blonde ballistics expert, now would it?" Ryan gibed. **

**"It could be, you little twerp. But that's none of your business," Eric replied without heat. **

**After all, thanks to those stupid rules about supervisors and their charges not having relationships outside of work, H was already deep in the official doo doo if the Brass decided that he and Sara needed to maintain some space between them until the trial was over. Horatio was ready to pitch a fit if such a decision came down from the higher ups. Why was it that every time he'd finally found a lady to call his own, Rick had found away to force him to end the relationship. It was enough to make a man seriously reconsider his career plans.**

**They certainly didn't need a jerk to implicate one of them in the actual crime. Everything Sara had said in her interviews had proven true, whereas the allegations that Rick now made had a patently hollow feel to them. If they could find that hidden stash, then it would clear Sara's name of her involvements. **

**"What's the matter Stetler?" Tripp asked skeptically just to rub it in a bit more, "You worried that Horatio will sully his spotless rep on a slip of a girl? He's far too cautious for that, and you know it. Get your head out of your ass and see the truth for what it is, instead of trying to blow everything out of proportion."**

**"Yeah, Rick" Eric chimed in, adding his two cents with heat, "she's a key material witness to the crime in question, having taken some excellent photos of the act before fleeing to save her own life. Without these," here Delko spread the beautiful pictures on the table for all to see, "we'd have no case against Sam Waterson, and we wouldn't have proof of who his affiliates were. Instead, Sara's great shots as well as audio and video proof by her craftiness while undercover. Besides, she was hired by a private firm – not MDPD! So, the rules DON'T apply."**

**Catching heat from the entire core staff of the Crime Lab was more than Rick's delicate ego could handle. It was insulting enough that Horatio maintained his spotless reputation despite the crap he had pulled in the past. That left Rick with one last card to play… **

**Sara excused herself to use the ladies room down the hall before she and Horatio headed out to the Glades for a little jaunt in a canoe surveying the reptiles currently under study. Seeing her coming down the hall alone, Stetler decided to capitalize on her solo walk. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into a conference room, closed the shades and locked the door. **

**"What the hell do you want now?" Sara hissed. **

**"I thought you should hear this from me without the benefit of an audience." **

**"What could you possible have to say to me that you couldn't say in front of the others?" Sara said lacking any amusement. **

**"Do you know what really happened to Marisol Delko?" **

**"Yes. She was murdered by a Mala Noche bullet – as revenge against Lieutenant Caine." **

**"Do you know that your precious Lieutenant murdered her killer in cold blood?" **

**An icy chill ran up Sara's back. She knew a good portion of the story behind Horatio's marriage to the ill brunette sister of Eric Delko. But, she never pushed for details. All she knew was that Horatio and Marisol wed after a brief courtship and that her life was ended not even 24 hours after they took their wedding vows. **

**For the years that passed, she knew that Horatio was haunted by the murder. Sara didn't know anything else about it – it was moot to ask and she didn't press him to volunteer the information. And every day that he went to visit Marisol's grave site to lay a single red rose, she never attempted to stop him for it reminded Sara of how beautiful and all-consuming love could be. **

**"Lieutenant Caine flew down to Rio to hunt down and murder Antonio Riaz along with Eric Delko. I'll bet he never told you that." **

**"I never asked. It wasn't exactly a topic of discussion." **

**"You do know he was investigated and extradited to Rio to stand trial?" **

**"I heard a bit about it. I also understand that the whole thing was a sham and he had to shoot his way out to escape – that there was no trial except by gunfire. It's a good thing the man is an ace shot, isn't that true, Sargeant?" **

**Seeing that he wasn't making much of an impression based on his observations of her body language and replies, he took it another step farther. **

**"Horatio is a murderer and bends the rules as he sees fit." **

**"It's my understanding he was cleared of the situation in Rio . I also understand that his badge was fully reinstated and no further questions were supposed to be asked." **

**"What if I told you I have a file on him that shows that he's been far from honest with you?" **

**"I don't think that's appropriate, and I take that as a threat that you will go to any lengths to get what you want. And my dear Horatio warned me of that since day one. I happen to think you are just pissed off that I didn't fall for you when I first came on board with the crime lab all those months ago. I'm sorry, Mr. Stetler, but you just are not my type." **

**"Caine is not the man you think he is. I say this only to warn you. You don't know him as I do." **

**"Oh, I think I know enough of him to make me feel that I enjoy his company, and that is all I need to know. Whereas you, Mr. Stetler are the lowest, vilest type of viper; to be avoided if at all possible. What you have to say holds no further credence with me, as Horatio's current conduct, and the deep affection his peers have for him prove your lies as such; and therefore render them unworthy of thought or consideration. Unhand me, sir, for I've an appointment to keep and am running late." **

**"His ex is still around, you know. He was seeing her at the same time you two were supposedly beginning to make ga ga eyes at each other. It's tough breaking a bond with someone when you share a child together." **

**Stetler was going for broke now. **

**"What are you saying to me?" **

**"I think you should examine the fact that Julia is still alive and that he's never come to grips with his feelings for her. I have a taped conversation just before he was shot stating how much he cared for her. In fact, he referred to her not by name but by 'Sweetie' if I recall." **

**Sara was indeed shaken up. Was he leading a double life? Was he a brutal killer as Stetler was making him out to be? Would he ever hurt her if things got crazy, or worse, would he abandon her to pick up where he left off with the tall gorgeous blonde? Questions began to poison Sara's heart although she did her best to seem unaffected. **

**"I don't want to see you get into a situation you may not be able to get out of." **

**"You tell me this, expecting me to believe that you genuinely care about my wellbeing, after you were caught openly trashing my good name?" **

**"I'm doing my job." **

**"Yeah, I can see that, by turning people against the innocent; which totally defeats the purposes your department was allegedly created to fulfill. Namely, to weed out the bad apples and ineffective investigators to assure that the fine citizens of Miami are accorded their justice as speedily as humanly possible." **

**"Until the evidence proves otherwise, we have to go on what is in front of us – and at the moment, it doesn't paint a good picture for you." **

**Realizing that her extended time away from Horatio would be noticed, she forcibly excused herself from Stetler and headed back to the interrogation room where everyone was waiting for her. The tall redhead smiled but instinct quickly recognized the look of concern on her face. **

**"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. **

**"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just really tired and I want out of here." **

**"Ok. Do you still want to go do that survey? I have a few hours free before I have to come back." **

**"Yeah. That would be great." **

**It was obvious to Horatio that she was uptight, given her lengthy second interview with that vermin Stetler that she didn't request; he could only imagine what was going through her mind. **

**"Um, Horatio, I'll be gone for a few days," Sara stated.**

**He had no idea this was coming, so it felt like a bomb being dropped on him.**

**"The Massachusetts State Police Force as well as US Fish and Wildlife want me to come up there to present my findings there. They are quite interested in this nonsense Sam Waterson tried to pull off."**

**"How long will you be gone?" he asked tentatively.**

**"A few days. But, since I'm going there, I thought I would take a day or two to drop in on Shannon, Kit and Tyler."**

**Horatio wondered if this wouldn't be her plan to exit his life. He tried to smile knowing this was an important task – to spread word of Waterson's game to make others aware that the drug lords were seeking new methods to get their drugs distributed.**

**"I'll be back on Friday," she added.**

**His mind was in a tailspin never expecting her to take off again. The test would be to see if she actually returned. **

**Recognizing that look on his face, Sara knew he was worried about something.**

**"Horatio, I promise I'll be back. I've got too much still to do here," she said.**

**Sadly, he didn't hear the words he would have expected to hear – something along the lines that she was coming back to be with him.**

**Just then, they paddled over a section of disturbed vegetation. Here, they found Waterson's secret stash. Breathing a sigh of relief, they worked together to haul it into their flat-bottomed canoe. She was glad they'd found it because it couldn't be inserted into her dear friends, while Horatio was glad to get the garbage off the streets forever. He was also glad to find it because his last doubts about her story were now firmly buried. Her own suspicions however, were still very much alive.**

**Horatio would work to verify the heroine as the missing quantity and link Sam Waterson to the Mala Noche drug trafficking ring. Doing this would clear Sara' of Stetler's false charges as well as nail Waterson and his Mala Noche cronies into a 9' x 6' cell for the remainder of their rotten lives. The Lieutenant only hoped that the lies the man had told his sweetheart would soon be as firmly disproved as hers now were, or he knew their love would die on the vine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 A Little Playtime**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara was just dismissed from another lengthy interrogation by the unmerciful Stetler. Her spirits were crushed with the only fragment of hope lying in the ace detective work of Horatio and his crack team of CSIs. Every time she looked Stetler in the face, her mind would drift off to the terrible things he had said about Horatio. Rick held the door for her as she exited – her head down and her soul so troubled that she appeared to look like a dog that had been severely beaten.**

**As Maxine walked by on her way out to lunch, she happened to glance over quickly recognizing the lady with whom she had become great friends with when Sara worked for the Crime Lab. Squealing with happiness, Maxine and Sara rushed at each other hugging intensely, like two long-lost sisters. It was a great diversion considering the pummeling Stetler dealt onto Sara's already overloaded soul. Her mind was spinning with the questions she needed to ask about her hero Lieutenant, and seeing Maxine quickly squashed those troubles for the time being.**

**"Oh, my gosh! It's so good to see you," Maxine said, her joy obvious in her voice.**

**"Same here! It's been ages. I'm so sorry I didn't keep up with all the emails after I left CSI," Sara replied tiredly, "But things just kinda went haywire after I got back to Massachusetts. "How are you?"**

**"I'm fine! You look great! We have to get together and catch up."**

**"Absolutely. Um… how about tomorrow? I'm not doing anything special," Sara said happy to have something else to pull her mind off her troubles with the Lieutenant and Stetler.**

**"That's great! It'll be just like old times!"**

**Sara and Maxine made their plans. Horatio, in the meantime, had walked down the hall with preliminary results on the heroine he and Sara found. The results were beginning to create a scenario that pointed in Sam Waterson's direction and taking Sara out of the equation. Seeing the interactions between Sara and Maxine brought a huge smile to his face taking joy in his lady love's happiness and her appearing unaffected by her current crazy undertakings. If he only knew the true issues poisoning Sara's heart. Yet, Sara was a master, just as he was, at hiding her feelings until they erupted within her.**

**The two women arranged to meet at Maxine's house the following afternoon for a barbeque and lawn party. Maxine invited Natalia, Calleigh, and the new girl that had taken Sara's place when she resigned.**

**Maxine was pleasantly surprised when Sara showed up on time for a change. Usually she was a minimum of 15 minutes late because she'd stopped somewhere to rescue an ailing critter; but today she'd arrived as planned. She was dressed comfortably for the heat, but had forgotten to accommodate the humidity, so her blouse and shorts were already drenched with sweat. The way that outfit clung to their friend's lithe body, Maxine and Natalia weren't surprised to see several of the neighborhood's teen boys hanging around and ogling her curves.**

**Maxine brought out the meat tray and handed it to Sara. From previous experience, she knew the lady was a wiz at the grill, so she was eager to taste Sara's latest recipes. She also laid out the drinks, place settings, and other paraphernalia for a group of ten good friends to have a great picnic.**

**Unbeknownst to Sara, however, Maxine had sequestered several large water pistols and a couple of ginormous super soaker water cannons for their playtime after lunch. When Sara went into the house to retrieve her special Creole seasonings, her friend secretly passed out the armaments so their friends could finally get one up on her. They didn't dare let Sara get her hands on the big guns, or they'd never get a shot at her.**

**They finished lunch, cleared up the leftovers and dishes, and returned outside to chat. Or at least that's what Sara thought at any rate. Maxine cocked an imaginary pistol at Sara and the ladies ran squealing across Maxine's front lawn, squirting water everywhere they went. The day was unseasonably hot, even for Miami, so the group was reveling in the coolness of the water.**

**However, nobody was aware of just what water did to cotton fabric, particularly muslin, and so were totally unaware that their blouses had been turned to gossamer by their antics. They were equally oblivious to the gathering crowd of male admirers that transparency brought until one of them gave a loud, low wolf whistle, which brought red faces and an immediate halt to their fun.**

**It was Saturday and the rowdy group of ladies, or rather large girls, were enjoying their time together to celebrate their reunion as friends. Horatio happened to pass by Maxine's house on his way back to the lab – pulling another long Saturday when he should have been enjoying a day of rest - and pulled over when he noticed them outside playing. Among the interested onlookers, he watched as his sweetie and his crime lab staffers in an entirely different light! He literally had to step over the flaccid feet of their many male admirers to reach the girls.**

**He hadn't ever seen Sara in anything other than purely professional clothing when she worked at the lab, and when they spent time together she'd worn comfortable clothes that did tease his red blooded maleness. But, this was truly ridiculous! Why she had chosen to dress so provocatively today was a total mystery to him, so he was entranced by the sight of her in really short cut offs and a cropped top that threatened to expose rather more of her than was proper. He was definitely NOT thinking of work at the moment!**

**Sara, seeing that familiar shock of strawberry blonde hair in the crowd, blushed to the tips of her toes, further intriguing the Lieutenant with her quaintness. While she called a spade a spade when confronted or attacked, he knew she had a much softer side. At this very moment, he fretted over the Brass's final decision regarding the status of their relationship – whether or not Rick could truly make an issue since she was their only main witness in the Waterson case. Had she still been his subordinate, their affair wouldn't have withstood the Chief's review; but she wasn't, so it had. Not that it mattered a damn to him at this precise moment.**

**He wanted nothing more right now than to grab the lithe little female and kiss her senseless. He was startled to realize that an entirely other part of him would like to play with her as well... but this wasn't the time or place for THAT activity and oh, how he knew it! Nor was it the first time his Sara had elicited such an immediate and obvious reaction from him. Yet, it was a bit embarrassing at the moment since he was in the public eye and Horatio prided himself on being a proper gentleman when facing the citizens of his city. And worse yet, the other ladies had noticed that Sara had stopped dead in her tracks letting them barrage her with water from the super soaker water canons as she eyed the tall lean redhead. When their eyes fell upon him standing amid the onlookers, they knew the reason why Sara was so preoccupied. It wasn't until he returned to his Hummer and drive off embarrassed that he'd been caught red handed did they begin to make jokes about Sara's having the man eating out of her hand.**

**If only Horatio was aware that she was still reeling deep down inside from the stuff Stetler informed her of…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Yelina's Special Gift**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara was now on her way to Massachusetts after being officially released from her undercover work and cleared by MDPD of her involvements in the Mala Noche gang. The nonsense with Rick Stetler was laid to rest, and Sara was able to take her trip to present her discoveries while handling the situation in Miami. Her efforts would be well-rewarded and applauded, for they would help educate the Massachusetts police department and US Fish and Wildlife to the abuses of dolphins and their close kin by drug dealers as they sought newer, less obvious ways to transport their illicit cargoes.**

**While she was away, Horatio had another sit down with Yelina to talk to her about Sara's recent moodiness. He told her he was toying with the idea of taking Sara away on vacation to Santa Fe, New Mexico. He'd chosen it as an ideal place to retreat to fora week, because no one knew them there and it was too far away from Miami for anyone to suspect they'd go there.**

**She was ecstatic at the choice, for she'd noticed that things between her brother in law and the pixie-like marine biologist were becoming much more serious. He never alluded to the fact that Sara had something bothering her that prompted him to consider this time away.**

**Yelina had long thought of how she would approach this matter with her brother-in-law. Having seen him so happy for once in his life, it was obvious to her that this relationship was going to be a lasting one. And from what Sara had said, she returned Horatio's feelings big time! Yet, things were going on inside Sara that had her battling with herself, and the recent dealings with Rick Stetler didn't help matters. Horatio explained what he could to Yelina.**

**Yelina was pleased to see that Horatio had stopped dithering and decided that he wasn't about to let his little Sara go. During their most recent conversation on the subject, which for once he'd initiated; trying to fathom the workings of the female mind no doubt (this thought alone brought a soft smile to her face) – he'd admitted that he was considering popping the question while he and Sara were on vacation in Santa Fe.**

**The trial against Sam Waterson and his cronies was slotted to begin in four weeks, and he thought that they definitely needed some time away without the distractions wrought by their separate lives and responsibilities here in Miami. The time together would give them the opportunity to explore their true feelings and decide where the relationship was going. They'd tried to make the time to get together and explore their burgeoning feelings for one another here at home, but something ALWAYS seemed to get in the way.**

**Yelina just sat silently, listening as Horatio explained his feelings for the lady who'd just helped them nab the man who ran the unusual pipeline for drugs from Miami to New York; his eyes grew soft, his jaw relaxed, and he went somewhere peaceful for once. She knew just how much his relationship with Sara Dolante had changed him when he openly admitted that Yelina was right this time (a very rare occurrence for him); that it was long overdue for him to step up to the plate where his love was concerned.**

**He knew well that his Sara (Yelina almost laughed at his use of the possessive where she was concerned; no one could rope a tumbleweed without destroying it, but he'd learn that soon enough so she kept her peace on the matter) wasn't one to hang around if she didn't feel solid where she was; and feared that if something new pulled her strongly enough right now, she'd be off to God knew where before he'd declared his intentions. He knew Sara well enough that she never felt tied down anywhere – that was why she and her job fit so well together.**

**Still, there was an air of uncertainty about her that in turn unsettled Horatio. He knew in some way she was having trouble trusting him, and Rick Stetler's interrogation both formal and private really put her into a tail spin. And true to form, she didn't open up to Horatio concerning those feelings.**

**"Yelina," he questioned in pained tones, "am I really such an ogre that she can't tell me what's troubling her when it concerns me?"**

**"You aren't exactly an easy person to reach by those closest to you, Horatio," Yelina said as gently as she could. "You've always given your kinder side to the victims, which hasn't left a whole lot for us. She's a tiny lady and you're a huge guy, so the size factor alone has got to bother her at least a little bit."**

**"But I'd never, ever lay a hand on her, Yelli, and you know that," he said using his pet name for her. He so seldom used it now that she was momentarily startled hearing it.**

**"Horatio, I don't think it's the physical side of things that worries her, but the emotional ones. You're two peas in a pod as far as that goes; neither of you is willing to give an inch when you're sure you're right. I know you've exchanged some pretty harsh words with her at times, and it's those that REALLY smart when they reach the heart."**

**"Oh, I see," he said reflectively. "I have noticed that she'll curl up into as tiny a target as possible if she thinks there's trouble headed her way verbally. I'm sure she isn't even aware that she's doing it, either. I guess her past is a much bigger factor in our future than I'd guessed."**

**"As is yours, Horatio, as is yours. Remember, you're not normally one who openly shares himself when you're hurting. She's been working for months just to get you to open up and vent about Kyle and Ray Senior; so I know she's worried about your ability to handle the everyday side of things if you and her get together."**

**"I did fine with Mari, Yelli, didn't I?"**

**"Of course you did, but that marriage only lasted..." Yelina suddenly broke off as an inspiration hit her. Sara might be worrying about the living menace of Julia since Horatio and she shared a relationship that resulted in Kyle's conception. The other issue would definitely revolve around the fact that his precious Mari still held his heart. Again, it wasn't her place to say anything, but she could steer the man in the right direction, so she said gently,**

**"Horatio, you still have lingering feelings for Marisol. She knows that. Maybe it's something in your past that's bothering Sara, and not necessarily something from her past. You need to honestly tell her how Mari made you feel and that you know she's different and apart from her. Sara's a smart lady, too. She knows about how your feelings for Julia died long ago, but perhaps she feels that because of your connection to her through Kyle that she too might pull you away from her. We all know Julia is lurking around close by."**

**"How'd you learn about that?"**

**"You know well that there are no secrets in Miami ," she answered truthfully. "The word spread rapidly about her disappearance during the ammunitions case and she's someone several people are on the look out for. I've asked my superiors to keep the search for her quiet so not to upset Kyle. I know you don't want to see him swayed by her again."**

**"I'd do anything for the boy, and she knows it."**

**"Yes, but she's a living entity that Sara can plainly see if she decides to rear her mug around the lot of you; whereas Mari's a ghost from your past that you haven't released yet. It's so hard to fight phantoms, Horatio, please don't make Sara do it. Get some counseling, or do whatever you need to do to put her away, so you can move into your second chance with Sara. I know she'll deeply appreciate it."**

**It was then that Yelina surprised the first real look of fear on his face that she'd seen in a very long time. She saw a lost little boy emerge, the one who'd struggled so valiantly to raise his younger brother after his parents died; the one who'd never had time to come out of his shell because he was too busy running after Ray to do it; and that fear chilled her. Hoping to erase that look from his face, she asked him,**

**"Who says that she doesn't feel the same way you do? I've seen how she looks at you when she thinks no one's around to see it. She's just as scared as you are, Horatio; and she's more reason to be than you do. You've been married before – you've experienced deep love before. Sara hasn't – she admitted she hasn't allowed herself to. She needs some reassurance that she means something to you. Just let things unfold naturally when you're safely in Santa Fe, and take it from there."**

**"You're right, of course, Yelina, as usual. I just can't help but feel she's still holding something back from me; I just can't put my finger on it."**

**"You big dummy, stop being a cop and be a man instead for once!" She shouted in her frustration. "I'm positive that once she knows she's on firm footing with you, the rest will come out. She started to talk to you but clammed up again. So, she's obviously afraid to tell you all. But when she does, and I don't doubt she will, don't go postal and blow up in her face, or she WILL run; and you won't find her, no matter how hard you look. Kyle would never forgive you if that happened, and you know it. And for that matter, neither would I, you big ox."**

**Horatio nodded his head in silent agreement with his sister in law. He'd been a privileged witness to the development of a Kevlar (R) type bond between Sara and Kyle, one that was both quickly made and too strong to fold under pressure; which had both made him insanely jealous of her rapport with him and eased his mind a great deal about his son's future in the Caine household. With her strong, loving hand to help guide him, Horatio knew that Kyle would eventually overcome his demons and be a contributor to Miami 's constructive side.**

**He also realized that there was a lot of work to do on the Julia side of their equation, for he knew that Sara was unsure of his true feelings towards the witch; knowing he had a past with her because of the child they shared. She'd suffered horribly at men's hands since her early teens, and he didn't want her to bolt because he'd stupidly trodden on a key facet of her personality unawares.**

**What he hadn't realized was that his residual love for his first wife was now hindering his ability to care properly for the woman he longed to call his second wife. How did one turn ashes to a phoenix, he wondered. Eventually, his tired mind refused to process any more thoughts on the matter, so he gave up and fell into a fitful sleep.**

**In this dream, though, he was walking on the beach with Sara and Kyle when the bullets started to fly. Julia stepped from beneath a Sego Palm with a Tech 9 creating a thick hail of bullets that threatened to kill them all. He woke up drenched in his own sweat and looked at the clock.**

**"Damn," he thought in vexation, "it's only half past three a.m. and I know full well I'm not going to get back to sleep before I have to get up in an hour to get ready for another day at MDPD. Our retreat can't come soon enough for me, that's for sure!"**

**As with similar nightmares in the past, Horatio went to his roll top, pulled out his laptop, and began to type. He'd been using this as written therapy for years and it had usually worked out well for him; but his worries over Sara, their joint jeopardy in Miami, and how she'd react to his proposal had him jittery and unable to sleep.**

**He slowly teased the details of the dream from his exhausted mind and pondered their meaning to his life in the waking world. He'd learned this last trick from a great psych during his worst times after Speedle had been mowed down in the jewelry store heist, and she'd taught him things about the human mind that totally enthralled him.**

**He wondered if his newly acquired fear of gunfire had anything to do with Mari's death due to the same and a light went on in his fogged mind. No wonder he'd been so edgy since she died! He'd been forced to shoot and kill several people in self-defense or in defense of others; but killing Antonio Riaz had been purely a vengeance move on his part. And, to tell the truth, it hadn't felt good at the time.**

**Horatio had done the one thing he'd sworn he'd never do; kill a man in cold blood. True, he'd been defending Eric and his lives then, but they'd had no business in Rio in the first place. His inability to say no to his family had almost cost him and Eric their lives. And sadly he was passing this trait down to both his colleague and his young son by example. No wonder he was having such dark dreams at night. But, he was happy that Rick snobbishly relayed this information to Sara, for she inquired about it directly and Horatio told her all he could.**

**He forced his thoughts back to Sara and how she'd lived before they met. She was a dedicated animal activist, that was for sure; but it went deeper than that for her. She genuinely loved the animals in her care, as if they were her children; which in fact in her mind they may well have been, since she'd forsaken having human children as her previous beaus never grasped the wildlife biologist side of the woman – and she refused to settle for a man who couldn't accept her completely. This kept her focused on her career refusing to truly get serious with anyone, for she feared a future of being tied to a guy who truly didn't want her for who she really was. Her passions for nature and protecting it hadn't been accepted by any of her former flames, which had resulted in several relationships failing miserably; that on top of her fear of abandonment kept her from getting close to anyone, as she simply waited for the shit to hit the fan and that attitude alone had led to her perpetual loneliness. He worried if she was staying at arm's length with him because she was concerned that he was trotting down that same path as the other men in her life.**

**Over the years she had squashed her longing for a family of her own by moving from place to place never settling down. It was easier to terminate emotional ties if she escaped the reminders. So, when things went south with a relationship, she was quick to take up a new assignment and move away to avoid facing certain unpleasant realities in her life.**

**Horatio knew he had a huge job ahead of him because he had to make her realize he accepted her as she was, job and all, and that he would be patient with her insecurities as she worked to overcomethem. He needed her to understand to the depths of her soul that he was in it for her and for the love they shared. Every day he was with her, he dreamed of her carrying his child. She was healthy and fit despite her age. Plenty of women were having children beyond age forty. Yet, having a family with her would not be a requirement to be with him for he loved being with her for HER and not what she could give him.**

**At the moment, Sara was unknowingly satisfying her motherly instincts by being as close to a mom as she could to Kyle; something she had never imagined herself wanting to do. She could relate to Kyle having spent a great deal of her life fending for herself from an early age. In a way, this lifestyle totally warped her perspective in many ways. She'd spent so much time struggling to take care of herself. Sara was a survivor, period, and she did it alone without wanting to depend on anyone except herself.**

**Meeting and falling for Horatio had turned her self-sufficient world inside out in the space of a few months. She'd learned how to accept a man's opinions without going prickly, and how to invite his attentions while keeping her hormones enough in check to back out when it threatened to get too heated between them.**

**The man had taught her so much about herself, things she'd buried and forgotten that were as much a part of her as her drive to save animals from abusers; things that had been dangerous to let surface in the past, because they made her soft when she'd needed to be hard. Her love of beautiful things, her need to be with a man for his company only, and her love of children had all been rudely shoved in a closet in favor of her professional life; because that had been the safest course of action for her to take. Now they were erupting with a force that amazed and frightened her. This was the secret she kept from Horatio, her need to express her creativity in ways other than she'd previously done.**

**Having determined that she needed a knight in shining armor to own her heart, it scared her to death thinking she might have actually found him. This was the secret she kept from Horatio – her own insecurity in herself. The fact that he was wrapped tightly around her little finger was so new to her that she was STILL processing it. The funny thing about all of this was Horatio's desire to be her White Knight Errant before someone swooped in and took her from him. But, would she be able to be the woman he so rightfully deserved? This was the question that kept her from allowing herself to fully embrace the relationship growing between them.**

**Yelina tried to relieve the tension on her brother in law's face by asking him about Sara's relationship with Kyle, and he responded so quickly it made Yelina smile widely. He spoke with the eagerness of a teenager on his first crush as he lovingly described her daily life with his son in minute detail. He ended his narration with,**

**"Kyle loves her, but I'm not quite sure why. I think because she likes the same kind of music that he does." It struck such a chord with Yelina that a hearty laugh escaped her before she could stop it. Horatio turned to see what had amused her and realized it was his faulty logic for Kyle's loving Sara. The fact of the matter was that Sara made Kyle feel important – even if it was just because they had similar tastes in music. He pinkened a little, but bravely changed the subject to the matter of a suitable engagement ring for his intended bride.**

**Horatio asked that she accompany him as he perused the assorted diamond shops for just the right ring; even though he was fast to say he was only window shopping, Yelina knew better. Nobody puts such effort into a search for the perfect engagement ring if the heart wasn't yearning for marriage. They stopped at a number of upscale shops, but nothing was good enough for his girl.**

**He knew how practical his Sara was and felt that many of the shops had larger rocks than she'd like. Yelina knew he was head over heels in love when she realized that he was on this mission to please his lady, and not to assuage his male pride. Gently, she led him to a couple of the more discreet shops and it was in one of these that he finally decided on what he was seeking.**

**He wanted something as feminine as she was, but with a toughness that honored that side of her as well. He wondered if she even wanted a diamond, since most were gotten with the blood of the men that dug them from the earth. That aspect alone would strike her off in two ways; firstly the scarring of mother earth to extract a shiny bauble and secondly the enslaving of the men and children to make that possible.**

**Yelina was touched that he went to so much trouble and searched so patiently to find just the right stone and setting to declare his feelings for the lady who'd stolen his heart.**

**She remembered when she and Ray Senior had gone looking, how he'd taken her to every single shop in Miami, some in New York; and even a couple in Rio when they went down so he could ask her hand of her father; but nothing had eased his pride, for most of the stones were far too small to suit him. This bothered him as he really wanted to have something to present Sara with while they were in Santa Fe. **

**Yelina stood in her bedroom preparing to leave for work pondering how to solve his issue and opted to approach him with an idea. The worst thing Horatio could do was refuse. Just before she left for lunch, she called the Crime Lab to see if he was in his office. When he responded that he would be there and would wait for her, she hurried right over. She saw him at his desk and knocked on the door announcing her presence.**

**"Hey, Yelina, what can I do for you?" he asked stiffly. He was sky high in paperwork when she knocked. She almost lost her nerve altogether, but needed this question asked, so she entered in spite of the less than friendly greeting.**

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure. Sit down."**

**"There's something I want to give you."**

**Yelina pulled a small lavender box out of her pocket. Horatio opened it and gasped when he realized what it was. He was doubly surprised that the lady had offered it to him, for that meant she was finally letting go of her past enough to focus on her new guy. He really hoped that Matthew was truly a great one this time; because he'd kill him if he ever hurt the lady.**

**"Your brother gave this ring to me when we became engaged. I thought maybe you might like to give it to Sara. From the number of times you've asked me to go window shopping with you, I know you are ready to make her part of our rather unique family."**

**He was not sure how to respond as he looked at the diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight that came through the glass walls. Ray may not have had it together as a husband, but the man had certainly known how to pick a ring! Horatio had never really looked at it all the time Yelina wore it for it just reminded him of how he would not be able to have Yelina for himself.**

**Times were different now – Yelina was closely attached to Matthew the P.I. and Sara was so settled inside Horatio's heart that he easily accepted her offer. It was absolutely perfect for his sweetheart - a small, pear-shaped beauty that sparkled brightly in the ray of light that had come in through the window over his desk.**

**"I don't know what to say."**

**"I know how much you love her, Horatio. You're walking so high on air that your feet barely touch the ground these days. I'm so glad you found each other and I know it will work it out between you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, and I want that joy to continue."**

**"Yelina, this is quite a gift."**

**"It's yours, Horatio. When you decide to make her family, you give her this."**

**"Um…" he paused as he scrambled to find the card he needed to give her. "Oh, here it is. Here's the contact information for the hotel. And, I will carry my cell phone."**

**"How long will you be gone?"**

**"Only a week. I just hope Sara agrees to go. The more I think of it, she's been preoccupied with whatever is bugging her since Rick had to go nosing around. There's something hinky about her behavior and whatever Rick is after now, Yelli, and I need you to have a discreet peek into Rick's activities since we learned of Waterson's drug dealings; he's been too interested in interviewing Sara for my liking lately."**

**"It's a little thing called envy, brother," Yelina smiled. "Rick's never liked you because he believes that you snatched ... but you know all of this. Now he's furious that you've won yet another lady from him; one that he's had his lustful eyes on since she set foot on his turf the day she started working at CSI all those months ago. It doesn't matter a damn to him that she turned him down flat before she even set eyes on you, just that you have something he wants. Just like old times, keep your head down and watch for flying garbage, as he's about to do something we'll all heartily regret."**

**"I couldn't agree more. If something big turns up, it certainly could sink his sorry ass for sure. I have to finish booking the arrangements. Sara returns Friday and I want to hop a plane first thing Saturday morning just in case the shit hits the fan. I need some time alone with Sara – to get us on solid ground and to ask my lady to marry me."**

**"That's smart. A little rest to refresh yourselves. Oh, Horatio! I hope it all works out! I can't tell you how happy I am for you. And I'll be even happier if you two finally come together."**

**"She's a great lady, Yelina. All I can hope for is that we square away the issues and she accepts."**

**"Yes, she is. And, I have no doubt in my mind that she'd say no to you. I can't wait to welcome her into our rather unique family. Oh, I'll finally have a sister again!"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Ghosts and Demons**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of to assist in fleshing out the meat of this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara returned from Massachusetts having said nothing about her relationship to her friends up north. The first thing she did was go immediately to the cemetery. She knelt down before the head stone marking the resting place of Marisol Delko-Caine. She was not the most religious person in the world, and made it a practice to never visit the graves of any loved one after she'd seen them safely into the ground; with the exception of the Lieutenant when he faked his death. She obsessively visited his grave every day until she left Miami.**

**For as long as she had known the Lieutenant, she'd understood how deep the love was that Mari and Horatio had shared. Now that her relationship with the redheaded cop was common knowledge, Rick Stetler's toxic words were coming back to bite her, big time. The man had known her far better than she'd wanted, for he'd known exactly which buttons to push and how hard to push them to drive her away from Horatio's arms. She tried to stop them, but her tears began to stream down her cheeks stinging her skin as they flooded her body with their saltiness.**

**"Marisol, I know he loved you," she sobbed disconsolately, as if she'd known and loved the woman who'd held Horatio's heart. "And I can only wish he could love me half as much. But, tell me what you had that I lack because I'm afraid I'm going to lose him because he can't let you go."**

**Sara placed the single yellow Gerbera daisy in place next to the red rose that Horatio had left just an hour before, and continued her gut-wrenching prayer, with**

**"I feel like I won't ever be good enough for him. I see the concern in his eyes. I hear the tentativeness in his voice. I know he wants to help me, but I don't know how to trust him enough for that to happen. Marisol, please help me."**

**The tears streamed down her face in rivulets. "Marisol, what will I do if Julia comes back?" She wailed miserably. "I know he still has feelings for her, and they have a child together. I can't compete with these things and I feel like I want to run again." The agonizing silence continued. "Marisol, I don't know how to fight for him – I don't know if I can – or if I even want to!"**

**She covered her face with her hands and softly sobbed waiting for some mystical reply to her questions that never came. Off in the distance, Alexx was assisting in the exhumation of a body when she heard an odd sound and glanced in Sara's direction. She was startled to see where the lady was kneeling, for it was obvious that she was crying her heart out. Excusing herself, she walked down to where Sara was.**

**"Hey, Sara, what's wrong, sugar?"**

**Sara quickly pulled herself together, trying to fob off Alexx's concern. The last thing she needed was another woman telling Horatio she wasn't emotionally stable. That'd scare him off for sure.**

**"Nothing. I'm PMSing – so my hormones and my emotions are running rampant. And I have a bitch of a case of jet lag."**

**It was a lie. Sara had finished cycling for the month last week. What's more, when she finally glanced at Alexx's face, the expression there told her that the Chief Coroner hadn't been fooled for a moment; but that she was not going to push her any further than she wanted to go.**

**"Oh, I know what that's like." Alexx added sympathetically, allowing Sara to get away with her fib, at least for now. "I'd be like the floodgates of an overflowing dam at that time of the month."**

**Alexx waited a moment before continuing. "I didn't expect to find you here, though. Is there something up that you'd like to talk about?"**

**Alexx's sweet tones and gentle embrace made Sara want to bust out crying again. But Sara was playing tough sucking back her emotions keeping them under a tight wrap.**

**"It's close to the anniversary of her death. I know Horatio was here earlier – there's his red rose. I just came to pay my respects."**

**"It's a partial lie, but ok," Alexx responded, this time with a little more heat. Here was another person who couldn't be fooled for long, if at all. Pulling the wool over her eyes was akin to trying to re-skin a dead snake, altogether impossible. She was so attentive and her observations were spot on.**

**"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Alexx said before she left Sara to her ruminations.**

**Alexx was busy working on the body hoping to find the evidence that had been previously missed. Horatio entered the morgue anxious to see what Alexx had to report.**

**"Horatio, is everything all right between you and Sara?"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Well, I saw her today someplace I never would have expected."**

**Horatio shifted his weight, cocking his head curiously. Sara obviously had returned to Miami, allowing him to breathe a bit easier. Yet, this news didn't necessarily come as a surprise to him. Sara was indeed keeping something from him and now too many people were noticing it. Horatio wasn't one to be comfortable with people knowing about his private life, so this discussion began to unnerve him. The good Lieutenant decided he really couldn't live without this lady at his side and was happy he booked that trip to Santa Fe. He was going to need Sara's undivided attention if he was going to truly determine what was bothering her and to set Sara's mind at ease and earn her total trust. He hadn't been able to do that as his lady never gave her total cooperation.**

**He wasn't in the least angry with Alexx, for she and Yelina knew right from the start that Horatio was in love with Sara. In fact, it was Alexx who made the first push – very much against her usual ways of keeping distant to the private life of her boss. If it wasn't for the combined efforts of Alexx and his sister-in-law, he might never have admitted to himself that he cared so deeply for the marine biologist. Alexx made him tell Sara that fateful day in the hospital after Ron Saris almost killed her. He waited a moment while she teased an intriguing bit of flotsam from her current victim, and then asked carefully,**

**"Where did you see her?"**

**"She was sitting by Marisol's grave crying her eyes out - poor baby."**

**Lowering his head, it all was falling into place. Sara's demons continued to haunt her, and one of them was intimately linked with the ghost Horatio couldn't let go of. He knew for certain now. Yelina was right – Marisol's ghost might ruin what was developing between him and Sara. Taking in a deep breath, he knew he needed to approach Sara and clear the air with her.**

**"Um, I'll have to speak with her. She hasn't alluded to any issues other than the wringing Stetler put her through during his interrogations."**

**"Ah! Well, that would put anyone into a tail spin! Horatio, give her my best when you see her again, ok?"**

**"Sure thing. Now, what have you got for me?"**

**After Horatio finished with Alexx, he promptly returned to his office to compile the current string of data for this new case. Yet, he found he couldn't focus on it. Setting the files aside, he opened the lower drawer of his desk and pulled out the plane tickets. Then, he called Sara's cell phone.**

**"Hey, Sweetheart. Would you meet me here at CSI in an hour?**

**"Hey. I didn't expect you to call," she replied half-heartedly.**

**"I don't mean to bother you… but…I really need to see you."**

**There was an uncomfortable silence.**

**"I'll be there in a half hour, ok?"**

**He quickly concluded his call and took himself to see Calleigh.**

**"Hey, pal. Could you handle things for a half hour or so? I have to run an errand."**

**"Sure. Is everything ok?" she asked with concern since Horatio seemed visibly uptight.**

**"Everything's fine."**

**Sara sat outside on the front park bench when he exited the crime lab's front doors. He quickly deciphered her emotional state just in observing her body language. She was balled up tightly on the bench, like she was trying to return to the womb.**

**That posture alone told him immediately that something was seriously bothering his sweetheart. Sitting by her side, he hunched over as he peered into her eyes. He could see the concern on her face and hoped his gentle look would ease her tension.**

**There were times in the past when all he'd need to do was catch her gaze and she'd smile. This time, it wasn't happening. He needed to do more. Laying his hand on her back, he let it slide up and down causing her to tense up even more. Horatio was mortified with her response never thinking his touch would make her clam up so severely. Something serious was troubling her, and he didn't need to be a CSI to recognize it. Her silence was enough. Boldly, he opened discussion with**

**"I have an idea. What do you say to getting out of here for a while?"**

**Sara wasn't sure what he was driving at and continued to remain silent. Her focus out into the distance had him reeling in discomfort wishing he could draw her out. It was perfectly clear to him that Sara's pains had to do with him. Yelina's intuition was proving her right, again. Sara had slipped away from him and it terrified him that he might otherwise loose her forever if he didn't get her to return from the emotional abyss she wasn't even trying to hide now.**

**"I think we need to take a little trip. How does…" he paused momentarily as he pulled two plane tickets from the inside pocket of his blazer "… Santa Fe, New Mexico sound? There's the desert – cactus – and people we would not need to be concerned with seeing us together."**

**She took the tickets and looked them over. It took her a long moment before she uttered a word… a question…**

**"Why?"**

**"We've both been under a great deal of stress. And maybe a little time away might be the cure to what's ailing us."**

**Sara's eyes met his as she attempted to decipher his motives. He felt an uneasy feeling deep down inside with her lack of response. The afternoon sun was setting and there was a light chill in the air – a chill that was intensified with her continued silence. Shedding his blazer, he laid it over her shoulders and hunched over again hoping to comfort her.**

**"What's troubling you?"**

**Knowing he was taking a chance by asking a direct question, he waited patiently for her reply hoping to at least engage her into some discussion.**

**Sara sat up as her expression changed to a happier one. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just a little jet lag. And, this is a great idea."**

**Horatio wasn't buying it. People didn't get jet lag unless traveling cross time zones. His instincts knew otherwise, and his gut feelings had been confirmed when he had spoken with Alexx earlier. Sara's quick change of emotion also provided evidence that she was hurting somehow. She was attempting to redirect his attention to other topics.**

**"Sweetheart, you are talking to a CSI. Reading body language is part of the game, and yours, my dear, is not telling me that you are fine."**

**"Always a cop, right?" she replied in a feeble attempt to joke. "I hate Rick Stetler."**

**Horatio snickered softly while laying his arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. She clutched onto him snuggling close. His open demonstration of his concern for her was going against his usual methods of not showing outward signs of affection.**

**"Me too. Unfortunately, the man has a job to do despite that we like it or not and even when his methods leave something to be desired."**

**Sara wasn't ready to say anything more than that at the moment and Horatio sensed it. He heard her sigh softly as she fought back the urge to just fall apart in front of him. Over the course of their developing relationship, he had become very aware of the fact that she was like him in many ways.**

**When things were bothering her, she locked it away for fear of appearing weak. And like him, it took incredible effort and patience to draw it out. He hated this trait, for he knew whatever was bothering her would be a chore to extract. Watching her now taught him just how much of a problem he'd caused the friends who'd only been trying to help him, and he vowed in that instant to change so he wouldn't be what drove his Sara away from him.**

**"I agree that we need some time away, Horatio. I'd love to go… with you."**

**Restraining his excitement, he smiled gently. "I'm glad you agree. I think we need to spend some time away – to examine where we are going."**

**Sara heard that phrase and she almost flew into a panic. Her train of thought was heading into the darkness – fearing that maybe this would be the last hurrah. She was already aligning her relationship with Horatio with her past beaus preparing to state that she would not give up her work to suit him. Sara was beginning to feel more than a little boxed in; cornered like a scared animal. And scared animals fought hard to escape, often wounding those who were only trying to help them.**

**He had to get her to talk. She was sinking further and further away from him and he knew it. Knowing he was taking another big risk, he opted to go with another direct question.**

**"Alexx said she saw you today at the cemetery. What were you doing there?"**

**Feeling her tense up, he tightened his hold on her. "Please tell me. I need to know why you're so uptight."**

**She took in a deep breath before she spoke. This wasn't going to be easy, but she realized very quickly that he was genuinely concerned and not about to let her go without saying something.**

**"Is it true that you murdered Antonio Riaz in cold blood?"**

**"Did Rick tell you this?"**

**"Yes, he did. And I know it was all for my benefit because he hates you so much."**

**"You're right there. However, Eric and I did go to Rio. My motives were not good ones. I wanted Riaz dead for what he did to Marisol. And when Eric and I discovered he had roped Ray Junior into his drug trafficking, we found Riaz. In the end, I had to protect Eric or he would have been killed. It was self-defense in the end."**

**"If you didn't find your nephew in trouble, would you still have murdered him?"**

**Horatio wasn't ready to respond, but if he didn't, he knew she'd only remain suspicious. Rick had really done some damage by putting doubt into her mind. For the longest time, she had known him to be an upstanding and completely honest law-abiding cop. Rick set something else into her mind, how he longed to take the man into a dark alley and... But it was better to avoid that train of thought as unworthy of his time.**

**"Sara, I probably would have killed him. I went there for vengeance and so did Eric. I'd do the same for you if it ever came to that."**

**She still seemed troubled but satisfied with his honesty.**

**"It's getting late. I should go," she stated as she rose to her feet and handed his blazer back to him.**

**There was no point in pushing the issue. He was convinced something more was niggling at her, but he knew he'd need to be patient and wait for her to say something. She was like him in that way, too; she had to speak in her time and way without fear of reprisals, or she wouldn't speak at all, ever.**

**"So, um… tomorrow then?" he asked nervously.**

**"Yeah, I'll be ready. Do you want me to meet you here or at your apartment?"**

**"I'd love it if you stayed with me, but I won't push it. So, I'll pick you up at the safe house."**

**He wasn't ready to let her go pulling her close to him as he embraced her. There was something deeper causing her pain and he felt helpless and scared. Was she going to run before they left for Santa Fe? Paranoia was setting in when the thought crossed his mind to have her stay at his condo to be sure she'd go with him in the morning, but scotched the idea as more than a little crazy; even for him.**

**They released each other and took a step apart. His sideways stance and expression made her smile.**

**"I love you," he said softly.**

**"See you in the morning," she said vacantly as her darker thoughts reclaimed her attention. He'd give ANYTHING to know everything that bastard had said to plant those suspicions in her mind, so he could tenderly and thoroughly exorcise them from her heart forever. Plainly, he had some homework ahead of him to unearth just what damage Stetler had done, and the words he'd used to inflict it; otherwise another great love would vanish into the mists and there'd be little he could do to save it.**

**As she began to walk down the path to the parking lot, Horatio was truly bothered by the fact that she didn't offer him the same affectionate words. His heart sank with sadness as he prepared himself for what he thought might be coming – her disappearance. Would he get to the safe house and find her gone?**

**Sara got halfway down the walkway when she turned back to him. He was still there watching her leave. The concerned expression on his face informed her that she knew he was very unsettled.**

**"Horatio…"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"I love you," she replied. "And I don't care who knows!" she shouted strongly.**

**He smiled happily turning to go back inside after he watched her skip her way down to her car. He knew she'd meant the words, whether as a balm and a benediction or simply as a salve to his wounded pride, he couldn't say...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 On Their Way To Santa Fe**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara arrived home and went online to see what the weather would be like in Santa Fe over the next week. Having visited there on several occasions to observe wildlife, she was familiar with some of the hot spots to visit. Going through her limited wardrobe, she tossed together some odd combinations of outfits – several pairings for hiking the desert, some better outfits for evenings on the town, and of course – something for lounging poolside. She went to the ATM and pulled some funds for shopping. The rest of her packing consisted of collecting all her photography equipment and laptop for data entry. Even though this would be a time for relaxation, she would still take advantage of the time to survey the flora and fauna while enjoying the company of a certain redheaded cop.**

**It was late – now 10 p.m. She knew that sleep wasn't possible tonight as the excitement built up inside her, so after she finished, she flopped on her bed and tuned into the evening news. She loaded her travel bags into the car and went back inside. Her mind was reeling with so many things. He'd asked her to get away so they could see where things were going between them, and decide together where they were going next. She liked the sound of that word, together, and rolled it around in her mind for awhile.**

**But then, like a cat burglar that nervous feeling stole over her, bringing on a cold sweat. That ages' old question arose, in spite of everything Horatio had done to quash it: Was this going to be it? Was he going to toss her because she wasn't what he wanted in a wife? What had been a happy fantasy of life with her beloved redhead quickly turned to a bout of abject tears instead, as her inner demons came out to play. Sara knew it was time to settle down and wanted it to be with her sweetie. She knew her heart belonged to him, but…**

**As in the past, with her other lovers, she feared that if he sensed this coming from her, all would be lost. When Sara suddenly remembered that he'd been the one to do the asking this time, her heart finally rested on the matter; because men didn't usually ask ladies on this kind of trip if they were planning to break up with them. That they usually handled that with a "Dear Jane" note, or worse a voicemail message telling you it was over. She knew that was a big change from the past, and that he'd even let her pick their destination; a huge sign of trust from a guy like him. He'd wanted to go away alone with her, and spend a week's uninterrupted time together to learn more about themselves and their future together; and that was definitely a positive switch from her previous liaisons.**

**Who in his right mind would go to all this trouble, just to break up with her? It was not in Horatio's character to be so cold or callous with his girlfriends. His obvious concern had to amount to something. Maybe she was being completely off base in her assumptions for once in her life. Hopping into the shower, she let the warm water wash away the initial concerns and fears as if she was undertaking a baptism of sorts – to start fresh with whatever was going to happen from this day forward.**

**When she finished, she flopped back onto the bed. Her thoughts drifted to him – what he might be doing right now. Just when she this thought she'd attempt to get some shut eye, her cell phone rang.**

**"Hey," she said softly when she answered, her voice husky with fatigue.**

**"I needed to hear your voice," Horatio replied.**

**Sara was inordinately pleased at the thought, since it soothed her doubts considerably. She heard the rumble in his voice and wondered what that was about, but decided to wait until they'd started their vacation to find out its source; leaving it as just one more surprise among many.**

**"I can't sleep I'm so excited."**

**"Neither can I, sweetheart. I'm glad you're excited. I was beginning to worry that you'd back out on me."**

**She heard the fear in his voice and realized that he was as nervous about the trip as she was. Taking a moment to ponder his reply, she felt more than a little guilty for doubting his intentions. It was obvious now that they were only honorable. But Rick Stetler had done his job well, so she had the devil of a time shaking the chilly feelings his incendiary revelations about her beau had brought to her soul.**

**"I'm sorry. I've had some stuff on my mind that's been bugging me."**

**His voice was low and stressed when he replied. "I hope you'll trust me enough at some point to share your concerns with me, my love. We can't put this all behind us if it's in the seat next to us, now can we?"**

**Sara was silent. She'd instantly keyed in on the insecurity in his voice, and strangely that very insecurity in such a strong man calmed her fears. Unlike her previous beaux, Horatio was genuinely concerned about her feelings. How could she doubt him? He had always been an upstanding kind of guy, even foreswearing the immensely satisfying thought of pulverizing that bastard Stetler; though nothing would've made her happier than to see him bleed his own blood, instead of leaching the life from their love for each other.**

**"Tomorrow can't get here fast enough," Sara sighed longingly.**

**"I know, because I feel exactly the same way, sweetheart. I'll see you in a few hours. Try to get some sleep. I've got plenty of ideas in mind once we get there," he said. The hint of mischief in his voice warmed her heart to its core, making her smile widely in response. Sara still wore that smile when she hung up.**

**How could this man be anything but good? Jumping out of bed, she collected the last few items she wanted to bring with her, locked the house, and got into her ancient little four-banger, she heard the engine try to cough to life, and then die; as was the norm before it was properly warmed up. She put the pedal gently to the floor while turning the key a second time and it started right up.**

**Sara knocked on the door of his apartment. While she usually refrained from surprising people, this time things were different; she was meeting with the man she adored and whom she knew returned her feelings. He wasn't the type to cheat, so she knew he'd be alone. Having heard the sound of his voice, the primal woman in her knew that neither of them was going to be sleeping well tonight, if at all; so she'd taken it upon herself to at least chat with her man face to face as they killed the remaining wee hours until the sun rose. When he opened the door, she sheepishly looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.**

**"Hey," he said with pleased surprise as he opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you, but I'm very glad you're here." His smile widened and his eyes warmed from navy to sapphire in proof of his statement, helping Sara enjoy the moment.**

**Sara wanted to giggle. He was in the most unusual set of clothes she'd ever imagine someone with such style would wear to bed – blue silk boxers and a white cotton tank top. She was just so used to his casual business attire or even his comfortable casual blue jeans and tee shirts – but to look upon him half naked made her face flush the brightest shade of red. It wasn't a blush of embarrassment, but of intense longing. Oh, how many times she'd fantasized about seeing Horatio in his skivvies! Now actually seeing him so clothed took her breath away.**

**Unlike many of his colleagues of similar rank who'd let themselves go, Horatio had maintained a firmly muscled physique. She could see his triceps rippling as he spoke, which took her breath away. He was all gorgeous, male animal and so close to naked… Wisely, Sara curbed her escalating hormones so she could look at her man without a continual flush reddening her body.**

**Horatio thought it was cute, the way she reddened in his presence at work, but this reaction he knew all too well. His lady was both excited by his body and embarrassed to the core by her natural reaction to his presence. Gently he took her small hand in his two large ones and led her inside his condo.**

**"Sara, are you all right?" He asked tenderly, tilting his head in that special way of his. "You're quite red." He'd never have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself, but she went an even deeper shade of red, which caused him to chuckle a little.**

**"Um, I'm sorry," she stammered as her voice cracked. "but I really couldn't sleep."**

**Looking down upon himself, he realized why she had suddenly changed from a mature woman into a giddy girl. He was so accustomed to sleeping in the nude that he'd thrown on the nearest undergarments he found when his doorbell chimed. He'd have been unable to control himself if he'd known the real source of her color; that her thoughts had sunk right into the gutter.**

**"I can't sleep either," he added.**

**"I don't mean to be rude or just pop in on you like this, but you did offer earlier today that you wanted me to…" she was stopped when he suddenly took her in his arms kissing her strongly.**

**He couldn't control himself. He needed to feel her in his arms – against his body. When Horatio pulled back, she was reeling from having had her breath taken away with so intense a greeting. She wrapped her arms around his lean torso relaxing into the warmth of his embrace feeling his heart pound as she rested her head against his chest. His entire body trembled and his heart beat like a trip hammer, which leant her courage to continue her quest. How could this otherwise incredibly courageous man be so afraid of his reactions to her? It was obvious their fears ran parallel on courses; courses that she hoped would soon merge into one wide path.**

**Closing the door behind him, he wanted to taste her lips again. But, the gentleman in him backed off – Horatio didn't want to spook her and he felt he'd already overstepped his bounds. He offered her the bed while he took himself to the couch. Grabbing his arm, she stopped him dead in his tracks.**

**"Horatio, can't we cuddle like we've done before?" she asked point blank.**

**"Um, ok. I didn't want to…" he was cut off this time as she quickly pulled him down for yet another long kiss.**

**He maneuvered her to the bed where they slid in together – he in his night attire, she in her sweats and tee shirt. After Horatio got comfortable, Sara settled in close to him just as they had in times past – she nestled in close while laying her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. The close proximity and warmth of their bodies next to each other allowed the curtain of sleep to quickly, easily, and completely enshroud them, much to the couple's surprised delight. Plainly, they needed each other for more than just witty repartee and camaraderie on the job; but they knew they'd enjoy discovering just how much their lives entwined while they were on vacation.**

**The plane ride was uneventful – full of their chatter about her trip to Massachusetts, the presentation she did, and the exchange of ideas on how to flag animals that might be used to transport drugs. Horatio enjoyed telling her about some of his lesser-known cases, because he knew that she was genuinely concerned about the victims involved. He'd recently processed an especially troubling case that had his stomach in knots and pulled strongly on his heartstrings; a case involving an abused 7 year old boy.**

**Sara understood why Horatio was so obsessed with solving the cases that involved abused children, because he'd been there himself. Sara's heart ached for the lost boy he'd been; and she longed to reassure him that he was now safe and loved, just as Horatio knew and wanted to reassure the tormented girl inside of his love. Neither knew how to do this, but both wanted to try.**

**Sara had no trouble falling under the spell he wove around her heart, because it amazed her at how strongly he felt; his emotions crested and waned several times during this story, because he had to pause several times to regain control of his anger. While this side of him frightened her, Sara patiently waited until he'd resumed speaking, knowing that he had to tell this story or be consumed by the negative emotions it evoked in him.**

**He took her through the initial investigation, the discovery of the case breaking phone call to a local child pornography ringleader, and onto his intense sense of accomplishment when he and his team finally brought the dangerous perp to justice. Horatio actually smiled when he related how glad he'd been to toss the sleezebag's sorry ass into the nearest jail cell to await his turn in court.**

**That tale devoured their remaining time aloft, and both were pleasantly surprised to hear the flight attendant announce that they'd reached their destination. They collected their rental, a mid-sized Chevy™ Blazer with all wheel drive and On-Star® navigation system. Sara wondered why he'd rented something so large, but wisely refrained from asking; choosing instead to let him surprise her. He saw her safely into the passenger side, took the wheel, and they toured the city for an hour before heading to their hotel**

**Horatio wanted to get his bearings, so Sara directed him here and there while she oohed and ahed at the city's beauty. Her solo jaunts had only taken her to the various desert areas, so she'd never actually seen Santa Fe close up before now. What she saw took her breath away.**

**Upon arriving at the Marriott (another surprise to her, as she'd expected something on a more modest scale) Sara and Horatio immediately checked into their adjoining suites. She was touched that he'd taken the liberty of booking two adjoining rooms, so she needn't feel pressured into sharing his bed. It took a real gentleman to put a lady's needs first, further proof that he wasn't the heel that Stetler had insinuated he was during his caustic interrogations at MDPD a few weeks earlier.**

**Horatio saw the shadows flicker in her eyes briefly as his sweetheart battled another demon and was thrilled when the clouds cleared, heralding its defeat. With that fear now firmly laid to rest, Sara laid her head on Horatio's shoulder and exhaled a deep sigh of contentment, which brought a warm smile to her man's face. She'd just taken a huge step for her, giving her body into his care; and he'd not take advantage of the tenuous trust she'd just given him.**

**He wanted her to have the freedom to retreat to her own space if she felt she needed to. Even though they had spent a few nights sleeping in the same bed together, they'd never been intimate, because Horatio wanted her heart, just as much as he had been craving her body; so he wanted her to know that he loved her enough to let her set the pace of their relationship. Not realizing his respectful intentions, she could only assume he wasn't sure exactly where they stood within their relationship; and for the most part she was right.**

**Santa Fe was just one of many beautiful cities in New Mexico, but she boasted more incredible scenic vistas than any of the others. The greatest bonus for them, however, lay in no one knowing them; for that meant there'd be no unseemly office gossip about their relationship before they'd returned to face Sam Waterson in court. After a couple of shaky starts, Sara relaxed into her role as Horatio's girl and the knowledgeable tour guide on their trip. After settling in, she immediately suggested they take a walk down San Clemente Street, near the old mission for which their chosen city had been named. Sara eagerly and proudly took his proffered arm as they headed out, loving the feel of it beneath her fingers.**

**Horatio marveled at Sara's beauty and her outrageous sense of style, just out there enough to be different; but tempered with just enough modesty to remind him she was a woman of discretion. Her wicked sense of humor kept him in constant stitches, and he was forever inventing reasons to continue their walk down the avenue, just to show her off to the locals. What he enjoyed most of all was knowing she was with him as his girl; that she was finally at ease enough to be her true self gladdened his heart, for it was something he hadn't seen in a long while.**

**Sara was treated to seeing the Lieutenant in something other than his usual business attire. She tried not to seem too obvious that she had spent much of the day busy devouring his physique in casual clothing. His Polos fit just tightly enough to discreetly display his abs, his Dockers rode mid-way down his waist, and as always he moved like well oiled silk over steel. She was dizzy from a lot more than the altitude that was for sure!**

**Yet, neither party had counted on the high altitude of their chosen tryst site, nor what that elevation would do to their libidos. Distance really was the panacea of all ills where they were concerned, for it buffered them from the memories of recent events enough that they could truly unwind for the first time in their relationship.**

**As the day drifted into late afternoon, Sara suggested a leisurely dip in the hotel pool before they went to dinner. Sara drooled when Horatio stepped out of his room in nothing more than his royal blue swimsuit. As if her imagination hadn't been enough to spawn fantasies that many times forced her to resort to a cold shower, so here she stood carefully observing and studying the Lieutenant in ways that put many more naughty thoughts into her mind.**

**Absorbed in her own libidinous thoughts, she didn't notice that her escort was devouring her curves just as hungrily as she was his! Horatio's mind began to wander into dangerous avenues, so he retreated to the pool to cool his ardor a bit, but it didn't work. Rather, he began to fantasize about her naked form swimming next to him in a warm ocean off of the secluded beach of an island he'd purchased some years ago. He made a mental note to call his real estate agent at St. Bart's to have a good look around the place and fix any major problems.**

**If this worked out as he'd hoped when they left Miami, he'd soon be taking a new bride there for their honeymoon. The last thing they'd need when they arrived was to find their haven a heap at their feet! Oh, how he hoped she'd say yes!**

**Sara sighed in anticipation as Horatio dove cleanly into the pool and swam to invite her in to join him. She had observed that the man moved with incredible grace and power. But, the beauty of the area drew her attention momentarily away. The Santa Fe Marriott sat high on a bluff, overlooking the beautiful lights of this great place. There'd been a stiff wind through earlier, so the smog was at a minimum, which left them a violet sky, quickly darkening to midnight blue with an entire constellation of stars spread like a blanket in the sky above them.**

**"Man," Sara thought wonderingly, "you could really fall in love with this city for the stars at night alone!" She could see Cerberus and the Pleiades glimmering sharply in the thin air and the sight took her breath away.**

**"And here I thought you'd come for my company," Horatio whispered into her ear. When she mutely pointed skyward in awe, however, he also looked up and realized what had so affected her breathing. He too was stunned by the glory displayed for their delight; so stunned that he momentarily forgot the beautiful lady so lusciously encased in swimming attire who sat before him.**

**Her face was softened by her joy and her bosom swelled towards his hand, inviting his touch. The sight cost him his gentlemanly demeanor as he cupped her yearning flesh and delicately brought her aching nipple to throbbing life. "It's only fair," he thought in bewilderment, "that she feel as deeply as I do; but I wonder if that's even possible, given all she's suffered at men's hands."**

**Sara, having felt the rising tide of hormones deep within her aching body, turned slightly and met his lips gently with her own. That one movement set events in motion that neither had completely invited, but once rolling along neither party wanted to stop, either...**

**Their wonderful idea of what would have been a glorious abuse of the hotel swimming pool was interrupted when a large family clattered to the edge of it. The family of six, complete with two small Chihuahuas, stepped onto the patio and set their belongings down. Sara watched as the young children played in the water. For the first time, she looked upon the Lieutenant with completely different eyes.**

**He was observing the children as well, and the expression upon his face had become serious. Sara could only imagine what he was thinking, for she herself might have been thinking the same thing. She began visualizing a house with a yard and Horatio playing with a baby. Having witnessed the love he had for his son, niece, and nephew; and how patiently he'd administered their discipline when it was needed, Sara had soon learned what a doting father this man would be, if given the opportunity. Now she longed to give her beloved just one child, a daughter with his fiery halo and gorgeous, sapphire eyes.**

**Horatio, seeing her eyes cloud over in an odd combination of joy and pain, gently pulled her close and his own eyes turned a little misty. Braving a swift rejection, he softly asked,**

**"Why are you looking so sad?"**

**"I don't want to discuss it now, Horatio, and spoil this beautiful night," Sara sighed, a lone tear escaping from under her closed lids. "I'm not ready to go there, and I don't think you are, either."**

**Heeding his lady's gentle hints, he gathered her gently in his arms for another soul-stirring kiss, but the loud, high-pitched squeal of a two year-old child's enjoyment immediately put paid to that idea. Looking around, both of them realized that, sadly, there was no longer any privacy for them to continue with the activity his exploring hand had started.**

**He snapped back to reality when he realized that they'd need to get back to their rooms and change so they'd make the dinner reservations he'd arranged earlier at Casa de Cordova, one the finer restaurants in town. While Sara agreed with his discretion, she still dreamed of stripping him naked and going for it right there on the patio; one look at his loving leer told her he was on the same track, and both of them were laughing softly as they repaired to their rooms to change for dinner.**

**Having returned to their rooms, he suggested casual dress for where they were going to dinner. After they'd showered and dressed for dinner, they returned to each other's sides, taking a few long moments to study each other in awe of what stood before them. Horatio was handsomely dressed in one of his finer suits and Sara sported a dark blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps. In his eyes, she was a beautiful apparition, so he wasn't sure whether he she stood before him, or whether he was dreaming. Just to be sure, he reached out a wondering hand and gently touched her cheek; sighing his contentment when he met a living woman's flesh.**

**Sara questioned his sanity with her glance, which made him blush; and that reaction made her laugh huskily, turning him on all over again. Seeing his passion rise did things to her libido also, but both wisely restrained their rising hormones so they could enjoy the delicious meal that would fuel their evening's activities. The last thing either of them wanted was to faint during their playtime! A simultaneous thought that made both of them laugh aloud with joy.**

**Again, he offered his arm to her and proudly he escorted his treasure down the street to the restaurant. Dinner was full of conversation as they observed of the locals and compared their actions with those of the tourists.**

**Dinner took a long time to eat, as their eyes met and locked many times as they ate. Several times she took his hand and held it tightly. When their desserts arrived, she shifted to sit on the same side of the booth as he did. Sara blushed crimson when Horatio gently fed her a small piece of his crème Brule, and then invited her to return the favor with her caramel flan, a local specialty. They were already billing and cooing like newlyweds and had drawn several lewd comments from the local gang of teens on the sidewalk. They couldn't hear what was said, but their lecherous glances in her direction made their words more than clear.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Bodies and Souls Unite**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

* * *

_**Warning - adult situations!**_

**

* * *

****After dinner, they returned to their rooms. Sara went to her room and closed the door. Her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of him, that they literally made her dizzy with desire. They were on vacation and it felt so good to be so close to him again. There were no threats of him being pulled away; and she had no job to worry about at the moment. She felt so relaxed and in tune with him as the air of Santa Fe revitalized her. Sara finally felt she could get close to him without fear of someone trying to stop the rising tide of desire to be together. What felt even better was sensing his true wanting of her.**

**It was there in the huskiness of his voice; it resounded in the way he looked at her; and was abundantly clear in his caresses by the pool, before the local family had interrupted their plans. For Horatio, waiting anxiously behind the door that joined their suites, the time seemed endless. Unsure of her true feelings towards him, he paced nervously until he heard the slight sound of that door opening to admit her slender form.**

**Desire to go to him began to swell deep inside her as rushes of hormones raged through her body drawing pleasurable waves just in thinking about him. She couldn't stand the visions that kept infiltrating her mind – visions of his lean, strong body delicately arched over her writhing form; his warm, gentle hands exploring her every curve; the warmth of his breath on her neck; just thinking of the pleasure she'd experience when their bodies joined had her ready on the spot, she could feel the moisture between her legs; her body preparing itself for the pleasures that lay ahead.**

**She hated feeling so insecure about herself, and for letting that insecurity create doubts about his integrity that shouldn't exist. Their being so far away from everyone and everything familiar to them gave them a golden opportunity to truly unite in body and spirit. Unlike every other sexual encounter, this time it would be absolutely right because she genuinely loved him. In these few hours together, he'd shown her in word and deed that he'd never deliberately hurt her; and here she stood, paralyzed by doubts that shouldn't exist.**

**In the meantime, Horatio was pacing madly. His body and his mind were on fire. He knew he loved her and his love was so deep it made him sick thinking how much he'd wanted to just go right into her room and take her in his arms, kissing her senseless before he took her to bed. Horatio needed her – he had determined in typical CSI fashion, through thorough examination that she made him happy in ways he didn't know he could be happy; and that when the time was right, he was going to ask her be his wife.**

**For so many years, he'd mistakenly assumed he needed to find a woman in the same field as he, so they'd at least begin their married life together sharing common footing. Sara was from a whole different walk of life. She was of the Earth, passionately defending her earthly home and her fellow creatures, and it was that passion that drove her to want to educate others of the beauties the Earth offered. Thanks to her patient tutelage, Horatio had begun seeing his world with very different eyes.**

**Instead of seeing it as merely a planet filled with interesting creatures; he now saw it as his treasured home, and thus worthy of his protection. Instead of viewing the local flora and fauna as hazards to be avoided, he now relished exploring his surroundings with his lady love. And rather than carelessly hack his way through the underbrush in search of crucial clues during a case, Horatio now carefully scanned an area for rare species before making his way to a crime scene. This care, in turn had benefited his investigations, for it had preserved evidence that might otherwise have been destroyed as he processed a crime scene.**

**But, he knew that as much as she loved him, she was afraid of making a physical commitment just yet; and he loved her too much to pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready to embrace with her whole heart. He respected her too much to do that to her. Horatio was the kind of guy that would do anything to protect those he loved and cared about; but the sheer depths of his love and concern for Sara frightened him out of his mind, for that depth meant that there could be no other for him if she refused him.**

**Sara found him to be unique in this way – he was everything she wanted in a man and more. For Horatio, Sara was the only person who truly understood him – who broke through his defenses and conquered his heart; firmly but gently tethering it like a wild stallion being bridled for the first time. He was going crazy thinking of her being just through the door that joined their rooms.**

**His body was responding to the bursts of testosterone racing through his veins; his heart pounded thinking of the wonderful, pleasurable things he could do to her to express his love. But, he was too much a gentleman to act on his raging hormones; even though she'd been exuding a unique perfume all day that sent his primal instincts into overdrive. Visions infiltrated his mind; visions of them together in his bed; she resting all night in his arms after he made love to her. And those visions were driving him totally insane.**

Angel – by Aerosmith

Horatio sat on the bed seeing her face in his mind; Sara sat on the small couch in her room seeing his face in her mind. The minutes tick by.

_I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the crying that I do is for you_

_I want your love let's break the wall between us_

_Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride_

_Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_  
You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside_

_Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone_

_What can I do, I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

_  
You're the reason I live_

_You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

**He stood up looking out the window of his room. The city lights were glowing below. He was consumed in thought until an odd feeling washed over him; a feeling that he was being watched. Turning slowly, he saw her standing in the doorway that joined their rooms. She eyed him hungrily as he stood in his slacks with his shirt hanging unbuttoned over his lean torso.**

**Slowly, she approached until she was toe to toe with her beloved redhead. Her eyes followed her hands as she slid them up his stomach to his chest. His eyes focused on her face, watching her with great intensity. Sara was deliberate in her actions, thoroughly enjoying the soft feel of his skin and tautness of his muscles as her fingers combed through the light, silky covering of hair on his chest. Her hands continued to journey up to his shoulders sliding under his shirt and slowly pushing it off of his broad shoulders. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and let the shirt fall to the floor before he rested his hands on her hips gently drawing her close.**

**His hands cupped her face. They peered into each other's eyes for several long seconds, each very much aware of what the other wanted. He leaned into her letting his hands trail down her sides until they came to rest on her hips. She was lost to everything else except the warm softness of his lips on hers. The Lieutenant in him felt her weight shift pushing harder against him as she silently demanded more; but the gentleman in him demanded that he wait until she was absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. Horatio didn't want to rush this, for he wanted it to be perfect for his Sara.**

**They were both somewhat stunned by their synchronicity; how he knew just when she needed to be caressed a certain way, and how her instincts had her gently teasing his sides with her fingers to heighten his enjoyment. This foreplay went on for some time, neither wanting it to end; until Horatio shifted slightly, trying in vain to relieve the uncomfortable tightness in his slacks.**

**Their hunger for each other grew as their hands continued their explorations. Horatio sensed that this was a new thing for her and was both puzzled and alarmed. Her touch had an innocence to it that he hadn't expected, almost as if she'd never touched a man this way and was awed by his body. He knew where things were going; but needed to know that she wanted to be with him because she needed him as badly as he needed her, and not because he had made any demands on her. He pulled back to look deep into her eyes.**

**"Are you sure?" he asked with genuine concern – his voice soft and deep.**

**An expression of need and desire filled her face that told him all he needed to know. There was a silent understanding that she wanted him to take her; to claim her body as completely as he had already possessed her heart. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently on it, before he laid over her to continue his tender, affectionate onslaught. He pulled her peignoir over her head, revealing her heaving breasts to his hungry eyes. There was just one small problem, she still wore a nightie! This temporary barrier told him all he needed to know; that she was indeed eager for him, but that she wouldn't allow him time to play until she'd had her fun.**

**He worked her lacy gown off of her body, as he waited for her to return the favor a bit lower down. Sara's hands made their leisurely journey, sliding slowly down his chest and stomach, south to his belt buckle, and over his hardened manhood before she quickly released the buckle and slid down the zipper. Her hands slid around his back and down, demanding silently for him to finish removing the threads that encased his body.**

**As he complied, she finished shedding her lacy nightgown. (Natalia and Maxine had taken her shopping for it, giggling while she'd tried on several; before settling on the frothy vision that now impeded their union. She'd been unsure of their wisdom until this very moment; but now relished her slow strip tease act and the instantaneous reaction he had to it.) Horatio groaned in agony as she lovingly stroked his throbbing member to even fuller life, thus allowing herself the luxury of becoming intimately acquainted with what made him such a virile man.**

**He buried his face deeply in the crook of her neck, suckling gently on her tender flesh before trailing hot, nipping kisses down to her breasts. Staving off his need with great effort, he then gently circled her areolas with his tongue, blowing on each as he left it; which brought deep moans of delight from Sara's already gasping mouth. Her pleasure was already intense, but those tender ministrations had her reaching for his manhood to return the favor. Although Horatio was yearning for those very touches, he gently denied her hands their toy just long enough to elicit an even deeper groan from the lady beneath him. He wanted her eager and more than ready for him when he joined her body to his, for he knew it had been some time since her last time with a man and he didn't want her to feel any pain.**

**He was intoxicated with the sweet smell of her skin, as an ocean of pheromones filled the air around them sending the Lieutenant and his sweetheart into overdrive. The more he taunted her, the stronger that scent became, telling him without words that she'd soon peak if he didn't do something to prevent it. Then he finally let Sara play with him as she'd been wanting to all day. God this man's body was so glorious to behold! But touching it brought even more intense sensations that threatened to overwhelm her unprepared senses completely; and gently stroking his throbbing joy bringer only added to her ecstasy. Sensing that she was now fully ready for him, he gently entered her; sending her into fresh spasms of bliss.**

**As he initiated that intimate physical connection, he was lost to anything other than wanting to make love to her. She sighed softly sinking into the ecstasy of feeling him inside of her. He let instinct take over for a little while, driving him to bring them to their first high. Sara closed her eyes loving the feel of him moving within her. She opened her eyes again to peer into those deep sapphire pools, turned to midnight by the force of his emotions and almost swooned upon seeing the sheer focus and determination he exerted as he worked his body to bring them to their first taste of heaven. Yet, for all the force he was exerting, he was as gentle as a lamb while astride her writhing body; bringing several awed glances from his love. As waves of pleasure began to curl through them, they felt as if they were at last one body and one soul; feeding off of each other's energies, even as they were mutually consumed by their shared passion.**

**He felt her nails digging into his sides as her back arched and her hips tilted and rocked to take in his entirety, as she writhed under him, driving him on. An intense feeling of euphoria totally overwhelmed him as heady waves of pleasure began to amble slowly through his body. When he realized that she wasn't there yet, he slowed his movements because he didn't want to leave her behind; he wanted them at that plateau together, and he'd do whatever it took to make that happen, even holding back his own climax so she could have hers alongside him.**

**Sara's bliss-filled sighs echoed through the open air like a siren's song over the open seas. She refused to release Horatio's body from her tightly clamped thighs until he was just about to crush her under his weight, because she wanted him too tired to move so she could snuggle with him after their endeavors. He, it seemed, had other plans, as he was far from done. When she was with him ready to fly off into a state of rapture, he felt his need being met drawing a painful groan deep in his throat as his body shuddered with release.**

**When they came down from this first high, he skillfully went back to work returning them right to the edge of ecstasy. It wasn't until their bodies had expended every last bit of energy and Horatio knew for sure that they'd climaxed enough to satisfy both of them that he sank down onto her. There bodies were dripping with sweat; the air perfumed by the scent of their endeavors; and a soothing calm overcame them because their needs were now met. She ran her fingers through his soaked red hair and sighed her utter contentment into his chest.**

**Feeling her ecstatic sigh, as he rested on top of her after their last coupling, Horatio suddenly realized that he'd never made love like this before, even when in his prime. He marveled at the energy he'd expended and was surprised to learn that he'd willingly take them there again, right now, if his lady were willing. One glance at her sleeping form, gently splayed against his chest quickly put those thoughts on the back burner until his Sara was well enough rested to resume their playtime.**

**Not wanting to crush her beneath him, he slid off of her, and gently enfolded her in his arms, cuddling her close to him. Here was another marvel; he actually wanted this closeness with her. Normally, he was a horribly selfish male animal; preferring separation from his lover to keeping her near him. He smiled when she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, never suspecting that she was reveling in the strong combined scent of sweat and semen that reminded her of what had just occurred between them.**

**"Nobody has done what you did for me tonight," she whispered, her fatigue bringing a huskiness to her voice that turned him on all over again.**

**Curious, he asked "Explain please."**

**"I've had sex, but I've never been made love to." She said lovingly as she glanced deeply into his eyes. Her voice shaking as she again spoke. "No man has ever been this generous with me."**

**He held her tight sensing her emotions shifting, fearing that she'd leave him now that she'd been satisfied. He was honored and amazed when instead she curled even more tightly into him, preferring his company to solitude.**

**"It really is different when you love someone," she added wonderingly. "Not just when you love someone, but when he loves you back, and proves it with his actions in bed."**

**"I love you so very much, my Sara," he returned tenderly, startling her with his use of the possessive. He felt her stiffen momentarily, but relax again and asked her about it.**

**"No one's ever wanted me after the act," she said sadly. "But you're different, aren't you?"**

**Overcome with emotion, Horatio's usually ready tongue was held captive to his thoughts. Slowly and carefully, lest he frighten her too much, he said,**

**"You've taught me things and taken me places that no woman ever has. Even my beloved Mari has nothing on you in that arena."**

**Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Sara finally let go of that old ghost, for that was all she'd needed to hear. Nothing else mattered. And she sobbed softly as she gripped him. He never expected such a flood of emotions, but knew all too well just how much he did love her; and now he knew just how much she loved him.**

**Her reasons for her previous apprehension were so very apparent to him now; she'd courageously given him an inestimable gift, her entire self. She'd never allowed herself to give or receive love, and now she had. That thought alone took his breath away. He looked into her eyes wanting to see her smile. With a passion-filled kiss, and the widest, warmest smile he'd ever seen, she sank down next to him resting her head on his chest and letting her hand lazily sweep over him until she drifted off.**

**Early the next morning, eager to be off on her solo run, Sara quickly and quietly donned her jogging suit and sneakers. As quiet as she was, Horatio still roused from his satiated slumbers to squint up at her in the brightening room.**

**"Going without me? What a shame, as I'd give you a great reason to run." He leered playfully from his prone position, inviting her to join him for more fun.**

**"And a good run for my money, too, no doubt," she smiled softly down at him. "But you're unaccustomed to this altitude, whereas I've spent weeks here doing a study of desert reptiles. If you even tried to run a mile, you'd probably keel over with altitude sickness. I'm taking it much easier than I usually do for just that reason."**

**"You, take it easy? I don't think so," he leered up at her invitingly. "After last night's activities, I thought for sure you'd be too pooped to pop, much less run a mile at 7,500 feet up!"**

**"You devil, you! Your invitation's very tempting, but I need to get out alone and think for awhile. You do some mighty disturbing things to a girl's hormones and equilibrium. We'll..." "Ooof," she exclaimed as Horatio lovingly and gently pounced on her unexpecting body from his position on the bed, he wasn't about to let her get away this morning, as he'd had far too much fun with her in his arms the previous night.**

**"With what I have in mind for you, my pretty," H cackled invitingly from the floor, "you won't need that run this morning. Let's enjoy our respite while we can; I know for sure that Rick's not going to give up until he's happy. That means he's got things up his sleeve for us, things that could possibly derail our feelings for each other for good..."**

**"Rick's an ass. Why does he insist on making our lives miserable?" she asked.**

**"Because he thinks that's his job."**

**"I don't understand what his goal is."**

**"Let's not think about it right now. I have far too many interesting things in mind for us to do right now for us to dwell on those issues. Besides, we're on vacation."**

**Sara grinned widely at the last statement because it sounded so much like a kid avoiding his homework. When she saw the devilish glint in his eyes, it made her to want to give in to his every wish.**

**Sara lay captive under his body on the floor when he began suckling on that sweet spot at the crook of her neck. Slowly, he began to tease open the zipper of her jogging suit, releasing her body to him. His fingers teased the nipple of her right breast as his mouth worked the other tormenting her into a fit of raging desire. He took his time playing with her while enjoying the soft sighs that filled his ears; her auditory and chemical cues stimulating his brain to speed up the release of his own hormones. He groaned softly when her hand made its way down to his manhood and stroked him into full, throbbing life.**

**He watched in fascination as she shed the jogging suit just as a butterfly would shed its chrysalis, and when she spread her wings, there was no turning back; when his Sara wanted to fly, Horatio had no problem becoming the wind beneath her wings.**

**There was something so erotic – so sexy – in daylight mating – Sara thought to herself, as they rested between lovemaking sessions. Just as candlelight hid so much at night, so the early morning sun allowed her to see him in his full glory. She marveled at his well-honed muscles, drooled over his lithe legs, and practically climaxed just imagining what his maleness did to her when they joined in their merry dance.**

**She loved being under him; feeling his body move on top of her as he met her every desire. He lifted himself as she directed his manhood to its proper destination, and as he began pumping into her, she sighed as it slid deeply inside her. Her body reacted to the internal stimulations that the friction of his erection moving inside her began to bring on. Sara opened her eyes focusing on the intense concentration in those brilliant blue eyes before she let her eyes scan over his working body, lovingly observing how his muscles moved under his soft, fair skin. The sun was shining in through the large window making his red hair glow with golden highlights, giving the illusion of a heavenly halo around his head.**

**He slowed his movements not wanting to peak too fast – wanting to draw out the agony of release as long as he could stand it, so she could join him there. She prompted him to roll over onto his back where she straddled him after re-establishing their connection. Sara rode him until he again was close to release. She wanted him to let go, but he refused, grasping her sides and spinning her over to again be on top. She gripped his sides pleading with him to speed up his efforts, and he obliged by plunging deeply but gently within her feminine core.**

**Sara wrapped her legs around him when he began striking that one spot within her that made her shriek with excitement. She was encouraging him to go faster – to pump harder. He was going crazy as her body again writhed under him. Their voices sang in unison with their rising ecstasy, until they climaxed in unison as well. She wondered how he could keep her in sync with him; and knowing the incredible generosity of spirit that act required of him, it blew her mind that he'd even want to do it.**

**To Sara, he was a heady mixture of devil and angel, sinner and saint. His tender ministrations were divinely inspired, but the feelings they evoked made her hotter than hell itself. His moans of ecstasy spoke of heaven and gently urged her to join him there time and again throughout that wonderful morning. By the time they were ready for breakfast, she'd long forgotten her run!**

**The unwanted, painful memories cascaded through her mind; far too many times she had been with men who took what they wanted and left her unsatisfied. Horatio was so different, holding back his own pleasure to be sure she was on the same plateau with him. Making love was the ultimate partnership in his eyes and this morning was another fine example of his skill to bring them to that high together.**

**When they'd again exhausted each other, Sara curled up by his side. It didn't matter to either of them that they were on the floor with nothing to wrap up in except each other's arms. After a short rest, Sara prompted him to join her for a shower. They were surprised and delighted when what should have been a simple task turned into yet another shared sexual experience.**

**She stood with her back against his chest as he lingered for a long time washing her breasts. Her nipples peaked under his careful attention with the wash cloth. His hand then dropped down between her thighs; finding the bud of her womanhood rising to greet him, he tenderly ministered to her there and soon had her aching for his attention. As her knees buckled under his teasing onslaught, he held her in his arms until she regained her strength.**

**Sara felt guilty that he spent so much time administering to her needs when she did so little to return his favors; so she fixed that by spinning around to face him. Her lips encircled his nipple and she suckled gently while her hand found his rapidly hardening shaft and her thumb delicately laved it with the warm water from the shower, drawing forth a groan of ecstasy from deep within him; the force of it shook them both, earning her a surprised look from her beloved. A look that plainly told her no other woman had affected him quite this way. She continued to grasp his hardening member sliding her fully lubricated hand from the base to the head over and over again, gently squeezing him until he erupted with release. Sara gave a satisfied smile because she finally felt she'd gone at least part way to repaying him for all the pleasures he'd given her since the previous evening.**

**After completing the tasks a shower was meant to provide to them, they dressed and headed downstairs for an early lunch. They had spent so much time making love both on the floor and in the shower that they missed the expansive breakfast the hotel boasted of. Once they had filled up and felt energized, Horatio took her for a walk down Don Gaspar Boulevard. They ambled quietly past the old Governor's Mansion, now a plaza filled with small tienditas; the Old Friary, and a more modern church. They discussed it for a bit, and agreed that the older buildings held far more charm for them than the new ones did, for they harkened back to a gentler place and time.**

**All the while, Horatio was beaming his love for the world to see. As they toured the various shops, Horatio made sure that Sara remained by his side, for he was inordinately proud of her and wanted the entire world to know that she was his lady heart, body, and soul – he loved her so much to want to show her off every chance he got. When she drifted away from him to explore a quaint shop, and was approached by another man who dared to vie with him for her attentions, he'd immediately return to her side and reclaim her.**

**Sara was thrilled by his protective possession of her. He did not need to do anything more than cast a casual glance at any potential rival male; for her own body language informed them that she loved him and him alone, and so wasn't worth the trouble of chatting up at all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Desert Bliss**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Morning arrived and Horatio opened his eyes to find his lady love still sleeping peacefully on her side, cuddled tightly against him. He was laying close to her, his arm draped gently over her midsection, with her back pressed into his chest. He tenderly nuzzled the back of her neck and his Sara began to giggle softly as his ministrations gently urged her to rejoin the land of the living. She stretched and yawned, having obtained a good night's rest from another night's passionate exertions with the love of her life; and Horatio was assailed by another surprise, how sexy she looked as she gently arched her back, her hands reaching for the ceiling.**

**"So, are you up for a jaunt in the desert?" he asked as he nuzzled her again.**

**"I am. In fact, I was so eager to show you this desert's wonders that I've already laid out our route and arranged our transportation."**

**"Really," he questioned in awe. "When did you have time to do that?" He asked in puzzlement, as he thought he'd kept her far too busy playing with him to make such plans.**

**"When you were in the shower before we went to dinner yesterday," she laughed. "Did you think me too besotted with you to make plans for our next outing?"**

**"I was hoping so, yes," he replied, more intrigued than miffed at her surprise. He'd always wanted to explore the desert southwest, but his work had prevented it. Now he'd be touring the best of the southwest with someone who'd been there and knew what to look for; he couldn't have asked for a better opportunity if he tried, and doing the desert with his love was the best part of all.**

**"Where are we going first?"**

**"The last time I was out here, I saw a rare speckled blackbird raising her chicks; and the time before that a family of roadrunners chasing down their dinner, and that was inside Santa Fe's city limits. There's an interesting outcropping of cliffs just under the mesa to our immediate left, so I thought we'd head in that direction. We'll need a pistol of some sort because it's rattler season right now."**

**"Oh brother," Horatio said on a sigh, "it's not bad enough we have to dodge human vermin at home, now we're avoiding the real reptiles that they emulate."**

**"Shut up and drive, you idiot," Sara answered lovingly. "It's a grave injustice that we call a sneaky, conniving SOB a snake in the grass anyway. Whereas the human is out to harm others intentionally, those being maligned by comparison would rather avoid humans altogether if at all possible. We just need to keep our eyes peeled and pay attention to the ..." here she stopped before she gave away the big surprise awaiting them at the end of their journey, for she didn't want her man backing out now.**

**"What are we driving?" He asked curiously. "I can only imagine that terrain of that type would require something like a Hummer™ to travel through."**

**"Actually, I had something else in mind. Something far better suited to our destination than an SUV."**

**"Oh? It will still have four-wheel drive I hope."**

**"In a sense, I guess," Sara hedged, earning another curious look from Horatio. "Actually, four legged drive would be a more accurate description."**

**She watched as Horatio sat up with a puzzled look on his face. She almost laughed aloud at his confusion. The CSI part of his brain tried to figure out how they'd traverse the desert to sight see if they were not going to be in a vehicle of some sort, especially in an area as remote and steep as she'd just described; while the mortal male side of him tried to talk him out of the excursion.**

**When he'd thought about it for some time, it finally dawned on him, and he stammered out,**

**"You don't mean… no… you don't…"**

**"Yes, I do. I've been dreaming of seeing you sit a horse for quite some time now."**

**"Sara, can't we just walk?"**

**"Do you really want to walk across several miles of arid desert? Honey, you are used to the heat and humidity of Miami, or the climate of New York City. But, the desert is a whole other ball game," she said while nuzzling him under his neck to reassure him.**

**He heaved a heavy sigh, the mere thought of their transport making him turn pale.**

**"You aren't afraid, are you?" she asked, concern turning her voice husky.**

**"Well, um… I…"**

**Sara tried hard not to laugh, but lost the battle, which resulted in several episodes of strangled giggling. Here was a guy who willingly, even eagerly faced down dangerous felons every day without a qualm; but just the thought of seeing a horse, much less riding one practically made him break out in hives! This was too, too rich.**

**Taking pity on her sweetheart, Sara gently explained the situation, saying,**

**"No worries. The trail horses are well trained. They basically drive themselves."**

**Horatio's face paled dramatically with fear, and Sara almost called to cancel her arrangements on the spot. But she wasn't about to let his fear of animals cost them this fantastic journey into the heart of the deserts of New Mexico.**

**"Oh, my word! I can't believe you are so scared!" She said softly, her face showing her concern. "Here I thought you were totally fearless of everything - I guess I was wrong."**

**"I am not scared," he returned hotly, but then thought better of his defense. He'd been meaning to deal with his fear of equines for years, and today was finally the day, it seemed. "Fine. If you want to see the desert on horseback, then I'll show you I can do it."**

**Sara saw right through his attempt to appear brave, but wisely decided to let this one ride so she wouldn't spoil their enjoyment in each other's company. She knew that he'd be fine once he'd grown accustomed to having horseflesh under him, it was just getting him on a horse at all that'd be difficult.**

**Sara grabbed her map and started directing Horatio through traffic. She spoke calmly and concisely, giving excellent guidance as he steered their Blazer™ through the early morning rush hour traffic on I-25. He had just settled into their routine when she told him to take the next exit.**

**He got one look at the Cerrillos Correctional Facility in the distance and almost turned around. Sara, seeing his distraction, followed his line of sight and suddenly understood what was bothering him. He'd come all this way to have some quality time alone with her, and they were passing a prison.**

**"Have patience, Horatio, we're almost there." She said reassuringly. "According to Juan's directions, they're 35 miles southeast of the prison. I know it's not that far, but we'll be traveling an additional 15 miles in the opposite direction, so we should be fine."**

**"What if..."**

**"You big ninny," Sara shushed him immediately, "don't even think of backing out now. Stop thinking what if and drive instead. You need to turn left here, go another three miles and turn right onto a dirt track. We'll follow that for six miles before we see the hacienda."**

**Horatio marveled at Sara's enthusiasm for the remoter areas of the country. If it were up to him right now they'd still be in Santa Fe, exploring its streets and shops. This one difference in their make ups might well scuttle his plans. Whereas he was a city kid born and bred, his lady obviously preferred the solitude of the boonies instead.**

**They traveled for 45 minutes through some of the most sparsely vegetated countryside he'd ever seen. Just as he was beginning to think they were hopelessly lost, Sara pointed excitedly to the right; and there, on a high bluff, sat the ranch house. The ranch was a decent-sized place, which eased Horatio's mind a great deal. They finished their drive up to the mesa and he stopped the truck. Before he knew what was happening, Sara had exited their Hummer™ and approached their host and hostess. He marveled at how easy she made it look. She strode confidently up to Juan and Stephanie Chaves introducing herself and the Lieutenant.**

**"Hi, my name is Sara Dolante," she said to the elderly Hispanic couple that met her at the gate. "I called yesterday to arrange transportation for sightseeing in the area." she gushed, her joy in his company making the elderly couple go misty with their own memories.**

**"Oh, yes! I spoke with you on the phone," Senora Chaves confirmed with a nod, "It's Sara Dolante and guest, correct?"**

**"Yes, that's right."**

**"I'm Stephanie and this is my husband, Juan. We own Rancho Estrellita."**

**"Little Star Ranch, that's a nice name. Well, as stated, I need a novice horse for him and I can manage an intermediate mount," she stated.**

**"Ah, ok," Senor Chaves said hesitantly, causing Horatio's eyebrows to lift in alarm, "We have four novice horses and a few intermediates to choose from," he explained as they all walked down to the paddock.**

**Sara examined the four beginner horses, choosing the dark bay pinto gelding, because only he was of sufficient height to accommodate her man's long legs; while she picked a strawberry roan appaloosa mare of medium stature for herself. The ranch hands quickly saddled the two equines and brought them into the corral before introducing their guests to Benny the pinto and Dixie the roan.**

**Juan and Stephanie gave them some fast instructions on riding the horses, which Sara ignored because she was already familiar with the Western style of horseback riding. Horatio looked on in bemusement, unsure if he wanted to beg Sara to do something else or if he was willing to go through with this crazy gig. He knew that if he didn't, Sara would never let him live it down, so his pride won out in the end and he decided to brave it out.**

**If she only knew he had a slight fear of animals, especially big ones like this horse that stood before him. One day really soon, he'd have to tell her about the riding accident that had taken his best friend's life, and maybe then she'd understand why he feared the creatures. Sara giggled at the startled look on his face as his chosen mount grabbed Horatio's shirt and tugged at it impatiently.**

**"Benny is anxious to get out on the trails," Juan said with a grin, more to explain the horse's behavior than anything.**

**"They drive themselves," Horatio mused. "Okay, let's do this."**

**Sara almost collapsed in mirth when she saw his utter confusion at the proper mounting procedure. It had been years since he'd last ridden a horse, so he'd all but forgotten how to mount a saddled steed. She jokingly slapped his backside to obtain his attention, and said laughingly,**

**"Horatio, you place your left foot in stirrup, grab the saddle horn, and hoist yourself up."**

**Once he was safely aboard the beast, she instructed him to pick up the right stirrup with his foot. Sara walked around and checked him out. She had him drop his stirrups so she could adjust the length of the stirrup leathers to fit him. Afterwards, she asked for his hand to hoist her up.**

**Once seated behind him, she reached around his trim waist, showing him how to hold and use the reins correctly. He was tempted to ride double, just to feel her arms around him; but thought better of the idea when he caught the knowing glint in Juan's eye. With a few practice runs around the corral, he got used to handling the reins and using his body weight to send those silent cues to the horse. He wasn't as frightened as he'd been initially, but he still wasn't completely at ease on the animal. "This is going to be one interesting trip," he mused quietly as he waited for Sara to mount her horse and lead the way into the desert.**

**Horatio felt bereft when Sara dismounted Benny to mount Dixie. Juan opened the corral gate and together Sara and Horatio rode out on the main trail into the desert. Sara had ridden the trail before, so it was familiar to her. She reveled in the solitude this particular trail afforded, knowing that there'd only be them and their horses in the wide open desert of the Cerrillos Hills Preserve.**

**They'd were trotting along enjoying the beauty of the desert, and Horatio was handling things quite well until Sara decided she wanted to speed up their travel rate. She rode up close and wacked the buttock of his mount, making the lanky pinto gelding launch forward into a decent canter. Sara giggled uncontrollably as Horatio tried to maintain his seat aboard the animal, not knowing that he'd lost a close friend to a fatal fall from a horse's back when he was in high school.**

**She was enthralled with how easily he regained control of his body, like a big cat leaping from branch to branch in the jungle; momentarily tense as he assessed his situation, and then completely at ease when he was back in control. Well maybe not completely at ease, but damn close. With her new digital camera in hand, Sara eagerly photographed the action for their first memory book.**

**They traveled for quite awhile as Sara noted and photographed several of the desert's inhabitants – birds, reptiles, insects – things she wouldn't be privileged to see after they'd returned to Miami. Upon reaching one of the primary vistas, Sara and Horatio dismounted. She photographed the landscape using the panoramic setting on her camera. As she examined the scenes through the viewfinder, Horatio was playing with the little box in his pocket.**

**He walked over to her and silently asked her to put the camera down. Sara complied without question, wondering what he wanted. He held her hands and brought her close to him as they viewed the landscape together. As beautiful as it was, he had a far more pressing question on his mind, so he turned his attention to Sara. She made a beautiful picture with the wind blowing gently through her long hair, so beautiful that she took his breath away.**

**Her eyes met his, first in puzzlement, and then locking onto them as they gazed upon each other for several long moments. He leaned into her kissing her passionately enough to knock her socks off. Drawing back, he stared into her eyes. She was confused to see a frisson of fear momentarily cloud his eyes, but then it cleared as he said nervously,**

**"You know I love you,"**

**"Of course you do," she replied softly. "And I love you, too."**

**He gazed out into the distance, to the sky, and then back to her, his foot tapping a nervous tattoo on the ground.**

**"Sara, I need to know something," he said when he'd finally gotten a handle on his nerves.**

**"What? You look uptight all of a sudden," Sara said shrinking back a bit as fear swept over her and she worried that something bad was about to happen. She was amazed when instead of running a mile, Horatio lowered himself down on one knee and pulled a small lavender box from his pocket.**

**"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Sara."**

**Her face flushed with pleasure, as she'd never expected this request from him so soon after they declared their love to each other. Dumbfounded, she wasn't sure how to respond. Well, she knew how to respond but was in such shock she couldn't.**

**Instead, she opened the little lavender box to find a diamond ring inside. As she eyed the sparkling gem, a bald eagle unexpectedly soared overhead calling for its mate. She and Horatio watched as the bird was joined by its partner and they tumbled through the air, talons entwined; breaking off their descent just before they hit the ground. While Horatio marveled at the aerobatics involved, to Sara it represented some kindred spirit urging her to pledge her heart to this man who loved her so much.**

**Horatio hadn't expected the look of concern that overcame her and how silent she stood while she pondered his question. There was no elated giggling – no happy tears – no jumping for joy – only silence; a bone-chilling silence other than the natural sounds of the desert. He was stunned and found himself nervous with a rising tide of fear. Emotions finally began to show on her face as tears began welling up and sliding down her cheeks.**

**She turned not wanting him to see her cry. Wondering if they were tears of concern or tears of happiness, he was unable to move not being sure what to do. Sara sank to her knees as she exploded into tears. Now, he was thoroughly concerned. Since when did a woman break down to tears of sadness when her man proposed? Holding her close, he desperately tried to comfort her.**

**"Did I say the wrong thing? Was I on the wrong knee?" he asked trying to lighten the moment.**

**He sat with her holding her close as she wept uncontrollably and trembled something awful. It was as if she had been shaken right to the very core of her being and was having difficulty recovering from the experience. When the tears subsided and the sobbing ceased, he realized she had retreated inside herself like an abused child. Horatio was puzzled by her response considering all they had said to each other and done with each other over the last several months, and especially over the last few days.**

**He knew immediately that he had to find a way to pull her from the abyss she had unexpectedly sunk into, or risk losing her to it forever. He tried to get her to look at him hoping she would respond. Horatio waited patiently, and was rewarded with a shaky smile when her eyes lifted to meet his. There was something weighing her down and he needed to gently tease it from her.**

**His eyes spoke as if to ask 'Sweetie, what is it?'**

**"I'm scared."**

**Here it comes, he thought nervously and braced himself for the worst.**

**"Why? I thought this would make you happy. You make me happy."**

**"Because this is where things used to go crazy for me; and I'm scared of losing you."**

**Horatio tenderly tilted her head so he could see her face and realized that she'd made a huge admission; and with that confession had also given him yet another burden of trust. She was truly terrified of this next step and it would take every ounce of patience he possessed to permanently erase that look from her face forever. No matter what it took, he'd do it; because he simply loved her too much to consider defeat.**

**"You are not going to lose me, sweetheart," he coaxed, kissing her softly to make his point. "Do you think I'd be kneeling on the hot sand with the sun beating down on us in the middle of the desert asking you to marry me if I didn't want to be with you?"**

**Sara sniffled trying to pull herself together.**

**"What scares you about being with me? I know something has been bothering you and I know it has to do with me."**

**"It's not you. It's me. I don't know if I can be the kind of woman you need or deserve."**

**He wasn't exactly sure how to reply, but he knew he had to be careful. He remembered Yelina's advice to keep his own feelings in check when this happened to Sara, so he wouldn't scare her half to death with their intensity. He could see for himself that the emotional shit was hitting the fan for Sara and he needed to patiently hear her out.**

**"It seems as soon as things get more serious, especially after getting physical, that things go south in a hurry."**

**"It's not going to fall apart. Not now. We've both worked too hard to reach this point."**

**"It's my fault, Horatio. I wanted a white knight and I'm scared, because now I've got him and I don't know where it's going from here."**

**His brow knit deeply as he tried to follow her train of thought. Feeling privileged to be considered her white knight, he wished he had the right words to make her feel better. Pondering his thoughts, he took his time with his answer; for he knew he had to get it just right. He understood that the right words would ease her mind and draw her closer to him, but that the wrong words would likely scar her deeply and make her run from him.**

**"I think you need to give me the benefit of the doubt," he carefully started. "I love you, sweetheart – probably more than you realize at the moment. I'm not going anywhere and I want you by my side as we continue down the road of Life. I want to make you happy because you make me so very happy. You've given me strength when I was feeling weak. You've opened my eyes to things I didn't pay attention to, but should have. You worked a major miracle getting my son back into my life – and you've supported him like a mother should. You've accepted him – you've accepted me. And I most certainly accept you. My only request is that you promise me something – no more cop work for you," he said jokingly.**

**Sara giggled softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**"I love you so much, Horatio," she stated.**

**"You know what? Why don't we just let the ball roll?"**

**Sara leaned into his embrace nuzzling close to him.**

**"So, I'm waiting for an answer. Should I try this again?"**

**Seeing the change in her expression, he made her get up while he remained down on one knee and again asked his question. This time Sara responded the way he initially expected – she instantly said yes. He took the box and removed the ring putting it on her finger – just where it needed to be.**

**"You've made me the happiest man on the face of this planet," he said softly, a certain warmth entering his eyes that she knew was only for her.**

**"Horatio, I do love you!" She squealed in delight. "I guess I was just so surprised never thinking we'd take this step so soon. You weren't kidding when you said we needed to determine where we were going with this relationship. I just hope you know what you are really getting into with me and you are sure it's me you want to really be with."**

**"I'm so sure it's frightening, Sara," Horatio whispered hoarsely because his throat wasn't working properly. "I want your fiery-spirited self beside me as we face middle and old age together, I'd like to see you grow with at least one child; be a father to him or her, and be a proper husband to you."**

**She was hearing things she only dreamed would happen. No man ever made such declarations to her that it was indeed frightening – this time more for Horatio than for herself, as she sensed his equal insecurity within himself. He'd never walked the line of a husband except for a few short hours. Now, the shoe was on the other foot and Sara smiled. Sara had released at least a few the issues that were haunting her. It was now Horatio's time to confess what was plaguing his heart.**

**"You're not scared of the horses, but of me! And I thought I was the insecure one!" Sara exclaimed in an awed moment of complete understanding. "You have absolutely no reason to fear me, love. You should know by now that I'd never, ever hurt you intentionally; that I'll always defend you from those that seek your hurt, one Mr. Stetler as my case in point; and that I'll work together with your many friends and supporters to help you overcome the demons that plague your soul. I know I haven't been the most open person in the world, and I'm sorry."**

**"That's an understatement if ever there was one," he chuckled softly, having regained his composure during her lengthy declaration. "So, can you handle me and my insecurities?" He teased gently, his grin widening to an outright smile as she turned a deep rosy hue in reply.**

**Noting their remote location, the now setting sun, and the horses feeding peaceably in the distance; Horatio took his love gently in his arms, lowered his head, and sought her sweetness. He was surprised when she resisted, until he saw the track her eyes had taken while he teased her. There, on a stone pillar and the ancient homestead, stood the most magnificent roadrunner, and he was courting a lady with an especially hazardous gift.**

**"Horatio," Sara breathed as softly as possible, "would you please retrieve the horses? That rattler's still very much alive and I don't want them bitten. I've GOT to get my stills of this scene, as it's too fantastic to miss."**

**Nodding his assent, he stealthily approached Dixie first, thinking that her departure would encourage Benny to follow from male possessiveness. He hadn't much experience with horses and didn't know what a gelding was until Benny continued to much his chosen sorrel bush treat instead of following them back to the hacienda.**

**"Um, H," Sara said, lapsing into Eric's nickname in her haste to make her point, "gelding means he's been altered and no longer chases the fillies. I'll go fetch him, myself, as they usually respond better to a woman anyway."**

**Horatio just stood dumbly, still not sure what she meant. So she prodded him more urgently, once she'd brought Benny up for a closer view. "Sweetheart, take a really close look at your mount's nether regions. What's missing?"**

**He looked as directed and immediately turned beet red in embarrassment. Now he knew that gelded meant neutered and all the ramifications of that state. He'd better make a point of studying horseflesh more intensely if he was going to prove a worthy husband for his lady love.**

**She plainly had patience for the uneducated; and tried hard not to smirk as he returned to his normal coloring.**

**"That must've hurt!" He said in commiseration with Benny, only to receive a disinterested snort in reply.**

**"Actually, honey," Sara answered quietly, "the castration process doesn't hurt at all, as it's over to quickly for that to happen. They use a special instrument that removes his family jewels and cauterizes the wound simultaneously; castrate them as yearlings; and give them excellent care afterwards. They never know what hit them, and the careful choice of which to geld and which to leave intact prevents birth defects from entering the blood line."**

**"Wow, so you know about domestic animals, too? And here I thought you were just a tree hugger," he teased to change the subject. Sara, seeing his discomfort with their previous topic of conversation, let him change their topic willingly.**

**"I'd studied for years as a wildlife biologist, when I realized that I needed to take courses in domestication of animals to get a handle on why people are so passionate about their pets. Some refuse to alter their pets in the mistaken belief that it's harmful to do so. In reality, it's just the opposite; since males of every domestic species wander more, fight more, and generally make a nuisance of themselves if left unfixed. The females, especially cats, breed two and sometimes three times a year, producing an average of four kittens per litter.**

**"With good care, that means at least 12 unwelcome little visitors per year; most of which are euthanized because there aren't enough homes for them. What really fries my fritters, though, is the pet owners who ditch their felines in the wilds in the mistaken belief that they can make it without human assistance. I've witnessed the decimation of ground-nesting bird and reptile species due to predation by feral cats and am livid that people just don't seem to give a damn."**

**"Whoa, lady," Horatio said after giving a low whistle in appreciation of her passion on the subject, "I'm on your side, remember?"**

**"I'm sorry, Horatio," she replied, crying from the stress the frustration caused her, "but I can't abide people who're so careless. I've met many feline rescuers who lovingly take in abandoned animals, rehabituate them to trust humans, and then make sure they're altered and get their shots; all of them could tell you horror stories that I've never witnessed; stories that would make what Mr. Saris did to your DEA agent pale in comparison."**

**"So you've witnessed human cruelty and disregard for the sanctity of animal life, but were shocked at what we do to each other? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you have as little to do with us as possible when you're seeking renewals for your grants."**

**"Let's change the subject, Okay, buster?" She quizzed with arched brows. "I brought you out here to get up to mischief of an entirely DIFFERENT sort. Here, under the stars, with a blanket and horses for company."**

**"So, you're seducing me, are you?" Horatio grinned, liking her nerve and energy. "I couldn't dream of a better place, or a better person to play with than here with you."**

**Horatio again took her gently into his embrace, marveling at how easily she fit against his chest and how readily she sank into his embrace. Softly, tenderly, he lowered his head to her lips and sought the sweetness within them. This time, she gladly opened to him and their tongues began their merry dance. As their kisses heated up, each was busily divesting the other of their clothes; both anxious for the joining that would follow.**

**They'd been back in Santa Fe for mere hours when their growling stomachs demanded sustenance. The pair laughed heartily at the request, knowing full well the activities that had brought it on. They ambled arm in arm towards a tiny Mexican restaurant across the street from their hotel. As they crossed San Jacinto Avenue to Don Gaspar Street, Sara spied a Saragossa Moth, something she'd always wanted to see but had only been blessed with here; with this wonderful man by her side; yet another indication that it was a good match.**

**"Horatio, isn't he beautiful?" She breathed in awe at its wingspan. "He's probably looking for a lady friend to...well, you know." Here she turned scarlet, much to his amused amazement. For such a passionate lady, Sara could be quite a prude.**

**"How do you know it's a male? They look pretty much the same to me."**

**"Oh, look, there's a lady Saragossa. See how much smaller she is? And how much plainer her antennae is than his are? She emits a chemical signal that he uses those huge antennae to find; sometimes searching for weeks and over hundreds of miles. It's just so sad that he sees her on his last gasp, mates with her, and then dies. But nature knows what she's doing, or there'd be way too many moths for the rotting vegetation in the forest to sustain them."**

**Horatio watched his sweetheart light up from within, just describing the mating habits of a simple moth and marveled. He was surprised by the thought of her bearing his children, or even just one; a girl with her mother's fiery spirit and tenaciousness.**

**"Hey, honey, where'd you go?" Sara asked softly, breaking into his vision. "I'm not that boring, am I?"**

**"Hardly, Sara, but what I'm thinking should wait awhile. I don't believe that either of us is ready for what just stopped my heart."**

**"Are you okay, Horatio? You're looking a tad pale and sweaty. Two key symptoms of altitude sickness." She said mock seriously, batting her huge lashes at him.**

**"I think I'm fine, but will need my kind nurse's assistance to be sure," he leered at her, proving his point. No one with motion sickness could sustain that thought pattern without hurling his chunks into the nearest alley.**

**"I believe I'm up to the task, kind sir," she riposted with a wink of her own. "But we'll need a nice, warm place for your examination, and a full meal to sustain our efforts."**

**"I'm willing to wait awhile, Sara. I'm enjoying your company and your enthusiasm for the local fauna too much to return to our suite now." Horatio suddenly tensed and drew Sara into the nearest nook, just in time to avoid a spate of machine gun fire coming from a nearby storefront. He sighed heavily, depressed that crime could follow them even to this beautiful place.**

**He gave a relieved sigh when he saw a film director approaching them, hat in hand; for that meant only blanks were being fired, and not real bullets. Sara, not knowing what was up, quizzed him with her eyes; and he pointed to the spectacled gent in answer to her question. She read the guy's name tag, which said he was one "Manny Ortega—Director" and relaxed.**

**"Don't sweat it, chum," a male voice said reassuringly. "We're just shooting a bang-bang shoot-em-up; those blanks wouldn't harm a fly at this distance."**

**"Sir," Sara explained patiently, "my companion is an off duty Miami police officer who's far too overworked in my opinion. His reaction was normal, given his occupation."**

**"I see, ma'am, sorry about that. Guess we should wait until you've moved on to continue this?"**

**"No, that's all right, Manny," Sara reassured gently, "we'll just travel down a different path so you can get on with your moviemaking. Would be kindly suggest an alternate route?"**

**"I'm afraid you'll have to retrace your steps, miss. We've blocked of the entire plaza for the rest of the afternoon for our gunfight scene."**

**"Hmmm, it appears that God's arranging things in my favor, sweetheart," Horatio grinned. "He's read my mind and made a return to our retreat mandatory."**

**"You silly man, as if I wouldn't agree to more fun with you," Sara flirted outrageously. After all, they'd just become engaged the previous evening, and she was going to enjoy their last day in Santa Fe for all it was worth. She knew that once they returned to Miami his job would again claim him for the vast majority of the day, leaving her on her own. While she didn't relish the thought, she wouldn't deprive her man of the other love of his life either; speaking for victims who could no longer speak for themselves.**

**She also knew that a showdown with one Rick Stetler was mandatory, both for her sake and for Horatio's as well. She didn't relish that looming confrontation, but would prepare for it as diligently as she had any of her wildlife missions; for this time she was determined to be the victor in the fray.**

**Shaking her head vigorously to rid it of the gloomy thoughts trying to settle there, she gently hooked her arm through his, turned him around, and they ambled pleasantly through the gathering dusk to their hotel suite. They passed an authentic Spanish restaurant and decided to pop in for dinner; as they'd need fuel for their coming playtime. Sara chose the quaint tapas, while Horatio settled on the aged beef fajitas. Both had a cold bottle of the local cerveza to complement their meal.**

**Neither was prepared for the heat of the chilies, so both were stunned by it. Sara's face turned from pale peach, to bright pink, to crimson as the capsaicin in the pods made its way through her bloodstream. Horatio seemed to take things in stride until his palate met an unexpected seed. Then he also turned red with the heat, much to the patron's dismay.**

**"I'm sorry, Senor Caine, I didn't realize that you weren't accustomed to our New Mexico chilies. I should have warned you to choose the mild plate instead of the medium one. We're raised eating these, so it's de nada for us."**

**"That's all right, Senor Sanchez," Horatio gasped, "we should have asked, but didn't, so we're equally at fault. Sara, honey, are you okay," he asked in alarm as Sara's breathing became labored.**

**"Um, I think I'm dying over here. I can't breathe at all and the room's gone fuzzy all of a sudden."**

**Horatio immediately administered epinephrine from the case he always carried with him for such situations. Soon, Sara was sitting up and breathing normally, but still somewhat dizzy. He carefully checked her vitals and was reassured by the strong, steady beat of her heart. His smile turned to a leer when her pulse began galloping under his touch.**

**"You'll be just fine when we're alone, Sara," he said soothingly. "You've had a bad scare, that's all. Did you know you were allergic to chilies?"**

**"No, but I've always avoided them, thinking I didn't like spicy food."**

**Senora Sanchez came quietly to the table with two tall glasses of ice cold milk to soothe the pains caused by the chilies. She knew that the couple was new to love, for their eyes seldom left each other's faces. Their guest's obvious love for each other brought back wonderful memories of her and Jacinto's courting days, causing Dulcilena to give her beloved esposo a misty smile; one he returned equally mistily just remembering her wonderful ways.**

**"Ah geez, love's in the air again?" Their eldest boy sneered. "I thought you guys outgrew those feelings a long time ago."**

**La Senora boxed her rude son's ears for good measure, even though he was well into his thirties, just to teach him that love never dies, it just mellows over time. Seeing their host and hostess's undying affection reflected so openly took both Horatio and Sara by surprise. It made her heart soar into the stratosphere to realize that was EXACTLY how she felt for the man seated beside her; the thought was both frightening and exhilarating, it was so intense.**

**Horatio was completely unprepared for the fierce feelings of protectiveness those tender looks instilled in him. Yes, he'd felt them somewhat for his Mari, but not with nearly the intensity that Sara inspired. Their eyes met and clung for several long, delicious seconds; causing Senora Sanchez to titter in delight, and the Senor to turn a delicate shade of pink in embarrassment.**

**"Mamacita," he said softly, "it's time we gave these two their check, so they can continue their journey," he choked on a throat tightened with desire for his wife of 30 years. "Besides, I have plans for you that don't include company, even that as excellent as these two have provided this evening."**

**His leer and tender solicitations brought a deep red blush to his beloved's face, one which was reflected in both of his patrons' faces as well. He heard wedding bells ringing and prayed then and there that the marriage would be a lasting one, filled with love, laughter and children for many years to come.**

**"Senor Caine, please accept this meal on the house; as our engagement gift to the two of you. May this night be the beginning of an eternal bond between you," the Senora said softly as she took her husband's hand and led him into the kitchen.**

**"Now that was sudden, just like our feelings were," Horatio rasped, his hormones raging as he watched the elderly pair bill and coo on their way into the cocina. "I can only hope for a love as deep as theirs is when we're their age."**

**"Oh, Horatio, take a chill," Sara teased. "We'll be billing and cooing like that long into our twilight years. We simply can't help it when we're together. And the fun that flirting leads to ain't half bad, either!"**

**Ever the considerate guest, Horatio quietly slipped a 50 under his dinner plate for the wait staff. He knew how hard they'd worked to please them this night and didn't want to disappoint them. Sara, shocked by his generosity, turned a bit pale.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Stetler's Last Stand**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Horatio returned to work after a vacation that would remain in his memories every single day for the rest of his life. His body was exhausted yet completely refreshed for he engaged in certain activities of a caliber he hadn't participated in years, and nothing could take away the elated feeling that kept him flying on Cloud Nine. Sara drew out such passion within his otherwise quiet soul – she was hungry for him just as he was for her and no matter how many times their bodies joined, his appetite for her was never satisfied.**

**Once again, she'd done the unexpected, giving herself freely and completely to him in ways that she herself was ready to do; ways that held him spellbound. He'd never expected his proposal to bring her to tears, and those tears had disconcerted him initially. But then she'd explained what troubled her, thereby fostering his continued tenderness and patience with her; it had all turned out fabulously, because both of them had opened up and shared things they'd been holding back; her admissions were especially important, as they released her long-held fears and freed her to accept him as he was, fully and without reservations. And this ran the same for him, for it was so important for Sara to know he accepted her as she was. He made it completely clear to her that he was her White Knight – that he wanted her for everything she was – an incredible admission on his behalf. It became certain to him that his life would be complete having her travel the road of life at his side.**

**She was going to be his wife and that was what mattered. They'd face future issues, and there'd be many, together instead of alone. Together they'd found the emotional stability that they'd both desperately needed for so long. The demons and the ghosts were put away setting their souls free to come together truly for the first time.**

**As he walked down the hall of the Crime Lab to start his day, Sara was busy at the District Attorney's office discussing her testimony for the upcoming trial against Sam Waterson. Although they'd just parted company, he was already longing for her; even though they had spent their first waking moments after the alarm went off making love. He smiled happily, remembering their waking moments.**

**The DA was eager to hear her side of the story, as it would clinch his case against Mr. Waterson. He was pleased to learn that she worked for the Fish and Wildlife Service because her expertise as a marine biologist combined with her excellent undercover work would serve as great assets for the Prosecution. Then, she planned to go to the safe house where she would collect her belongings in order to officially begin life with her beloved redhead. Horatio was nervous and yet ecstatic about the idea of having Sara move in with him. It had been a long time since he lived with a woman; in fact, his last experience sharing living space was briefly with Marisol, and prior to that was long ago with Julia Eberly. For Sara, she always managed to have someone living with her, but this time would be different – there was a genuine sense of togetherness blossoming.**

**He rubbed the crook of his neck under his shirt collar not realizing Sara had inadvertently marked him with her demanding kiss last night. Carrying on, Calleigh was the first person he ran into. She was trotting down the hall on her way to ballistics to open the firearms lab and return to processing the evidence in her latest string of cases.**

**"Hey! Glad to have you back!" Calleigh stated happily with her delightful southern drawl.**

**"Hey, pal. I have to admit, I'm not exactly ready for this," he responded with a hint of yearning in his voice.**

**"Oh, I bet. It's been a long time since you took a real vacation," she said recognizing the feelings he was failing to hide.**

**Horatio turned towards the petite blonde, his body language silently requesting that she brief him on their latest cases as quickly as she could.**

**"Well, it's been busy as usual. Summer brings all sorts of folks to Miami, as you know, and that always means trouble." She noticed Horatio unconsciously rubbing his neck again before she could continue their impromptu briefing; when she peered a bit more closely at him, she noticed that there was something oddly different about the man. The first thing she noticed was the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned lower than usual revealing more flesh than she'd ever seen him do at work – even on the hottest summer days. She pinkened a little at her audacity, but continued her observations; and then she saw the large, oval love bite on the side of his neck.**

**She discretely lowered her eyes so she wouldn't embarrass him, but he caught the knowing grin on her face before she could hide it. Turning to face her squarely, with a decidedly crooked grin and a slightly reddened face, he asked with his best little boy grin,**

**"What?"**

**"Um, Horatio…" she trailed off unsure of how to address the matter. "I can only assume things went well with Sara."**

**"Horatio, come into the firearms lab with me," she delicately requested as she led him down the hall quickly.**

**"I didn't want to make a big deal of this; however it's pretty obvious to me that you are one happy fella."**

**"Of course I am. So, what's the problem?" he asked.**

**"Oh, dear," she stammered, turning from light pink to burgundy in embarrassment before bravely continuing with, "Horatio, for one… oh, gosh, this is sooo embarrassing..." she trailed off.**

**"What?" he gusted impatiently, eager to finish his work so he could see his fiancé.**

**Calleigh stood tall and locked her eyes on his to take a very strong direct approach to the situation. Entering the lab, he wondered what the problem was. Immediately, she closed and locked the door and turned off the security camera for a moment. Watching her take those precautions, his desire for privacy struck him hard, and yet there was a part of him wanting to jump up and click his heels; Sara was going to be his wife. The man was still floating so high it was pathetically obvious.**

**"Horatio, you have a love bite on your neck. Um, knowing how you are, I am positively certain you don't want that to be seen, especially by Ryan and Eric. The whole lab will know what you were up to and considering your usual desire to keep your private life private; that's a pretty blatant advertisement of what you guys were up to on vacation."**

**Horatio was taken aback at her strong scolding, but used his sense of the ridiculous to hide it. "Now, what did I do?" He thought in a daze. He felt like a teen boy who had experienced his first real sexual encounter and bore the mark put upon him by his lady love. Calleigh immediately fixed his collar and buttoned his shirt up a notch to try to hide the mark and spare her dear boss from office gossip. Calleigh's strange reaction and change of tune made him wonder if she wasn't somehow quietly probing him for the information needed to confirm her suspicions.**

**"Always looking out for me," he stated.**

**She smiled coyly. "I'm glad you and Sara are doing well, Horatio. But, this isn't something you want to go flaunting around."**

**"You saved me. I'd hate to have to start my day fielding questions from everyone."**

**"So, what's going on with you and our favorite marine biologist?" Calleigh asked in the hopes of truly knowing her boss was going to be able to focus on work.**

**"She's fine. She'll be in later to visit," he replied. Calleigh instantly noticed that shimmer of delight in those gorgeous sapphire eyes.**

**Calleigh cocked her head, silently informing her boss that she was happy for him.**

**"I can't wait to see her. If you are beaming as brightly as you are, I can only imagine what she must be like."**

**With a smile on his face, he gleamed with immeasurable happiness. "You have no idea," he replied with a husky voice denoting his being so totally in love with his Sara. No sooner did they conclude their tête-à-tête, than both of their cell phones rang; their callout to yet another homicide.**

**"Horatio," he responded.**

**It was Frank demanding his presence in the Crime Lab lobby.**

**"Be right there," he said. "Duty calls."**

**Sharing smiles, they parted ways. Calleigh knew she'd get her answers from Sara, because the lady would be too over the moon to shut up. How deeply she'd be able to plumb her for the details was another matter altogether, for she was as private a person as her boss was.**

**Horatio had a job to do and that meant his having to quickly regain his focus lending his undivided attention to the citizens of his city. When Horatio met Frank, the newly minted sergeant expected to see him chomping at the bit to get out into the field. One look at his longtime friend's face, however, told him that he might now have difficulty with his focus; the guy was practically shouting from the rooftops about his new relationship with the petite marine biologist.**

**"I can only guess that vacation consisted of sharing company with a certain little lady friend that you've had your eye on for about half a century," Tripp stated point blank, giving his buddy a nudge and a wink.**

**"Um, yes," Horatio stammered, for once at a loss for words. Frank was amazed to realize that for once in his life, Horatio was truly and deeply in love. He discounted the marriage with Marisol as too sudden for any depth to develop; but this time…this time he was well and truly in it.**

**"So, was it relaxing being away? This is the first time you took a real vacation, right?"**

**"Francis, there's nothing much to tell."**

**"Well, that's the biggest line of bull guff I've ever heard. You expect me to believe you with the way you are walking around with your brain out in left field?"**

**Horatio turned around eying the tall Texan suspiciously.**

**"What would you like me to say?"**

**"Oh, I dunno; maybe say something about the great sex you had, or how rotten a cook she is. I know you too well, Horatio – you hide it all but I can tell there's plenty to your story."**

**Horatio was not one to reveal locker room chatter, even to a best friend. But, as the smile cut across his face, Frank knew something was up. Horatio knew what he was feeling was just too obvious despite his efforts to hide it. And thank the heavens that Calleigh fixed his shirt or he'd never hear the end of it.**

**"Ok, buddy, give it up."**

**"What's the case you need the team on?"**

**"Dodgin' the bullet, hey, Horatio? Ok, I get it. I'll have to get a few beers in ya before ya give it up. Well, we got a fifteen year old runaway. Parents say she was kidnapped by her biological father."**

**"Then, let's go interview the parents and visit the last place where she was seen."**

**The two partners and friends were deep into case particulars as they headed out to conduct the investigation. They were so deeply involved in their discussion that neither of them noticed a stealthy female figure trailing them. She matched the pair move for move, getting into a low-slung sports car and following them to their latest homicide.**

**Sara finished with the lawyers and headed to the safe house. She didn't have much to pack but it kept her busy for the rest of the afternoon. Once she finished, Sara headed over to Horatio's condo where she plopped the few bags she had in the corner to wait for Horatio to allot her space. This was going to be a team effort and she wasn't about to just take over space without discussing it with him. She knew he'd spent a great deal of time living as a bachelor. In the meantime, Sara made a short shopping list so she could make dinner. Why she was feeling so domestic was beyond her. Sara was not much of the type being on the go for the better portion of her life. But when she was with Horatio, she felt a whole other part of her blossoming.**

**For the first time in her life, she felt secure; and that safe feeling allowed her to explore things about herself she'd previously ignored. She'd been a so, so cook in her college days; only taking the odd course to flesh out her skills with cutlery so she wouldn't do unintended damage to her tender flesh as she prepared her simple meals. Limited budgets necessitated a limited menu, as well, which had severely stunted her growth as a cook.**

**She poked around the kitchen cabinets before going shopping, so she'd know what she needed to fix their supper that night. The word "their" gave a lift to her heart and a bounce to her step as she completed this essential task. It felt good to know that the man she loved returned her unreservedly feelings for once. It felt even better to know that she wore the proof of those feelings on her left ring finger; and that they would soon cement their desert promises with a ceremony in front of all their loved ones.**

**She had some time before she would leave to visit with her friends at the Crime Lab, so Sara took a few moments to call her friends up north.**

**"Sara!!" Shannon yelled into the phone. "How are you?"**

**"Shannon, can you do a conference call? Get Kit and Tyler. There's something I have to tell all of you."**

**There was a momentary silence as Shannon mustered up the other members of the research team and corralled them all together.**

**"Ok, lady. We're all here," Shannon replied.**

**"Guys, I'm going to be Mrs. Horatio Caine!"**

**The ladies squealed with delight as Tyler happily clapped his hands.**

**"I'm so happy for you! It's about time kid!" Kit said, laughing through her delighted tears.**

**"Hey, girlfriend, I am so happy for you!" Tyler said.**

**"Our little Sara's getting married!" Shannon shouted happily.**

**"Sara, I told you I approved. I'm so glad he asked you!" Tyler said.**

**"So, when's the big day?" Shannon asked.**

**"We hadn't discussed it yet. All I know is that we want to get married as soon as possible."**

**"You let us know so we can be there," Tyler said.**

**"Absolutely! I can't possibly get married without my dearest friends present."**

**"Sara, don't do anything to mess it up with him. I know how uptight you get when relationships get serious," Shannon said.**

**"Shannon, I love him too much. That was the most wonderful thing about the vacation to Santa Fe, we really bonded. I think we really shared what we are all about. I feel so released. This is going to be sooo different! The great thing too, he accepts what I do – he knows what I am passionate about."**

**"He's a great guy, Sara. He's a keeper, darling. For a man to admit to accepting you and your work without putting you into a position of having to choose one or the other, that's one special guy," Kit said.**

**"Um, Shannon, that reminds me – would you be my maid of honor?"**

**Shannon jokingly waited for a long moment to build the suspense, but both girls knew she'd say yes. Even knowing this, Sara waited impatiently for her to respond.**

**"Of course I will!"**

**"It'll be a small gathering. I haven't asked Horatio, but I'd love to get married at the beach house near the ocean."**

**"Oh, Sara," Kit sighed enviously. "That would be beautiful."**

**"Sara, you just let us know what you need and we'll help out," Kit said.**

**"Right now, I just want to know you all will come down and be here for us."**

**"Absolutely!" they all said in unison.**

**After several friendly exchanges, Sara concluded her call then summoned a taxi to take her to the Crime Lab, as it was pretty silly to drive her car there.**

**Horatio looked at the clock on the wall – he still had an hour to go. Returning his focus to the case file he was working on, Horatio hummed his favorite love song. Before long, he'd be leaving work for the evening where he'd meet his girl in the lobby and he couldn't wait to see her! He was actually going to finish on time tonight! This would be their first night together officially and he wanted to treat her to dinner. He had no idea Sara was planning to make them dinner after they went grocery shopping – together.**

**Sara arrived at the Crime Lab a half hour before Horatio's shift was supposed to end and was barraged with all kinds of welcomes in the Reception lounge. Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, and Natalia were so excited to see her that they were practically dancing around the foyer. There were happy exchanges of hugs and kisses.**

**Horatio watched as everyone on his team greeted Sara with open arms and realized just how special she was to the members of his team. Eric glanced back taking note of his boss standing quietly observing the goings on with great pride. Sara turned around as Calleigh directed her to look behind her. There he was with a broad grin on his face – his tall frame dressed in her favorite combination of a black suit with a royal blue shirt – that shirt bringing out the intense sapphire blue color of his eyes. She walked over to him slowly standing toe to toe with him.**

**"Miss," he said softly.**

**"Lieutenant," she said playfully.**

**He smiled sweetly drawing a smile from her in return. She knew he wasn't much for public displays of affection, so Sara didn't outwardly try to embarrass him by demanding anything more than a bear hug. He held her tightly loving the feel of her in his arms again. Just then, the light bounced off the diamond ring Sara wore catching Calleigh's attention.**

**"And what is this?" Calleigh asked sharply. "Were you planning to elope? Or are we included in the festivities?"**

**"Oh, that. Well, um… talk to him about that," Sara said jokingly as she pointed to Horatio.**

**Horatio tried not to gush too much; but being amid his friends, it was time to announce he and Sara were engaged to be married.**

**"Woo Hoo!" Eric cheered happily as Ryan blew a whistle sparking the attention of everyone within ear shot of the Reception Lounge.**

**"Bachelor party!" Ryan said loudly as everyone cheered for them embarrassing Horatio and Sara.**

**Stetler had just left his latest meeting with Chief Malchior when he heard the huzzahs and the hubbub in the Reception Area and peered over the second floor balcony to see what the fuss was about. The sight that met his eyes turned them to pools of India ink in response. "Damn!" He thought angrily, "What does he have that I don't. The man's luck with the ladies is astounding."**

**Andrew Malchior met him at the rail and smiled warmly at the tableau below him. At last, his best detective had a real shot at happiness and was taking it into his capable hands. He looked at the pixie he'd chosen to love and finally understood that this would be his last dance with fate in the dating arena. Their precinct Robin Hood had found his Maid Marian and wouldn't need another.**

**Horatio's face glowed with his joy, which was mirrored in the face of Sara, much to Stetler's immediate disgust. He knew of the man's latest excursion, though not where he'd gone or who'd accompanied him. He'd had his suspicions, of course, but for once the lab techs were tight-lipped about the issue with the limited information that had circulated around; so he'd been unable to gather any intel at all on the pair. Now, seeing how happy the couple was in each other's company, he knew his little darts had been successfully removed and the wounds healed, which totally annoyed the man. He had hoped to set his hooks deeply enough into Sara's tender psyche to do real damage, but it was plain for all to see he'd failed.**

**There was just one issue that Horatio needed to address and the man who'd started it stood blithely in the hallway apparently annoyed with what he was witnessing.**

**"Well, good evening, Horatio," Rick said smoothly, trying to avoid their inevitable confrontation over his tactics with Sara.**

**"Good evening, Rick. Might I speak with you privately?" Horatio responded warmly to his obvious chilliness, much to the man's dismay. He'd hoped to goad him into an open confrontation, but once again had failed miserably; which only vexed him further towards the beaming redhead.**

**Having seldom seen his nemesis so openly ecstatic, Rick was curious about the source of the man's joy. It obviously had to do with Sara, so he agreed to follow Horatio down the hall to the conference room. As they entered the first conference room, Horatio said amiably, setting his trap well,**

**"Rick, you and I need to have a little chat about my Sara," he stated as he closed the door behind them; the soft 'click' of the deadbolt sliding home caused the sweat to start dripping immediately. Stetler immediately noticed that his enemy's eyes gleamed with malice, which was unusual for him.**

**"Your Sara? What do you mean, 'your Sara'," he replied with equal venom.**

**"It means PRECISELY that, mine; not to be messed with, interrogated, interviewed, or otherwise subverted from here on out. She came clean while we were away about MOST of your lies, but there are a couple still festering inside her heart. Darts you put there, you unmitigated son of a bitch! You've had your last go at her, as I'll request that another IAB staffer conduct any further background checks, interviews, etc. required of her."**

**Rick never expected what would follow next. Horatio double checked the deadbolt before he turned and grabbed Rick by the collar slamming him up against the wall.**

**"Consider this your last warning," he snarled, baring his teeth like an alpha male wolf defending his mate. "If you ever decide you want to get the best of me by attacking Sara or any of my colleagues or friends behind my back, I'll see you in hell with my hands wrapped around your miserable throat. It's been ten years since I bested you for this job; ten long, miserable years where you've dug into every crevice in my past trying to find enough dirt to get me relieved of duty. If it weren't for the wonderful people I've worked with, I'd have resigned my tenure years ago.**

**"If you ever, and I mean ever, approach MY Sara again, for any reason, I'd better be there to hear what goes on between you."**

**"Horatio, where is all this aggression coming from?" Rick asked slyly. "After all, she's just another skirt to chase. You'll find a way to make her disappear once you've wearied of her company, like you always have."**

**"You know damn well it's a build up of too many years of putting up with your nonsense and I won't tolerate it any longer."**

**Seeing the look of concern cross the man's face, Horatio continued "Did you honestly believe that Sara wouldn't talk to me about your little private discussion? She let me know you were trying to plant seeds of concern in her mind and make me look like I was less than honest with her. There were things we simply didn't discuss; I was never dishonest with her. Now she knows better than to believe anything you tell her about me."**

**"You mean to tell me that she had the nerve to question the great and mighty Caine?" Rick sneered, his voice hissing from his vocal cords. "Here I thought that you were above it all; guess I was wrong."**

**"Of course she did. And we talked it all out. But, I doubt the result is what you were hoping for, Rick," Horatio said icily. "If you know what's good for you, Rick, you'll avoid her at all costs from here on out."**

**"Are you threatening me, Lieutenant?" Rick asked coldly. "This won't go over well with the Tenure Board in a few weeks, and you know it."**

**As far as Horatio was concerned, that was absolutely the LAST straw! First the man had intimidated his sweetheart, then he'd systematically planted rumors about her veracity throughout the precinct, and now he was threatening Horatio's very livelihood. He gave a rictus grin of satisfaction as his fist met Rick's glass jaw and the man hit the floor.**

**It took Stetler about three minutes to completely recover from the attack never thinking Horatio would ever get physical with him like this. There were three wonderfully satisfying minutes when Stetler fell silent for the first time since he'd accepted the promotion to Lieutenant. And, Stetler wasted no time returning fire when he was standing on his feet again.**

**"You realize that I can bring up assault charges on you, don't you?" Rick taunted Horatio as he walked away fixing his suit. "How would your precious Sara react to that, I wonder?"**

**Horatio replied turning his back to Rick to disguise his flaring nostrils and glaring eyes. Striving for control, he held back momentarily on his reply, but when it came, Rick paled dramatically in shock.**

**"While Sara and I were on vacation, Sergeant, I had Yelina do some digging into your most recent activities and associates. Apparently, your interest in the Sam Waterson case runs a bit on the personal side. I would hate to have to bring your current drug problem to the Chief."**

**Rick swallowed hard. If the bitch had dug that deeply into his current affairs, there was little doubt she'd also learned about his side gig to make extra money. He also knew that Horatio wouldn't have hesitated to tell Chief Malchior about those activities if he knew they involved taking money under the table, so Rick wisely decided to back down for the time being.**

**God, this guy had nine lives! Every time Rick tried to besmirch his stellar reputation, Horatio somehow managed to not only come out smelling like a frickin' rose, but also ladled mud onto Rick's rep that ALWAYS stuck. He'd been into the Chief's office four times recently and had barely escaped with his badge. If Malchior found out about his most recent activities he'd lose his job AND go to prison for a very long time to boot.**

**Stetler felt cornered, and knew that he'd run out of places to hide. He'd worked with the man for over a decade, so he knew that if Horatio had the goods on him, he'd be sure to use them when the need arose. It was the type and quality of the information that worried Rick the most. If Yelina had been half as thorough as she usually was, he was in deep shit, very deep shit indeed.**

**"You wouldn't dare," Stetler said threateningly.**

**"I will. Yelina handed over quite a file of information about your off duty activities – including the distribution of cocaine to several high level officials."**

**Rick grabbed Horatio's shirt collar and without warning felt a searing pain on his jaw as Horatio landed a right hook in the sweet spot just under his chin. Stetler again sank to the floor, this time he stayed down to avoid any further damage to his already aching face. Gosh, he forgot just how strong a punch Horatio had when thoroughly annoyed. Horatio fixed his suit and rubbed his hand feeling a dull ache in his knuckles after landing such a punch.**

**"If I were you, Mr. Stetler, I'd get myself into rehab before the Chief finds out. Lastly, stop messing with me and my family, especially my woman."**

**With that, Horatio left the conference room to get started on his latest case, leaving a very disheveled and unhappy Sergeant Stetler in his wake. He knew that things weren't over between them, but that Rick would think very long and hard before he EVER tried to hurt him or anyone he loved again.**

**At least that's what he'd hoped. But Stetler was so deeply involved with the local drug lords that getting out and getting help was impossible. That meant he had to find a way to undermine the case against Waterson and his cronies, or face execution by the Mala Noche for letting them down yet again.**

**Horatio returned being greeted with an eerie silence from his colleagues and Sara. She noticed how he was rubbing his hand, combined with the sounds that had emanated from the conference room and drew her own conclusions. Her friends, seeing the still thunderous expression in Horatio's eyes wisely dispersed to their various stations; eager to be as far away from that thundercloud as possible. Sara simply stood there, a puzzled, frightened expression on her face; and that look completely undid him. He embraced her tenderly and wasn't surprised when she backed away from him. She abhorred violence, even though this time the man in question had earned the payback punches. It was the knowing that her Horatio had done something unthinkable – lost control of his normally even temper.**

**He was pleasantly surprised when she reached down, took his aching knuckles in her hands, and brought them to her waiting mouth. She tenderly kissed them, glanced up at him, and said,**

**"There, all better. Can we PLEASE go home now?" Here a gentle smile appeared on her luscious mouth, which proved irresistible. "Oh, and sweetie," she added softly after they'd kissed, "don't you EVER, EVER do that again! Rick's not even a third the man that you are and he isn't worth losing your badge over, period."**

**Horatio threw his head back and laughed loudly for the first time that day. God, he loved this woman! She always seemed to know just what to say and just when to say it, to bring him to his senses.**

**They'd reached Horatio's private vehicle where he gently gave her a hand up into the passenger seat, and made sure she was securely buckled in; before assuming his seat behind the wheel for the drive to the posh restaurant where he booked dinner, much to Sara's surprise. Then, they would go home – and oh, how that word had a wonderful ring to it now!**

**

* * *

****The next day just before Horatio headed out for home and his Sara, Chief Barnes approached him from his left side and noticed the remnants of a suspicious-looking mark on his neck, but wisely refrained from comment. He'd heard about the brouhaha between the Lieutenant and Sergeant Stetler that morning, when Stetler had filed a formal complaint against the man. He was hesitant to mention the healing hickey, even though the woman who'd made that mark was the reason for his visit to the Lieutenant. Well in a secondary way she was, since Rick's unwarranted interrogations of the lady had likely caused his injuries.**

**"Uh, Lieutenant Caine," he questioned nervously, even though he was Horatio's superior officer, "We need to have a little chat in the privacy of your office before you leave for the day. It concerns one Sergeant Rick Stetler and the mess you made of him yesterday afternoon."**

**"He had it coming, Stan," Horatio answered respectfully. "He's been hounding Sara from day one, first to date him and then as a suspect in the drug cartel's dirty deeds when she refused his advances. That last bit of evidence we unearthed and recovered from the Everglades before we left proved beyond doubt that Sara wasn't lying; so what's the problem now?"**

**"But did you have to break the man's jaw? I mean, really," Stan expostulated.**

**"I'm afraid I did, sir. The man lunged for my collar and I was just defending myself from his attack. It's not my fault he's got a glass jaw now, is it?" He smiled, almost rubbing his fists in remembrance. Man it'd felt good to really pound the jackass who'd been hounding him and his lab techs for years, and in self-defense no less, with full video to prove his case! It didn't get any sweeter than that; except when he was kissing his Sara, of course.**

**Stan, now satisfied, asked him for copies of the video from his office; which Horatio gladly supplied. The two men parted ways for the time being and Horatio almost skipped from the building, he was so overjoyed to be going home to his love. He wondered what she'd make for supper, what she'd be wearing when he got there, and whether they'd even bother with eating if he got his way instead.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Mala Noche Revenge**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**With Waterson neatly tucked away in his six by six cell awaiting trial next week, it would only be a short matter of time that Sara would have a green light put out on her head being the star witness. Salvador Guadalupe was not happy to have his drug business interrupted as it was, and Horatio was certain that retribution was just around the corner. One good thing was that Sara had moved in with him – at least he knew exactly where she was each night – safely in his arms. During the first week, Sara remained quietly at home in Horatio's apartment overlooking the city and didn't fret this time over having a guard posted outside his door. She busied herself with getting accustomed to living with this gem of a man and preparing to take on a new project close to home – studying the local monitor species on an incoming grant from US Fish and Wildlife. Sara took a lot of time surfing the internet reading up on the invasive species and why they were such a problem to local native species, and devising the methods with which to study previously tagged animals. And when she wasn't doing that, Sara went to SeaQuarium under Yelina's protection to check up on the two dolphins that she had a hand in saving. Sara bonded with the two cetaceans – and that bond was so deep that at times the dolphins faked being sick just to get Sara's special attention and treats – until she caught on to their little game. Linda, the new lead trainer, as well as Yelina, watched in awe whenever Sara swam with her sea-going friends.**

**One afternoon, Horatio met Yelina and Sara at the pier for lunch. In the meantime, Salvador Guadalupe and a small clan of Mala Noche soldiers were plotting their retaliation. No deed was done against them that wouldn't meet with a return of the favor.**

**"Hey,Hector, who's the chica with the heat?" Salvador asked his henchmen.**

**"She's the bitch who took down our pipeline," Hector replied.**

**"I want her – and the heat – eliminated."**

**"How do you want to do it?"**

**An evil glint began to shine in the man's eyes as his thoughts for revenge ran rampant in his mind. "I want them both to see each other die," Salvador said as he pondered the perfect plot.**

**"You want me to follow them – find out what the deal is with them?" Hector asked.**

**"Yes. Find out where the woman lives. Everyone knows of the famous Lieutenant Caine. He took down my cousin, Antonio."**

**Horatio noticed and instantly recognized the drug dealers in the distance. They had eluded the authorities and now the Lieutenant sensed they were preparing for a show down. It would not take much to build a case if he played his cards right. Feeling uncomfortable, he suggested Sara be taken back to the apartment and remain there stating he needed to take care of something not to draw concern from Sara. But, in typical Sara style, the lady balked.**

**"Sara, please. I really need you to go home and wait for me," he requested.**

**Putting her hands on her hips, she addressed him by saying "I thought all the trouble was over. I wanted to go see the dolphins."**

**"It's not going to be over until I have all of them in custody, Sweetheart."**

**"Are we being watched?" she asked as she noticed Horatio taking a look off into the distance. Sara tried to take note of exactly where his line of sight was.**

**Horatio hugged her. "I promise life will become somewhat normal once I get those guys."**

**Sara giggled. "Horatio, darling, life will never be normal with us! You've got plenty of angry criminals who love you so much, and I make enemies with the work I do." She glanced up into his eyes. "Great pairing we make – an obsessive cop and an obsessive tree hugger."**

**He leaned in for a kiss before releasing her into Yelina's custody.**

**"Go with Yelina and I'll see you later."**

**Before they parted ways, Salvador and Hector smiled at each other enjoying the idea of toying with the Lieutenant's spunky filly – to use her to draw him out into the open.**

**"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Salvador mused. "The Lieutenant has himself one fine piece of ass."**

**If there was anything Salvador knew, it was the desire of the good Lieutenant to do anything for family and friends. How wonderful a piece of bait his woman would make! Seeing the redhead and his feisty filly part ways, Guadalupe called another of his Mala Noche soldiers to follow her. Caine was easy enough to stay on top of, until they realized he quickly became lost in the crowd.**

**Just as they thought they would leave to further consider their plans, Horatio appeared behind them – gun pointed at them as he demanded they get down on the ground with their hands behind their heads. He called for back up. When assisting officers arrived on the scene, the two men were cuffed and brought down to the station house.**

**"Salvador, I understand you are the new Mala Noche king pin. What were you doing down on the pier?" Horatio asked while standing sideways to his subject.**

**With a soft snicker, the man replied "enjoying some sun on a beautiful day, Lieutenant. I didn't realize that was a crime."**

**"It's not. However, it's become common knowledge you are muscling in on the other area gangs for superiority. Now, that is a crime since drugs are involved. I thought it was Mala Noche policy to stay out of the drug business."**

**"It used to be. Antonio Riaz found ways to spread out."**

**"Are you admitting to your gang's involvement in such activity?"**

**"I say nothing of the sort." Guadalupe stood up. "Besides, what proof do you have?"**

**"Give me time and I will have plenty. However, your comrade, Hector Rivas, won't be so lucky. I do know he was involved in some drug trafficking with Sam Waterson. He managed to escape the cross fire."**

**The Mala Noche leader laughed again. "So, what's your game? Get Hector to flip on me?"**

**Horatio smiled. "Maybe, if he knows what's good for him."**

**"He won't. I can guarantee it."**

**"You're certain of that?"**

**"Absolutely."**

**Caine motioned for Eric to come in. "Cut Mr. Guadalupe loose."**

**Reluctantly, Eric removed the shackles and returned his belongings to him.**

**"Caine, better keep a tight rein on that little filly of yours," Salvador said. "She's quite a looker and certainly one that would be lured away by a real man. It would be a shame to loose her, you know."**

**Horatio went toe to toe with the man. "Is that a threat?" he asked in a low voice that strained as he tried to hide his anger.**

**"Take it any way you like. But a woman like that – they like men of power."**

**Checking his rising testosterone levels and recognizing the fact that Salvador was solely looking to entice him into a fight, Caine eyed the younger man. "Stay away from her if you know what is good for you."**

**As Salvador left, Eric noticed the anger in Horatio's eyes. Eric had never seen Horatio behave in this manner. "I want him watched," Caine snarled.**

**"Shall I call Frank to have an unmarked car follow him?"**

**"Yes."**

**Eric made the call right away requesting a radio car out on surveillance.**

**"You think he's going to put a hit out on Sara for bringing Waterson down?"**

**"The Mala Noche are known for their retaliation. I can guarantee she's in danger."**

**Sara got her funds from her superiors at USFW to begin her study of the local Nile Monitor population. It came just in time. She needed a diversion as she was getting nervous awaiting the trial next week. Horatio's protectiveness didn't help matters either. He wanted her under his care at all times, which began to make her feel a bit suffocated. She loved Horatio dearly, but there were times Sara needed her space.**

**Saturday arrived and Sara anxiously hopped right into her study. Horatio was off for the day and joined her. She wasn't sure if she was totally happy about it, but he insisted; and his insistence was hard to refuse – those intense blue eyes brought her to her knees every time he flashed that pitiful look her way.**

**The Nile Monitor, much like the Green Iguana, was yet another among hundreds of invaders who'd been released by pet owners who no longer wanted them, because they weren't the 'in' pet any longer or got too big to be handled or properly housed and cared for. Every time she thought about it, her blood boiled. These poor creatures had been kidnapped from their homes, brought in crates to an alien country, and then summarily dispatched when their masters were no longer pleased with them. It was like tossing away an unwanted child. Sadly, when Kyle learned of the study, he too became inflamed by the issues. Feeling like a throw away himself, he easily related to the animals fighting to survive in alien worlds.**

**She leaned over the edge of the canoe just as one of her subject's heads crested the surface, noosing him gently before he knew what hit him. She lovingly caressed the animal to gain its cooperation, murmuring calmly to it as she gathered her data. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her interact with an animal so closely; but it never ceased to amaze him on how she did, indeed, have a special way with them.**

**Sara was finished and had released the animal back to its new home long before he'd roused from his reverie. She looked calmly at the sleeping giant at the other end of her boat and smiled a soft smile of affection; and that's what he saw when he woke up. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but they were in a less than stable craft amidst a deep part of the Everglades so he restrained his baser instincts.**

**They rounded another bend and were greeted by a mama alligator and her dozens of offspring. The lady swam right up to the prow of the boat and practically danced to get Sara's attention; but she was focused on the monitor that was chasing the baby gators. This time, instead of gently caressing the animal, she rudely slapped the water to frighten mom and babies into hiding; boy did it work! There were tails flying and legs flapping all over the place.**

**"Sara, why did you do that? You almost caused the gators to capsize our boat."**

**"I'm sorry about that Horatio, but I'm not about to allow an invader to devour an entire clutch of newly hatched native animals. By slapping the water as I did, I alerted mama that she needed to get her babies to safety pronto; which she certainly did. You're drenched."**

**"Yeah, I know, and so are you." He shifted over grasping her hand inviting her to sit closer to him. "That muslin turns transparent when it's wet, so I know you're not wearing anything underneath it. It's been ages since I've touched you and you're becoming more irresistible by the second."**

**"Hold on, stud. It's only been six hours, twenty-three minutes, and… sixteen seconds," she teased gently, "and besides, we're not exactly in a hotel room here. I've only got three more animals to survey and then we can call it a day."**

**Horatio obeyed her commands, but only grudgingly. Those sprays of water had turned her peasant blouse gossamer, exposing every inch of the bosom he'd been so ardently caressing only hours ago. Sometimes he wondered if Sara knew how tempting she was to a fella; resisting his baser urges was getting more difficult by the second, especially since he'd already tasted the delights that blouse did so little to disguise!**

**Horatio almost lost it when Sara leaned carefully over the edge of the canoe with her tag reader to gather the monitor's data; he watched as she gently caressed the lizard with her soft hand to encourage its continued cooperation with her study. He saw her breast drape gently over the monitor's head and wanted to touch it very badly, but didn't dare.**

**He knew how wonderful it felt and wanted now, at this moment, to swoop down and gather her in his arms for a long, soul-searing kiss; but he knew better than to interrupt this woman at her task because she'd taught him that lesson rather forcefully a couple of days ago...**

**She'd been wool gathering at the little desk in the living room of the research house when he'd popped in unannounced. He'd booked the best table at Huarache's and wanted to see her tucking into Javier's best chili. Quickly and quietly he'd approached the door and had almost made it inside when she'd burst through it chasing a rare Canothenes Moth that had chosen to metamorphose among the impressive stack of entomology books. He'd been standing way too close and she'd given him a black eye that was still a bit swollen and tender.**

**The gang at MDPD had made his life miserable this morning when they'd seen the shiner. Since it was now common knowledge the Lieutenant and his lady were living together and engaged to be married, they hadn't known much of the interactions between Sara and Horatio since Horatio tended to maintain some distance with his team after hours – something Sara hoped to change once things settled down after the Waterson trial. Boldly, Ryan asked with a wink,**

**"Who smacked you? Mohammed Ali?"**

**"No, Ryan," he'd responded warily, "I had an unexpected encounter with a large, cypress door, complete with large brass knocker last evening."**

**"Oh, so you aren't as lucky in love as you'd like us to believe."**

**"I won't honor that comment with a reply, Ryan, as it's none of your business. For all you know I stood too close to the Miami Dade Library's entry while the kids were streaming out of it after school yesterday."**

**"Um, H," Eric began uncomfortably, "are you sure that you and Sara didn't get a wee bit too frisky last night?"**

**"Eric, really now. Like I would release that sort of information," Horatio replied.**

**Eric and Ryan laughed softly knowing full well that the boss was engaged in a healthy happy sex life.**

**"The Waterson case starts next week, so she's under protective custody until then," Horatio added.**

**"So, what is the little lady doing these days, besides giving you a black eye?" Eric asked.**

**"She's going to start investigating how quickly the Nile Monitor population is displacing our native species; so she can help the Feds develop a comprehensive plan to eliminate the surplus lizards before they overwhelm our fragile ecosystem."**

**Rick walked in needing to discuss a budgetary issue with the Chief when he noticed Horatio.**

**"How'd you..." Rick began, only to stop mid-question because Horatio's face had gone from merely irate to positively thunderous. The last time he'd had any discussion with the man he'd received a well-deserved beating. And since his attempt to bring charges against Caine failed to stick, he was ordered to maintain his distance – and to get into rehab for his drug problem as a condition of staying on the job – something he had not done just yet. He wasn't about to tread there, because he'd been forbidden any further contact with Sara after his last attempt at wooing her from the Lieutenant's side and Horatio absolutely put his foot down on the matter - not that she'd have taken him up on his offer anyway. She was immediately taken with the redhead to bother flirting with a low life like Rick Stetler in the first place. So, to avoid further embarrassment, Stetler quietly removed himself bringing quite a laugh from Ryan and Eric.**

**"I always knew that woman had a strong effect on you!" Eric said. "I just had no idea it was that good!"**

**"Did you see Rick's face?" Ryan asked with a snicker.**

**"Let's just say Rick and I have come to a very good understanding," Horatio stated.**

**As Horatio recalled the previous day's events and interactions, he smiled. Yes, his Sara did indeed have quite an effect on him. He quickly realized there was no real harm in sharing a little, although he would forever maintain complete respect for his lady when discussing her or their interactions. Caine wasn't into locker room chat – not of that nature anyway. If he were twenty years younger, that might have been the case, but the youthful years of skirt chasing had taught him well. He was a far better man these days than he had been in the past; and currently, he felt he was at his best – all because of a certain little lady he was planning to marry – soon.**

**Sara was the star witness for the trial. She was escorted under police protection to the court where she gave her testimony nailing Waterson with both verbal and photographic proof. There was no way anyone could say there was any sort of doubt of his involvement in the drug running. The evidence was further verified with tissue samples from the dead dolphins as well as blood samples taken from the animals that were rescued. Sympathy ran deep for the animals tugging at the heartstrings of many who learned the truth.**

**However, in the audience were two men Horatio kept a bead on. One he immediately recognized as Hector Rivas. He would soon become acquainted with Salvador Guadalupe. The Mala Noche men eagerly devoured the lanky Lieutenant's petite filly - every curve, inch, and curl. Hector began to wonder what his boss was devising as a way to get back at the Lieutenant and the bitch who interrupted his business. The smile on the man's face was unnerving to Sara, and Horatio recognized that nervous look in her eyes despite her putting on a façade that she was not upset. When she finished her testimony and was on her way out, Salvadore stared Sara down blowing her a kiss as she passed by him. Upon reaching Horatio's position where he took command of her safety, she refused to say anything about the things Salvador did to try to scare her.**

**It didn't take much effort to determine that Sara and Horatio were an item – how convenient for Salvador. He'd use the bitch to draw out the heat and neutralize the problem with great ease. Rounding up his troops, he decided on a surprise attack when the lovers least expected it.**

**There would be an extra bonus involved. Information surfaced that the young Cuban detective who generally worked side by side with the Lieutenant was Eric Delko – the other man who assisted in the murder of Guadalupe's kin.**

**Horatio and Eric were on their way to a quick lunch break at Huarache's when they ran into Missie. Missie, a thirty-something professional web designer, was in town on business in Miami. She was pregnant with her husband's second child and hadn't seen her cousin in several months. At the same time, Sara quickly met with Horatio before she headed to SeaQuarium to visit with her cetacean friends along with her armed guard. Missie demanded she and Eric get together later that week before she headed home to Sarasota. Sara kissed her fiancé goodbye and the two ladies walked outside while the men went in for lunch. Horatio had hoped Sara would join him but she hadn't been able to see the dolphins in several days and wanted to check up on them – and there was no stopping her when she had her mind made up. Horatio had kept her under tight wrap that she was itching for some swim time with the whales.**

**The two ladies and Sara's assigned guard walked down the street – Sara helped Missie carry a couple of shopping bags of gifts she had picked up to take home to her family. As they walked and became better acquainted, Sara asked Missie what it was like being married expressing her concern over being able to wrestle her professional life with a married life. Missie was quick to inform Sara that all would work out well. It took some juggling, but it could be done. The best thing was having a man like Horatio who was so supportive and understanding – that was the first hurdle to get over and Sara had no problem with that.**

**"So, are you and the Lieutenant going to plan a family as well?" Missie asked.**

**Shyly, Sara looked upon Missie's round belly wondering what it would be like to carry Horatio's child.**

**"I'd love to, but I know I'm beyond those years."**

**"Ah, don't believe that. How old are you? You can't be more than thirty-five."**

**Sara giggled. "Believe it or not, I'm forty-one."**

**"No way! I don't believe that."**

**A long moment of silence passed as Sara's face changed. Missie realized that Sara really hoped she'd be blessed with just one child. Being a responsible woman not only to herself but the Earth she loved so much, she would be happy to accept Kyle to be as much her child as he was Horatio's. Yet, part of her yearned for even just one child she could produce for her man.**

**After placing the bags in the trunk of Missie's car, Missie hugged Sara recognizing the sadness in the marine biologist's heart. She let her lay her hand on her belly feeling the baby kicking.**

**"How much longer do you have?" Sara asked.**

**"Hopefully two weeks."**

**"Oh, and you are traveling? You don't worry about something happening?"**

**"No. I traveled right up until I was ready to give birth with the first one. Besides, it's not like there isn't a hospital close by and I do carry a cell phone in case I run into a problem. I gave birth at home to my son, so I'm ready for anything."**

**Just when Sara was going to ask another question, she caught sight of a familiar face – one that she had hoped would leave her alone. But, with a gang of Mala Noches on their heels, the one guard assigned to protect Sara certainly wasn't enough to handle the situation and the kidnapping happened so fast that he didn't have time to put a call in for help before he was pistol-whipped unconscious.**

**A note was delivered to Horatio saying "Come outside or the bitch dies." There was a necklace attached to the card – a necklace that Sara had been wearing. Instantly, his face paled and Eric realized it had to mean trouble. Pulling his service pistol, Horatio slowly scanned the restaurant.**

**The loud rat-a-tat-tat of ricocheting machine gun fire split the afternoon, as Horatio and Eric ran out of the restaurant with guns drawn. Diving for cover, Horatio's gut instinct informed him this was a Mala Noche assault. Knowing they were the intended targets of the attack, the men quickly assessed their enemies' positions in the streets between Boa Constrictor Place and Henchman Avenue. They gasped at the sheer number of men assigned to kill them, for it did not bode well for the rest of the team.**

**"You might as well surrender, Caine," an evil voice demanded from the shadows, "we'll keep shooting up this neighborhood until you give up. My boys could use a little target practice, so take your time."**

**"As if I'd let that happen, Salvador," Horatio replied, a decided chill creeping into his voice. "You're attacking my neighborhood, my friends, and now my family members as well. We ALL know what happened to Antonio Riaz and Clavo Cruz when they dared to do the same."**

**The voice laughed out loud. "So, you know who I really am?"**

**"Yes, I do," Horatio quickly replied. "You are Riaz's cousin. I strongly suggest you find a different line of work – preferably an honest one."**

**"I intend on doing just that – after I dispatch you and the bitch who had to nose into my business."**

**Horatio and Eric looked at each other knowing what he meant.**

**"We've got you cornered, Caine. And I know Mr. Delco is with you. All of you will pay for what you did to my cousin, Antonio."**

**Horatio laughed. "Is that what this is really all about? Revenge for Riaz?"**

**"Not just revenge, Dog. Revenge for getting in the way. My cousin was sloppy. I'm not. By the way, I have another little surprise, Caine. We got a little chica here with something to tell you, Mr. Daddy to Be."**

**Horatio paled dramatically at this announcement. Did Sara have news she hadn't shared with him yet?**

**"Sara, honey, are you all right?" He asked nervously.**

**"I'm fine, Horatio, just a little dinged up. And, unlike your assailant would have you believe, I'm not expecting."**

**A sharp gasp in the darkness told Horatio all he needed to know. His spitfire was giving the enemy hell and wouldn't go down unless she took several of them with her.**

**"Damn it, woman, quit your squirming!" A youthful voice shouted in frustration. "I've got you pinned pretty good now, so you'll only hurt yourself trying to escape."**

**"Don't bet on that, bub!" Sara screeched right into his already aching ear. "I'm not going to let you abuse me any further this evening, if I can possibly help it. There, that should do nicely," she whispered on an evil chuckle as she bit him in the family jewels for good measure.**

**"Ai carumba, girlie, that's gonna cost you big time!" Hector yelled in agony as his quarry again got to her feet, this time scampering into a tight corner that he couldn't squeeze himself into, no matter how hard he tried. Horatio almost laughed aloud in relief at her movements, as they distracted the attackers just long enough for he and Eric to change to more advantageous positions without exciting the gang's notice.**

**"BANG, BANG, BANG!!" Horatio's newest mistress, a Beretta 9 mil automatic fired staccato shots into several gang members before they knew what hit them. Man he loved this beauty! And she was lethal, too. Quietly, he checked his raging testosterone so he wouldn't go overboard.**

**He was pleased and proud when Eric popped off three more Mala Noches before they could rearm and reload. Sara had given them just the opportunity they'd needed to storm the enemy's position and take out their best marksmen.**

**"H," Eric whispered hoarsely, "he's got Missie in there. I saw a flash of auburn curls as they hustled her out of sight. He doesn't realize she's my cousin. I bet they meant for her to speak, and not Sara. Damn, but we're in a mess this time."**

**"Just calm down and focus on getting them out of here," Horatio muttered in monotone. "I want to save them as badly as you do, but they might become collateral damage if we don't focus our entire attention on the enemy gunmen fleeing down Ninth Street West."**

**"Officers under heavy fire; send backup immediately," he rasped into his cell. "Send four units to the corner of Flagler and Elm, as that's our attackers' chosen escape route. It's a Mala Noche assassination attempt and they've got hostages; so go as easy as you can."**

**Sighing heavily in tense relief, the men sagged to the ground behind Horatio's shot up Hummer. He was just about to check out the crevice where Sara had managed to secrete herself, when the lady gently laid a hand on his arm; startling him badly in the process. She had Missie in tow, much to Eric's profound relief.**

**Her heavily rounded abdomen tensed briefly and then relaxed, with the baby's movements. She moaned in pain and Eric gently lifted her into the passenger seat to rest. Sara, amazed at his gentleness, sighed deeply in longing. How she wished that she and Horatio could settle down with a family of their own; but such was not to be...**

**With the Calvary on the way, Horatio and Eric continued to keep the gang busy.**

**"Your bitch is crafty – but I assure you, Caine, none of you are getting out of here alive," Salvador stated proudly.**

**"That's what you think," Frank said as he and a SWAT team came up from behind trapping the remaining Mala Noches.**

**Collecting all members of the gang together, it wasn't long before all were cuffed and loaded into a paddy wagon to be taken to jail. Horatio checked his Sara over as Eric made sure Missie was ok. A medic was called to assist with Missie due to her delicate condition. Eric insisted she go to the hospital and make sure she and the baby were ok. In the meantime, Salvador managed to slip away from Frank's grip. Horatio was quick to intercept. In the middle of the street, the redheaded cop faced the self-proclaimed leader of the Mala Noche.**

**Sara panicked seeing a fire in Horatio's eyes that she had never seen before. He had tasted blood before and Eric knew this was going to be settled mano a mano. She wanted to run to Horatio to stop him from engaging in a fist fight with the younger man.**

**"Let him go, Sara," Frank said. "He's got to settle this up his way."**

**As Guadalupe sized up Caine, he smiled. Horatio removed his blazer and tossed it aside feeling his adrenaline racing through his veins. Sara knew by his stance that her man meant business.**

**"So, you think you are leaving here to go back to your little bitch, huh?" he asked with a laugh. "Bet she's a great lay with all that spirit she has."**

**With little enthusiasm for the conversation, Horatio went into protective mode of his Sara.**

**"I think you need to surrender before you get hurt," Horatio said as he prowled around the younger man.**

**"I'm not surrendering, Dog. You and I are so much alike. We are warriors, and warriors fight until death."**

**"Then, say your final prayers," Horatio stated in a low voice.**

**Horatio and Salvador circled each other until Guadalupe leaped forward charging at Horatio with a loud yell. The two men fought in hand to hand combat. Sara buried her face into Eric's chest not wanting to watch. Despite the age difference, Horatio showed just how fit and strong he was even though Salvador got in a few lucky shots. The fight was over as quickly as it started when Horatio landed an upper cut putting Guadalupe down unconscious. Horatio sank to his knees exhausted and battered but feeling like a champion. Sara ran to him quickly assessing his condition. She didn't need to be a medic to realize the man had taken a few body shots that bruised his ribs and the laceration over his eye would need stitches. Sara put her arms around him helping him to his feet as the medic demanded he be taken to the hospital.**

**"Well, at least you will have a good reason for having a black eye this time," Eric joked.**

**With a soft smile, Horatio was set into the passenger side of his Hummer with Sara taking the wheel this time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Moving Forward**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**With the Waterson trial completed, Mr. Waterson being sentenced to serve a long time in jail as well as the rest of the Mala Noche clan, a loud and clear message went out to all local gangs even considering drug trafficking in the city of Miami – the law would be watching out for them and they would be taken down! Horatio was so proud of his little Sara. She did a bang up job giving her testimony on all levels – as a professional biologist, as an under cover agent, and as a concerned citizen of the Earth and the city of Miami.**

**When all was said and done, the couple sighed a collective breath of contentment – the case was over and life could move forward. Focus was set on the path that lie ahead, and with that, Horatio requested a special conversation with his lady when she came in to visit her friends at CSI.**

**"I wondered if you thought about when you'd like to… to get married."**

**Sara hesitated. Wow, she really hadn't thought about it. Her mind immediately screamed that she wanted to do so as quickly as possible, but she was tongue-tied at the moment. This instantly drew concern from the redheaded Lieutenant. He nervously shifted his stance before addressing her.**

**"You aren't afraid, are you?" he asked.**

**"Why would I be afraid?"**

**Horatio wanted to tell her he knew what she was feeling, but he didn't want to add to her deliberations. He wouldn't push – he'd accept whatever decision she ended up making. Yet, he wasn't sure he would handle her rejecting him at this point. **

**"I just want to be sure you know what you are getting into – with me," she said.**

**He grasped her hands thumbing the engagement ring on her left hand. As he glanced at it sparkling in the sunlight that drenched his office, he said"I do, Sara. I do."**

**Oh, hearing the phrase "I do" sent shivers up her back. This was really going to happen and the Lieutenant didn't want to wait. She could tell he was anxious to move forward quickly perhaps out of fear of losing her somehow. He'd suffered so many losses in his life and she could completely understand the fear. However, she began to question herself again – would she make the transition from girlfriend and lover to wife and life partner to his satisfaction?**

**"Horatio, you know I worry about how I've messed things up when it came to men. I don't want to do that with you."**

**"Are you having second thoughts?"**

**"Absolutely not! I'm just afraid of screwing it up with you. I don't want to do that."**

**He pulled her close in reassurance realizing Sara still was insecure in her abilities to take that final plunge – not so much in becoming man and wife, but in her ability to fulfill her role in the partnership. There were big changes coming for both of them – a solidification of their relationship, a unification of their lives – no longer would they live life alone – and it certainly scared Sara. Horatio had experienced marriage before – even though it was terribly brief – and he had experienced deep love before. Sara had not – until now. Marriage would certainly challenge her previous views of what life would be like.**

**"I know you have your work and I know you will need to be away from time to time – and I accept that." He looked upon her lifting her chin with his finger until their eyes met. "We love each other and I have no doubt we'll manage. We've spent nearly a month living under the same roof, and I don't mean to speak for you, but I think we're doing ok."**

**"You mean that?"**

**"I do." He watched a broad smile cross her face as a sense of relief washed over her – there was that phrase again. "In fact, I think we should make it official as soon as possible."**

**"Horatio, something tells me you already have everything ready to go. Is there time for me to get Shannon, Kit, and Tyler here to witness our union?"**

**Sara was just way to perceptive when it came to Horatio.**

**"Sara, I admit I went ahead with plans. I guess I am just so anxious to make you my wife."**

**The excitement in his voice was priceless. And yet, his voice informed her that he was indeed feeling a little insecure – he was afraid of loosing her.**

**"How does a sunset wedding on the beach next Friday sound to you?"**

**She was shocked. That was exactly what she had been wishing they could have. Yet, they never had discussed the actual ceremony. She had to assume he knew her just as well as she knew him.**

**"Um, if I haven't figured out by now that you love the sounds and smells of the sea, then I've been living on another planet," he stated proudly. "In fact, I am having a section of Biscayne Beach sanctioned off just for us. I want you to become my wife next week."**

**"Yes, Horatio. Yes!" she said with great excitement. There was no time to think – he made all the plans and they were perfect – and there was plenty of time to get her friends down to Miami.**

**"Have you a dress, yet?"**

**"Of course not, silly," Sara rebuffed gently, "It's been in the back of my mind that I do need to do some shopping, but I've been far too busy dreaming of a certain redheaded Lieutenant and dealing with Mr. Waterson and dodging more bullets to make the time to look. So, I guess since you have already made all the plans and we are settled on them, then I better hop to it."**

**"Would you please wear white? I know it's a bit old-fashioned, but..." he stammered in embarrassment.**

**Sara's gamine grin poked through her happy tears as she empathized with the now red-faced redhead standing next to her. She had no intention of wearing any other color, as these would be her first and last nuptials in this lifetime. So she said sweetly,**

**"Of course I'm wearing white, my love. I'm a first and last bride, so I wouldn't dream of wearing any other color. I'm just surprised that you're so shy about this subject, since you've been married once already."**

**"Mari and I never discussed any of the plans, Sara. We agreed to marry quickly and both of us just showed up at the courthouse for a short ceremony before a justice of the peace. There's one other request I have, if you'd oblige me, sweetheart..."**

**The poor man was hopelessly tongue-tied when it came to discussing anything remotely related to marriage. He'd obviously been alone way too long, still Sara quietly stood and waited for him to make his request, knowing full well she'd do whatever he asked just to see him smile at her tenderly in that special way he had. When he was still at a loss for words, she prodded him softly, asking,**

**"Are we saying our vows from a canoe in the middle of the 'glades? Whilst hanging upside down from bungee cords? What? Now I'm dying to know."**

**Horatio looked dimly down on his bride-to-be, his mind on his first wife. He had to forcibly clear his head to ask this question correctly, or risk offending her. "Um, uh," he stammered hoarsely, "I'd like us to be married properly by a priest. I have a special one in mind. He's a cardinal of the church I attended in New York. He's in Miami next week and I've asked him if he'd marry us. I figured..."**

**"I was wondering how to broach the subject with you, anyway. I'm not big on religion even though I was raised by strict Catholics." She looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes as he waited for her to consider the methods by which their binding would be done. "Horatio, let's do this the right way and have your friend wed us."**

**Horatio breathed a sigh of relief that spoke volumes to his beloved. He'd really been nervous of this request because he didn't know how she felt about being married by a Catholic priest. It wasn't something they'd discussed, so she wasn't surprised at his nervousness. According to Calleigh and the others, their leader was a deeply spiritual man who swore an oath to protect and watch over Miami 's hard-working citizens, protect them from evil, and speak for those who'd already been victimized.**

**His faith had been badly shaken for several years, first by the loss of his partner Tim Speedle in a jewelry store heist, then first wife to a drug lord, then the near loss of his brother-in-law to an assassin's bullet, his brother to Riaz few years later, and finally the near loss of his own life while bringing down the notorious Ron Saris just last year. But he seemed to be making a steady, if somewhat wobbly recovery nowadays.**

**Sara reached up a delicate hand and gently traced the arc of sweat that had begun to emerge along his furrows; this led to a prolonged kiss that took her breath away for several seconds. When he finally released her, she was flushed a brilliant red hue from their exertion. God how she loved this man holding her! More than she'd ever thought it possible to love someone.**

**"Oh, and Horatio," she asked shyly, "I have a request of you, too. It's a superstition of mine that I've had for a long time. I know it flies in the face of your faith a little, but please wear this. You know I have a thing for whales, and dolphins symbolize family and togetherness. I know it's a little silly, but..." Here she handed him a small, sterling silver pin of a pair of dolphins. When he saw the tender expression on her face, he knew it was very special to her and wondered who'd given it to her. "Horatio, I have great interest in Greek legends and mythology as well as Native American views of the natural world. So, as a special prayer to the water god, Poseidon, would you wear this for me?"**

**"Sara, honey, who gave this to you? It's beautiful."**

**"My Great Aunt Matilda left it to me in her will when she passed away a few years ago. Of all my family, she understood me the best, because she actually bothered to listen to my ideas when I spoke to her. She was a college professor and one of her specialties was Greek and Roman mythology." Here she smiled mistily up at her giant and entwined her loving arms around his trim waist, seeking both his warmth and his kiss.**

**He'd just bent his head to answer her silent request when the 321 call came over his pager. He lifted his head regretfully from her lips, sighing deeply as he strapped on his Beretta for yet another day on the job. "Sometimes," he thought angrily, "I'd love to give this job the heave ho."**

**"Horatio," Sara asked timidly, "do you think the Cardinal will allow me to marry you without having practiced the religion as I was originally raised to do? I do know there is a rule against worshiping other gods."**

**"Sweetheart, I'm sure my lady will be happily embraced. I'm honored that you made your request, and I'll gladly wear the pin. I take it as proof that you're starting to trust me with your more private side."**

**Sara just stood there; the joyful tears streaming down her face. How could she possibly love this gentle giant any more than she already did? Yet somewhere deep within her soul, she knew that every day would only deepen that feeling; maybe finally freeing her to accept the love he was offering without reservations.**

**"I'll see you at home," he said before stealing one last kiss.**

**"Um, Horatio, I want to talk to Kyle about our plans," Sara stated as he was opening the door to leave.**

**Coming to a quick halt in the doorway, Horatio did a double take. "Without me?" he asked sadly.**

**"Horatio, honey, I think the boy and I need some time alone. I really want to feel him out – to make sure he's ok with us being together. He's been through so much and I will not do anything to stand in the way of your still developing relationship with him."**

**Stepping back into the room, he looked confused.**

**"You'd seriously give us up?"**

**"Yes, Horatio. I would."**

**Horatio was astounded by her reply. Panic began to fill his heart. What if Kyle didn't accept them together? What if the boy made him choose between having his son or having a wife? Oh, dear lord, what was he going to do?**

**"Horatio, I doubt he'll find fault with our union, but I want to talk with him alone – to show him I have no intentions of stealing you from him or not being completely open and honest with him. I want him to trust me."**

**"OK, Sweetie. I have to go, so we'll have to discuss this later."**

**Sara also realized she had some shopping to do. The man amazed her. He had proven how much he loved her by making all the plans for the wedding without her even knowing, but the incredible fact of the matter was that everything was as she wanted it to be – a sunset wedding on the beach. All she needed was a dress now – and to call her friends to be present when she wed her man next week. Then, she called Kyle on his cell phone and asked if he'd like to go out into the Glades to observe some of the lizards she was continuing to census to determine population size. Horatio was a bit uptight over her not inviting him, but she wanted some time to bond with the boy a little bit better. And the only way she could do that was having some time alone with him.**

**As Sara drove her Toyota Tacoma, she prompted some discussion by asking him about some of the sketches she'd seen in his room at Yelina's.**

**"I love to draw," Kyle said.**

**"I hope you don't mind, but your father has shown me some of your work. It's really good."**

**"There's not much work for sketch artists, but I was thinking of maybe studying criminal law and becoming a sketch artist for MDPD."**

**"Oh, that would excite your father. You'd be excellent for that!"**

**Pulling over to the side of a promising area, they walked the hard path scanning the area for the elusive invasive reptiles.**

**"Kyle, there's something I need to know. Your father and I are…"**

**She was quickly interrupted. "Sara, I know my father is marrying you. He told me right after you both came home from New Mexico. I'm happy for you – really, I am."**

**"Kyle, I want you to know that after we marry, I want to adopt you – officially. But, I need to be sure you are ok with me being with your father. I know that your relationship with him is still blossoming, and I am so happy that it's on a good positive path."**

**"That's all thanks to you. You really made me open my eyes. Sara, you really want to adopt me?"**

**The thought of having a mom – even if she wasn't his biological mom – thrilled and scare him all at the same time.**

**"I want to be there for you. Over the last few months, we've gotten to know each other. But, marriage changes things and I need to know that even though you are Horatio's son, I'm soon to become his wife – and I want to be your adoptive mom. It's not going to be right if we are not all in this together."**

**"Miss Sara," Kyle started as he leapt into her arms, "all I have ever wanted is a real family."**

**"Your dad and I intend on giving you just that."**

**Kyle smiled happily. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could let his guard down. Sara had an uncanny way of breaking through the tough outer defenses of the men around her. She made Kyle feel safe – just as Horatio did the same for her.**

**"When is the big day?" he asked curiously.**

**"Next Friday afternoon – sunset at the beach. Your dad is so excited he already set everything up."**

**The boy bowed his head. Part of him felt a touch of sorrow for his missing mother. She wasn't the strongest person in the world, and he couldn't help but feel a touch of guilt in betraying her by accepting this stranger as his new mother. Sara could see the confusion in his eyes and her extreme patience knew that there would be some second thoughts as Kyle processed the information. She peered into his sky blue eyes.**

**"Are you certain you are alright with me being with your father?"**

**Kyle thought hard for a moment realizing that his father deserved some happiness too. The boy had indeed matured a great deal and come a long way in learning to trust people again. But, he still had a long road to travel, and when he considered the kinds of people there are in the world, Kyle knew how happy Sara made Horatio – and how she did care for him – a boy who was not even of her flesh. This lady was indeed special – and different from all the women who called him 'son' over the years.**

**Sara heard a great deal of commotion. She and Kyle jogged down the path attempting to locate the exact place where the source of the noise was.**

**"Oh, my word! It's got to be…" she trailed off with great excitement.**

**She thought nothing of running right into the water where she began struggling with an enormous snake.**

**"Sara!" Kyle said. He wasn't sure what to do especially when she said to stay out of the way.**

**"Kyle, get the big bag out of the truck!" she requested while struggling with the serpent.**

**Kyle didn't want to leave her alone. The snake was huge – he estimated twelve feet or better. By the time he returned with the bag, she had the snake on land having wrestled the animal for control of its head. Her body was stretched out over the snake so it couldn't coil around her.**

**"What do you want me to do?" the boy asked – his voice stressed.**

**"Put the bag down, open about a foot of it, and start slipping the back end of this guy into it."**

**She let up on the back half of the snake as Kyle wrestled it into the bag. Once they reached the head, she pushed the snake in and he quickly zipped the bag closed.**

**"Woohoo!" she cried out. "Now that was awesome!"**

**"That was insane," Kyle replied as he high-fived her. "What kind of snake is it?"**

**"Anaconda. Invasive species in these parts. Help me get him into the back seat."**

**"We're taking it with us?"**

**"You think we did all this to leave it?" she giggled.**

**They carried the bag back to her truck where they hoisted it into the back. She realized that her clean clothes were now soaking wet and she didn't have another change. As Kyle drove the truck out of the marsh, Sara was on her cell phone.**

**"Don, I got a huge snake for you… yeah… anaconda. I can meet you at the beach house unless you are on the road. Oh, you are in town? Meet me at the crime lab."**

**Arriving in front of CSI Crime Lab, Don was waiting with a van marked 'Reptile Rescue'. Sara jumped out to meet him. As Horatio joined them, Kyle ran over to his father full of excitement.**

**"Dad! Dad! You should have seen it! You should have seen her wrestle it down!"**

**"Son, calm down. What are you talking about?"**

**Kyle took a moment to catch his breath before he started in again. "It's a huge snake! I swear the thing is like 12 feet long!"**

**Don prepared to receive the delivery as Sara introduced the Lieutenant and his son to Don. Horatio politely shook hands with Don as did Kyle.**

**"Don's one of the best snake wranglers in the U.S."**

**"You don't say," Horatio said.**

**"Sara, you managed this baby all by yourself?" Don asked.**

**"You should have seen her. Scared me to death," Kyle said.**

**"Well, let's see what you have," Don said.**

**Moving to the back passenger door, Horatio opened it.**

**"It's a good thing you had a few of those reptile bags with you," Don said.**

**"Yeah, I'm doing that monitor survey, so I had a bunch of them in the truck," Sara said.**

**"It should fit in the standard tank I carry," Don said. There was rising excitement in his voice.**

**In the meantime, Ryan Wolfe was walking out of CSI Crime Lab and took note of the small crowd maneuvering the large burlap bag into the van.**

**"Need any help?" Ryan asked.**

**"Thanks. We could use another pair of hands. This sucker is heavy," Don said.**

**Opening the zipper of the bag just enough to let the snake slide out into the tank, they lifted the bag and dumped the snake in before Don lowered the clear top and locked it down.**

**"Wow. He's a beaut! This baby has to be fifteen feet easy," Don said. "I still can't believe Tiny Dancer here wrestled this guy down."**

**"Oh, she was just incredible!" Kyle said still trying to contain his excitement.**

**Horatio stared at the large snake attempting to visualize Sara straddling the reptile as Kyle had described. Taking her arm gently, he pulled her to the side and eyed her nervously.**

**"Are you crazy?" he asked sternly.**

**Realizing his fear and concern, she stood her ground and gently attempted to reassure him.**

**"I had total control over it, and just so you know, it's not the first snake I've wrangled down. I handled one even bigger than this old girl," she said.**

**After Sara signed off on some paperwork denoting the location of the capture and authorizing release of the animal to Don, Don called his connections to arrange proper airline transport of the reptile.**

**"What will he do with it now?" Kyle asked.**

**"Don's got connections down in South America. The snake will be shipped back to its native environment."**

**"Sounds like you had quite an ordeal," Horatio said.**

**"Naw. Just another day on the job," Sara joked.**

**"Sure…" Horatio trailed off.**

**"I couldn't have done it without your help, Kyle," Sara said as she rested her hand on the boy's shoulder after ruffling up his hair.**

**Kyle lit up like a young school boy. He was so excited to help out and to have been made to feel so important that he did a good thing.**

**Sara received a call on her cell phone and excused herself to go take it. In the meantime, Horatio and Kyle waited patiently.**

**"Dad, she's really cool!"**

**"A bit on the crazy side, you think?"**

**"I can't wait to tell Ray about this! And I was there to help!"**

**Horatio could see the ongoing excitement in the boy's eyes and hearing his take on Sara made Horatio happy. Even though he wished he had been there, he was glad Sara was able to make such an impression on the boy. He was ecstatic that Kyle had taken so well to her and her chosen profession, but he was worried that she'd one day come up against a reptile she couldn't handle and wind up inside instead of astride it.**

**"Hey, dad, can we talk? I mean really talk this time?" Kyle asked timidly, the fear in his voice causing it to crack all over the place.**

**"Sure, son, any time and about anything; you know that."**

**"Well, it's about Sara, actually. I was really worried about her in the 'glades this afternoon. She took on a snake that could've eaten us both for lunch and never looked back."**

**"I know that and I'm as worried as you are. She's such a tiny woman, that she's made up for her lack of stature with bravado..."**

**"Um, Detective Caine, sir?" Don interrupted hesitantly, "There's something you should know about Sara and animals; they have an understanding that goes beyond normal man/animal communications. She's safer with the biggest salt water croc than she is with any of us. Besides, she's wise enough to know when an animal's too big to handle; so she phones it in with complete coordinates, so we can hunt down any others that might be lurking in the area."**

**"Sir," Kyle asked softly, eyeing the snake with the fascination of a teen boy for such things, "can I touch it? It looks so soft and smooth; I can't believe it could've eaten us."**

**"I'm sorry, Kyle," Sara said tiredly, "but the anaconda has to remain locked in her case. In addition to being so large, she's also gravid. That means she's got eggs inside and only came out of hiding during the day to dig a nest and lay them above the tide line so they'll hatch. I know I could deal with her because gravid female snakes move quite slowly and are completely off of their feed."**

**"Oh, so it's like when a mom's in labor. She's not hungry because she's in too much pain."**

**"Yes, Kyle," she smiled warmly, gently tousling his hair, "that's an excellent analogy. While certain people who know me assume I'm reckless (here she speared Horatio with a glare, causing him to blush in embarrassment), when it comes to the others that share our planet, I know better than to tackle something that large if it's on the hunt. Bessie there could've easily had me for lunch on a normal day; but this day isn't normal for her. So, this lady will have to be rushed down to South America before she expels her eggs."**

**Horatio walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to be angry with her for being so careless but quickly realized she definitely knew her job well and had plenty of experience with the animals she dealt with far better than he ever would. So, he let it ride while marveling at her courage in the face of danger. Horatio realized he'd need to get used to this part of her just as she would have to handle his going out every day facing the dangers he does.**

**"Honey," Sara said, "please know I had no intention of doing anything stupid. I know what I can handle and what needs to be handled by someone other than myself. Think of it as the inherent risks of my job just as yours comes with certain risks. We have to learn to deal with that, my husband to be."**

**"So it's official, then," Don inserted softly, "you're getting married. Congratulations Tiny, it couldn't have happened to a nicer gal."**

**Sara threaded her arms through those of her two boys.**

**"I got me two of the handsomest fellas a lady can ask for – one to be my husband, and the other – to be my son. Kyle, I'm getting a family of my own too."**

**Kyle's face lit up with such enthusiasm and happiness hearing the news as it came from Sara's lips. He didn't have to fear loosing his Dad to the woman whom he intended to marry for she wanted Kyle for her son. One tender look from her was all he needed to reaffirm his heart because that simple glance told him all he needed to know; you're loved, you're wanted, and I'm not going anywhere. And again, Kyle and Sara had another facet in their lives that they could relate to each other about – the fact that they both would have a real family again.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Wedding Bells and Dolphin Play**

_Disclaimer: __I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_Acknowledgements: __I'd like to thank my collaborator, Flora Belle Jardiniere, for all the help they've given me during the draft process of this piece of fiction. She contributed both encouragement and content when I was stuck. S**he contributed a great portion of the writing to assist in fleshing out this chapter.**_

_Author's Note - the Dolphin is known to represent family, togetherness, and happiness as well as freedom, playfulness, peace and love._

**Sara warned Horatio that she knew Shannon and Kit were destined to make tons of remarks about their finally getting together. Sara had such a hard time containing herself when her friends arrived in Miami. Shannon was fast to comment on the glow upon Sara's face – that glow of complete and utter happiness that only the most blessed of pairings could bring about. Sara was indeed blessed. She was so in love with the redheaded cop that just any mention of him sent waves of happy pleasure throughout her whole being. The trip to New Mexico had opened up a whole new chapter in both their lives.**

**She just knew Shannon was going to probe for details warning Horatio that mum's the word unless he was comfortable hearing the 'girl talk'. Since he was always a private man, he pondered the discussion, while Sara, being a biologist along with her pals, was very open to all sorts of talk and threw words of a sexual nature around as they were a part of their daily vocabulary. One would have to ask which member of the relationship was the prude in the couple.**

**Racing out to the pier, Sara and Shannon greeted each other as they always did – like sisters who hadn't seen each other in a long time.**

**"How are you?" Shannon asked as she hugged Sara.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"How is he?"**

**"He's a train wreck," Sara whispered into her ear. "I've warned him about your deplorably inquisitive nature. So, he's prepared for your probing."**

**Knowing Sara was just ribbing her, Shannon asked point blank, "so, not only are you two engaged to be married, but you finally are doing the horizontal mambo."**

**Sara eyed her friend suspiciously, and then burst out laughing, much to Horatio's red-faced dismay.**

**"Oh look, now the face matches the hair," Kit added her two cents, "how sweet. You lucky girl, I'm sooo jealous!"**

**"There's no need to be, Kit," Sara replied kindly. "He's got plenty of cute colleagues!"**

**"Uh oh, Horatio, Sara's matchmaking again!" Shannon said laughingly. "The last time she did that the couple actually got married. They're still together after almost 10 years; something we never thought would happen with Kelly Pearson. That woman was as much a rover and gypsy as is our Sara, but finally found her guy and is now happily pregnant with her third kid."**

**"Always having to take it down to sex, huh Shan?" Sara asked to break the tension. "I'll have you know my man's an awesome god in bed and out of it," she added softly, going over to link her arm through his possessively. "But, it's so much more than that for us; for the first time ever I've found someone who's secure enough in himself to worry about what I need. As you can tell by my gushing commentary, ladies, he REALLY makes me happy."**

**"I can see how he's affected you, Sara. Every time we've talked about him, your face glows and you light up from within in a way we've never seen, not even with you-know-who," Shannon stated.**

**"He does."**

**"He's definitely better than any of the other guys you have been with," Tyler stated.**

**"I'm blessed to have him. Shannon, for I really love him – and this time I know for certain that it's the real deal and not just my hormones talking. For once in my life, I'm happy. In fact, I've been offered a permanent research job here in Miami. I'll still be able to work with you, my friends, but I'll be based out of SeaQuarium"**

**Horatio paled in shock, realizing just what this admission meant. She'd seldom given him this much information willingly, and this news came as a shock, but here with her pals from the USDA she was giving away some mighty telling stuff.**

**"My friends, I need to be near my two boys," she said as she put her arms around his waist.**

**"I can tell. You are positively glowing with happiness. And he's just so nuts for you – I can see that every time he looks at you – he's so in love. Aw, look, guys, the poor fella's blushing!" Kit hooted in glee.**

**With a hearty giggle, the two ladies said nothing further. Yelina arrived with the rest of the Caine clan. Little Madison shyly held onto Susie's hand as Sara was re-introduced to them.**

**"You remember Miss Sara from the Independence Day party a couple of years ago," Susie said to her daughter.**

**"Yes, mama, I do. Why is she staring at Uncle Horatio that way? Is she in love with him like you are?"**

**"No, baby, she's more in love with him than I am. To me he's a good friend and your uncle, but to her...well she should be the one to tell us, shouldn't she?" Susie stammered uncomfortably. She was, indeed head over for her continual savior, but now was stepping aside because she saw in his face how he felt for this petite fireball. She'd once dreamed of him beside her at the altar, but now knew that wasn't possible.**

**"Mom," Madison persisted, "fight for him, like you did for Earl a few months back. I know you love him more than SHE does!" She shouted, jabbing a rude finger in Sara's general direction. Clearly the young lady had her own ideas of who should be hooking up with her beloved uncle, and they most definitely DID NOT include the marine biologist who was standing next to him right now.**

**"Ahem," Horatio cleared his throat nervously, "Madison, while your mother may or may not care for me as Sara does; I don't feel that way about her. I'm sorry to have to hurt her like that in front of everybody, but your rude words to Sara necessitated them."**

**Everyone stood stock still and stared at the anger in Susie's face towards her daughter. She'd tried to stop the girl's spouting off and failed miserably. Then she watched in awe as Sara came to Madison, got down on her level, and said softly,**

**"Madison, do you want your Uncle H to be truly happy, sweetheart?"**

**"Yeah, of course I do."**

**"Then please apologize to him for embarrassing him in front of everyone. He's in love with me, and I with him. I make him happy; you want him happy, so we're good, right?"**

**Madison had the grace to blush an auburn hue that matched her long locks. She ambled up to her beloved uncle, stood on tiptoe and said sadly,**

**"I'm sorry I said that stuff about Sara, Uncle Horatio. I really like her, but I thought if she went away you'd marry mama instead. I can see I was wrong, though, cuz your eyes haven't left her face since I said those terrible things."**

**"Miss Sara," Madison added shyly, "could you forgive me? I was very rude to you just now and I shouldn't have been."**

**"You know you're forgiven, sweetie," Sara said mistily. "I know exactly how you feel about this, as I've had to step aside for someone else's happiness for a long time now. Thank you for letting us be happy together. Let's get moving to our destination, okay? We've got a long trip ahead of us and I want to take full advantage of the good weather."**

**Horatio took advantage of their half hour travel time to speak with his son at the prow while he steered the vessel. Both men were happy to hear the giggles and laugher issuing from Sara's mouth, while the ladies sprawled on the deck to catch some rays. Everyone heard Sara gasp in awe, and Shannon reached out just in time to keep her from diving into the water to join their unexpected guests, when the pod of dolphins came to ride the bow waves of their craft.**

**Hearing Sara's delighted squeals of laughter, Horatio and Kyle came aft to see what the fuss was about when Tyler stopped the boat's engines; both men stopped dead when they saw Sara playfully tossing bits of fish to the dolphins making Madison laugh.**

**Sara whipped off her tee shirt revealing her swim suit underneath before diving off the bow into the water to swim with the small whales as they played and leaped around her. These were wild dolphins that never had the hand of Man touch them, and yet there was instant trust and understanding between the cetaceans and the petite marine biologist.**

**"Madison, come on!" Sara shouted.**

**Susie hesitated but was instantly reassured by both Kit and Shannon. Lowering the little redhead down into the water, Sara swam close holding onto Madison's life jacket to keep her close. One of the dolphins approached cautiously squeaking and buzzing through its blow hole. Madison giggled loudly as the dolphin sought her attention.**

**Much to Horatio and Susie's dismay, Sara asked the dolphin to show its dorsal fin. Sara had Madison hold on to it. The dolphin slowly swam in a large circle carrying the little girl on its back. Madison laughed so loudly enjoying this special encounter.**

**"Kyle! Ray! Come on!" Sara prodded.**

**Kyle didn't hesitate. He stripped off his shirt and dove right over the edge into the water. He too joined in the play. Ray Junior wasn't sure but after seeing Kyle having fun, he joined them. Kit, meanwhile, videotaped the encounter for future study and for adding to Sara's special memory project. Horatio stood by Yelina and Susie feeling his pulse rate return to normal.**

**"She really is something else," Yelina said.**

**For Horatio, he understood her reasoning for asking him to wear the silver dolphin pin when they married. If this joyous communing was any insight into the future of his relationship with her after they wed, he knew their union would never fail.**

**The dolphins finally decided to move off, not because they had enough of the playing with the humans who had joined in their watery home, but because some new visitors who were fast approaching. Everyone heard Sara gasp in awe when a pod of humpback whales came to investigate. She hurried the kids back on board before turning her attention towards the leviathan who was quickly approaching.**

**Horatio's heart began to race. He was just about to jump into the water to protect Sara when Kit put a staying hand on his shoulder, and said quietly,**

**"Just watch and wait, Horatio. You've seen Sara's way with cetaceans that's awesome in its beauty and simplicity."**

**One of them was still heavily pregnant, while a second sister whale had just given birth to a baby a couple of days earlier. They were migrating to northern waters a little later than normal. Usually, all the humpbacks had made their way to northern waters by the beginning of April; it was now mid-June and these whales were still here. The eldest of the pod poked her head just high enough over the wave crests to take a quick peak at the intruders, and then came over for a leisurely inspection. Spotting Sara in the water, the whale immediately swam close to her and issued a playful spout of water, drenching everyone in range.**

**Hearing Sara's delighted squeals of laughter, Horatio relaxed realizing there was no danger – yet. Sara was about to fulfill a lifelong dream to swim with these massive mammals and he didn't dare take this opportunity from her. The starboard side of the forty foot boat was lined with curious eyes.**

**"Sara knows this group very well. This pod is led by a female named Galaxy, her sister, Raven, and Galaxy's eight year old daughter, Circle," Kit continued. "Galaxy has presented us with another healthy looking baby and Raven still hasn't delivered."**

**Sara's latest companion of the sea reached out a playful pectoral fin and she climbed it to get atop the giant; giving both Horatio and Kyle fits of nervousness until they saw what happened next. His lady softly began singing whale songs to the pod and they followed in suit until the entire rondo was sung. Only AFTER she finished did he realize she'd been singing "Ave Maria" in whale speak.**

**Kyle was astounded at her grace and poise atop the monster before them, when she was sooo clumsy on the ground. He wondered secretly if he was witnessing a mermaid communing with her kin, she was so in tune with the animals' movements and moods. In a few more minutes, Sara gently disembarked from her mount's back and gave the beast a soft peck on what was probably its cheek.**

**He heard her say tearfully, "Good-bye my friends! Travel safe and I'll come visit you up north soon." When she turned from her visit, tears streaming down her face, Horatio rushed immediately to comfort her, for she was truly bereft with them gone.**

**"Sara, honey, are you all right?" he asked, his concern turning his voice hoarse.**

**"I'm fine, Horatio. Thank you for not going nuts. I told you before that a close encounter was like meeting with a kindred spirit. I'm completely convinced of it now. I got to swim with my whales!" Sara shouted with incredible enthusiasm.**

**Horatio understood that she would most likely need to trek north to make sure her sea-going friends made their voyage safely. He finally realized the bonds she had to these incredible animals and why she would need to travel north whenever possible. She would be visiting the only true friends she'd had until recently. He stood there, stupefied at her love for the great beasts of the seas. He now knew without a shred of doubt that this unique woman had to be his wife – and he was happy that it would be so in only forty-eight hours.**

**As Sara and her biologist friends chatted with Yelina and Susie, Horatio signaled to Kyle to rejoin him on the bow and his son followed, a huge grin splitting his face in two.**

**"Son, I am so happy you and Sara like each other. I was really concerned that you would not be happy with my marrying her."**

**"Sara is everything I could ask of in a step-mom. She's really awesome, Dad. She really is something special – not only to the animals, but to us."**

**Horatio breathed a sigh of relief – hearing the boy say 'us' made him realize that Kyle was indeed cool with the fast approaching wedding – that he had bonded deeply with the lady, and he had developed a true bond with him as his father. But he also knew that things could change. Engagements were one thing, and marriages entirely another in the eyes of children. Time would determine if he truly accepted his new mother, or to find a way to end that relationship so his biological parents could get together instead.**

**During the hours they spent chumming to bring in hungry sharks, Sara just couldn't stop talking about her special encounter. Kit was penning notes describing the encounter and Shannon videotaped Sara interviewing her of her feelings during the visits of the dolphins and whales. Horatio had a feeling that he would have to make time for Sara to be the subject of some upcoming program on National Geographic or something of the like.**

**Their first shark finally made an appearance drawing a halt to the whale talk. It was a large female tiger shark. Bringing it in close to the boat, the researchers turned the animal over making it go into a sleepy trance. While they tagged it, Sara and Shannon took the measurements while Ray Junior and Kyle recorded all the data. Sara was happy to make the boys part of the study giving them a sense of importance. Horatio watched with enthusiasm seeing his son truly enjoying himself and that happiness blossomed even more knowing that Kyle was enjoying that time with his bride to be.**

**Before they released the shark, Sara took her camera and made several digital images of the boys leaning over near the shark. Horatio held Madison up so she could see the shark.**

**"Can I pet him?" Madison asked.**

**"Oh, honey, I don't think that's a good idea," Susie said cautiously.**

**"I have to agree with your mom. Sharks don't understand a lot of things, Madison. Not like the whales and dolphins – sharks are a little different," Sara said.**

**With the shark tagged and released, the boys high-fived each other happily.**

**"Dad, did you see him?" Kyle asked excitedly.**

**"Yes, I did – good sized animal, huh," Horatio replied trying to mirror his son's excitement.**

**

* * *

****Sara met Kyle at the Crime Lab. She requested lunch together with her boys – this would be the last time they would be together until they met on the beach at sunset to exchange their vows. When Sara arrived, Kyle was outside waiting. Horatio was still inside finishing up with a case.**

**The pair chatted while waiting for the Lieutenant, and when he passed through the front doors behind two young people, Kyle wanted to run over to him. Sara requested he wait seeing Horatio wasn't quite done yet. The little boy who was with him had obviously been crying and was about to cry again. Quickly sitting on a bench, Horatio accompanied the young man.**

**Kyle was encouraged to watch his father work – something he had never done before. Sara had seen a similar situation before and never forgot just how far the man would go to give peace to those in pain. Horatio sat by the boy and hunched over trying to make eye contact. Between the tender look of genuine concern in the man's blue eyes and the soothing tone of his voice, the little boy found some peace hearing how the Lieutenant wouldn't stop until his mother's killer was found.**

**"You and your dad feel I have a gift with the animals, and I have seen the special gift your father has in dealing with people in pain. He's a special man, Kyle."**

**When Horatio finished, the boy had seen his father in a whole other light. He instantly understood how special his father was, and felt guilty he never saw this about him sooner. If only Kyle had given him a chance sooner. However, it was water under the bridge, as Sara stated. Time moved forward, not backward, and together they all would travel the path of life from this day forward.**

**Lunch was delightful and fun. However, there was an underlying stress between the two adults knowing they would not be together tonight. Sara would soon be joining her northern friends to prepare for tomorrow. So, when they finished lunch, Kyle shyly turned away when Horatio kissed Sara goodbye.**

**Horatio and Sara had been apart all night and all of the following day. Shannon and Maxine demanded that Horatio not see his bride until the time of the wedding. He went to work as usual hoping to keep his mind occupied until he needed to be at Biscayne Beach at six. Frank did his best to keep him focused on his job, but as the minutes ticked away so Horatio was becoming more impatient. He was about to become the one thing he had always dreamed of being - a husband. Horatio had experienced this title for only a few short hours when he married Marisol not expecting to become so taken with this crazy tree-hugging woman from Massachusetts. He was so in love and was about to make the woman his. **

**

* * *

****Sara was so eager to become Mrs. Horatio Caine that it was next to impossible to get her to focus on anything except what was soon to come. Shannon and Maxine treated Sara to a special trip to the local beauty salon for the full treatment. Hair, make up, and nails were done by Maxine's favorite beauty technician. **

**They shopped for a new dress – something simple and elegant in white. Shannon had made Sara's flower headband that was adorned with Phaleonopsis and Cattleya orchids in shades of white and pink – Sara's favorites.**

**When the time arrived, Sara was driven down to the beach by way of Ryan's Hummer. They drove up finding Horatio's Hummer and Eric's Hummer parked facing each other. Between the two vehicles stood a large horseshoe of flowers – and in the middle of this stood a huge paper mache' statue of two dolphins standing on their tails facing each other holding a heart that had been assembled by Kyle, Madison, and Ray Junior with help from Susie and Yelina. Horatio stood in front of this statue with Eric by his side as his best man. Sara tried to keep from crying as she looked upon the scene. Her husband-to-be was dressed in a light charcoal suit with a white shirt and off white tie – the tie fastened to his shirt by the sterling silver dolphin pin Sara had requested he wear. Amid the arch of the horseshoe stood all their friends – the people Horatio was closest to in the lab and on the police force and Sara's friends from up north.**

**She joined her man taking his hands as the Cardinal proceeded to wed them. As the sun was beginning to set casting a golden hue upon all, Tyler occupied himself by playing photographer for the event. When Horatio and Sara finished exchanging their vows, the supervising trainer from SeaQuarium blew her whistle. Sara and Horatio watched as Millie and Jed – the two dolphins that were rescued from Sam Waterson – began jumping and waving their tails and flippers in a sequence of tricks. Sara leaned against Horatio as tears streamed down her cheeks.**

**Ryan then demanded they share their first dance together as man and wife. Kyle and Ray Junior set up an Ipod with a couple of speakers. They had searched the Internet for a special song and found one that seemed to fit them very well.**

**You'll Never Walk Alone – Gerry and the Pacemakers**

_When you walk  
Through a __storm  
Hold your head, up high  
And don't be afraid, of the dark  
'Coz at the end of the storm  
Is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver __song__  
Of the lark_

Walk on, through the wind  
Walk on, through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed  
And blown

Walk on, walk on  
With hope, in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone

Alone

Walk on, walk on  
With hope in your hearts

**The words to the song made sense for so long both of these souls walked a lonely path until now. Solitude was something of the past now. However, the boys were not done. Kyle had probed Sara about her favorite love song and didn't forget. Sara blushed deeply as this song began to play. For Horatio, the words spoke volumes of his feelings for her as he would always be her special warrior just as much as he served as a warrior for justice for his fellow Miamians.**

**Bryan Adams – Everything I Do**

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you.

Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you.

**Greek legend tells a tale of the god Dionysus who transformed a group of evil pirates into dolphins. Upon the physical transformation came a change in personality, for the dolphins were happy spirits who think nothing of doing good. The dolphin is said to symbolize family, togetherness, and love. In looking upon the new husband and wife, it was easy to see how appropriate it was to have the two cetaceans present for this bonding. Horatio had longed for someone to love – family being everything to him. He now had his soul mate – a lover and a life partner – who pledged her eternal love to him – to stand by his side no matter what Life threw at them. The dolphin also represents playfulness, and Sara was indeed one playful lady. It was this part of her that brought Horatio from the darkness he had departed to after the death of Marisol. From tragedy rose bliss in the devotion these two people swore to each other. And as the sun set and the dolphins waved their tails happily, so Sara and Horatio would begin a whole new chapter in their lives – together – bonded by the power of love.**

**The End (for now wink wink)**


End file.
